The Storm Inside Of Me
by Nixie Delor
Summary: **TW: Dissociative Identity Disorder/where needed** (Modern AU) 200 years after the freeze of Arendelle, one little girl will discover she has her great great great grandmothers gift. But in a world that fears magic, such a gift causes her terror that no one should see. *RESEARCH DONE PRIOR TO START**COMPLETE**Sequel "Control The Curse" up* *updated chapters being posted now*
1. Exposition

Chapter One-Exposition

Arendelle, year 2011. Nothing relatively abnormal in the country since the freeze of 1684. 5 year old Elsa is daughter of radical Catholics Ian Delanor and Diane Delanor. For the most part Elsa and her family are happy. Elsa and her mother are descendants of the infamous snow queen Elsa Swan, but it seems that the magical genetics have died from the blood line. Nothing out of the ordinary in this happy family. Elsa enjoys her dolls and coloring books, spending time with her family in the park or swimming. Her parents were proud as they watched her learn and grow. They were even more proud when they enrolled Elsa in kindergarten. Elsa, though wasn't too happy about it. But what kid would be? Going to a strange new place and you have to go alone, what kid would like that? Elsa was unsure of what to make of it as she looked to her mom. "Mama, are you sure they won't be mean to me?"

"Now why would they be mean to you, sweetie?"

"Cause my hair is all white and stuff. Your hair isn't, and daddy only has a little bit of white in his hair," the little girl pouted. "I look like our great great greaty great grandma Elsa Swan. What if they make fun of me cause of that?"

Her mother's soft green eyes gazed in her daughter's azure eyes. "Sweetie, I'm sure those kids have better things to do than make fun of you for who you look like. And it only makes sense that you'd look like her, she is a relative."

"A dead relative," Elsa stuck out her tongue. "Do I have to go to school?"

"Of course baby doll. How else would you learn what you need to know?"

"You and daddy could teach me. You guys know everything!" She flung her arms out, her little poofy sleeves flailing.

"Oh baby doll we can't. The government wouldn't like that and then mommy and daddy would get in trouble. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, Mommy. I just don't wanna go…" She pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"Keep making that face and it'll stick."

"Really?" Elsa blinked. "Neat!" She squished her cheeks together, giggling. Her mother simply shook her head as she took her daughter to the car and put her in the car seat. Ian brought out Elsa's new backpack with her supplies and lunchbox and sat in the front seat along side Diane. Elsa was relatively quiet during the drive to her new school, pouting and staring out the window. When they arrived to the school, Elsa frowned. "I don't wanna go! I just know they're gonna be mean to me!"

Diane sighed. "Sweetie, you have to go. We'll be back to pick you up at one."

"What time is it now?" Elsa blinked.

"It's 8 a.m., baby girl," her father answered.

Elsa blinked a few times. "Oh my snow, that is so far away!" She saw her mom get out to get her out and snuggled into her toddler seat, holding onto seat belt straps. "No!" she frowned.

Diane sighed and shook her head, opening the car door. "I know you don't like it but you have to go. And you are. That's final." She unbuckled her daughter and took her from the toddler seat in the car.

"How many kids go to this school anyway? 100? 200? 9 billion?" Elsa crossed her arms as her father got out and handed Elsa her backpack and lunchbox. "There's so many people that are gonna be mean, I'm calling it now."

Ian shook his head. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Elsa. Kids will tease each other, that's just how kids are. But it's all in good fun."

Elsa just ignored her parents' word as they brought her up the steps of Arendelle Elementary School. Her little eyes darted back and forth, seeing multiple people staring at her. She pulled her hoodie up over her head and frowned, already hating her first day of school. As her parents took her into the office, she noticed there were kids playing all sorts of games and having fun. Fun she probably wouldn't get to have. These kind of thoughts were wrong for a girl her age to be having, right? Surely they were. Elsa shook her head, coming from her own little world to meet her principal. "Oh uh hello. I'm sorry I wasn't listening. What's your name again?"

The black haired woman smiled. "I am Ms. Ylora. It's a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you'll enjoy your first few years here with us." She held out her hand.

Elsa blinked. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"It's a handshake." Her father replied. "You grab her hand and shake it." Elsa sighed and did as she was told. "Good job, baby girl."

"Do you have to go?" Elsa turned and watched her parents start walking to the office doors that led to the parking lot.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her father smiled and followed Diane out.

Elsa sighed, a little upset that she had to face this new place alone. Sure there were other kids but who knew how she'd be treated by them. And if she was right, she would be treated meanly. As she followed the principal to her new class, she took note of other kids hair colors. She saw blonde, brown, black and some red. But no white hair. She pulled her hood up over head again as they slowed and stopped by a big door that was numbered 25. Elsa nodded, not really hearing what was said as she was led inside. As they walked in, Elsa noticed everyone stop and stare at her, some whispering to each other about her. "Great," she muttered. "I can tell this will be a sucky year." Ms. Yloa showed Elsa her seat, explained the teacher was late and left. The silence echoed eerily in the class. Elsa was beginning to think her head would explode from the silence when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I'm Ms. Jody. Let's begin with roll call." She began reading out names then got to Elsa's. "Elsa Delanor?"

Elsa reluctantly raised her hand. "Here," she muttered.

Another silence followed, and Elsa heard a few people gasp and start muttering.

"Elsa?"

"As in that evil queen lady who froze our home way back before t.v was invented?"

"Elsa…"

"Hey do you think she has ice magic too?"

Elsa cringed and slunk down in her chair, wishing the day would be over. "Great. Just what I needed. I'm already a freak show." Elsa frowned and pulled the hoodie tighter around her head.

"Elsa, take the hood off your head, you're indoors."

Elsa glared at the teacher but did as she was told. Even more gasps echoed in the class when her white hair was revealed.

"White hair!"

"What a weirdo!"

"That's freaky!"

"Why's it white?!"

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, gulping down her tears. "I knew it," she whispered as the teacher told the class to be quiet.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	2. Just Ignore Them, Elsa

Chapter 2-Just Ignore Them, Elsa

She was busy listening to and writing down letters as best as she could. Elsa could hear whispers about her hair and giggles about her being weird and she tried ignoring it. It worked for a few minutes until she felt a piece of paper bop the side of her head and land by her feet. Being a curious 5 year old, Elsa picked up the paper and uncrumbled it. Her little heart raced, soon wishing she hadn't. Written on the paper was the word 'freak.' Elsa bit her lip, angrily crushing the paper and stuffing it into her backpack. _'I am not a freak,'_ Elsa frowned_. 'It's not my fault I look like this…'_ She sighed.

"Alright class, it's play time. Everyone play nice and be fair," Ms. Jody smiled to the class. "Let's make our new girl Elsa feel welcome."

Elsa rolled her eyes. _'Don't give me special treatment like that. I'm a big girl! I can fit in by myself!'_ Elsa got off her chair and went to a corner of the room that was left unoccupied as the other kids played together. At least she had her coloring books. They always made her feel better. Elsa took it out of her backpack, seeing the crumbled paper fall out again. With a huff she took it and threw it in the trash, putting it behind her. Her parents would want her to be a brave girl, so she would do that. Elsa grabbed the crayons from her backpack and laid out each of the colors: violet, fire red, bright orange, sunny yellow, forest green, sky blue, woodsy brown, cotton candy pink and cloud white. She turned to a blank page in her coloring book, seeing that the page had a bunny chasing a butterfly through a field. Elsa smiled and began coloring the page. She used her white crayon to color the bunny, the cotton candy crayon to color the inside of the bunny's ears. She was about to use the green crayon to color the grass when someone walked up to her, blocking her light. Elsa looked up, blinking. "Oh, hi!" She plastered a smile on her face.

The kid stared at her. "Hey Elsa, why's your hair white?"

Elsa sighed. _'This kid sure is…what was the word mama used that one time…uh, blunt? Yeah I think that's it._' She shrugged. "Well, cause the snow queen is a long distant relative of mine. I guess I just got her hair color."

"Do you have her ice powers, too?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, that's a silly question. She never had a baby so it was just her." Elsa repeated what she had been told when she was 3. "So no, I don't have the ice magic."

"Good," the kids voice now had a mocking tone to it. "We don't need another witch lady to freeze everything. That was bad what your granny did."

Elsa closed her eyes slowly and sighed. "It wasn't her fault, she was really scared."

"Whatever the reason," the kid leaned down, his brown eyes looking mean and his face frowning, "you're not allowed to freeze the town. Got it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're not the boss of me." The other kid didn't like her response and pushed her over. "Hey!" Elsa stood up and pushed him back. "Don't push me!"

"You're not the boss of me!" The kid replied, mocking what she said.

"Francis, knock it off! Be nice to Elsa!" Ms. Jody came over and crossed her arms. "Or do you need to sit in time out?"

"No, I don't need to sit in time out." Francis made an angry face at Elsa. "Get me in trouble again and you'll be sorry," he muttered angrily as he walked away.

"Whatever. Meanie face. I didn't do anything to get you in trouble." Elsa sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. Francis is a bit of a trouble maker. Don't take it to heart."

Elsa glanced up at her teacher. "Sure," was all she replied with.

"Let's go outside class! It's recess time!" The teacher called out to the students. Elsa sighed and was the last in line to go outside. She followed her class outside and sat in a grassy area. _'My first day and already someone doesn't like me…'_ Elsa stood and walked over to where a group of kids were. "Hey can I play with you guys?"

The group stopped playing. A girl with red hair and brown eyes laughed. "No way. Only normal people can play with us!" The other kids laughed at her remark.

"But I am normal!" Elsa shouted over the laughs.

The girl shook her head. "Not with crazy hair like that! You're just a freak!" She and the other kids laughed.

Elsa sighed and walked away, going to another group. "Is it okay if I join you guys?"

"No way, freak!"

"We don't wanna be seen around a weirdo like you! Go away!" A kid with blonde hair picked up a rock and threw it at her. "Go away!"

Elsa shrieked and ran off, covering her head in case more rocks were thrown at her. "Okay, okay!" She went back to the grassy area she was at. Her stuff was all over the place. Elsa frowned and started picking up her belongings. Her crayons were broken and her coloring book was torn to shreds. One piece of paper was left untouched, though when Elsa saw that it read "freak" and "witch," Elsa tore it herself. _'Why me?' _she frowned, tears falling quietly from her eyes._ 'It's not my fault I have white hair…I don't even want white hair….'_ Elsa wiped her eyes and threw her torn and broken things in the nearest trash can, making sure she took her backpack with her._ 'I hate this school. No one here likes me just cause of my hair. These people are so stupid! This whole place is stupid!'_ Elsa decided it was best to take her stuff and sit in the darkest shadow she could find. The more alone and unseen she was, the better.

"Yo, brat! Move it! That's our corner!" A ginger haired boy with green eyes stood in front of the approaching group of 3, each of them seemed to be older then her.

"Who are you guys?" Elsa asked.

The ginger kid scoffed. "I'm Hans," he pointed to a brunette boy with blue eyes, "this is Jaime," he nodded to a kid with black hair and brown eyes, "this is Pierre. We're the top 3rd graders here and we run recess here."

"What about the older kids?"

"What are you? Stupid?" Hans asked.

"Tch, I'd say she's a freak with that white hair of hers, Hans," Pierre laughed.

Hans grinned. "You're right, dude. You dumb freak, the older kids have recess later in the day. Right now it's kindergarten to 3rd grade. And you're in our turf and main hangout. Get lost."

Elsa just crossed her arms and settled into her corner. "I'm not moving. No one but my momma is the boss of me."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna eat those words, brat." Jaime spat.

"Get her boys. Teach her why we run things here." Hans crossed his arms and stepped to the side, letting his 2 friends move toward Elsa. Pierre picked up Elsa and held her arms above her head while Jaime punched her a few times in the stomach. Elsa coughed and spat on the ground, tasting blood in her mouth. It tasted like copper and iron and it was gross.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed at them. "I'm not doing anything wrong!" She kicked her legs and managed to hit Jaime, so she was dropped as he held his leg. Her tears got in her mouth, adding salt to an iron taste. She could hear footsteps approaching and looked up to see Francis, the kid from earlier in class, talking to Hans.

"Whatcha doing big brother?" He asked Hans.

"Ah nothing, just teaching this new brat here who's boss of the playground." Hans pointed to Elsa.

Francis looked over. "Hey! I know that twerp! She's Elsa! She's in my class!" Francis yelled. "She got me in trouble!"

"Did she now?" Hans walked over to Elsa. "You got my little brother in trouble, huh?" He backhanded her, making Elsa's head jerk to the left. "You leave my brother alone, got it freak?"

"She's a freak, alright!" Francis chirped annoyingly. "She's related to the witch lady who froze our town so long ago!"

"Oh really?" Hans took Elsa's chin in his hand and made her look at him. "That explains the freakish hair. Hmmm….Snowfreak. That's your name around here, now."

"No it's not!" Elsa hissed. "My name is Elsa, you mean jerk!"

"Watch your mouth around boss!" Pierre kicked her back, making her face fall into Hans' lap.

"Don't touch me, Snowfreak!" Hans pushed her off of him and onto the dirty ground.

"I didn't! Your friend kicked me into you!" Elsa replied, picking herself up and wiping dirt from her face.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't get on our bad side. Now get moving!" Hans picked her up and shoved her out of her corner.

Elsa tripped and fell face first onto the ground. She whined and hiccuped, holding herself up on her hands and knees. Her clothes were now starting to tear and her nose was dripping blood. She wiped her eyes and went into the bathroom to clean up. Elsa came out and stayed by the wall, wondering where an adult was when she needed one. Recess seemed to take forever and that was too long for her liking. When the teacher blew the whistle to call them back in, Elsa was first to sit down. She stayed quiet for the rest of the day, ignoring Francis throwing random things at her like pencils and wadded up papers_. 'Just ignore them, Elsa,'_ she thought to herself, still trying to be brave and strong like her parents would want. It was hard but finally when the bell rang, Elsa sprang up from her desk. She was ready to leave.

"Oh, Elsa!" Ms. Jody called to her. When the young girl walked up to her desk, she didn't see passed the fake smile Elsa was wearing. "How did you like your first day?"

Elsa only looked down and shrugged her solders, her white hair falling over her eyes. She walked out as fast as she could, stopping by the bus area and waiting for her parents to come get her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. When her mother's car drove up, Elsa practically ran for the safety of the compact sedan and got in.

"How was your first day, Elsa?" Her father asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

Elsa's head was still hanging low, her hair still shadowing her eyes. "I'm tired. Let's just get home, okay?"

"Okay honey. You can take a nap when we get home."

Elsa bit her lip and cried, thankful that her father always played the radio when he drove. _'Just, just ignore them, Elsa….'_

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	3. Conceal, Don't Feel

Chapter3-Conceal, Don't Feel

Elsa was quiet during dinner, trying to forget her awful first day of school. The kids sure had left an awful impression on her. She didn't want to go back. But as much as it pained her to admit it, she knew her parents wouldn't let her stay home. She could try faking being sick, but since her mom was a nurse that wouldn't work. She would just have to get over it and ignore the bullies. But it was still terrible what those older kids had done to her. _'Why couldn't they just have left me alone? I wasn't hurting anyone,'_ Elsa frowned. She hated school already. It was turning out to be a bigger pain than it was worth. Elsa sighed and straightened her hair, quietly eating her dinner while her parent's went on about work and bills and other adult stuff. Elsa just wanted to get to bed and try and sleep away the mess she had been through. Elsa finished her plate with a sigh and looked out the dining room window. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure, sweetie. Great table manners," her mother smiled.

Elsa just nodded and went to the bathroom. She moved her bangs from her forehead, seeing where a bruise was left from hitting the pavement. She sighed and started a bath, hoping that the relaxing hot water could soothe the stress away. As the tub filled up, Elsa poured in a little bit of bubble bath and took her clothes off. She waited a few minutes before stepping in it. When she did, she felt the hot water and soap sting in all her cuts and scrapes._ 'Mean kids. Why do they have to pick on me? I don't even like my white hair…'_ Elsa's lip trembled as she felt her tears try and come out. "No, I won't let those bullies make me feel like this. They aren't worth it." She puffed up her chest, sitting up straight. "I have nothing to be ashamed of! I am who I am and I'm proud of it!"_ 'Aren't I?_' She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes. So some mean kids were trying to push her around? She would just have to show them that she was stronger than the weak little girl they thought she was. Elsa washed her hair and her body, feeling all the bubbles of soap and shampoo pop all over her. The tickling pop of the bubbles made her smile. "At least these nice bubble baths don't hurt me like bullies do." She felt her muscles relaxing as the hot water soothed her body._ 'I don't wanna go back there. I just know it's gonna be another rotten day…'_ Elsa frowned. _'Why do bullies have to exist? Can't they just...poof away like they never were there? That'd be nice. Then I wouldn't have to deal with them.'_ Elsa yawned, tired. She stood up and grabbed her towel, pulling the plug to empty the bathtub. She dried herself off as she stepped out of the tub. The 5 year old climbed onto her step ladder and stared at herself in the mirror. "White hair…Why Nana Elsa? Did it have to be white?" Elsa dried her hair as best she could and wrapped the towel around herself, holding it as she walked to her room. She closed the door behind her and went to her dresser, pulling out fresh underwear and pajamas. Elsa dressed herself and laid down in bed, curling up under the blankets.

Her mother knocked and came in, looking concerned. "Elsa, is everything okay? You never go to bed early."

Elsa rolled over, turning her back to her mom. "I don't wanna talk about it." Elsa curled up tighter under the fuzzy blanket, hearing her mother's steps get closer. She could smell her mom's lavender body spray and knew that she was right beside her bed. "Go away!"

"What happened at school, Elsa? Your father said you were crying on the way home."

_'Daddy could hear me over his music?!'_ Elsa glanced at her mom. "I told you those kids would be mean to me. They made fun of my hair and Nana Elsa. A few kids even pushed me around. I hate it there! You can't make me go back."

"Did you tell the teacher what happened?"

"If I told the teacher it would only get worse. No one likes a snitch, Mama."

"Well, you don't know if anything might help until you try. I'm sorry your first day was so rough. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Try talking to the teacher before class starts. But you do have to go back. Sweet dreams sweetie," Diane kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

Elsa frowned, wiping the weird feeling of lipstick from her head. "No one likes a snitch," she muttered, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

**Elsa was in the grassy era for recess, being ignored by everyone again. Hans and his friend Pierre walked over to her. "What do you want?" Elsa asked them, not looking up from the grass.

"Don't you know you're supposed to look at someone when you talk to them?"

"I don't wanna look at you," Elsa replied, her voice monotone.

Hans kicked her stomach, making her fall on her back. "Disrespectful."

"What does that make you?" Elsa retorted, coughing and sitting up. She stood and looked up at him. "You're just a coward for picking on a little girl."

"I don't see a little girl here. I just see a freak!" He pushed her down again and laughed. "I bet you shut yourself away the same way your witch granny did. All afraid of everything and even keeping your parent's out."

Elsa grit her teeth, a dull grinding sound echoing through her ears. "Shut up."

"What was that?" Pierre tilted his head, grabbing her hair and pulling it.

Elsa grit her teeth harder and grabbed his arm with both hands, twisting and giving him an indian burn. "I said shut up!" She barked at him, pushing him back. "My Mana Elsa wasn't a bad lady! Just scared and treated unfairly as a child. Just like you're doing to me!" She hissed, her eyebrows dropping into an angry expression on her face. "You both are just no good cowards!" She waved her hands, seeing small ice spikes form in the directions her arms went.

Hans and Pierre stared, shocked They backed up, Hans pointing at her. "WITCH! FREAK! DEMON! MONSTER!"

Little Elsa looked to her hands in a panic then clasped them to her chest, feeling her heart beating fast under her rib cage. "No…" She ran and ran, hearing kids shouting and feeling pain all over her body as rocks and sticks hit her. "No…" She whispered as she kept running. Elsa tripped and fell down, falling into a black void. _'Where am I?'_ She blinked and looked around, seeing the scene around her. It was home and she saw herself walking around the house, but she felt like she was floating-a ghost watching it all with no control. Her parents were calling and Elsa watched as they took hold of her and shoved her into a room, slamming the door behind them. The scene shifted and Elsa saw her parents hooking up cords to her body. _'What are they doing?'_ Elsa tried to move closer but before she could everything faded and she was back in school. Elsa now sat confused and dazed, wondering how she went from the first day of school to home and then to the middle of the next school week. _'I don't…What just happened…?'_ Elsa blinked and looked around, unable to make sense of it.

Ms. Jody slammed her ruler on the desk and shot an annoyed look at Elsa. "Elsa! Pay attention!"**

Elsa sat upright, panting. "It was…a dream? That was…That was weird…" She looked to her hands, shaking. "I don't have her powers, there's no way I could." Elsa told herself. "Mama said that Nana Elsa never had a child, so the ice magic went with her to the grave." She rubbed her eyes, feeling a little wetness on her lashes. "Wow. That was a scary dream…I didn't like feeling all floaty and not able to move myself yet moving," she laid down on the silk pillowcase, her white hair falling over her eyes again. "It was just a dream." She repeated several times before she finally fell asleep again. She woke to her mother's hands gently shaking her awake, reminding her it was time to get up or she'd be late for class. With a groan Elsa opened her eyes, the sunlight glaring through cracked curtains. Elsa squinted her eyes and rolled over. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Elsa. We've been over this for the past few weeks. Just make the best of it. If anyone tries to give you trouble, tell the teacher. Okay?"

Her mother's soft fingers brushed hair from Elsa eyes. Elsa only sighed. "Sure." She sat up and stretched, her spine cracking a little. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She watched her mom leave and sighed. _'I really don't wanna go…'_ Elsa frowned as she took off her pajamas and got dressed. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation during breakfast or the ride to school, she was busy trying to give herself a pep talk. _'Well maybe the kids will be nicer. Maybe Francis won't be here today. Maybe someone will actually let me play with them and wanna be friends.'_ Elsa faintly hoped. But looking at her reflection in the car window, Elsa shook her head. _'Who am I kidding? Unless I can change my hair color, no one will wanna be around me.' _Once again, Elsa pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. She stared at her shoes as they drove to the school. She pulled the hood down as much as she could when she saw that they arrived at the school. _'Here we go again,'_ she sighed. Her parent's wished her a good day and she got out, feeling the brisk 8 a.m. wind on her face. It was kinda chilly, so she zipped up her hoodie, grabbed her backpack and lunchbox from the car and walked to the imposing building. Her stomach twisted and flipped as she got closer.

"Snowfreak!" Elsa cringed, hearing Hans cruelly smooth voice calling her by her forced nickname. "Get over here!" Elsa just ignored him and walked faster, holding her head down. "Gonna ignore me huh? I don't think so!" Hans went after Elsa and quickly caught up with her. "You're coming with me, Snowfreak." He dragged her around the corner by her arm.

"Let me go!" Elsa bit his hand and ran inside the school building_. 'I have to be brave. I have to be strong. Show them I can't be bullied around.'_ Elsa went into her classroom and sat down at her desk, taking the hood off. Her white hair was down today and fell over her shoulders. Elsa sighed and got out pencils and papers, ready for the next lesson in writing that the teacher had for them. She heard Hans ordering his buddies around in the hall and quickly packed her stuff up. She took her backpack and hid under the teachers desk. Elsa looked at the clock on the wall above the door, reading the time. It was 8:13 a.m. Elsa counted on her fingers, finding that it was almost 20 minutes before class started. It was too long. Elsa hid under the teacher's desk as best as she could, hoping with all her heart she wouldn't be found. Elsa heard doors to the classrooms nearby opening and closing, each one making her more nervous as they got closer and closer. Finally they came to her classroom, and she held her breath, too afraid to even breathe. She peeked under the small space of the bottom front of the desk, watching three pairs of feet walk around the classroom. One pair disappeared and she felt slightly relieved. Her relief quickly turned to panic when she felt hands around her ankles dragging her out from under the desk.

"Hey Hans, I found her! She was hiding like a baby!" Jaime dragged her out to the center of the classroom.

"Good. Close and block the door. I need to teach this brat a lesson about listening to older people."

Elsa let out a little oof as she was dropped onto a chair and Hans' two friends guarded the door. "Why are you picking on me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You sure are mouthy for a little 5 year old." Hans walked over to stand in front of her. "You should know to respect your elders. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

"Yeah," Elsa glared at Hans, her narrowed blue eyes shining with anger. "They also told me to stand up for myself."

"Well, didn't you learn so much from them." Hans turned a chair around and sat inches away from Elsa, the back of the chair supporting his chest. His smell reminded Elsa of autumn leaves and cat pee. "Why ya wrinkling' your nose at me? Stop it!"

"I can't help it. You smell like cat pee and leaves."

"S'pose you don't like it then? Well no one asked ya!" Hans pushed her hard enough to rock the chair she was sitting in. "Now, you need to learn something, Snowfreak. When I tell ya to do something, ya do it. If I say jump, you say how high. If I say run, you say how far. Got it?"

Elsa frowned and stared. "Why should I listen to a bully?" Elsa glared at him, puffing up her little chest, trying to be brave against a bully. _'He can't bully me. I'm a big, strong girl.'_

"Why?" Hans stood and walked behind her. "This is why." He took her hair in his hands and yanked as hard as he could.

"Kya! Let go!"

Hans laughed and yanked harder. "What did I tell you? Ask me nicely!"

Elsa flinched and whined, feeling like her scalp would be ripped off. "No."

"No?" Hans yanked her hair up, forcing Elsa to stand. He shook his hand, strands of her hair falling from his fingers to the floor. "Then you'll beg me to stop!" He kicked her down onto the floor. "No one tells me no and gets away with it! I'm the boss around here!" He placed his foot on her back, twisting the heel of his shoe into her spine. "Beg me to stop."

"N..No…I'm not…afraid of you…" Elsa replied, moving hair from her mouth_. 'He can't break me, not if I show him I'm a big girl.'_

"Oh? Then I'll just have to make you afraid of me, Snowfreak." Hans removed his foot, leaning down close to her. "You'll be terrified of even hearing my name." Once again Hans took a fistful of her hair and made her stand. "To the wall!" He threw her with both hands, knocking her into the cubbies by the back wall. Elsa fell hard onto her back, breathing hard yet struggling to breathe at the same time. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 8:18.

_'It's only been five minutes? It feels like so much longer…_' Elsa turned over and sat on her knees, staring at the floor. She heard Hans' footsteps get closer.

"Hans! Teacher!" Pierre exclaimed in a whisper.

Elsa looked up, hopeful. "Now you'll get it." She stood and ran to the door, knocking Hans' friends away. Elsa opened it and ran out, running toward the teacher. She didn't recognize him but that didn't stop her. "Teacher! Hans is hurting me! He's pulled my hair and kicked me and pushed me into the wall and punched me!"

"Is this true Hans?" Asked the teacher. Elsa watched him walk out of the classroom acting casual.

"Nah, I saw her asleep in there." Hans replied, pointing toward her classroom. "The chairs were kinda messed up so I figured she mighta fallen out of her chair in her sleep. But when I woke her up she freaked out."

"Hm," the teacher looked from Elsa to Hans and back again. "Well, be careful young girl. Falling asleep in class can get you in trouble." He patted Elsa's head and looked to Hans. "Good job looking out for her, son."

_'Son?!'_ Elsa backed away, in shock. _'He doesn't believe me!? Just cause the bully is his son?! That's…That's so unfair!_' She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists.

The teacher walked away and Elsa gritted her teeth. "So Snowfreak, going to rat on me to the vice principal huh?" Hans walked up beside her. "Too bad he's my dad and believes me over everyone who complains about me."

She felt anger make her lips curl up in a sneer. "You're just a…a…" Elsa was struggling not to repeat words she heard her dad say in anger but it was hard. "You're a…a…a fucking asshole!" She spat, her fist flinging out and hitting Hans in his jaw. Elsa watched through angry tears as he stumbled back and hit a wall. It didn't take long for the stunned ginger to run after his dad and rat on her. 'Coward.' Elsa rolled her eyes. _'Can handle me when I'm scared but if I fight back you run like a baby to your daddy. Pathetic.'_ Elsa shrugged and watched the vice principal walk back over, angry.

"Elsa, did you strike Hans?"

"Yeah, he was being mean and you didn't believe me. So I stood up for myself."

"Come with me." He took hold of her wrist and dragged her to his office. It smelled like hand sanitizer and fake roses. He sat her in a black chair that was shiny and kinda plasticky and started typing into his computer. He then dialed his phone and she guessed he had called her parents.

Elsa refused to answer any of his questions and just sat, staring out the window. She noticed that the weather had gone from sunny when she was dropped off to now being cloudy and it looked kinda cold, judging from the water droplets on the inside of the window. What was that word again? Consedition? Conisition? Condensation? Yeah that was it. _'I defended myself against a bully when an adult didn't help me. Why am I the one in trouble?' _She crossed her arms and watched the weather outside. It got cloudier, the clouds eventually flashing with lightning. _'Stormy. Like my feelings.'_ She shrugged. Her parents were led in and they sat beside her. They were told what happened and told she was suspended for 2 days for fighting. Her parents gave her mixed looks. Her mother seemed sad while her dad seemed disappointed and something else. His face was always so hard to read. She followed her parent's out, feeling little raindrops on her skin as she walked to her parent's car. The drive home was silent aside from the rumble of thunder.

When they got home, her mother sighed. "Elsa, it's not like you to hit someone. What happened?"

Elsa blinked and sighed, breaking her silence. "Well, this kid Hans was hurting me all over on my back and pulling my hair and shoving me, so when I heard an adult was coming, I ran out to tell him. It was the vice principal. I told him what was going on, and he asked Hans, too. Hans lied and said I was asleep on the floor in class. Well it turns out Hans is the vice principal's son! So it made me mad when Hans started talking bad to me again after the adult left so I punched him! I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"Elsa, violence is never the answer. Tell you what, when you feel like hitting someone, conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." Her father replied, taking her hand in his. "It's good that you stood up to a bully but it's bad that you used violence to do it."

Elsa blinked. "What's violens?"

"Violence is when you use your hands to hurt someone." Her mother replied. "We are glad that you defended yourself, but we would have preferred you do it another way. I'm afraid you're grounded for a few hours. You need to learn that violence isn't the answer."

Elsa huffed up, tears in her eyes. Her parent's, who were supposed to comfort and support her, were scolding her for being brave like they had told her to be? What was with them?! What was the deal with most adults?! They turn away when a kid is in need or they scold a kid for standing up for themselves! It was so unfair and mean! She turned and stormed into her room, slamming the door shut. "Conceal, don't feel…" Elsa muttered as she flopped onto her pillow. "Well, at least I won't have to deal with that meanie face for 2 days." Elsa's hopes picked up, dashed just as quickly by her next realization. "But that just means it's gonna be worse when I go back…" She squeezed her eyes shut and curled up under her fuzzy blanket. _'I'm too young for this…'_

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	4. Normal?

Chapter 4-Normal?

She occupied herself counting snowflakes as they fell outside the window. It was funny, the weatherman said nothing about snow in his report_. 'Oh well,'_ she shrugged. _'Guess I'll just lay down and get comfy then.'_ She settled into her bed, relaxing. Elsa found herself falling fast asleep again, comfortable under her fuzzy blanket.

**She watched the scene before her. It was the school yard during recess. Elsa saw all the kids crowding around a group of kids. She moved, well, floated closer. She saw herself standing across from Hans, arms crossed. _'What am I doing?'_ Elsa watched as Hans tried to hit her and she didn't move. 'He's at it again! Move me! Move!'

"You rotten brat! stay still!" Hans hissed.

"I see no reason to listen to you. You are a mere child and mortal at that." Dream Elsa replied.

Now Elsa was stunned at the scene. _'Am I really saying that? Why am I sounding so much…older? Am I sick?'_

"Why you no good little rat!" Hans hissed, trying to attack her again. Dream Elsa just moved again, watching as he flew passed her and stumbled to the wall. "Hold still you ratty cretan!"

"This fight is over," dream Elsa turned and started walking away. Hans began rushing her again.

_'Look out! Move! Turn around! Duck!'_ Elsa tried to shout to her dream self, but her voice was gone. _'What!? I can't speak?! How will I warn myself!?' _Much to her amazement, she didn't need to.

Dream Elsa turned her head slightly and sighed. She held up her arm and blocked his fist, turning around. "You really have nerve to hit a woman." She turned fully around to face him, grasping his wrist in her hand. "You have no dignity, no self-respect and your fashion sense is simply atrocious. Do not bother me again." Dream Elsa twisted his wrist around until he cried out for her to stop. "Very well. See to it you and your ruffians leave me alone." She walked off.

The scene faded and Elsa was now sitting at home, getting lectured by her parents. But instead of the floating perspective, she was seeing it from her eyes_. 'What in the world is going on?! First I float and watch this dream and now I'm in it? Well, I was in it already but not really. I'm so confused!'_ Elsa held her head, confusion and a little fright making her pull on her hair. "Stop it! I'm so confused and I don't know what's going on!" Elsa shouted, surprised when her voice sounded out of her mouth. "Huh? I can talk again? But I thought…"

"You thought what?" Her mother raised an eyebrow, her green eyes staring at Elsa. Her voice was sarcastic and as always she smelled of lavender.

Elsa blinked and looked to her mother. "Well I was watching myself at school, kinda like a ghost floating above it all. I was so confused cause I was moving without telling myself to and my voice was different and my actions and everything! I'm so confused Mama! What's going on?!"

"You're just having some bad days, that's all. But still, you're grounded for fighting."

"But it wasn't me, Mama! I wasn't moving my body! It's like a ghost was posisting, possestoring-"

"Possessing?"

"Yeah that's it! Possessing! It's like a ghost had possessed me and made me be out of my body and did and said all that!" Elsa searched her mother's eyes for sympathy and understanding but found only disappointment.

"That's just ridiculous nonsense, Elsa. A ghost has no reason to possess you. You have nothing a ghost would want," her mother scoffed. "Go to your room."

Elsa felt her heart skip followed by an ache in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran to her room. "But it's true…" She whimpered into her pillow as her tears soaked the pillowcase.**

Elsa's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light of her nightlight. What time was it? She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, a light groan escaping her lips. Elsa looked out the window with a yawn. The sky was dark, the street lights on. Had she slept to night time? And more importantly, did she miss dinner? Elsa stretched and got out of bed, walking out of her room. "Mama? You here? What time is it?" She walked into the living room, seeing her mom in her rocking chair.

"Oh Elsa, you're awake! Just in time, dinner's almost ready!" Her mother smiled.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Mama. I'll just sit over by the window." She sighed lightly and walked over to the window, sitting down on the couch. _'I don't like my dreams. They're scaring me. I can't help but feel like they're important. As if there's some kind of meaning behind them. But if I told my parents they'd just say it's my imigation..igimation…im-ag-i-na-tion.'_ Elsa stared out the window at the sky. The snowfall had stopped and the clouds were almost gone. _'Strange weather.'_ She watched as her mother got up and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the aroma of breaded chicken and mashed potatoes filled the room. Her mouth watered, her little tummy grumbling._ 'Oh yeah, I didn't have any lunch. So I'm hungry!' _Elsa hopped from the couch and ran into the dining room. "It smells amazing Mama!"

"Thank you, Elsa. I hope you're hungry. We couldn't wake you up for lunch."

"I'm hungry alright!" She bounced up and down as she sat in her chair. "I am STARVING!" She dramatically flumped against the back of her chair as if she were dying. Her mother simply laughed and called to her father. As Elsa saw her mother set the table and serve the food, Elsa couldn't wait to dig in. It smelled like heaven for her tummy. But she had to wait for her father first. As soon as he sat down, Elsa grabbed the chicken leg and devoured it. It was juicy and tender, with just the right amount of lemon pepper and season all on it. Her mom was always such a good chef. "Mmmmm!" She grinned, loving the food. "It's so good!" She set down the chicken bone and grabbed her spoon, starting on the mashed potatoes.

"Well you've got quite the appetite tonight," her father laughed.

"I am so hungry!" Elsa replied, finishing all her food in minutes. "Can I have more please?" She held out her plate. Her mother smiled and gave her another chicken leg and more mashed potatoes. "Your cooking is so good Mommy! I love it!" Elsa picked up the chicken leg and bit another juicy and flavorful chunk out of it.

"Thank you Elsa! I'm glad you think so," Diane smiled. "How was your day today, Ian?"

"Ugh, it was so busy. I had a client that would only travel through a certain airline and when the ticket prices were out of his price range he insisted I try to negotiate with the airline to lower the prices." He shook his head. "I kept trying to explain to him that I have no control over airline prices but he wasn't satisfied. I connected him to the airline and he only got more aggravated when they told him the same thing. He nearly broke my phone slamming it on the hook before he stormed out. The whole ordeal took close to an hour." He rubbed his eyes. "Some people just don't understand. How was your day?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to work but I couldn't," Diane responded, her tone hiding a hint of annoyance. "So I called in and got to work on a bit of the housework. I got the laundry and dishes done, so I made plans for this lovely dinner." Diane smiled.

Elsa tuned out her parent's talk and ate her food, savoring each morsel. Perhaps the two days at home wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	5. Family Bonding

Chapter 5-Family Bonding

They finished dinner, cleaned their dishes and sat in the living room. Elsa looked around, bored. "What should we do?"

Diane thought for a minute. "Well, how about a family game night? We haven't had one in about a month."

"I like it! Can we, Daddy?" Elsa looked to her dad, hope shining in her blue yes.

He smiled. "Sure thing, it sounds like a fun idea. What should we play?"

"Oh! Can we play Twister? I like being all bendy and flexy!" Elsa giggled.

"Sure! I'll go get it." Diane got up and went to the hall closet, turning the light on. "Let's see…Ah here it is!" She walked back in holding Twister, smiling. "This will be fun, won't it dear?"

"Sure will be!" Ian laughed as Elsa bounced up and down. "Alright Elsa, calm down. Save the energy for the game."

"Oh but I'm so excited!" She giggled as her mother set it up. "Oh can I spin it first? Can I, can I, huh?" Her parent's laughed and nodded. "Yay!" She clapped her hands and crawled over to the spinner. "Everyone ready?"

"Let's get the mat set up first, Elsa. Can't play without that," Diane laughed. She laid the mat down on the floor and sighed. "Okay, bring it here and give it a spin."

"You got it, Momma!" Elsa grabbed the spinner and held it with her teeth as she crawled over to the mat. "Let's do this!" She spun it and watched with a big smile as it stopped. "Okay uh left foot yellow!" She called out, giggling. Elsa placed her foot on the yellow circle and watched her parent's do the same. "Okay next spin!" She spun the spinner and giggled. "Right hand green!" Elsa bent to her left and touched the green dot.

"Oh geez, that's a stretch for me," Ian laughed. "But..I…got it!" He smiled. "How about you Diane?"

"Almost, gotta reach under you hon," she replied, putting her hand under Ian's leg. "Next one Elsa?"

Elsa spun it again. "Right foot blue!" Elsa twisted herself to put her foot on a blue dot near her mom's arm. Her parent's made various sounds of stretching and contorting as they reached for blue dots. She spun it again, seeing it land on left hand red, and called it out. Elsa started giggling. "We didn't think this through. Now how do we spin it?"

Diane laughed as well. "You've got a point. I think we can call this a three way tie."

"I agree. Without anyone to spin it, we're stuck like this, eek!" Ian fell first, tripping Diane who knocked over Elsa. The family landed in a dog pile of laughs.

"That was fun! What should we do now?" Elsa bobbed up and down, excited.

"Oof, eco, how about-eck, stop bouncing on your parents?" Ian suggested. "You're a big-oof, big for it," he tried to giggle but Elsa bouncing again just made him cough.

"Oh sorry!" She got off her parent's and giggled. "Let's make paper people! Little paper families! Let's do it!" She ran into her room and got construction paper and safety scissors. She placed it all on the table and began cutting out paper people. "Then we can play games with them like they're dolls!"

Her parent's smiled softly and joined their daughter, glad to see she was finally enjoying herself after two bad days in a row. Elsa giggled and played with her dolls, making a kitty to go with her doll. The three were busy laughing and playing for a while. Pretty soon, the moon was out and little Elsa was exhausted, asleep in her chair. Diane smiled and carried her to bed, tucking her in with a kiss. Elsa slept soundly, not a single dream or nightmare stirring her sleep. When she woke in the morning, she smelled maple syrup in her room. Maple syrup? Her eyes popped open and she she sat up in bed to find her mother sitting with a plate of blueberry waffles.

"Morning sleepy head. Brought you breakfast."

"Oh my gosh, Mommy you're the best! They smell amazing and oh my gosh!" Elsa giggled. "Thank you, Mommy!"

Diane smiled and set the tray down on Elsa's lap. "Well I figured you could use some home made waffles after two bad mornings. And after that, your father and I have taken the day off. We decided to go to Disneyland today! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Elsa's little blue eyes lit up. "YES YES YES!"

"Hurry up and eat, we'll be going in a little while." Diane smiled and walked out.

Elsa scarfed down her breakfast, got herself dressed and brushed her teeth. Disneyland? On a school day? This two day suspension was the best thing to happen to her so far! She was loving it! Dressed and ready, Elsa ran out of her room and into the living room. LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" She took her mother's hand and ran to the front door.

"Ok, we're going. Come on Ian!"

The three got into the sedan and began driving. Elsa fell asleep along the way, but with a 2 hour drive it was expected. She gladly woke to run out of the car and into the amusement park. Her little mind was racing with thoughts of happiness and fun while she ran about from place to place, her parents trying to keep up with their little 5 year old ball of energy. They managed to sit her down for a lunch of a cheese filled pretzel with sprite, but she was soon off again. She met her favorite princess, Aurora and spazzed getting a hug, picture and autograph with her. Elsa was even more hyped up when Aurora said she would go with Elsa to a carousel and ride it with her. It was without a doubt the best day Elsa could have ever hoped for. Sure she couldn't go on some of the rides she wanted, but just being there instead of school was more than enough to make her happy. The thought of bullies was far from her mind and the least of her worries. She was disappointed when she saw that the sky was getting dark. "Is it really getting late already?"

"Sure is. You've been busy today!" Diane smiled. "But we gotta get home now. You must be tired. We'll get McDonalds on the way home."

"Aw, alright." Elsa sighed and walked back to the car, holding her autographed picture of Aurora. "Best day ever!" She flung her arms as she was put in her toddler seat. Her parents smiled and started driving. They went through a drive thru at the nearest McDonalds, and Elsa enjoyed 2 cheeseburgers with fries, apple slices and chocolate milk. She didn't know she was really hungry until she ate the last of her happy meal. "Wow, I was hungry!" She giggled, playing with her pony toy. Once again she fell asleep on the ride home. When they got back to their house, Diane carefully picked her up and took her inside, tucking her into bed with a kiss again. Elsa laid down comfortably, snuggling into her fuzzy blanket with a smile.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	6. Hell To Pay

_**TW: degradation, physical abuse**_

* * *

Chapter 6-Hell To Pay

Elsa lightly moaned, stirring in her sleep. Once again she was dreaming.

**_''What's going on? Usually when I dream I'm floating, watching it all. But this time it's like I'm taking part in it. It's odd for my dream to start off this way.'_ Elsa blinked, looking around. Where was she? It looked like she was in a room but there were machines everywhere? Was she in a hospital? Did she get hurt badly somehow? Pieces were missing and it confused her. She tried to move but felt rope around her wrists and a few cords move into view, attached to her forehead. Now she was scared and confused.

"Alright, Elsa. Just tell us why you hid it from us and we won't be so mad about it." Her father's voice came from somewhere in the room, but it sounded distant and was that…fright in his voice?

_'Hid?'_ "What are you talking about?" Elsa felt tears drip from her eyes not her chest. _'My voice…It's higher than normal. Why is my heart racing? Why am I crying? What's going on?!'_

"Your powers! Why do you have magic powers?"

Now Elsa was severely confused. "Powers? I don't have any! Momma told me I didn't have any powers cause Mana Elsa never had any babies. Why would I have powers? How?"

"Sweetheart, just tell us how long you've known about them." That was her mother's voice, sad and distraught.

"But I can't tell you something I don't know. I don't have powers! Why are you saying I do?" She heard a slight hum followed by a buzz and screamed, an electric shock coursing through her body. "M-M-Mommyyyyy!"**

Elsa shrieked, bolting up in bed. She wiped her eyes, more terrified by this dream than the others.

Her mother rushed in worried and held her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone try and come in?"

Her father stumbled in, tripping over his loose slippers. "Oof!" He face planted onto the floor. "Ouch. Is she okay Diane?"

"I, I'm fine. Just a…a really…REALLY scary dream," Elsa hiccuped as she snuggled in her mother's arms. "There was you guys…and some cords…and weird questions…And then BERZAP!" Elsa cringed, remembering it.

"Honey it's okay, it was just a bad dream. We're here and nothing will hurt you." Diane's soft voice soothed her daughter while she rubbed Elsa's back. "It's okay sweetie. Why don't you come sleep in our bed for the night? That'll keep those mean nightmares away."

"Yeah," Elsa sniffled, "sure." She raised her arms as her mother picked her up and took her to her room. She laid between her parents and drifted off to sleep again. Elsa woke to her mother's gentle voice.

"Elsa, time to get up. You gotta go back to school."

_'School…School…Oh no…' _She hid under the blanket. _'It's gonna be sooooooo bad going back. I don't wanna go!'_ She yelped as the blanket was taken off her.

"Come on small fry. You gotta go back. We can't keep you here forever."

"Can't you? It's gonna be awful! More awful than my first day!" Elsa whined. With a sigh she sat up, meeting her parent's gazes of silly no's. "Fine." She walked to her room and got dressed. Elsa chose to wear her favorite purple long sleeve top, black pants and sparkly pink shoes. She looked in a mirror and brushed her hair, keeping it down. _'This is gonna be so bad. I can feel it in my heart.'_ She frowned at her reflection and slowly walked out into the living room. "I think I'll skip breakfast. I don't feel hungry, just nervous." So she sat on the couch and waited for her parent's to finish eating. She saw her backpack laying in the corner and reluctantly went to get it. _'I know what can make me feel better!'_ She skipped to her room, grabbing the autographed picture of her and Princess Aurora_. 'I'll take this with me. It'll help me get through the day.'_ Elsa took the photo and put it in her backpack. _'I can do this. For Princess Aurora. She said I was a brave girl and I can't make her a liar. Princesses don't lie.' _She took a big breath and walked into the living room. "Alright. Whenever you guys are ready, let's go." Her parents looked to her and stood, walking to the door. She followed out to the car as usual and was silent for the drive to school. Instead of covering her head, Elsa let her jacket be open and show her hair. '_I have no shame in who I am. I'm Elsa Delanor. And I'm a big girl!'_ She puffed her chest up and stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. When they stopped at the school, she sat up straight. "I can do this," Elsa said to herself, building up her courage.

Her mother got out, took Elsa out of he toddler seat and handed Elsa her lunchbox. "Alright sweetie. Be a good girl. A brave girl. Make us and Princess Aurora proud."

"I will, Momma." Elsa straightened her spine and walked to the school building. She paused and watched her parent's drive off. _'I have business to take care of._' She headed left, turning the corner. As she expected, Hans and his buddies were hanging out there. "Hey Hans!"

His green eyes turned to her. "Oh, look who it is guys. Long time no see, Snowfreak." He and the other two started walking.

"Nah just stay there. I'll come over there." Elsa walked over to them, confidently. "I just got one question for you Hans."

"Oh? Go ahead, what is it?"

"Why ya gotta mess with me? What'd I do to you?" She crossed her arms. "I didn't even know your name and you started being a jerk."

Hans blinked, a little surprised by her sudden change in behavior. "Oh uh, well, you were in our corner."

"And what'd you do?" She took a step toward him. "Instead of asking me to move nicely, you demanded I move then had your buddies here hurt me. I would have moved if you would have asked me nicely."

Jaime stared at Elsa in shock. "Are you sure this is Snowfreak? She's not all scared and shy."

Elsa tilted her chin at him. "That's because I have people, and princesses, who want me to be brave. So I will be. I'd hate to make Princess Aurora a liar."

Hans laughed. "That's rich. I bet you don't even know what she look's like."

Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Blonde hair, blue gown, blue eyes, voice that's soothing and friendly, smile to warm your heart. I met her yesterday at Disneyland, know-it-all. So shut your mean mouth and leave me alone!" She started walking away when she felt someone grab her arm. "Let go!" She waved her lunchbox behind her, hitting someone. She turned around to see Pierre holding his cheek, blood dripping from his mouth. "Serves you right for being mean jerks." She kept walking away. It felt good to stand up to bullies. Maybe now they would leave her alone. At least she hoped so. She made her way into the classroom and sat down at her desk. Elsa reached into her backpack and took out the picture of her and Princess Aurora. "I promise I won't let you down. You said I'm a big girl. So I will be. And Momma said to be a good girl, so I will be."

Outside the classroom door, unknown to Elsa, was Jaime. He had followed her. He peeked into the window, seeing Elsa talking to a photo. "So that's precious to her huh? Well, looks like we got some weight on this snowflake." He walked off, a sneer on his lips.

About 10 minutes later, Ms. Jody and the rest of the class walked in. Francis gave Elsa a dirty smile as he walked by her, kicking her desk. Elsa just turned her head up and away from him, ignoring him. She wouldn't let him or anyone else make her feel like she was a bad person or deserved the treatment. All she needed was her parents and the picture of her and Aurora to make her brave. _'Right, just them.'_ she nodded and smiled, excited to hear that the class was going on a field trip to a farm. "A field trip? Awesome!" Elsa bounced up and down with her backpack, ready to go. As Ms. Jody lined the kids up to leave, Francis stood behind Elsa and flicked her. "Leave me alone, you bully!" she whispered, not turning to him.

"Why?" He replied. "It's fun to mess with you!" He pulled her hair hard.

"Francis just pulled my hair!" Elsa shouted.

"Francis! Keep acting up and you'll be left here with Mr. John's class. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled. Francis narrowed his eyes and growled at Elsa. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Whatever," Elsa tossed her hair over her shoulder with sass and followed her classmates outside to the bus. They were seated according to last name, so luckily for Elsa, she didn't have to sit next to Francis. Though the girl she was seated next to kept asking her about her hair and if she had powers. Elsa just got annoyed and asked her to stop. She ignored the bickering from her seat mate and watched as other classes got on the bus.

_'Oh no, him…'_ Elsa gulped seeing Hans get on the bus. He spotted her but she quickly looked away and stared out the window. A few minutes passed and soon they were headed to the farm. Elsa was more excited than worried. Maybe the classes wouldn't mix together and Hans wouldn't have a chance to mess with her. Yeah, she would hope that. After about half an hour drive, they arrived at the farm. Elsa's eyes widened, seeing horses and cows, pigs and chickens. "Oh wow! It's awesome!" She impatiently waited to get off and when it was her turn she nearly ran out. First Disneyland and now a farm? It was proving to be a goody day already! She joined her class and the other groups at the big red building that was called a stable. They met the farmer, who said his name was Kai. He led the groups inside and pointed out that on the left were horses and on the right were cows. He explained how to milk a cow, showing them with one of the big cows that was eating lazily in its stall. Elsa couldn't have been more fascinated. Kai took them to the pastures to show the groups where the sheep liked to graze and explained sheering. Elsa was following the class when a hand covered her mouth and two other pairs of hands dragged her inside the stable.

"We have unfinished business, Snowfreak." Hans told her.

Now her little heart was racing in her chest. She was shoved into a dirty empty stall and the other two boys followed Hans in, locking the stall door. "What are you doing? We aren't supposed to be in here!"

"Yeah, and I was supposed to leave third grade when I was 8. But here I am at 9, for another year of third grade." Hans retorted.

"Yeah, boss here is so awesome he got held back." Jaime grinned.

"I don't see anything awesome about that. It just sounds like he's stupid to me," Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"I ain't stupid Snowfreak!" Hans pushed her down. "I'm just too awesome for 4th grade. So my teacher is keeping me back." He leaned down as Elsa sat up and grabbed her hair. "You're the stupid one, little shit!" He pulled her over to a really dirty corner and shoved her face in crap. "You wanna throw bad words at me then I'll throw them right back." Hans let go of her hair and kicked her back, making her body fall into the pile of crap. "You had some nerve to talk to me the way you did this morning. But I can take that nerve right outta you." He stood and looked to Jaime. "What'd you learn form spying?"

Elsa stood up and frowned, spitting out crap from her mouth. "EEEWWWWWWWWW!" She shrieked, spitting more out.

Jaime looked from Elsa to Hans. "She's got some kind of photo in her backpack that's precious to her. I think if we find it and ruin it, we can break her."

"Good. Pierre, get her backpack. Let's find this photo."

"No!" Elsa screamed, grabbing her backpack and clutching it to her. She backed up until she was to the back of the stall. "You're not touching it! You can't break me! You're just…just….Bastards! You're all bastards for doing this to me!" She shrieked, knowing that if her parents found out she had said bad words that she'd be in trouble. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Hans raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh? You've got spunk. I like that." He quickly walked back to Elsa and placed his hands on both sides of her head. "I can break you like a dried up leaf in autumn time. And I will." He smacked her, the sound echoing in the empty stall. He yanked her backpack from her and unzipped it, turning it upside down so everything fell out onto the dirty ground.

"There it is!" Jaime pointed.

Hans leaned down and picked it up. "Oh look guys. It's her and Princess Aurora. Guess Snowfreak wasn't lying about Aurora. But guess what Snowfreak?"

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Elsa shrieked, tackling him. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" She punched him hard in his face, hearing a crack and feeling something under her knuckles snap. Her eyes filled with tears as she carefully took her cherished picture from him. "It's mine, you're an asshole, and I hate you all!" Thunder rumbled outside after she spoke, the loud sound echoing in the entire stable.

"What the hell?" Jaime climbed on top of a pile of hay and looked out the window. "It was sunny when we got here and now it's all cloudy."

Hans blinked and sat up, staring at Elsa. "It's strange, isn't it? The weather is nice when Snowfreak is fine but get her riled up and angry and the weather changes. Snowfreak, you've got powers." He grinned. "This will be even more fun. How far can I push you before you snap and freeze me?"

Elsa glared at him, eyes wide and tears falling. "I HAVE NO POWERS YOU SICK FREAK!" She backed up again, trying to get away from them. "Even if I had powers, freezing you wouldn't work. You have no heart." Elsa spat, sneering angrily.

"Oh! My fragile little feelings are hurt! How could you Snowfreak?" Hans stalked towards her. "Listen here you little shit. You're gonna get a lesson that you'll never forget and can't get anywhere else." He took hold of her hair and slammed her head into the stall wall. "Give me that damn picture!" He paused. "Oh now look. You have me talking like my drunk daddy. Shame," he slammed her head against the wall again. "On," he threw her down, "you!" He kicked her back. "Jaime, Pierre, take her arms. That photo will be ours." His friends took hold of her arms and held her to the stall wall. Hans yanked the photo from Elsa and stood beside her so she could see herself and Princess Aurora. "See this oh so precious photo? Not anymore!" He slammed it on the ground and rubbed it into a pile of crap. "But that's not all." He picked it up again and tore it into tiny pieces. "Listen here, Snowfreak," he took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "You listen to me, what I say goes. And if not, there'll be hell to pay. Understand?" Elsa just glared at him. "Well?" She made a face and spit splattered on Hans' face. "Ugh! You disgusting wretch!" He punched her in her stomach and kicked her head. "Hey Jaime, you have a brother right? What does he do when his girl acts up?"

Jaime blinked. "Oh easy. He does this." The brunette stood in front of Elsa and took hold of her throat. "You better listen to me you fucked up bitch!" He backhanded her.

"Good. Let her go Pierre. I think she's learned."

Elsa fell into a pile of manure and clenched her fists. '_I've had enough…'_ Her eyes were wide and filled with fury. "HOW DARE YOU!" She rushed at Hans and tackled him, pulling his hair and smacking him. She was on top for about 30 seconds before his friends grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Her head smacked against the wall hard. His friends voices were muffled and her vision started blurring. Hans noticed her lunchbox and opened it, pouring out the food that her mother had made and stomping it into the ground. They left her there to suffer in pain alone, laughing at her and her torn photo. Elsa felt all of her hate and pain separate from her. Yet in a way that it was still in her. It was kinda weird, even to her.

"Like she could ever be worthy of meeting a princess."

"That Snowfreak is nothing more than a pesky brat. Rats are higher than her."

Elsa simply stared at the ground while thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside. Her breath was quick and shallow, her body shaking. "If only I were an adult. None of this would happen and I could punish those kids like they so deserve!" She growled, teeth grinding.

_'No need to wait. You have the power to punish them already.' _An older woman's voice laughed.

"What the?! That voice was in my head. Probably just imaging my momma's voice." Elsa slowly picked up her backpack and lunchbox. _'I hate this school…I hate this place…I hate my life!'_ Elsa slowly walked out into the rain, her hair falling over her eyes, casting a shadow on her face. She rejoined her class, looking around at everyone. _'Of course they wouldn't notice I was gone. Or if they did they were glad. Who wants to befriend a freak? They're all pathetic and useless to me.'_ She sneered, glancing at the teacher. _'But there's no excuse for the teacher not caring. She's just a stupid woman who only does this for money. She doesn't care about me, or about any of us. She let me down the most…'_

The rain washed off the muck and shit from Elsa and her hair as the trip went into the farmer's house. He gave them all something to eat but Elsa didn't feel an ounce of hunger. Just pain and hatred. So much hatred. Adults were proving to be blind idiots who didn't care about a kid if they weren't related to them. Instead of eating, Elsa sat outside in the rain, her feelings storming inside her just like the weather. Ms. Jody walked out and sat by Elsa. "I got a call from your parent's. They said that they would be late to pick you up from school today."

"Whatever," Elsa grumbled. she ignored whatever else was said to her. She had no reason to listen to an adult who wouldn't even notice when a student was missing. _'I hate you,'_ she scowled, her head dropping a little lower.

After school, Elsa waited by a tree. It was still raining and it seemed to only get worse. Elsa rolled her eyes, watching as teachers and students left the school. Eventually she was alone on campus, or at least she thought so until she saw Hans approach her. "Leave me alone you ignorant child." She scowled, walking away. _'Was that my voice?'_

"I don't think so. I love to mess with you. You're entertaining."

She sighed before she spoke. "Oh really? Scream at me again if you like. Throw your hate at me. Tell me I'm a freak and you're better than me. It's just empty words." _'I'm talking but that's not my voice…'_ She glared at him, her voice low and monotone with hate. Her eyes were bright with anger.

Hans stepped back, stunned by her words. "Why you little…" He ran at her and went to punch her but she moved, his fist hitting the bark of the tree.

Elsa blinked, seeing him go passed her. She hadn't told her body to move, hadn't told her mouth to say all of that stuff. But that was ok. She avoided getting hit.

_'I've had enough of this kid's shit.'_

Whose voice was that? Elsa now moved, confused. For one, she had just heard a strange older woman's voice in her mind and now her body was moving without her telling it to. Elsa blinked as she ducked a punch from Hans and kicked him back. _'Who's moving my body? It's not me. Why am I moving? Is this a guardian angel?' It has to be. Thank you guardian angel!' _Elsa felt herself floating away_. 'A dream again? No, I know I'm awake…'_ Elsa watched herself catch Hans' fist and push him back.

"Listen here, kid. I'm not some little immature brat you can push around."

_'Is that my voice? Is that MY voice? I sound older…and….why does my voice sound funny? Like…that one word…an accent. Why do I sound like I'm older and have an accent?'_ Elsa was now thoroughly confused. She kept watching as she ducked Hans and hit him several times. Before she knew it, he was out cold at her feet. With a strange feeling, Elsa wasn't floating anymore and had control of her body.

_'That's what he gets for messing with me._' The voice faded away.

Elsa just stared at the knocked out kid before her. "Did…did…Did I do that?" She stared at her hands, a bit of blood on them. "EEEK!" She quickly wiped her hands and ran from Hans, to the other side of the parking lot. In a few minutes her mom drove up and she got in, quiet.

"How was school today Elsa?"

"I…I…" She bit her lip. "I never want to go back! I hate everyone! They hate me! And the teachers suck!" She shouted. "I'm never going back!" She frowned. "We took a field trip to a farm but these bullies just dragged me into a stall and shoved me in poop! They tore my Aurora picture and ruined my lunch! And when I got back to the group, no one even noticed I had been gone! Not even the teacher! It's stupid and I hate it!" She crossed her arms.

"Did you try-"

"Just stop, Mom! It's my word against an older kid's and everyone will believe him over me! Plus he has his daddy on his side so I can't win! I hate my life!" She remained quiet for the rest of the ride home, ignoring her mother's words. The sound of rain hitting the car windows turned to hushed sound of snow as a steady snowfall began._ 'Strange. Why are we having snow in spring?'_ Elsa sighed and turned her attention to the fight earlier. _'I didn't move my body. And that voice. It was older and way different. I think it was a guardian angel. Momma said we all have one.' _She shrugged off the strange occurrence as nothing more than a guardian angel looking out for her.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	7. Beware The Frozen Heart

_**TW: tasing, burning, forced fronting, falling into the void**_

* * *

Chapter 7-Beware The Frozen Heart

Elsa didn't get away with what happened after school. Shortly after she got home, her mom received a call that Elsa had been in a fight with another student and beaten him up. Diane thanked the principal, hung up, and scolded her daughter; who had showered and changed clothes. "Elsa Railene Delanor! You know better than to use violence to solve your problems!"

Elsa frowned, sitting on the couch. "Momma, can I tell you what went on when that was happening?" She looked up at her mother's disapproving gaze.

Diane crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

Elsa breathed out a long sigh. "Well, I was sitting under the tree and he came over to pick on me. I didn't say a word but at the same time I did. But it was weird because my voice was all one tone and mean, which isn't like me at all and you know that. I kept talking but not talking. And I was too scared to move yet I moved. And I heard an older woman's voice in my head. She had a strange accent I couldn't understand. She first thought that she'd had enough of the kid's stuff and when it was over she thought that it was what he gets for messing with her. I wasn't the one doing it. It was like I was in a dream. Cause when it all started I was floating as if in a dream and watching myself. I'm confused. I don't know what happened myself but when I felt like I wasn't floating anymore, I saw blood on my hands." Elsa looked down, knowing it sounded crazy and unbelievable. "It sounds crazy no matter how I say it."

"It sounds like you're grounded for a day to me." Diane replied, shaking her head. "Your father won't be happy to hear this. You've been suspended again. For 3 days."

"Three days! That's so unfair!" Elsa stormed off into her room and slammed the door, locking it_. 'Why does everyone hate me? I haven't done anything wrong! This is so unfair!_' She sat on her bed and hugged her legs, crying. "This isn't fair! I didn't do anything! At least I don't think I did. I didn't tell myself to say or do any of that stuff! I'm so confused! What's going on!?" She whined and buried her face in her knees. She was crying for a few minutes when something soft and cold fell on her hand. "Huh?" She looked up, surprised to see snow in her room. "Snow!?" Elsa looked to see if her window was open but it wasn't. "But…It's in my room…" Now she curled up under her blanket, scared. "Why is it snowing in my room? I'm scared!" She shivered in fright under her fuzzy blanket. "Momma…What's going on?" She cried a little more, scared. Why was it snowing in her room? The window was closed and there was no way she had Nana Elsa's snow powers. She was told she couldn't have gotten them. Right? But how else could she explain the snow in her room? She glanced at her clock. It was 2:07 pm. Her father would be home soon. She knew he would get mad and yell, which only scared her more. The snow seemed to fall more now that was more scared than before. _'Snow magic…I must have it.' _Elsa thought. She remembered that each time she got upset enough, it would snow. And snow shouldn't happen in spring. Hans had noticed it before she did. But how did she have snow magic? Elsa thought real hard about more snow falling, putting all her effort into it. When more snow did start to fall, she gasped. "I have powers!"

The doorknob of her room jiggling broke her concentration. "Elsa! Let us in!"

"It's not locked." She replied.

"Yes it is! We can't get in. Unlock this door!" Her father yelled.

Elsa squeaked and jumped down from her bed, running to the door. She gasped when she saw that the door was frozen on her side. "Uh, M-momma, it's frozen shut."

"Don't be ridiculous Elsa. How can it be frozen shut?"

"I, uh…"

Her father sighed. "Stand back, I'm gonna break it down."

Elsa ran to her bed and curled up under the blanket. She was nervous and scared of what her parent's would think when they saw the snow in her room. After all, where they lived, magic was feared after what had happened with her nana. The door cracked and groaned as her father kept running into it. Eventually it gave. Her mother's shriek pierced the following silence. Elsa just remained huddled under her blanket, scared. "Momma…."

"No. This is bad. This is very bad." Her father frowned. "Elsa! What have you done?!"

"I don't know!" She cried, not coming out from under her blanket. "I don't know what's going on at all!"

"She's…she's…No," her mother shook her head. "Elsa, is your window open?"

"No Momma," she answered.

Her father ran to the bed and took the blanket off. "Tell us you don't have powers! Please!"

Elsa looked in her fathers eyes, scared and confused. "I don't? I don't know! I was crying in here and then the snow and the door and just I DON'T KNOW!"

"You can't have powers. If anyone were to find out…" Her father's voice trailed off.

"Ian, we have to do something! If they find out….No, we can't let them find out!"

"Calm down Diane. First we have to see if it's just coincidence or if she really does have powers." Ian picked Elsa up and took her to their back yard. The snowfall had stopped and the clouds were almost gone. "Okay Elsa. Think about snow. And a lot of it. Put all of your mind on it."

Elsa blinked, confused. "But, I don't, how?"

"What happened in your room when it started snowing?" Her mother approached, her voice was calm but Elsa heard the slight shake of fear in it.

"I was really scared and sad…"

"Okay we just have to get those feelings again." Her mother thought for a minute. "Think about what happened at the farm. And how it made you feel."

"What happened at the farm?" Ian asked. Diane whispered it to him and he frowned. "Oh the poor thing. Elsa, think about your picture with Princess Aurora."

_'Princess Aurora?'_ She looked down. _'I let her down. She believed I was a big, brave girl and I let her down…I made a princess a liar…I'm such a terrible person!'_ Elsa cried into her hands. "I'm sorry Princess Aurora!"

_'Think about Hans. And what he did. How mean he was and not caring,'_ the older woman's voice was back and it laughed after it spoke.

"Momma! The voice in my head is back! She's telling me to think about how mean and uncaring Hans was!"

"Voice?" Ian tilted his head and Diane whispered to him again. "Oh. Elsa, that's your guardian angel. And you always listen to the guardian angel."

"Okay, Daddy." Elsa closed her eyes and thought about the farm and about Hans, her lips curling into an angered sneer. Her parent's gasped and when Elsa opened her eyes, it was snowing again. She looked to her parent's, who now stared at her. Her father was shocked and her mother was covering her mouth, an expression of fright on her face. "Momma? Daddy?" She stepped forward, hurt when they stepped back. "I'm still your daughter. I'm still little Elsa."

_'No you're not. To them, you're now a monster. A monster with the power to kill them if you felt like it.'_

"Stop it, guardian angel! You aren't supposed to be so mean!"

_'I'm no guardian angel. Your parents are just morons.'_

Elsa's eyes shot open. "M-Mommy, the voice said she isn't a guardian angel…Who is she?" Elsa reached out for comfort but her mom reacted with a scared yelp. "Mommy?" Elsa's voice was a whisper.

_'Told you. Go ahead. Show them what you can do.'_

"No! Stop it lady! Get out of my head!"

The woman just laughed. _'Naive child. I'd gladly leave if I could. I'll show you how this is done.'_

Elsa's eyes widened as her hand raised of its own will. "Mommy! It's happening again! I'm terrified! I'm not telling myself to do this!" Her hand waved to the left and a rush of snow knocked her parent's over. Her mother hit the metal shed, knocked out cold.

"Elsa! Stop this!" Ian scrambled up to get to Diane.

"I don't know how! The lady in my head is making me do it!"

"There is no lady! It's your imagination!"

"You stupid male. What parent ignores the genuine cries of fright from their own child?" Elsa heard herself say. _'My voice isn't my voice again! Why is this happening?!'_

Ian's jaw dropped. "E-Elsa…Just, just calm down," he took a few steps toward her.

"Back off!" Another wave of the right hand and a flurry of snow sent him flying backwards. "I do not wish to be touched by ANYBODY!" _'What's going on?! Somebody help me! I'm trapped in my body as it does what it wants! That's not my voice! Can't they tell?!'_

"Elsa…baby girl…I know, you're in there…somewhere…" Diane stood up shakily. "Please…if you can hear me…Stop this…"

_'Have fun cleaning up this mess you little brat,'_ the woman's voice faded and her body fell to its knees like Elsa wanted it to. "Momma…" Elsa whimpered and crumpled on the ground, crying again. "I'm so terrified! The lady in my head is so mean! She hurt you guys! Make it stop!"

Ian stood and went to Diane. The two whispered to each other for a few minutes before they came to her. "Elsa, you'll be alright. There's just a demon inside you. And we need to get it out."

Elsa blinked and looked up, now more terrified. "A...a demon?" She sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. "How did it get there?"

Diane leaned down by her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's easy when someone feels strong feelings like hate and pain."

"Oh no…And I've felt both a lot lately," Elsa frowned. "How do we get it out?"

"We have to perform an exorcism. That will take it out." Ian sighed. "Come inside, luckily I know how do it."

Elsa followed her father back inside. She was so terrified of the lady in her head. Why was she there? How had she gotten there? Why did she hurt her parent's? It was all just so scary and hard to take in at just 5. She stopped when she saw her father pointing to a room she had never been in before. It was lit only by candles and had statues of angels and various bibles quotes all over the walls. Elsa walked in and stood where he had pointed. Her mother came in and stood behind her, hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Don't worry Elsa. We'll get that demon out of you. Then the powers and bad feelings will go away."

_'Ha! stupid fools. I'm not a damn demon. But let them find that out on their own.'_

"She says she isn't a demon, mommy."

"Don't listen to her. She'll lead you down a dark path if you ever believe her." Ian told Elsa, She nodded and gulped, scared of what was gonna happen. He lit two more candles and started reading from the bible. he picked up a small bottle and started splashing Elsa with it, saying it was holy water. He chanted in a strange language, asking the demon lady her name. The lady remained quiet, as if she was just watching it all. Ian got no response from the lady and he kept spraying water on her. "I didn't want to do this but…this appears to be an extreme case…" He took a candle, grabbed Elsa's hand, and held it over the fire. Elsa shrieked but her father held her hand to it. "We have to bleed it out." He kept her hand to the fire until there was a bad burn on her. "Is it working?"

"Not hardly."

Ian gasped at the change in Elsa's voice again. "So be it. We need to go to a different extreme. Diane, grab the taser." Her mother left and came back, handing a taser to him. "By the power of the Lord Almighty, I banish the demon from my daughter!" He pulled the trigger on the taser gun and the cords attached. "I'm sorry, Elsa." After Ian said that, a buzz and then a high jolt ran thorough Elsa's body, making her shriek. She fell to the floor. "Elsa? Elsa!"

Elsa felt herself falling, falling. To where or why, she didn't know. She could no longer hear or see anything from what she used to be surrounded by. Scared, confused, alone…

"I'm fine." Said the little girl, who really wasn't Elsa at this point. Diane reached for her but she turned away. "Sorry Momma but I'm sore." _'That I have to act as this woman's child is quite bothersome.'_ "I just…need some rest. I think it worked. The lady went quiet and I feel much better. I'm gonna go to bed, is that ok?"

Diane and Ian exchanged glances, unsure. Ian sighed. "Well, if you're feeling better, I guess it's ok."

The little girl walked away. "This is really quite bothersome. But the child is far too frightened to deal with this herself. And I rather enjoy the chaos," said the voice of an older Transylvanian woman in the body of 5 year old Elsa.

Elsa had stopped falling, now a black void where nothing was anywhere and her voice was just a muted sound. _'Where am I? What's going on? I'm so scared and no one is here to save me…'_ Time didn't seem to be a thing where she was, so she had no idea how much time had passed before she found herself rushing back, staring at the window of her room. How much time had passed from when she was in that black nothingness? Her head hurt, like someone had jut smacked her with a big rock. She stared at the clock. Last she saw it was 2:07 pm. Now it was 4:13 am. What day was it? Where had she gone? Had she eaten dinner? Elsa stirred and moved, feeling her fuzzy blanket on her. How had she gotten in bed? She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, turning on the light. Nothing was out of place. She looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed to be clean, her hand was still wrapped from the burns the candle gave her. With a sigh Elsa sat on her bed, holding her head. "I'm so lost," here, she whispered as she flopped down. "I'll deal with it in the morning." She snuggled under her blanket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	8. Put On A Show (Meet Kiri)

_**TW: electro-shock therapy, fronting**_

* * *

Chapter 8-Put On A Show (Meet Kiri)

It was so strange for Elsa not to remember what had happened. Whenever she tried to remember, it just made her head hurt. What happened those two days she was away but there? She couldn't remember at all. It baffled her. She had done things and eaten, at least that's what the note had said. So why couldn't she remember any of it? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. This was bothering her so much. So Elsa grabbed a coloring book from her desk, some pencils from the drawer and sat on her bed. Using the light of her nightlight, Elsa colored in some kitties and puppies. When she finally felt sleepy, the sun was rising and the clock read 6:47 am.

**Elsa was floating above school, watching herself. Was it just her or did everyone look older? Elsa could swear in this dream she was at least 14.

"So Snowfreak, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The white haired girl crossed her arms and held her chin up. "I don't have to answer a childish imbecile like you. Fuck off you little ginger reject." She walked briskly passed Hand and his crew.

"Hey get back here!" Hans reached out and grabbed dream Elsa's hand.

"Ugh! Don't touch me! I don't want your stupid!" Elsa retracted her hand and smacked his away.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," Hans grabbed her again, slamming her against a wall. Was it a high school building?

Dream Elsa just raised an eyebrow, grinning. "This will be interesting. Perhaps we could drop this childish bully/victim act and be more?"

Elsa stared in shock. What was she saying? Why? What was going on?

"More?" Hans tilted his head. "I'm listening."

"Don't listen, watch."

Elsa covered her gasp as dream Elsa kissed Hans._ 'EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! No! Gross! What am I doing?! Why!'_ She couldn't watch anymore. Elsa shut her eyes tight against the dream and covered her ears so she wouldn't hear anything. Kissing was gross and Hans was a big fat meanie face with a cactus or something forever stuck up his butt. There was no way Elsa would ever kiss him! Never never for never ever! _'Wake up, Elsa! Wake up!'_**

Elsa sat upright in bed, her little stomach flipping from seeing herself kissing Hans. "That was disgusting!" She flailed her arms and shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. With a sigh Elsa glanced at the clock. It read 8:23 a.m. How much sleep was that? Elsa blinked and counted on her fingers. An hour and…26 minutes? Close enough. She rubbed her eyes and laid down, trying to forget the dream and the weird going away thing and the snow thing and just everything horrible that had happened recently. So far it was just one bad day after another. Yeah Disneyland was good and all but what happened after just made it seem like it never happened. Her heart still hurt thinking about the torn picture and letting Aurora down. She clutched her hands to her chest and brought her legs to her knees, a bit cold. "I'm sorry Princess Aurora," she whispered. Elsa blinked and looked around her room, seeing why she was so cold. There was snow in her room again! With a shriek she hid from it under the blanket._ 'Maybe if I don't see it, it'll go away. Yeah, that's right. Out of sight, out of mind, as Mommy says.'_

Unfortunately, her father rushed in hearing her shriek. His tie was loose and his shirt was undone. "Elsa! What's-" His voice stopped short seeing the snow. "Oh dear lord in heaven it's back. Diane! It's back!"

"What?!" Her mothers voice sounded a bit distant and panicked. "But I thought we got rid of it?" She was getting closer from the volume of her voice.

"It's still here Mommy….I'm scared…" Elsa shivered under her blanket.

"Ian, what do we do?! If they find out, we'll lose her!"

Ian sighed. "We just have to try everything in our power. Even what's in the basement."

Diane gasped. "You don't mean…"

"I do," Ian sighed and shook his head. "Elsa, come with us." He grabbed his daughters hand and led her out of the room.

"Ian, let's think about this. Surely there's something else we can do. I don't want to put her through that!"

"Put me through what? What's going on?"

"We're going to get this demon out of you, Elsa. Trust us okay?"

Elsa blinked. "Uh, okay Daddy."

He led her down the stairs to the basement. She'd never been down there before so everything was new. It smelled like musty towels and grapes, the walls looked like they were half finished since she could see the inner framework. There were boxes of stuff that looked dusty and the lighting was dim. Elsa could hear the hum of the electric lines and the wurr of the air conditioner. She was a bit uneasy in the new surroundings. "Why are we down here?" Elsa was sat in a chair, rope put around her wrists and then her parents disappeared from view. She looked around. _'Wait a minute...This feels familiar.'_ Elsa blinked and tried to remember why it felt so familiar. 'My dream! This is just like that dream!' Elsa gulped, now a bit scared. "Mommy?"

"Elsa just take a deep breath. Close your eyes and think of a happy place," Diane replied. "This will sting a bit."

"Sting? What sting?" Elsa heard something flick and then a buzz. _'Oh no….'_ Her stomach fell and her heart jumped into her throat. A zapping sound followed and son an electric shock coursed through her. Elsa shrieked, terrified. "MOMMY!" Her body tensed up as the shock went through her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

"B-but Mommy!" Elsa's body relaxed after the jolt was gone. "Wh-what was that? Why are you doing this?"

"We have to get that demon out of you, no matter the cost," her father replied.

"Ian please, I'm certain there are less drastic measures we can take. I really don't want to end up causing permanent damage to her. She's so young!"

"Diane, we tried an exorcism and it didn't work. A holy fire didn't work either. I don't know what else we can do."

Elsa sat terrified in the chair and the same noises happened again and another shock tensed up her muscles. "STOP IT!" She screamed, crying.

_'Allow me.'_ The older woman's voice was back and once again Elsa fell into the black void of nothingness.

Her parents watched as their little girl's body went limp for a few seconds, unaware that someone completely different was about to show. "Ian what have you done! Look! She passed out! You could have killed her! Elsa! Elsa!" Diane ran over to her daughters body.

"I'm fine, Mommy." Elsa huffed, looking up. "That just…takes a lot out of me. What's going on? What is that?"

"It's electro-shock therapy. When someone uses electric shocks to cure someone."

"Will it get rid of the demon?"

"We hope so."

"It kinda tickles, Mommy." Elsa looked up. "But I don't think it's working. I can hear the lady laughing."

Diane frowned. "You can? Oh dear." She got up and walked out of sight, leaving the smell of lavender behind.

Another hum and buzzing sound and another jolt when through the little girl's body. She remained still, staring straight ahead of her. It seemed like the jolt was no longer having an affect on her. In reality, the person controlling the girl's body was enjoying the rush, just not showing it. "She's still laughing, saying you're stupid for thinking she's a demon," The girl spoke, a hidden and barely audible Transylvanian accent in her voice. "I'm scared." Another jolt went through her body and the girl panted, her head hanging low. "Okay, she went quiet."

"Are you sure?" Her father came around the corner.

"Yeah, she made some funny noises like she was dying or something. I'm sure she's gone."

Diane and Ian exchanged glances and sighed, hoping it worked. The girl in the chair just sighed and looked at them, an emotionless expression on her face. "Let me go. I have to pee." She stared at the adults, gauging their expressions. It seemed that Diane wanted to let her go but Ian was staring at her with a guarded expression.

"We're not letting you go. I'm not sure the demon is gone." Ian turned a knob a little and flicked the switch again.

The girl shrieked and fell back against the chair, huffing._ 'I can't take it. But if that little brat Elsa were to be here it could kill her. And I would die as well. I'll be damned if I die.'_ She moved hair from her face, staring at it in her hand. _'What? White hair? But I have black, red streaked hair! What is this! Does this mean I don't look like myself?'_ The hand turned over to look at the nails. _'Where's my black nail polish? I need to get out of here. But how?' _The girl's eyes darted around the room. She bit her lip with a sigh. If they shocked her again, she would force herself to cry and go so far as to pee herself to get to a bathroom. She wasn't sure if they would shock her again, and there was only one way she knew they would. She had to make it snow. With a short inhale, a light cough from the gross smell of the basemen and she exhaled. _'Put on a show.'_ The girl raised her left hand and looked at it as if it were moving on its own. "Mommy! What's going on?! I'm not telling my hand to do that!" She waved it across her chest and icy spikes flew out away from her. "What was that?! I'm scared!"

"Demon begone!" Ian shouted and hit the switch again.

A stronger jolt of electricity hit the girl's body and she shrieked louder and higher. "Mommy!" She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. _'Come on, come on, cry you little bitch! It's not that hard. Think of something sad…Uh, uh…dead kittens being eaten by a puppy and the puppy dying then being eaten by a lioness. And the lioness gets shot giving birth to cubs?' _She waited a few seconds. _'Damn it, nothing. Okay maybe, dead bats and dead wolves…_' Her eyes watered. _'Bingo! Okay now imagine it…'_ As the girl imagined dead wolves and bats, tears feel from her eyes. "Mommy! I can't take it anymore! Please! Please stop it!" She hung her head low and forced her body to tremble. "I can't feel my body, Mommy! Make it stop!"

"Ian stop this! She can't feel her body! You've gone too far!"

"Calm down Diane. We can stop for now."

"What do you mean for now? Any more and we might cause brain damage, nerve damage or even kill her!"

"JUST LET ME OUT!" She was tired of waiting. As she had planned, she had tears on her face and soiled pants. "I need to change clothes," she mumbled, blushing. "I said I had to pee but you didn't listen and shocked me, so I peed myself." The girl raised an eyebrow at her parents. "What'd you expect? I'm 5 and just got shocked like 4 times." She tapped her foot, hearing the adults argue. Her mother came over and untied her anyway, despite her father protesting saying that the 'demon' was just trying to get away. _'You idiot. I'm not a pathetic demon. I am a human being. My name is Kiri, and I'm a 25 year old Transylvanian woman.' _The girl sighed as she walked back up the basement stairs and into the house. The girl made her way into the bedroom and then the bathroom. She stepped on the step stool and stared in the mirror. "WHAT!? Where's my black hair? My red eyes? My natural crimson lips? I knew I was shorter than normal but I didn't expect this much of a change! This can't be my body! In fact I know it isn't. What did that little girl do with my body!?" A fist slammed onto the bathroom counter in anger. "I can't possibly be seen in this body! It's..It's…" She inhaled deeply to center herself. "It's below my standard of beauty. And looking this young sucks! I have to wait who knows how long to get alcohol! God this is gonna be a long life." She rubbed her head and sighed, stepping off the step ladder and out of the bathroom. "Does she at least have any dark clothes instead of these pinks and yellows? Bright colors aren't my thing." She opened the drawers and went through them, searching for dark clothes. It was a disappointing search so she went to the closet. She searched the closet to find dark clothes in were purples, dark blues and and few black clothes. The girl sighed. _'It'll have to do.'_ She grabbed a purple top and black pants and went back to the bathroom to shower. After 10 minutes, she came out and dressed herself. But the girl wouldn't go back out there, she didn't want to deal with the adults. Outside the bedroom door, she could hear them arguing. It was best if she stayed where she was. Besides, they had spent the whole day shocking her. When Elsa (who was actually Kiri) looked at the clock last, it was 4:12 p.m. _'What a way to waste a day._' She crossed her arms and sat on the bed. The arguing got worse and the sound of something shattering could be heard along with a shrill scream. The girl just rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed. "They'd better cook food or I'll have to risk exposure and make something myself. And everyone knows 5 year olds don't know how to cook much of anything aside form microwave things. But I always detest how such things taste." She decided to walk out anyway. The girl blinked, surprised by the scene before her. Her mother was bleeding as she picked up pieces of broken glass and the father was nowhere to be seen. _'Damn. Yeah, it's especially good that Elsa isn't here to see this. It would crack her.' _the girl sighed. "What happened Mommy?"

"Nothing to be concerned over, dear. I'll make dinner shortly."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Oh! Daddy got called away on a business trip. He'll be back later."

Elsa (Kiri) made note of how eye contact was deliberately avoided at all costs. _'Can't say I blame the woman. Who would want to share such an ugly truth to a young child?'_ She sat on the couch and watched cartoons while Diane cleaned up the mess, patched herself up and went to start dinner. _'I wonder how school will go since it seems more than likely that I'll be the one attending.'_ The girl hid her smile as the time passed and she ate dinner. With a yawn, the 5 year old went to bed early without a word to anyone.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	9. The Day After (Kiri)

_**TW: fronting**_

* * *

Chapter 9-The Day After (Kiri)

She woke up at 6 a.m. and began getting herself ready for school. _'Still no sign of little Elsa coming back soon,'_ she sighed. "Suppose it's on me then." She got dressed in the darkest clothes she could find and took them to the bathroom. _'I better freshen up and make this little body presentable if I'm to be seen in it.' _Kiri looked in the mirror at the small body of the 5 year old she was in. _'It feels so odd to be in a completely different body. But I suppose I have to get used to it,_' she flicked the girl's white hair over her shoulder with sass and undressed from the pajamas, turning on the bath water. After a few minutes, she got in and relaxed._ 'Let's see if I can find the little squirt in the void. Shouldn't be too hard, I know my way around there.'_ Kiri set herself in a comfortable position in the tub and meditated. She kept her awareness to the bath but turned her conscience mind to the void where she had first come from. After a few times walking around, she found Elsa. The girl was laying curled up, as if she'd fallen asleep. _'I see,' _Kiri blinked._ 'Well, let her sleep. My attention needs to be returned to the outer world where I'm needed.' _Kiri turned from Elsa and brought her mind back to the outside world. Kiri sighed, a little annoyed. But if Elsa wasn't ready to come back yet, she couldn't force it. She would just have to go to school in her place. Surely it would be interesting, especially when that ginger haired freak came around. Kiri washed the girl's hair and body and sat in the tub for a few more minutes to relax. When she was satisfied, Kiri pulled the plug and stepped out. With a light yawn she grabbed the towel and dried herself off. Not seeing a blow dryer, Kiri sighed and braided the white hair off to the left. Disappointed that there was no make up to put on, and knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to do that, she shook her head. Kiri dressed in the dark blue dress she had taken from the closet and put on the black ballet shoes. _'Close enough.'_ She shrugged. Kiri walked out into the living room, seeing Diane in the kitchen. Kiri smelled pancakes and muffins and sighed. Diane seemed depressed, she kept staring at the food biting her lip. _'Suppose it has to do with Ian's disappearance.'_ Kiri sat on the couch and stretched_. 'Should anyone decide they want to mess with me, they'll find it a mistake they won't forget.' _Kiri closed her eyes and relaxed a bit more on the soft couch, the aroma of breakfast making her stomach growl.

"You're up early, Elsa."

"Yeah. I got a a lot of sleep so I feel a lot better after yesterday," she replied, looking to Diane. When she mentioned yesterday, Diane seemed to tense up and hide her eyes more. _'Can't say I blame her. What parent would actually feel proud after letting their child be shocked several times.'_ Kiri turned her attention to the t.v., which was broadcasting a show about mountain homes._ 'I wouldn't mind living in a home on the mountains. It would be a lovely view with some clean air to breathe instead of this congested air down here in the suburbs.'_

"Breakfast!" Diane called out.

Kiri got off the couch and went into the dining room, finding a chair and sitting down. "Is Daddy going to be joining us?"

"I told you last night Elsa, he's on a trip. He'll be back later."

She nodded and grabbed the fork. "Alright." _'Though I highly doubt that's the actual case.'_

"Don't you want any syrup with your pancakes?"

Kiri held in her instinct to cringe at such a messy topping. "No, I think I'll try them without syrup and see how they taste."

"What about butter?"

_'It's fattening and tastes like wax,'_ Kiri thought. "No, these are blueberry and I wanna see if they'll taste better or worse without butter."

Diane blinked and sighed. "Alright dear, so long as you eat your food."

_'Much to my distaste. I'd rather have some sashimi and steamed rice with a glass of sparkling apple cider. But I need to act as the woman's child and that means eating things I normally wouldn't eat.' _Kiri blinked as she cut off a piece of pancake. _'That also means toning down my vocabulary to that of a 5 year old. such a shame that an intelligent woman has to act as a child.'_ She ate her pancakes in silence, contemplating the situation she would soon be in._ 'I will be put in the presence of that annoying Francis and his brother Hans. I've noticed how Elsa handles it at times. She's rather, different. First she'll be scared but there was that morning when she stood up to him. It makes me wonder how I should handle the bullies.'_ Kiri took a few more bites before the taste got to her. "I'm full, Momma. Is it ok if I wait for you in the living room?"

"Sure thing, Elsa."

Kiri took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them off, then went into the living room. The t.v. was now covering a breaking news story about a woman murdered by a jealous and enraged ex. _'That's just sad. Why does it need to resort to messy and tasteless violence? Some people are just narrow minded.'_ Kiri shook her head and turned to see Diane grab the car keys.

"Let's go, Elsa."

Without a word, she stood and grabbed the backpack by the door. It seemed that the adults in the house had replaced the lost supplies. _'Well, at least I'll be prepared for the day.' _Kiri thought as she went to the car. She resisted her urge to frown at being buckled into a toddler seat and remained quiet for the ride there. When they arrived at school, she unbuckled herself. "I saw you do it so many times, I figured out how to do it, too." She got out of the car. "I'll see you later Momma. Have a good day okay? Be happy!" Kiri turned and walked to the school building. _'Wait for it.'_

"Snowfreak!"

_'And there it is. Like clockwork.'_ She turned to face Hans. "What do you want with me? Can't you go one day without being a meanie face?"

He glared at her, ineffective since he was glaring at an entirely different person in the 5 year old body. "You have some nerve to act like you did nothing to me!"

Kiri suppressed her giggle. _'Oh I know I whooped your ass. But sure, I'll play your little game._' She blinked. "What'd I do? It was such a long time ago."

He frowned and took hold of her wrist. "You're coming with me."

"Sure." She smiled and looked at him. "Where are we going?" _'This will throw you off, you little prick.'_

Hans stared at her. "What are you, sick in the head or something? Just come with me." He dragged her outside and behind the school, by the brick wall. No one was there except for Hans' two friends. "Stand between them, Snowfreak!" He watched as who he thought was Elsa listened to him. "Hold her arms, boys. Time for some payback." Jaime and Pierre took Elsa's arms in their hands and held them apart. "You've gotta learn your place here, you little brat." Hans reached out and grabbed her hair. "Oh look, you put your hair in a cute little braid. How quaint." He yanked on her braid, fraying hair from it. "You don't deserve the beautiful white hair you got from your freakish nana." He reached down onto the ground, took mud from the ground and spread it in her hair.

Kiri inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm. _'I'm little Elsa, I have to be sad…Be sad….' _She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Oh look, someone got all sad. Well guess what, Snowfreak? I've just begun!" He landed a punch in her gut. "You can only leave if I say so." He backhanded her across her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "I hate that you act so cocky around me. It's just so infuriating!" Hans took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "You usually talk back. What gives?"

"Why should I waste my breath on you?" Kiri was reaching her limit with Hans. "Let me go or you'll regret it."

"Oh? I will?" He laughed in her face.

"Ugh, your breath reeks of garlic bread and peanut butter." She growled under her breath.

"What! Why you insignificant brat!" Hans backhanded her so hard she fell from his friends grips and fell to her knees.

_'Conceal, don't feel…Conceal, don't feel….' _Kiri chanted to herself as she stood up. Her anger had reached its limit and her patience was gone.

"You have no right to be a…a…a bitch to me!" He kicked her stomach, knocking her back as she coughed to regain the air in her lungs.

_'Okay, that's it!'_ Kiri screamed and crawled up to him, her head low. "You really want to mess with me, push my temper, see how far you can go? Fine!" Kiri stood and straightened her spine in front of him. "You want to see my temper?! I'll gladly oblige!" She backhanded him, putting her rage into it. Hans fell and she walked over to him. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me ever again! I'm above your level of disgusting shit! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Se kicked him down and walked away, still rather ticked off about him.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	10. Don't Let Them Know (Kiri, Elsa)

_**TW: forced fronting/altar switching**_

* * *

Chapter 10-Don't Let Them Know (Kiri, Elsa)

More then ticked off by Hans and his brainless lackeys, Kiri made her day into the school building. _'It's a shame such wonderful magic has to be hidden. I don't see why I should have to spare my interests for the sake of a brat I don't even care for.' _She made it to the classroom and sat at the desk she had seen the core sit at. With a slight yawn, Kiri went to the bookshelf in the class room. She studied the lists of books and sighed, more disappointed in herself for expecting intelligent reading in a classroom for kindergarteners. _'I really don't know why I expected anything different.'_ She sat back at her desk and waited patiently for class to begin. _'Eight thirty. That's only 4 minutes away. This day feels like it's been long already.'_ She watched the teacher walk in and blinked with surprise. "Who are you?"

The male turned to face her and a barely physical jump in his body could be seen. "Oh. I'm Jake. The new teacher." He replied, brown eyes studying her.

"Where's Ms. Jody?"

He sighed. "She had to leave on a family emergency. I don't believe I've seen you. What's your name?"

Kiri found his faux cherry tone to be obnoxious. "I'm Elsa. I kinda got in trouble so I was suspended."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble could a precious angel like you get into?"

"I stood up to a bully when he tried to beat me up, I won."

"Well aren't you just a cutie!"

Kiri narrowed her eyes. _'I don't trust this guy. He gives off a…a…creeper vibe. Like he's hiding something dark.'_ "I'm not cute," she replied. The odd stare he gave her sent chills up her spine._ 'Eeesh. I have a severely ominous feeling about this guy. He's staring at me like I'm some sort of street girl.' _"What?"

"You have the prettiest hair I've ever seen." Came his blatant reply.

Kiri's eye twitched. "Eh. I don't like it. That's what got me bullies in the first place." She saw his hand reach out to touch her and red flags went up. "Please don't touch me. I'm nervous about people touching me thanks to bullying."

Jake pulled his hand back. "Oh I'm sorry. It just looked so pretty and fluffy like snowflakes."

_'I'm going to lose my breakfast on this guy, then lose it again for having to taste those pancakes again. Ugh, no. I don't trust this guy.'_ She looked away and stared out the window. Clear skies and a light breeze, typical of spring in Arendelle. _'Elsa, when will you wake up? I loathe this world you live in and don't want to be here._' The bell rang and other students filed in. She noticed Francis walk in and tripped him, pretending to stretch her body. "Oops. I'm so sorry," she made a sad and scared face.

"Just watch it Snowfreak," he mumbled as he walked to his desk a few chairs behind her.

"Whatever, poser," she rolled her eyes.

Jake took roll call and began the day's lesson. Today they were going to learn about how to count. Kiri, annoyed that she was in the body of a 5 year old, didn't pay attention to the lessons. She already knew how to count. She wrote down the lesson so Elsa would have it when she came back but that was all she would do. Jake asked her to take part in the lesson and count shapes but she refused, claiming to be shy. Luckily it worked and she didn't have to get close to him. She didn't trust him, her woman's intuition went off whenever he looked at her.

"Nap time kids!" Jake called out after an hour and a half of teaching. Many of the kids didn't like it but Kiri was glad. It would shut him up. His voice was a double edged sword in her ears that made her want to pull out her ear drums.

Kiri laid down on her assigned matt and wrapped in the blanket. She wouldn't sleep, not while Jake was lurking around the room watching each one of them. It was an eerie feeling and she could smell his cheap two dollar cologne around her almost every second. She wouldn't sleep, she couldn't. So why was she a little tired? Another yawn made her cover her mouth. Her eyelids slowly dropped, betraying her brain's order to keep them open to watch Jake as he prowled about. She didn't know how long she was napping when she felt hands on her hair. Her eyes shot open and as she suspected, Jake was playing with her hair. She growled and smacked his hands away. "What are you doing?! I said don't touch me!" She narrowed her eyes, straightened her hair then ducked under the blanket, covering her head. 'Insolent man! If I were in my actual body I would beat the shit out of him! What was he doing to me anyway?' Her hands reached up to her, feeling 2 wads of gum in her braid_. 'THAT'S IT! AWAKE OR NOT, ELSA IS COMING BACK! I'VE HAD IT! Anymore of these intolerable childish acts and I'll risk exposure and murder someone!'_ She closed her eyes and went to the void, finding Elsa walking around. She grabbed Elsa's hand and led her the outer world, throwing her in control. Elsa didn't seem to be aware that Kiri was leading her back to the outer world. So she expected a few questions when Elsa was back in control of her body.

_'What? Where am I?'_ Elsa blinked, looking around under the blanket she was now under.

'You're in school,' Kiri responded_. 'It's nap time. Have fun. I've had enough!'_ She let her voice echo and fade in Elsa's mind, contemplating somewhere to stay that wasn't the void.

Who was this mysterious woman in her mind? Her parents thought it was a demon but the lady said she wasn't. Elsa was so severely confused. She didn't understand. How did she end up in school? Last she knew she was at home after being suspended for three days. What happened? Elsa couldn't focus, her head was pounding. _'Well, the lady said it was nap time. So I guess I'll just take my nap and try to figure it out later.' _Elsa laid down and went to sleep, no matter how long it had been, it was bitter sweet to be back from the black place where she had been. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when she heard a guy's voice telling everyone to get up. Elsa rubbed her eyes and sat up. Was she in the right class? Her teacher was a girl after all. She looked around, seeing her classmates. Then she noticed the teacher and jumped. "Eh? Who are you?"

Jake blinked and tilted his head. "Uh, I already told you."

"You did? I don't remember you telling me anything. This is the first time I've seen you."

Jake scratched his head, a clearly baffled expression on his face. "Um, well, I'm Jake, the substitute while Ms. Jody is out dealing with a family emergency."

"Geez, Elsa, what's wrong with you? You lose your brain or something?" Francis laughed.

Elsa sighed. "No but seeing your face I might lose my breakfast." Her witty remark got laughs from the other students, shutting Francis up. Elsa was satisfied on the surface, but her mind was still racing with unanswered questions. Her hands went to her hair, feeling it was braided. _'When did this happen?!'_ Then her fingers felt the goo of chewed gum in her hair. _'AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?'_ She moved the braid to look at her hair, seeing 2 big wads of gum in her hair. "Wha…wha…." Her lip trembled and she held her face in her hands. She loved her long hair, it was always so pretty and she loved to brush it. But now it had to be cut! All because of stupid meanies.

"I tried to get the gum out while you were napping but you snapped at me." Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"I…I did?" She looked at him, utterly confused and sad. "I honestly don't remember anything like that. One minute I was home and then the next I'm here. I don't remember anything in between except black nothingness and time not being a thing."

Jake smiled lightly with a soft chuckle. "You sure do have quite the imagination kid."

"But," Elsa raised a finger but dropped it with a sigh. _'It's no use. If they don't see it for themselves they won't believe it.'_ She closed her eyes halfway and cleaned up her area. _'Why me, lady? Why m I the only one who can hear you?' _Elsa sat back at her desk and stared at the papers. There were cleanly written notes about counting shapes. The writing was so pretty and neat._ 'Who wrote this? Was it the lady in my head? What's going on!?_' Elsa frowned, so confused. Her head was still hurting and her stomach felt like it was in a washer during the spin cycle. _'Momma…Daddy…'_

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	11. Her Brain's A Bit Betwixt (Elsa)

_**TW: hallucinations**_

* * *

Chapter 11-Her Brain's A Bit Betwixt (Elsa)

Elsa sighed as the class was let out for recess. She found a secluded area and took her lunchbox with her. _'What's going on? Why can't I remember anything from the past few days? I try and try but all I get is a numb feeling and darkness. How can I not remember? I couldn't have been anywhere else!'_ She desperately wished she had a jacket so she could put the hood over her hair and hide the gross wads of red, gooey gum._ 'Mean kids. Why'd they have to ruin my hair?!'_

She noticed that Hans and his crew were coming and ran to the girl's bathroom. _'At least in here he can't get me.'_ Elsa frowned, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Melody, who's the white haired chick?"

Elsa's heart skipped a few beats and her breathing stopped. _'Am I really safe in here? Or anywhere?'_

"It looks like the girl who's been giving my Hans some trouble lately."

Elsa didn't want to turn around and see more hateful glares._ 'Please don't come near me.' _She frowned, slightly tensing.

"Isn't he like a step brother or something? Who cares? Let the chick give him problems. It's about time someone knocked him off his soap box anyway."

"Hey girl, turn around," the other girl told Elsa. She reluctantly did so, not wanting any more trouble. "Say, she's a cutie for being in kindergarten. Why's there gum in your hair?"

Elsa frowned and looked down, clasping her hands to her chest. "Some mean kids did it during nap time."

"Well that's a shame. It's such pretty hair. Keep your chin up kid. Don't let my step brother get to you. He's just mad cause he's a step kid. So he's usually left out or ignored, since he's always whining for attention and all." She smiled. "I'm Melody. You ever need me, just call."

Elsa blinked and smiled, a little teary eyed. "Thank you !"

"You're even cuter when you smile. This 5th grader's got your back." Melody smiled and walked out with her friend.

Elsa walked out as well, feeling a little better than before._ 'Someone was actually nice to me! That felt so good! I haven't felt this good since I met Princess Aurora!'_ Elsa sighed and sat in the grass by the playground, opening her lunchbox. Her mom had packed a small bag of cheetoh's, a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, and an apple juice for her to eat. _'Mmmm! My favorite!'_ Elsa picked up the sandwich and took a bite, the gooey cheese and sweetness of the ham warming her up insides as she swallowed. "Mommy always makes such good food!" She munched on her sandwich, enjoying its taste and the love that her mom put into it. _'I haven't seen mommy or daddy for days. Have I even been home?'_ Elsa blinked and finished her sandwich, thinking about it. _'I must have been home to be in these clothes. This isn't what I wore when…when…'_ She started to think about the basement incident but it got fuzzy and her head started to ache dully. "Ow," she frowned._ 'Maybe I'm not supposed to know what happened?_' She shrugged and continued eating her lunch. She was just about finished with the cheetoh's when Hans and his crew found her.

"There you are Snowfreak!"

"Hi Hans! How are you?" She was in a good mood and wouldn't let anyone ruin it, even if she got hurt.

He blinked and stared at her. "Don't you hi me! Not after this morning!"

"This morning? What'd I do this morning?" She stared back, her face set in a confused expression.

"You really have no idea what you did this morning?"

"Nope," Elsa shook her head. "No clue at all. The last thing I remember is being in my basement and then being here. I don't know what I did or said between those times, or if I did anything at all." Elsa shrugged, casually sipping her apple juice as she watched him stare at her in complete bewilderment.

"Your brain is seriously messed up then!" Hans frowned.

"I guess so," she smiled up to him, the bell ringing. "Well, it was good to actually talk with you for once. See you later Hans!" She couldn't explain her good mood or how she wasn't scared around Hans this time, but she wouldn't question it. Elsa was in a good mood, why ruin it? She stood up and walked to the class, leaving Hans and his friends to stare after her and whisper to themselves in pure confusion.

_'Well that went better than expected,'_ said the older woman's voice.

_'I guess so,' _Elsa figured she'd try talking to the older lady in her head. _'Say lady, can I know your name? If you're in my head, I want to know your name so I can be all, uh, what's the word?'_

_'Respectful?'_

_'That's it! I'm starting to like you.'_

_'Great. Just great. And no, you can't know my name. I don't like getting familiar with people.'_

Elsa blinked. _'Geez, you're a bit mean, aren't you?'_

_'I just prefer my privacy.'_ The voice sighed irritatedly_. 'Let me be alone.'_ Her voice faded again as if she were walking away.

Elsa blinked and sighed heavily. Life with the mysterious woman in her head was going to be difficult. She went to class and tried to focus on the lesson at hand; which today was on writing animal names. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. But what was it? Maybe she'd gotten off easy with Hans? That had to be it. But that could be due to the loss of time she'd felt recently. Or the bell ringing to end recess before he could do anything to her. Nah, that was pure coincidental timing. Surely after school would prove to be troublesome for her. Her stomach turned a little just thinking about it. What if she had to wait after school again? What would happen? Would Hans come after her again? Would the lady help like last time? Elsa shook her head, clearing the questions to focus on the lesson and ease her stomach. What kind of emergency had taken Ms. Jody away? She felt a bit nervous around this new teacher. When would Jody be back?

_'She's not coming back,' _the ladies voice came back.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'She couldn't handle the stress of having to worry about someone like you. Why should she take time out of her day to protect someone who's so different from everyone else?'_

_'That's not true! She cared about me!'_

_'Did she?' The woman's voice laughed. 'Remember the farm? How no one, not even the teacher, noticed you were gone? Remember how alone and hated you felt? The pain your little heart endured after seeing the photo of you and Aurora being ripped up and stomped into the shit in the empty stall? Remember how you tasted that manure in your mouth? Oh the suffering and humiliation you felt. Remember it?'_

Images of Elsa in the stall covered in cow crap and hay flashed through her mind. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and held her head_. 'No! stop it! I don't want to remember!' _She tried shaking her head, unaware that the class had stopped entirely and was now watching her_. 'I know he hates me but at least my parents love me.'_

_'Don't they? Would any parents who love their child put them through electric shocks?'_ Now the woman's voice had a cruel and mocking tone. Images of Elsa strapped to the chair in the basement and getting shocked several times flashed by. _'No loving parents would do that to their child. It's too cruel.'_

_'Stop it stop it stop it!' _Elsa banged her head on her desk a few times. Still the images flashed by. Each time Hans had hurt her, her parent's scared faces at discovering the snow in her room, the shocking…. "Stop it!" Elsa covered her head with her arms, gasping when she actually heard herself shriek.

"Elsa, is everything ok?" Jake walked over to her.

_'He wants to hurt you, too. He told me so.'_

Elsa shot out of her chair and backed away, tripping over the chair and falling down. "Stay away from me!" _'What is this feeling? My heart is racing, I'm afraid, and I'm a little sweaty. Why?' _Her blue eyes widened, darting around the room. Everyone was staring at her in still silence yet she could hear laughter and see people pointing. _'No one is moving so why do I hear laughter and see people pointing?!' _"Make it stop!" Elsa fell to her knees clutching her head. "Make it STOP!" She screamed, shaking her head rapidly. Her whole body shook, her breath shallow and quick. "The kids are laughing, pointing at me…Make them stop, Jake!"

Jake stared at her. "No one is doing that Elsa. Are you okay?" He reached out for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked, turned to run from him but hit her head on the back cabinet shelves with a loud thud. Her vision went black and she fell to the ground. "Laughing…." She murmured before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	12. One Thought Crystalized (Elsa)

_**TW: none**_

* * *

Chapter 12-One Thought Crystalized (Elsa)

Elsa opened her eyes to see she wasn't in class. "Huh? Where am I?" She sat up and felt her head throb. She put a hand to her head and felt gauze. "What happened?"

A nurse with brown hair and green eyes walked over to her. "Oh good, you're awake. I'm Cana, the school nurse. You're in the infirmary."

"Infirmy? What's that?" Elsa blinked.

Cana smiled. "The infirmary is where the sick kids go. From what your teacher told me, you were having a pretty bad panic attack in class."

"Panic attack? What's that?"

"It's when you feel really scared and things seem to be happening when they aren't. You breathe really quick and your heart races, sometimes you hear voices or feel like the room is getting smaller and smaller and you can't escape. You feel trapped and alone."

Elsa frowned. "I don't like it."

"No one does, Elsa. I called your house and left a message. I'm sure your mommy will come and get you. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me and I feel like I'm gonna throw up my lunch."

"You hit your head when you passed out. I had to give you a few stitches to close the wound. And nausea is common with the aftermath of panic attacks. The upset in hormones can cause different reactions in the body. I'm sorry you had to have a panic attack, little one." Cana smiled. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Elsa looked away_. 'I doubt you can take away this voice in my head. I don't even know how she's there or why. I just know she's there and she's mean.'_ She shook her head. "No, nothing."

"Alright. Just give me a call if you need anything." Cana stood up and went into the office to do whatever.

Elsa just sighed and leaned on her legs, holding them to her chest. _'A panic attack? Why would I have a panic attack? Sure I get picked on but I'm sure I'm not the only one. I've seen other kids get messed with so it's not just me.'_

_'Yes it is,'_ her voice was back.

_'No. I'm not listening to you. Last time I did I had a panic attack. So I won't listen to you. And to help with that, I'm going to take a nap.' _Elsa laid down and tried to sleep.

_'You still have gum in your hair.'_

_'I don't care. I'm taking a nap so shut up and let me sleep! You make my head hurt!'_

_'Good.'_

That was the last Elsa heard the woman's voice before she dozed off.

**Elsa was in her room in a castle. But no matter where she looked, she saw someone different. There was a woman with black hair, red streaks and red eyes. Around that black haired woman was a bunch of snow and ice. _'Snow? Ice? Is she how I have my powers?'_ She kept looking around the room and saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Behind Elsa, there was an angel with red hair, green eyes, a cougar's ears and tail and a girl with ginger hair and teal eyes. Under the wings of the angel was a girl with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The last person was a woman identical to the other angel, only she had a panther tail and ears. She was scowling at everyone. This woman gave Elsa a terrible feeling. '_What is this? Who are all those people? Why are they in my room? What's going on here?'_

"Welcome back, Elsa," the white winged angel woman reached out, took Elsa by her hand. She led Elsa through a castle with ornate rugs on the walls and beautiful marble floors. "We've been waiting for you."

"You have?" She blinked. "Who are you people?"

Before the angel could answer, Hans walked up and waved with a sadistic grin. The angel narrowed her eyes and put Elsa behind her. "It doesn't matter who we are. There's no time to explain. Run. Now."

Elsa nodded and ran back the way that she had came, stopping at the front doors. Elsa opened them but didn't move, seeing nothing but blackness ._'The black numb area! I can't go in there, can I?'_

"Yes you can," the woman with red hair, angel wings and a panther tail walked up behind her, small trails of frost left wherever her footsteps were. "Disappear." She pushed Elsa into the blackness and slammed the castle doors shut.**

Elsa bolted up and her eyes darted around the room. "What?" Her vision adjusted to the lighting. It didn't look like she was in the school infirmary anymore. In fact, she saw her window, dresser, desk and closet. She rubbed her eyes, her body waking up from the nap. She felt her fuzzy blanket on her. "How…?" She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and noticed her hair was shorter. 'Mommy must have cut my hair to get rid of the gum. Man. I'm gonna miss my long hair.' She sighed and splashed water on her face, waking up a little more. She sighed and went into the living room. Her mother was asleep on the couch. "Momma." She walked over and sat in front of the couch. "I guess she must be tired." Elsa turned the t.v. on and the volume down so her mom could sleep. "Oh!" Elsa went in her room and grabbed the blanket from her bed. "I think she'll be happy." Elsa smiled and walked back out, putting the blanket over her mom. "Sleep well, Momma." She smiled and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. But all she could do was make a peanut butter sandwich. It was good enough for her. _'I wonder where daddy is,' _she thought as she sat at the dining table and ate her sandwich._ 'Maybe he just has a long work day. It is, uh,'_ Elsa glanced at the clock._ '6:12 pm. Work can keep him late sometimes._' Elsa shrugged and finished her sandwich, going back into the living room to watch t.v.

_'Aren't you just the perfect daughter?'_

_'You again. Why don't you go away?'_

_'I'd love to if I could. But I can't so I won't.'_

_'What does that even mean?_' Elsa scratched her head.

_'It means no, stupid.'_

_'Why do you hate me?'_

_'I hate kids and you're a kid. Simple enough for your mind to understand? Can I be alone now?'_

_'Hey you started it!'_

_'Well now I'm finishing it. Goodbye.' _The woman's voice faded again.

Elsa sighed, a little irritated with the woman in her head.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	13. Hans

_**TW: domestic abuse**_

* * *

Chapter 13-Hans

Hans had been confused the entire day. How could that little white haired freak act so nice to him like nothing had ever happened? She had even smiled at him. It made him so mad! He just couldn't figure her out. One day she would be terrified of him, the next she'd be standing up to him and then another day she'd be nice. What was with her?!

"Hans! You listening?!"

He blinked and shook his head. "Huh? Sorry no, I was thinking about something else."

Melody rolled her eyes. "You're such pain sometimes. I said did you see Francis before he left early?"

"Oh, yeah I did. He told me something interesting about Snowfreak."

Melody sighed as they walked to the parking lot to head home. Francis was picked up early for a doctor's appointment so it was just them waiting for a ride. "That girl has a name, you know. It's Elsa and she's actually a cute little girl."

"Yeah, I don't care. She got Francis in trouble in class."

"Well whatever he did he learned from watching your butt. You're a bad example to that young kid, I swear."

"Whatever. Anyway, he told me that Snowfreak had a major freak out in class. She started screaming and crying and even hurt herself." Hans laughed, only to get smacked on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You're a brat. Stop messing with her. I bet she didn't do anything to you to deserve you picking on her."

"She was in my place during recess!"

Melody scoffed and grabbed his arm. "Look at me, Hans. Stop messing with her. She's done nothing wrong. Francis learns what to do with other kids from watching you. She was in your spot during recess? Big deal! Find somewhere else to go. You're gonna give that kid nightmares and mental problems! Knock it off!" She sighed.

"Okay but what about beating me up?"

"I call it defending herself from you. After all, you started it, didn't you?"

"No, she did by being in my spot!"

"I don't care where she was! She didn't do anything wrong! If Mom finds out about this-"

"No! Please don't tell her! Please!"

Melody stopped walking and pulled Hans closer. "Listen to me, you brat. You may have Dad fooled, but our mom is smarter than that. You better knock it off."

Hans eyebrows dropped in anger. "I don't have to listen to you!" He broke free of her grip and walked away. _'Stupid Melody. She doesn't know anything! It's all that Snowfreak's fault. If that freak wasn't around, I wouldn't have this problem.'_ He walked a different way home. His family lived close enough to walk to school so he didn't have to worry about a bus ride or being picked up.

_'If mom finds out about this…'_ Melody's voice echoed in his mind.

Hans flinched. His stepmom couldn't find out. She was hard enough to live with as it was. Last time he had messed up…Hans shook his head and held his side. It was still sore from the 'lesson' she had given him. It didn't help that the other 10 kids just ignored him or used him as a scapegoat. He could kind of relate to Elsa, being the only one in his family with oddly colored hair. The other kids had brown hair or black hair, one had red hair. But he was the only one with brownish red hair. It made him feel like an outcast in his own family. And his mom….Well, she was, how could he put it nicely? She was a bit…physical with him. His mom was like that with everyone, but it seemed worse with him. Why him? His dad would defend him every now and then, but it wasn't often. He was always busy with work. Before Hans realized, it was getting late and he still wasn't home. Did he get lost? Why did Melody let him walk away alone? She should have followed him. He turned left and soon recognized his surroundings from various times his family would go out. He followed visual landmarks and found his way home. The sun was setting when he finally got home. He glanced around the fence of his yard and saw two cars. _'Crap. They're both home.'_ He could only pray that it wouldn't be so bad. Hans walked in the front door.

"Hans Duke Westergard! Where the hell have you been?!"

He flinched at his mother's voice from the kitchen. "I'm sorry mom. I walked a different way home and got lost. I never meant to be out so late. I'm sorry!" He stared at the floor, knowing if he looked up without permission he would be smacked.

"Why did you take a different route? You know this neighborhood is dangerous!" His mother got closer. "This is unacceptable behavior." She walked to the bookshelf and grabbed two thick encyclopedias. "Go in the corner and hold these books out to the side at arm's length. No dinner for you tonight. This is the third time and I've had it! Now go." She turned away and walked back into the kitchen.

_'Man. These are heavy. How am I supposed to hold these out in each hand? I can barely lift both,' _Hans frowned.

"I tried to tell him not to, Mom. But he wouldn't listen. He just said he didn't have to listen to me and stormed off." That was Melody's voice.

_'Melody…Why? I know Mom is mean but don't lie to her.' _Hans turned around. "That's not true! That wasn't even what we were talking about! She's lying mom!"

"Hans! To the corner! I'll be there to talk with you in a moment," his mother scowled.

Hans gulped and hurried to the corner_. 'Oh no. With that tone, I'm gonna get a belt to my butt.'_ Hans went to the corner and stood with the encyclopedias out but they fell. They were just too heavy for him hold out. He picked them up and tried again only for them to fall. On his fifth attempt, he finally managed to keep them up. He had to spread his fingers to cover more area of the book cover. A few minutes after that, he heard his mother's steps and smelled her rose lotion.

"How many times have I told you not to take a different way home?"

Hans heard the rattle of a belt buckle, guessing the belt was being raised. He flinched and tensed, readying himself for the belt to hit him. He was surprised when it didn't. He turned to see his dad holding his mother's wrist in his hand. "Linda, calm down. So he took a different way home and gave his sister sass? Kids will be kids. It's no reason to make him hold those books in a corner or hit him with a belt. It's especially no reason to deprive a growing child of the nutrients in a meal. Hans, go eat."

Hans blinked. "Uh, sure. Thanks, Dad." Hans put the books down and ran to the kitchen. _'I'm so glad dad is here.' _He grabbed his dinner and ate at the table. _'I would have been in that corner forever if dad hadn't come out.' _He glanced at Melody and frowned. _'Why?'_

Melody noticed him staring at her. "Hey, how was your walk?"

He glared at her. "Don't worry about it, jerk." He finished eating and stormed off to his room; which he had to share with Francis and Lance. He laid on his bunk bed and stared at the wall. _'Why is Mom so mean? We didn't do anything wrong.'_ He blinked and heard his parents arguing in their room, next to his.

"You're just going to let him do what he please just because he's a kid?! That logic will get him in juvenile hall!" That was his mother.

"No it won't! You're just overreacting! Calm down and think about things before you act. That punishment was a bit too much." And that was his father.

"No it wasn't. He's handled it before."

"You've done it to him before? Why!"

"His behavior is getting out of hand! Do you know the calls I get from the principal complaining about him? You're protecting him at school aren't you? Showing favoritism to a student is wrong, Dave!"

"I'm not showing favoritism! I'm just trying to keep him out of trouble!"

"By not punishing him. I received a call from the principal saying he had almost beat up a kindergartner! Are you just going to let this behavior continue?! Get your head out of your ass and be a good father instead of sheltering him! You'll make him a weak minded douche bag!" Hans heard a hard slap. "How dare you hit me! I'm a woman!"

"I don't care! You're the one who's taking punishments too far! Tone it down!"

There was the sound of things hitting the wall, more shouting and eventually silence and a door slam. Hans covered himself under his blanket. His parents always seemed to be fighting. But moms and dads were supposed to love each other, weren't they?

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	14. Misguided Assumptions (Elsa)

_**TW: exorcism rituals**_

* * *

Chapter 14-Misguided Assumptions (Elsa)

Elsa had gone to her room for the night around 8 p.m., her mother still asleep on the couch. She was woken up by the sounds of arguing and thuds on the walls. Elsa frowned and moved closer to the door, curious. "Where the hell have you been, Ian!? Our daughter needed you yesterday!"

"I was away, alright! That's all you need to know! What happened with Elsa?"

"She had a panic attack in class, Ian. The teacher told me she didn't remember him and started screaming about the kids laughing and pointing; when no one was doing anything. Something's wrong, Ian. I think that demon is still possessing her and playing with her mind."

"Do you think what we did wasn't enough?"

"It's possible." There was a pause. "You smell like perfume…"

"Don't worry about that, Diane. Our daughter is more important than that right now. We can't let a demon take her soul."

She heard steps coming down the hall and ran to her bed, ducking under the blanket to pretend she was asleep. Her door opened and one of her parents picked her up. It was weird to pretend she was sleeping and be carried. It felt like she was on a boat. From the scent, it was her father carrying her. A door creaked and Elsa peeked her eyes open, She could see they were heading down the basement stairs_. 'Oh no, not the basement again.'_ She frowned and opened her eyes. "Huh? Daddy? Where are we going?"

"We're going to save your soul from the demon inside you, Elsa. Just trust us, okay?"

Elsa nodded but she was scared. Wasn't this where that one thing she wasn't supposed to remember happened? Her head started hurting as fuzzy images passed by her mind. "Ow…" She rubbed her eyes as the stair carrying was done and she was put in the center of another room. "How many rooms do we have in this basement?'

"Don't worry about that, Elsa. It's a big house, that's all you need to know." Her father replied as they left the room.

Elsa looked around. There was one door and a window she couldn't see out of. It was dimly lit by a few white candles grouped in the corners of the room, a bunch of angel statues, one she recognized as archangel Michael. It smelled of fancy candles and bleach. She couldn't hear anything except the buzz of the electric lines to the lights. The floor was just concrete and cold. "What is this? What time is it?"

"Don't worry about any of that. We'll get this demon out of you." Her father replied.

"But-"

"SILENCE! Anything you say or any sound you make could be used by the demon in you." Ian told Elsa.

Elsa, too scared to disobey, shut her mouth. She stared at the ground as she heard some rattling from wherever her parents were. They walked in the room and Ian was holding some strange vials. "Elsa, drink these. One at a time. And when I say." He set them down. "Drink this one first." He held out a small vial with purple juice in it.

"What is it?"

"It's special juice made to help spiritually cleanse people. Just drink it."

Elsa frowned and drank some of it. She quickly coughed, some of it coming out of her mouth. It tasted like sour grapes and…rusty bucket water?

_'Oh my, they gave you alcohol? I'm jealous. I'd kill for a drop of some liquor.' _The ladie's voice was back again. It sounded a bit mad.

"A-alcohol?" Elsa coughed, displeased by the taste. She looked to her parents.

"There's a small bit but it's mostly distilled grape juice mixed with holy water. How did you know there was alcohol?" Diane held her hands at her chest.

"The voice said so," Elsa replied.

"How you know can wait. We must act now while it's in her."

Elsa frowned. "I didn't like it."

"You're not supposed to," Ian responded. "Drink the rest of it. You have to."

"I don't like it, Daddy!"

"Drink it! Don't talk back!" Ian snapped. Elsa gulped and whimpered, nodding. Her father's tone and expression were scaring her. She drank the rest of the juice and set down the vial. "Now Elsa, make the snow happen."

"What?" She blinked, feeling weird. Everything was all warm inside and she was a bit light headed. "I can't, I don't know how!"

"Sure you can. The demon is inside you. You can control the demon that way. Do it."

"But she's not a demon," Elsa whispered.

"Did she say that? Don't listen to her, Elsa. Of course a demon would say that. Diane, go. Grab the vials. It's time to start."

"Ian, I'm really not comfortable with this. We could hurt her."

"Go!" Ian snapped at her too. Diane frowned and picked up the vials. "I'm sorry Elsa," she whispered before she left the room.

Ian took hold of Elsa and stood her in the center of the room. He left and came back with a weird looking bed. "Lay down here." Elsa did as she was told and waited. Ian placed ropes around her wrists and ankles, murmuring strange words she couldn't understand. He reached into a bag hanging on the table, took out a marker and drew symbols on her forehead and chest. He left the room again and came back a few minutes later with a book, a vial of holy water, rosary beads and some funny smelling sticks. He used the candles to light the sticks and blew it out after a few seconds. The room smelled woody and stung her nose in seconds. It was pungent and made her eyes water. Ian set down the book and the vial, wrapping the rosary beads around his hands. "Don't worry baby girl. Daddy will save your soul."

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	15. Sweet Sacrifice (Elsa)

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_**I'll take the time to address some things that I failed to mention in the beginning. Arendelle is still a port city, the castle is still there, but the government is more democratic instead of monarchical. The main settings though are Elsa's home and school. Kiri, the first altar to appear, is cold and spiteful to Elsa. However the purpose of the disorder is escape/defense, so don't expect Kiri to act out drastically different. She has to keep people believing Elsa is fine (when you guys know by now that something's up.) Anna will make her appearance in this, just be patient.**_

_**I will reveal how Elsa got her powers, all the chapters planned out. As for the darkness of this fic, I learned that repeated and often severe trauma causes Dissociative Identity Disorder to develop, so if you feel uncomfortable with my fic at any time, you can stop reading. I don't force you to read it at all. Purely voluntary reading on your part. My main focus on this fiction is Elsa and the altars that develop, so of course there won't be too much in depth look into the other people in this. If at anytime you want to draw fanart of this, you're more than welcome to :) I don't mind fanart of any kind, I won't censor you :3**_

_**Trigger warnings: exorcisms, burning**_

* * *

Chapter 15-Sweet Sacrifice (Elsa)

Elsa stared in nervous silence as her father waved the beads over her, asking the Father for his blessing in the ritual. "Ritual? If this is a ritual, shouldn't a priest be here?"

Ians expression darkened. "No. If they find out about a demon that gave you powers…They'd, they'd…kill you. The government fears magic that much. I would rather do this myself then lose my only child."

"K-kill?!" She squeaked. Did Arendelle really fear magic that much? So much so to take a life? Even if that life was that of a child? That was wrong in her eyes. No one should have that kind of power. she may have been 5 but even Elsa knew that murder was wrong and a sin. "They wouldn't kill a child…would they?" She looked to her father, her eyes filled with terror. His silent reply only made her more frightened.

_'Magic is a sin to them. So you're a sin. Magic is in your veins.'_

_'No it's not! I don't have the magic, you do!'_

_'I don't have it, just the will to control it. The magic is yours.'_

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and stifled a hiccup. _'Stop it! I don't have the magic! It's yours!'_

_'I just took control of the storm inside of you.'_

Elsa growled, getting annoyed with the woman in her head.

Ian heard her growl and his expression hardened. "The demon is responding to the beads being near!"

"What?" Elsa blinked. "No that was me, Daddy. I'm arguing with the lady."

"Don't speak! Don't even think! The demon will use any means possible to control you!"

Hadn't her father said that she could control it? Now he was saying that she couldn't. It seemed backwards to her. But she didn't want to disobey him. she had never really seen her father angry and she didn't want to anytime soon. Elsa watched as her father placed rosary beads on her forehead and began reading from the book. There were a bunch of words she didn't understand and the smell of the thin stick was still hanging around the room; getting thicker by the second. It made her eyes water. "Daddy, that smoke stuff is making me feel sick," Elsa whined, feeling nauseous. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Hush Elsa. Anything you say the demon can use to hurt you or us." Ian snapped. He sprinkled holy water over Elsa, reading more lines from the book. He stopped and walked to the smoking stick. "Elsa, I vow I will save your soul from the demon trying to take you from us." He walked back over and traced the burning end of the funny smelling stick over the symbols he drew on her forehead.

"Ah! Daddy that burns! Stop!"

"Hush Elsa! I'm trying to exorcise the demon from you."

"But daddy!"

"I said silence!" Ian snapped, trying to trace the symbols on her chest with the burning stick.

Elsa clamped her eyes shut and tried her best to calm her stomach. It was hard with that smoke now directly in front of her. She bit her lip, feeling her stomach heave a few times. _'No, don't throw up. Daddy will be mad that I made a sound.' _Elsa hiccupped and clamped her mouth shut, fearful of being yelled at again. She watched as her father fell into a sort of trance and began chanting in a low tone. She couldn't hear his words but they sounded like they were in a different language. Ian walked to a nearby candle and lit the smoking stick. When he walked back to Elsa, he placed it on her forehead, just above her left eyebrow. Elsa cried out in pain, the flame burning her skin.

_'Are you so sure your parents love you now? Where is your mother during all of this?'_

_'She's here, she's probably just scared to interrupt and make Daddy mad.'_

_'That's a load of shit and you know it. She's abandoned you when you need her most. Your father is here burning you with fire and she's gone. She doesn't love you. Or else she would be here to keep this from happening.'_

_'Stop it! You don't know my mother!'_

_'I don't need to know her to recognize an abandoned child. Wake up, Elsa. She's gone.'_

Elsa ground her teeth, both against the pain of being burned on her forehead and from the agitation the woman's words caused. _'You don't know my mother. She loves me. She would never abandon me. You're just jealous that someone cares about me and no one likes you.'_

_'Whatever. You live in a twisted fairy tail somewhere too far for me to find.'_

Elsa felt the flame lift from her forehead and sighed heavily, the pain was still there but at least it would subside at last. "Daddy, is this necessary?" She asked, but in his trance he didn't seem to hear her. She smelled something gross, almost like something was burring on the stove burner.

_'That smell is your burned skin.'_

Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore. The smell of the stick and now her burnt skin was just too overpowering. She turned her head to the side and vomited. "Oh god, gross!"

"Elsa Railene! Do not take the Lord's name in vain!"

"I tried to tell you that I was gonna throw up!"

"Don't you get an attitude with me!" Ian glared at her and placed the burning stick on her chest and left it there, walking out.

Elsa struggled to get it off but since she was tied down it was hard. It just rolled around and singed more of her skin and part of her clothes. The pain became too much. Coupled with the smell of burning skin, the smoke from the stick itself and the puke by her head, Elsa couldn't deal with it. She blacked out, feeling herself floating away again. _'Daddy…Why?' _She thought, going back to that familiar black nothingness. _'You're supposed to love me and comfort me when I'm scared, not hurt me.'_

A woman with black hair, red highlights, red eyes and red lips walked over to her. she wore a black shoulder strap gown with a black torso and red sleeves down to her wrists. "I tried to tell you kid. But you didn't listen. Now it's on me to deal with the shit they're doing."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the lady in your head. Don't get in my way." She started walking away, slowly fading from sight.

"Wait! Where am I? What's going on?" Elsa tried to reach out for the woman but she couldn't move. And it didn't seem like she wanted to say anything more to Elsa. Once again, she was left alone; scared and confused, in the black numb area she had somehow fallen into.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	16. Cold And Clear (Kiri)

**_TW: none_**

* * *

Chapter 16-Cold And Clear (Kiri)

Kiri sighed. It really was a pain to be tied to a table with a burning stick of incense on her chest. _'The things I do for this brat, I swear.'_ She closed her eyes with a frown and shook her head. _'Surely the burn on her forehead will need to be covered somehow, if only by hair.'_ She opened an eye hearing footsteps. _'Oh? What's this?'_

Diane came in, nervously rubbing her hands. "Okay Elsa, I'm going to untie you. But you've got to run and hide while your father is out. I don't approve of what he's doing but his temper is something I fear. I'll take his temper but you have to run." She untied her daughters hands and ankles and threw the rope aside. "Go. Quickly."

Kiri just sighed. "Thanks, Mom." She ran out, little legs carrying her as fast as she could_. 'I hate running from a situation. But if that's what her mother wants, I gotta do it.'_ She fled to Elsa's room. _'This is too typical.'_ She opened the window, took off the screen and climbed out. Kiri closed the window and put the screen back on, heading for the nest of trees that was near the house. She found the trees easily and had a slight problem climbing high up into one. She could see the house from where she was, so she saw the shadows in the window of the parents fighting. _'Probably fighting over my escape,'_ Kiri shrugged. She couldn't hear what was being said though she guessed it was something to the tune of "if they find her and her powers act up she'll be taken" to which Diane would counter with "well there's no need for the extreme actions you were taking, you could scar her for life." Either way, Kiri really didn't care. She was just glad to have gotten away from the situation. When she thought about it, the less she had to deal with, the better. Though now she faced a dilemma. She was in a 5 year old's body. She couldn't be out too long since it was night. With a sigh, Kiri climbed down the tree. Her shirt caught on a branch and she fell. but Kiri got up and started walking back. What else could she do? She had to get back home to be safe. Who knows who prowled around at night? When she walked in the door, Ian was pacing the floor.

He instantly stopped in his pacing and saw her. "Elsa! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He ran and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Elsa, I'm just too scared to lose you." He looked in her eyes and got on his knees to be level with her. "Our neighbors, well, they told me how a sister of theirs had magic."

Kiri was now intrigued. "What happened to her, Daddy?"

Ian looked away from her. "Government officials came and took her away. There were news reports about the woman. They said that she had shown magic abilities and she was going to a special camp."

"Special camp?" She blinked.

"That's what we were told. However, her family did a little more digging. What they found," he shook his head, "was disturbing. They confided in me that experiments had been performed on her. They assumed the experiments were to try and find out the source of her powers. Those experiments, well, killed her." He looked back in her eyes. "I don't want that to happen to you. I'm terrified of losing you, Elsa." He hugged her tightly. "I know it seems like a bit much, but if we can get the demon out of you, the powers will go away. and there won't ever be a chance of you being taken away from us."

"He means well, Elsa, he really does. It's just that you're so young and you have such a bright future. We can't let anything take that away from you," Diane walked up behind Ian, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_'All in all, they do have good intentions; even if fear drives them a bit far.' _She nodded. "I understand." Kiri could see why they didn't want anyone to know about her powers. What parents would want their 5 year old taken from them? And to be experimented on no less. They did have good intentions; though they could handle the situation better. _'Fear is such a strange motivator.'_ Kiri shook her head. "Can I just go to bed?" They nodded, saying in the morning they would have a family picnic. She shrugged with a smile and walked back into Elsa's room. _'I wonder how the squirt is doing.'_ Kiri laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, walking from the outer world to the void. She looked around, walking amongst the darkness. _'Perhaps she made an inner world? Possible, but I doubt she'd know of how to do such, being so young.'_ Kiri continued walking in the black area. Finally she found Elsa, laying on her back just staring up. "Hey kid, how ya doing?" Kiri wasn't too fond of Elsa, but if not for Elsa, Kiri wouldn't exist. So for that she had to show some kind of decency towards the kid.

Elsa blinked, turning her head left to see Kiri. "Hey, you're back."

"Yep. How ya doing here?"

"I'm kinda getting used to this place. I don't know where it is or even what it is, but it's kinda neat. It's like I'm floating in the night sky."

Kiri tilted her head. "Is that so?" She watched Elsa nod. "Well, I think I can tell you my name now."

"Really?"

Kiri nodded. "My name is Kiri. I think that's the least I can do. And I do mean, the least," she waved her hand. "Do you like it here?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah. I don't have to worry about the bullies or school or weird things with my parents."

Kiri nodded. "That is true. Though while you don't, I do." She got a curious look from Elsa. "I can explain it when you're older and able to understand it better. If it's not already explained to you by then." Kiri stretched and sat down.

"How are my parents doing?"

Kiri looked to Elsa with a sideways glance. "They're afraid to lose you. Ian told me about how the neighbor's sister had powers. The government found out somehow and captured her. They did experiments to find the source of her powers, which led to her death."

Elsa whimpered. "I, I don't wanna die!"

Kiri turned to Elsa, patting her head. "Don't worry squirt. I can control your powers, so they won't get out of hand and be exposed in public. It's sorta my job to keep you safe. And that's what I'll do."

Elsa tilted her head, looking at Kiri from under her bangs. "Really?" Kiri nodded. "Thank you, ."

"Hey, if not for you I wouldn't be around. Again, I'll explain when you can understand it." Kiri stood. "Well, feel free to take your time being here. There's really no rush. I could always force you back into control but that's more work than I care to do."

"Okay," Elsa smiled. "Bye Kiri!" She waved as Kiri made her way back.

"Bye Elsa." Kiri went back to outer world. She opened her eyes, seeing Elsa's bedroom. _'What time is it?'_ Kiri looked to the alarm clock on the dresser. It read 5:23 a.m. _'Well, at least it's now Saturday. Who'd have thought that Elsa would only spend two days in school? And what a strange school schedule for a school to have at that. Sunday through Friday. But that is no concern of mine. Now, to sleep.' _Kiri closed her eyes and wrapped up in the fuzzy blanket, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	17. Days Gone By (Elsa, Kiri)

**_TW: altar switching_**

* * *

Chapter 17-Days Gone By (Elsa, Kiri)

Elsa enjoyed relaxing where she was, though she wished it were more cozy. She got up and walked around the void, wondering just exactly where she was. _'Maybe I can make somewhere for me to actually stay. After all, this black floaty area is cool but I wanna live in something while I'm here. Maybe I can imagine something? Momma always said that imagination is powerful. I should try it.' _Elsa stopped and sat down, imagining a castle. She tried to imagine the castle that was in Disneyland but she could only remember the outside of it. Now that she really thought about it, she never saw the inside. Was there an inside? Oh well. She sat and imagined each room, what would be in them, how many rooms there were, all the furniture-even a pool with a diving board, a slide and chairs to sit and sun bathe in. "That'd be nice." Elsa stood and walked around, blinking when she saw the castle from Disneyland. "Did I do that?" She smiled. "Time to explore!" She ran inside and ran through each room. "It's just how I imagined! That is so cool!" Elsa went to where she had pictured her room to be and walked inside. "It's just like my room at home! Awesome!" She jumped onto her bed and relaxed. "This is more like it." She heard the door to the castle open and close. After a few minutes, she noticed Kiri walking in and waved. "Hey how's it gong!"

Kiri looked around. "Not bad kid. Didn't think you'd be able to make an inner world on your own. Nice castle."

"What's going on?"

Kiri walked in and sat on the floor, holding some papers. "Well, it's been a day and I have the lessons that were taught in school today. That way you can learn even while you're here."

Elsa blinked. "Oh, okay. That's nice of you."

"Well, we can't have you fall behind in knowledge. Knowledge is key to living a good life after all." Kiri placed the papers down on Elsa's desk and sat in the desk chair. "Feel free to read over the lessons. I'll come by every day and give you the new lessons so that you don't fall behind. Until you want to come back out, I'll do this. Basically third party teacher." Kiri nodded. She didn't like the idea of a student losing education, so she wouldn't let Elsa lose out.

"Oh uh, ok. So like home schooling. Makes sense, I guess." Elsa stretched and crawled over her bed, reaching to grab the papers on the desk. It was nice of Kiri to do this for her. She didn't want to go back to the real world and not know anything she should know. In fact, Elsa loved learning. Kiri watched Elsa for a few seconds before leaving. After that, Elsa saw Kiri every night. She would help Elsa understand the new lessons that were brought to her. Kiri even helped her learn to read a grade above her class and write better. Elsa was really enjoying the lessons and had fun with it. Kiri would give her homework like writing a story or reading a chapter of a book she would bring along. The lessons got harder over time and the assignments got a little more complex. But Elsa liked it. It was a challenge for her and she liked challenges. Kiri would tell her how things were going in the real world and how holidays went. Elsa listened enthusiastically. It was fascinating how people thought Kiri was her and had no idea that Elsa herself was far from reality. Kiri told her how she would go into another grade and about family trips, keeping Elsa informed just in case Elsa ever wanted back. When she thought about it, Elsa didn't know if she really wanted back. It would be nice but she was getting used to having a private castle. She would finish her lessons every day and go out to the pool in the back to have fun and relax. One day when Elsa was out in the pool, Kiri came and gave her swimming lessons. It was even more fun after that. It was about a week after her swimming lessons had finished when Kiri came out and crossed her arms.

"Elsa, it's about time you came back. I grow tired of your life and want a vacation." She glared down at the young girl.

The glare sent chills down Elsa's spine. "Uh, y-yes ma'am."

"It's currently night time, a little after the bed time your parents have set for you."

"Oh okay. How long has it been?"

Kiri sat in a chair by the pool. "It's been 4 years. Some changes have occurred. Hopefully you'll adjust well."

"Whaaaat!?" Elsa shrieked. "It couldn't have been that long! It only feels like it's been a week here! Are you sure?!" Elsa flailed, coming out of the pool. "Changes? Like what?!"

Kiri threw the towel on the table beside her to Elsa. "I'm sure. Time passes much differently between the worlds. It's been 4 and a half years. You're technically 8 now." Kiri got a baffled gaze from the girl. "Just go. I'm done filling in for you." Kiri leaned back on the pool chair with a sigh. "As for the changes, well, your parent's for one. But you need to see that to believe it." She closed her eyes and turned from Elsa.

Elsa frowned. As much as she didn't want to go back to the real world, she was too intimidated to disobey Kiri. She walked out of the castle and into the blackness of the void. "Okay, so how do I go back?" She looked around, scratching her head_. 'Well, last time I went back, I saw a bright light. So…maybe I should look for that?'_ Elsa sighed. "It'd be easier if she told me how to get back." Elsa wandered around for a while before she saw a tiny speck of light in the distance_. 'That's gotta be it.'_ She walked toward it, watching as it grew dimmer. "Dimmer?" She blinked. "Well, Kiri did say that it was night time in the real world, so that makes sense, I guess?" She got closer and the light vanished altogether, but then everything changed. Her body got heavier and she felt herself suddenly change positions. Vertigo sent her head spinning for a few seconds. Elsa blinked and looked around, seeing her room. "Am I back in the real world?" She laid still on the bed for a few minutes, letting her nausea subside. When it was gone, she slowly sat up. With a sharp pang, her head started throbbing. "Ow! Oh my snow! Why does it hurt?!" She frowned, sitting still for a few minutes longer. The pain faded ever so slightly, just enough for Elsa to get up and move around without too much more ache. Getting out of bed, she noticed she was taller. She went into the bathroom and turned the light on, covering her eyes from the bright light. After a few seconds, Elsa uncovered her eyes and stared at her reflection. She was about a foot taller, she guessed around 3'11", her hair, that was short when she left the real world, was now long enough to touch the top of her shoulder blades. She wasn't chubby faced anymore, even had a little bit of a tan. Elsa marveled at the change in her body over just a few years time. _'Is this really me? Have I grown that much? And my hair is longer. Do I have a tan?_' She stared, tilting her head left and right several times. She couldn't get over how different she had come to look while she was gone. Elsa sighed lightly and walked out of the bathroom slowly, trying her best to ignore her throbbing headache. She quietly opened the door to her room, honestly expecting to see the short hallway that led to a spiral staircase. Instead she saw the long hallway of her parents house_. 'I am back. Okay good. It'd suck if I got lost.'_ Elsa closed the door and laid back on her bed, wrapping up in her fuzzy blanket. _'At least this blanket is still here. I'd be sad if it was gone. But what did Kiri mean when she said I had to see my parent's change to believe it? I guess I'll find out in the morning.'_ Elsa closed her eyes and slept, not really dreaming that night. When she woke the next morning, Elsa looked to her clock. It was a different clock than the one she had grown used to. The old pony clock just told time but the new one with cats and dogs on it read the time and date. Elsa stared at the clock, seeing it was 10:12 a.m. on Saturday, April 5th 2014. Well, that would explain why her mom didn't come in to wake her up for school. _'Wait,'_ she shook her head and grabbed the clock. "2014!? When did this happen!? I swear I was only gone for a week!" She set the clock down on the nightstand and rubbed her head. "Kiri did say time went by differently in the two worlds. So is like, a week in the imaginary place equal to 3 years time in the real world? Or something…" Elsa groaned. "I don't wanna figure it out. Math like that is confusing." Elsa got out of bed, relieved when she didn't feel her head throb or like her stomach was doing flips. She stretched and went into her closet, seeing all new clothes. "Oooooh!" Her eyes lit up seeing all sorts of frilly clothes and sparkly things. With a grin, Elsa went through each item in her closet, enjoying her new wardrobe.

_'You're welcome, kid.'_ Kiri's voice echoed dully, as if muffled.

Elsa smiled. _'Sounds like she's in my castle. That's cool. And so are all these clothes.'_ She pulled out a white dress with ruffled shoulder sleeves and a red ribbon on the waist. "Oooh! I love this! I'm gonna wear it!" Elsa got out of her pajamas, which she now saw were fleecy kitty pajamas. With a smile, Elsa put on the dress and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth and skipped out into the living room. She saw her mother sitting on the couch. "Mom!" She bounced over and smiled. "Hi Mom!"

Diane blinked and looked down at her daughter. "My, you're happy this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! How are you mom?" Elsa smiled as she sat beside her mother.

Diane smiled, giving her daughter a head pat. "I'm great."

"What about Dad?" Elsa asked. "Is he up yet?"

Diane's expressions softened in a sad way. "Oh, uh, Elsa, we've been over this…"

Elsa tilted her head, hearing her parent's bedroom door close. "Oh there he is!" She got off the couch and ran to the hall, stopping when she saw someone with black hair and green eyes come out of her mother's room. She stumbled back. "Who, who are you?"

Diane's footsteps approached and sounded right behind her. "I told you before Elsa, this is Felix. Your stepfather."

"Stepfather!?" Elsa's eyes widened. "Kiri wasn't lying…" She mumbled.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	18. Father Daughter Time (Elsa)

**_TW: none_**

* * *

Chapter 18-Father-Daughter Time (Elsa)

Elsa looked from her mother to the man addressed as Felix. "But, where's Dad? Where did he go?" _'Why did Kiri not tell me this? At least I would have been prepared for it! Man, she's still mean!'_

Diane stared at her daughter. "Are you feeling alright? Your father disappeared last year. I couldn't just let you grow up without a father figure."

"Why did he disappear? Why would he do that?" Elsa asked, backing away from Felix.

"Well, I think it was, well, the stress. See, no matter what he tried, we couldn't get the demon out of you. He finally made contact three weeks ago, remember? You still visit him. He's still worried you're possessed."

"I'm not possessed!" Elsa huffed, puffing her chest out. "I never was! Kiri isn't a demon!" Elsa replied, not caring for what Diane had said about her father.

Diane gasped softly, taking a step back. "You named it?"

Elsa was annoyed. "Kiri isn't an 'it' but a woman. She's an older woman. And she isn't a demon. What makes you think she's a demon?"

"Well, she made ice and snow happen. And if she isn't a demon, explain how this…woman got inside you."

Elsa paused. She couldn't explain that one. She didn't even know. "She just sorta appeared one day. Almost like I had imagined her."

_'No, Elsa you'll only make it worse.'_

Elsa blinked. Make it worse? Well, maybe Kiri was right. Maybe she was making it worse since she had just blurted out things without thinking. She clasped her hands to her chest, staring at the floor. "Never mind." Elsa turned and walked away.

"Don't forget Elsa! You go to visit your father today."

Elsa just ignored her mother. They still thought she was possessed? Did that Felix guy think the same thing, too? Well, like she cared if he did but still it was frustrating to be called possessed when she wasn't. They didn't understand. Well, neither did she but at least she knew she wasn't possessed. Then her mother's words caught up with her. "I visit him today? I wonder how much he's changed. Mom hasn't changed much aside from being a little more quiet and some gray hair." Elsa sighed and walked to her desk, sitting at it. She looked in the drawers, seeing notebooks and sketchbooks, pens and markers. _'What else is new around here?'_ Elsa looked around her room. There were posters of cats and bats, some pictures of her with a brunette girl and the girl she remembered as Melody. Had her and Melody become friends? Well, that was a stupid question. If there were pictures of the girls having fun together then obviously they had become friends.

_'You and Melody are friends. She stopped Hans from attacking you once after school and you bonded after that. She enjoys cartoons like Spongebob, The Proud Family and Kim Possible. She usually wears bright colors and is very wild in her movements. She keeps her hair braided, sometimes down and wears girly clothes. The brunette is Mandy, Melody's sister. She's a weird girl, mainly into shows meant for boys. Her clothing style is like a tomboy, she's kinda fluid in her movements and her hair is always down. The three of you are best friends. You've kept in touch even though Mandy and Melody are in junior high now.' _Kiri informed her.

Elsa blinked. So she had gotten friends. Well not her but Kiri who was in her body. Either way she wasn't alone anymore. That was a relief. She never would have thought it'd be Melody though. What else was new in her life?

_'Your mother arranged for you to stay with your father once every two weekends, usually on Saturdays. Ian hasn't changed much, at least to me. He does seem a bit…nuttier than he usually was. He lives in a small apartment with a cute white cat with brown splotches and a brown face mask. The cats name is Snowball and she's fun to play with,'_ Kiri told Elsa.

"Dad got a cat? He never was allowed to have a cat since Mom is allergic to them. He must be a little happy over that. Kiri, why didn't you tell me that my dad left my mom?"

_'Would you have believed me?'_

_'No. Point made.' _Elsa sighed and sat on her bed. So her parents weren't together and she visited him. That was a lot to take in. And the fact that she had missed 3 years worth of her life when it felt like such a short time was just incredible. "Time really does flow weird between the worlds." She ran her hands through her hair and stared at the ceiling, falling back onto her pillows. She heard her mother call and walked out of her room. "What is it Mom?"

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Ready?" she blinked. "For what?"

"To stay at your fathers apartment tonight, of course."

"Oh," she turned and walked back in her room. Elsa found her backpack, emptied it and stuffed her brush, tooth brush, toothpaste, pajamas and another outfit in it. She grabbed her big fluffy pillow, a sketchbook and pen and went back into the living room. She was quiet getting into the car. It was weird. The last time she was in her mom's car she had to be in a toddler seat. But since she had grown she could just sit in the car without a seat. It didn't feel right. Her mother was telling her to mind her manners, stay out of trouble, have fun and listen to her father all the way to the apartment complex. Elsa looked at the clock as they drove. It was 12:14 p.m. She sighed and stared out the window, all the landscapes whizzing by in a blur of mixed colors, heights and shapes. When they got to their destination, it was 1:03 p.m. The apartment complex was a dull shade of clay red with stairs everywhere, a small pool in front and a fenced play yard for kids. Elsa didn't like how tall it looked. It made her feel little. She slowly got out of the car as her mother did, sticking to Diane's side as they walked through the apartments. Each building was even taller in person and cast a shadow on the cleanly cut grass. The air smelled of fertilizer and fake vanilla fragrance, with a hint of Bounce dryer sheets from the on ground laundromat. It smelled funny and made her sneeze. She looked around, seeing that some buildings had stairs and balconies while others didn't. The apartment they stopped at had stairs but no balcony. Her mother knocked on the door and smiled to Elsa. Elsa just stared, neutral to the situation. She wasn't happy that her parents weren't together but she couldn't do anything about it. Adults never listened to kids, that seemed to be fact to her. She heard faint steps getting closer from the other side of the door and looked up to see her father staring down at her with a stressed smile. His hair was more gray than Diane's and he had bags under his eyes.

"Elsa! I've missed you!" He leaned down and hugged her. He smelled of cigarettes and musty towels.

"Dad, you smell funny."

"Now Elsa, that's impolite." Diane wagged her finger.

"Sorry squirt. It's cleaning day here and all. Come on in. I'll show you around. Thanks for agreeing to bring her Diane." Ian sighed as Elsa took a few steps into his apartment.

"Well, she didn't really argue. As long as she wants to come see you, I'll take her." Diane blabbed on.

Her parent's voices faded as she walked around-taking in her fathers new living arrangement. The living room was a bit messy-dishes and empty soda cans everywhere, some towels scattered across the floor. She could see -and smell- the kitchen from the living room. There were piles of dishes and disposable stuff piled on the counters, empty food cans and cereal boxes. She could make out a stove under a mess of an overflowed chili in a pot and see the trash can was overfilled. The smell coming from the kitchen was a mix of sewer and cooked eggs. It made her stomach turn. Her father came up behind her after saying goodbye to Diane and took her to see the rest of the apartment. He showed her the guest room where she would stay. It wasn't particularly messy but it wasn't neat either. There were some old magazines and newspapers on the desk by the window, a half open closet with cardboard boxes in it. The only neat thing in the room was the bed; which was tidy and had pink fuzzy blankets on it. He showed her the bathroom; which was surprisingly clean. She wasn't shown her fathers room but if this was how he kept his place, she didn't want to see how his room looked behind the closed door.

"I'm still unpacking all my stuff, so it's a bit messy. I hope you don't mind it. I did clean up the guest room. In fact I was doing that when you got here. I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

Elsa sighed and looked to her dad. "Dad, why did you leave? Weren't you happy? Was it my fault?"

Ian moved back ever so slightly, taken aback by his daughters strange question. "What? Oh, uh of course I was happy. What makes you think I wasn't?"

_'He didn't answer the last part. He's dodging it.'_ Kiri told Elsa.

"Dad, did you leave because of me?"

Ian shook his head. "No, I didn't. I left for…other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

"Don't worry about that, Elsa. You're too young to understand. For now, let's just have a good time. Tomorrow is your birthday so today, while you're here, we'll celebrate. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

Elsa blinked. "Can I go to Burger King then Coldstone Creamery?"

Ian smiled. "Of course, baby girl. Any where else after that?"

"You mean I can go to more places?!" Her eyes widened in excitement.

Ian nodded. "Would you like to go to a trampoline park?" Elsa jumped up and down, clapping and nodding rapidly. "Alright. Let's get going then! I'll change clothes and we'll celebrate your birthday early."

The wait for her father seemed to take hours. When he finally came out all cleaned up, Elsa dragged him to the door. He laughed and took her to his car. They headed to Burger King first, where Elsa ate a kids meal of a junior whopper with fries and sprite. She played in the playground for a few minutes before she came down and asked to get her ice cream. Ian smiled and carried her on his shoulders to the car. She rode in the front with him to Coldstone. When they parked, she ran inside and looked at all the flavors. Ian told her she could get a love it size with two mix ins, not counting the free one that came with the order. Elsa thought about it carefully before ordering Oreo filling flavored ice cream with marshmallows, chocolate chips and white chocolate chips. With enthusiasm, Elsa devoured her ice cream; suffering a few brain freezes from eating too fast. "Can we go to the next place now, Dad? Huh, huh can we?!"

Ian smiled. "Sure! Let's get going." He piggy backed her to the car again. "The drive will take a bit, so feel free to take a nap and let your food settle while we drive there. You can get more energy from napping , too."

"Okay, Dad!" Elsa got comfy in the front seat and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Ian smiled as his daughter slept_. 'Elsa is so cute. It's like she's back to normal. I just wish I knew if that demon was still in her or not. It would really pain me to know that it's still there. But I suppose I can't do much more than watch her behavior for anything unusual.'_ He drove on, turning on the radio to an alternative rock station._ 'Does she still like this music? I hope so. Hopefully she doesn't hate me for leaving. But what else could I do? I was on my last nerve before getting abusive. I just wanted to protect her, even if it was from me or something I can't control.'_ He sighed and kept driving, stopping at a red light_. 'Diane has gotten with another man already, I could smell the cologne on her. Is it really that easy to replace me? I thought she loved me. 12 years together and yet I'm replaced so easily. She's already engaged to him. That was quite a ring she had on. I don't even move that fast after a separation.'_ He eased the car into acceleration as the light went green_. 'Sure I'll date but engagement? No. It would take years for me. But I guess that's just me.'_ He went the rest of the trip trying not to think about it. As he parked in the Skyway Trampoline Arena parking lot, he gently shook Elsa. "Elsa, baby girl. We're here!"

Her eyes gently fluttered open with a light yawn. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "AWESOME!" Elsa unbuckled herself and raced out, Ian in pursuit. She ran through as the sliding doors opened and looked around. Most of the inside of the building was trampolines. They were on every part of the wall and floor and there were even a few near a ball pit. It was the coolest thing she'd ever seen. Ian paid for her ticket and walked with her to where she wanted to start. She read the sign of rules and took her shoes off, racing to the nearest trampoline and launching herself onto it. "This is the coolest thing ever!" She giggled as she bounced up and down. She lost her footing and fell on her back, giggling more. "This feels weird but cool!" She shouted as she bounced slowly on her back. Elsa got up and bounced as high as she could; jumping over to the adjoined trampoline on her right. She bounced like a frog on that one, just laughing and having a good time.

Ian watched her carefully, making sure she wouldn't get hurt. He enjoyed this time with his daughter. He couldn't help but notice that Elsa played by herself, not really interacting with the other kids. _'Maybe she's just shy.'_ Elsa ran about and jumped as much as she could. It wasn't long until she made her way to the trampolines by the ball pit and did a cannon ball into it. Ian looked at his watch. It was already 5:12 p.m.? He had to get home to get dinner going.

"Elsa! It's time to go sweetie! We still have a birthday dinner to eat!" He called to the ball pit, scanning for his daughter's unique white hair.

Her head popped up from the sea of multi-colored plastic balls. "Okay, Daddy!" She climbed out and made her way to her dad, brushing off some of the balls that were stuck via static electricity. She giggled, seeing her reflection in a clear plastic window. Her hair was on end. Elsa smoothed her hear and sat down. With a yawn, she laced her shoes and walked out with him. Elsa was feeling tired after all the bouncing and running around she had done. She was a little relieved to be going back to her father's place. She slept on the way home again.

**She had somehow managed to make her way into the black numb area _'Might as well go to the castle,'_ Elsa shrugged. She walked into the castle she had made in her mind, still amazed that she had made it. She came across Kiri in the den. She was sitting by the lit fireplace, reading a book. "Hey Kiri!"

"Hey kid." She replied, her voice sounding low, monotone and uninterested as usual. "What's up?"

"Not much. Okay a lot! So my dad and I celebrated my birthday a day early and he took me to Burger King and Coldstone! And after that we went to the Skyway Trampoline place! I've had so much fun!"

"That's nice," Kiri replied, not looking up from the pages of her book. "Just be careful. I get an eerie feeling from your dad's apartment. Go on back now." Kiri waved the back of her hand at Elsa in a shooing motion.

Elsa shook her head and left the castle, going back to the light.**

She opened her eyes to see she was laying on her father's couch. Elsa blinked a couple times and sat up with a big stretch. She could smell turkey and bacon and buttery mashed potatoes. "It smells yummy!"

"Glad you're up, kiddo. Dinner's almost ready. You were out for a while after we got home," Ian glanced over his shoulder. "Just a few more minutes. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He turned back to the food. "It's already 6:37. Traffic got us home later than I would have liked but don't worry. I'll make up for that with this dinner."

Elsa nodded and kicked off her shoes. She laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It had the funny kinda texture that reminded her of broken popcorn glued onto paper. She sat up, hearing her father approach.

He set down her plate and sat next to her. "Happy early birthday, Squirt. Hard to believe you'll be 9."

Elsa sighed and picked up her plate. "I know. I still feel like I'm 5. Time just goes by so fast." She took a bite of her turkey and nommed on it. It was juicy and tender, a hint of lemon and garlic flavor to it. She didn't know she was really hungry until she had bitten into it. The small slices of turkey breast were finished in minutes and she moved to the mashed potatoes. She was about to start eating them when she got a strange idea. Elsa cut up her bacon strips and put them in the potatoes. Sort of cautiously, Elsa took a bite. "Oh my snow, that tastes awesome!" She scooped up more bites and ate them, leaning back and patting her stomach when she was done. "That was super yummy, Dad!"

"I'm glad you thought so," Ian replied after he swallowed his last bite. He stood and took the dishes into the kitchen. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Elsa thought for a minute. "I really dunno. What can we do around here? I mean, I'm tired but I don't wanna sleep yet."

"Well, we could go to the playground here and you can play for a little bit? Or you can get settled in bed? You've gotta be sore from all the running and bouncing you've done today."

"Yeah, I am kinda sore. Can I take a shower and lay down?"

"Sure," Ian smiled. "It is your celebration. Do what you want."

"Thanks, Dad." Elsa hopped off the couch and went to the guest room where her stuff was. She grabbed her pajamas and hygiene products and walked into the bathroom. It still surprised her that it was the only room in the apartment that was clean and smelled nice. The air in the bathroom smelled like lemons. She shrugged, closed the door and undressed. With a light sigh, Elsa turned on the shower and got in to wash off.

Ian sat in the living room, his face in his hands. He was tired and it showed. His hair was graying and there were wrinkles. _'My sweet little daughter. Please don't still be held in the claws of a demon. I fear so much for the safety of your immortal soul. Please, please be ok. Let the demon be banished from your pure, innocent soul.'_ He couldn't sit still so he paced around. Elsa eventually came out of the bathroom and he walked over to her. "I hope you had fun today. Happy birthday, baby girl." He gave her big hug. "Sleep well, okay?"

Elsa blinked and looked up, hugging him back. "Thanks, Dad. I've had a lot of fun today. Thanks for taking me out to all those cool places. I am tired so I'll probably go to sleep after I lay down." She smiled and walked into the guest room, laying on the bed. _'What a busy day.'_ she sighed, relaxing on the bed. She reached over to where her backpack was and took the pillow out from under it. With a groan and stretch, Elsa placed the pillow under her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing even more. She just had so much fun it was hard to believe it was all within a…Elsa glanced at the clock. It read 7:49 p.m. So much fun in just a 6 hour time frame. No wonder she was so tired and sore. Was it going to be like this every day she came to visit or just the days that she visited on or before her birthday? Her thoughts slowed as she found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	19. Swirling Snowflakes (Elsa, Kiri)

**_TW: domestic violence, co-hosting_**

* * *

Chapter 19-Swirling Snowflakes (Elsa, Kiri)

**Elsa was back in the castle with Kiri. The two were walking -well Elsa was trying to talk to Kiri but the older woman was trying to get away. "Oh come on Kiri! Let's just talk! Hang out!"

Kiri scoffed. "I have already told you before that I do not take fondly to kids, of which you are. I also recall telling you that I prefer my privacy." She didn't bother to turn as she spoke to Elsa. "I am glad you have enjoyed your time with your father. But I do not care for details. I have more important things to do. I need to go to the store and get some food or I'll starve. You neglected to create a food source so I had to create one of my own. The garden has exquisite strawberries, apples, carrots and corn, but I need more than that to sustain a healthy diet."

Elsa followed Kiri out of the castle, expecting to see the usual black numb area she had grown accustomed to. Instead, the black area was secluded to a single area about the size of a room. The rest of the area was comprised of a neighborhood type area. There were sidewalks lined with bushes and trees, every lamp post stood 20 feet. Elsa looked around, amazed. "What is all this?"

"Your inner world. The place where you escape to can be far more than just a simple castle. It can be as simple as a cave or as complex as an entire country. It really depends on who lives there," Kiri replied. "Why are you following me?"

Elsa rubbed the back of her head. "I'm asleep. Well my body is so I'm here cause it's cool?"

"That doesn't explain why you are following me."

"Oh, uh cause I can." Elsa shrugged.

Kiri stopped and sighed. "Elsa Railene, go back to the castle. I have no interest in baby sitting while I am out." She turned a cold, red eyed gaze to Elsa. "I will not accept no for an answer."

Reluctantly, Elsa nodded and went back to the castle. She went into the den, sitting upside down with her feet on the head rest of a big chair. "Man, I wish Kiri was a little nicer. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to once in a while." But she couldn't do much about Kiri. After all, she was who she was for a reason. With a sigh, Elsa waited for Kiri to get back. How much more to the inner world was there? How did it get there? Did Kiri have the same ability to make imagined things real? Asking the woman wouldn't be of any use, Kiri wouldn't answer. It seemed that she was in a bad mood. And from what Elsa had learned so far, Kiri never wanted to talk when she was in a bad mood. To spend the time, Elsa explored the castle a little more. She discovered a library that looked pretty new, her room was renovated and made bigger, there was a pet room and green room for small plants and flowers. Elsa didn't remember making those rooms. What time was it? And for that matter, what time was it in the real world? Didn't time flow differently between the castle and real world? Her thoughts were distracted as Kiri came back. She went back into the den, seeing Kiri walk into the kitchen.

Elsa followed her but Kiri didn't even look at Elsa. "Yes, I'm back. If that wasn't obvious. I brought back some ingredients for pizza and different types of sandwiches for you. As for me, I got different types of rice to make steamed rice and salad ingredients with vinaigrette dressing. Perhaps now there will be more of a variety in the foods we eat." Her cold gaze turned to Elsa. "Why are you here? It's time for you to go."

"I don't wanna go. I like it here. Besides, I made this castle. I'm allowed to stay!" Elsa puffed out her chest.

Kiri rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh. "Sure, whatever you say." She turned from the 8 year old to make herself something got eat.

"What are y-"

"I'm making myself some food. Isn't that obvious?" Kiri snapped, her voice still somehow in the monotone, bored sound.

Elsa blinked. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"My bed is uncomfortable to sleep on. So I did not have a pleasant sleep. Now go somewhere else, please." Kiri replied, taking out a pot from the cabinet and placing it on the stove.

Elsa sighed and went into her room. "I guess I can go swimming." She changed into her one piece light blue sparkly bathing suit and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. She was bored but swimming might help. She always did enjoy the water. Elsa made her way through the castle, heading out the dining room side doors. The pool was a few feet away. Elsa laid her towel down on a pool chair and sat by the edge of the pool. It looked to be afternoon in her inner world. She stuck her toe in the water. It was a bit too cold for her to swim in so she reclined a pool chair and laid on her stomach. "Sun bathing is nice, too." In a few minutes, Elsa was asleep in the inner world. She was shaken awake by Kiri, who looked pissed off. "Wha?"

"Wake your ass up! Get back to the real world now! They're trying to wake your ass up." She turned and walked away, the cape on her dress floating ever so slightly off the ground as she stormed inside.

Elsa groaned and stretched, rubbing her eyes. "What's her problem?" Elsa yawned and sat sat up, looking herself over. "Huh, thought I'd get a sunburn sleeping out here. Guess not." She sighed and stood up, going back into the castle. Kiri was by the fireplace again, reading another book. Elsa went to her room and got into regular clothes. "Does it really make a difference if I'm dressed here? It's not like the clothes would transfer with me, right?" Elsa shrugged, dressing to be decent. She left the castle and looked around outside for the solemn patch of darkness with the light spot. When she found it, Elsa headed toward it. As always, there was a strange sense of floating and weightlessness followed by the slam of gravity. It made her feel like she was on roller coaster that was going down a really high drop. Her head ached as she slowly sat up. "Ugh, what?" She opened her eyes, her father staring at her.

"Wow, you are a really heavy sleeper. I've been trying to wake you up for an hour. It's time to go back to your mother's place." Ian shook his head. "You slept passed breakfast. It's almost noon. Come on squirt. Gather your stuff and let's get you back home." He got up and left the room.

Elsa rubbed her eyes, her head spinning. She stretched, yawning. "Wow, I slept a long time." Elsa climbed out of bed, spread the blanket to make it look neat and got dressed. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair. "What a day that was. So much fun!" Elsa brushed her teeth and put the toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush in her backpack. She was about to walk into the living room when she realized she forgot her pillow. So she went back and grabbed it. All her things gathered, she walked with her father to his car. Not much was said during the car ride. Ian asked about school and Elsa always had to make something up to tell him since she honestly had no clue how school had been going the past few years. Ian didn't get out when they got to her mother's house, so she just waved goodbye and got out of the car. Elsa walked up to the door, hearing some arguing on the other side.

"You didn't tell me your daughter was a possessed freak!"

"She's not a freak!"

"So she is possessed!?"

"No! I don't know! Ian and I never figured that out. We tried everything…"

"Did you try taking her to a damn priest or something?"

"Are you insane?! Do you know what they do to people who show any hint of magic ability? Our neighbors never saw their sister again! Do you think I want to lose my daughter?!"

"No but if you think she's possessed than be a better mother."

"How dare you!" Diane's voice was a bit high and kinda cracked as she spoke.

An awkward silence followed for a few seconds then a door slamming. Elsa stood outside the front door, unsure if she should walk in or not. She turned to glance behind her, seeing her father wave from the car as he backed out. Elsa looked to the ground and turned back to the door. She drew in a deep breath and reached for the knob, only for the door to open and Felix to storm into her. She squeaked and yelped as she fell, hitting the her tailbone on the sidewalk with a dull thud. She groaned and looked up, seeing him staring at her.

_'How rude. He just knocked over a young lady, a child no less, and he's just standing there and staring like a moron.' _Kiri scoffed.

"The least you could do is watch where you're going, kid."

_'Oh I'm gonna knock this..this…_' It was clear Kiri was struggling for child friendly words_. 'Jerk onto his butt! Manners!''_

Elsa sighed. _'Calm down Kiri. It was my fault for standing there and doing nothing like an idiot.'_

_'What? You're not to blame.'_

_'Just drop it.'_ Elsa grabbed her stuff, stood and walked passed him. She ignored everything else and stormed into her room. What right did this stranger have to say those things? She could tell from her mother's tone that she was hurt which only made Elsa dislike Felix even more. She decided to change her clothes and lay on the bed. It seemed like an hour had passed before there was a knock on the door.

Diane came in, smiling. "Sweetie, I'm going to the store for a few minutes. I'll be back. You be good, okay?" She left before Elsa could reply.

Why had her parents split up? Why was Felix so mean? Why had everything changed? Why, why, why? At least after a long day, Elsa could come home to her parents and have a nice time. But now even that was gone. Her mother was more distant than before, her father was acting like nothing had changed while trying to be the better parent. It was kind of annoying. The only steady thing in Elsa's life for the past 3 years had been Kiri acting as a substitute teacher while she was in the castle world. With a sigh, Elsa laid down on the bed. She heard heavy steps and turned away from the door, knowing it was Felix. She expected him to storm into his mother's room, so she was surprised when her door opened.

"Listen here Elsa. You might be momma's little angel but I'm onto you."

She blinked, turning over. "Onto me? What are you talking about?"

"You're the reason your father left. You know that, don't you? I'm not letting some brat who thinks she's possessed or magical drive me away. You just behave yourself and we'll have no problems. I don't like disobedient women or kids."

Elsa frowned, her eyebrows setting into an angry position. "He didn't leave because of me. He told me so!"

"Of course he said that. Like your weak father would have the balls to tell you the truth. You just stay in your place." He stared at her with cold eyes, but not the same kind of cold eyes that Kiri gazed at her with.

"You're so mean! What'd I ever do to you?! You're the one who came into MY life. I didn't have a choice! I heard how you talked to my mom when I was outside. You don't deserve my mom!"

"You disrespectful brat!" Felix backhanded her, leaving a mark.

Elsa didn't turn her head back to look at him. Her closed eyes held angry tears. "I'm disrespectful?" She carefully pronounced the word. "You just hit a child!" She turned her eyes to look back at him, blinking when she saw a little bit of snow swirling around her. "Get out. Now."

Felix stared a few seconds before Elsa's words registered with him. "What?! You dare talk to me like that!" He took a step forward.

Elsa held her hands out in a defensive position. She gasped as snow hit him. Was she doing that? Or was it Kiri? Elsa remembered when Kiri said that she controlled Elsa's powers_. 'But, Kiri doesn't seem like the kind of person who would protect someone she doesn't like…So, is it me? Is the snow reacting because of my feelings?'_ She yelped as she was picked up and held against a wall.

"How dare you use your sorcery on me! You're a freak!"

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, kicking and scratching at his hands. The snow swirling around her became heavier. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"I don't care you, freaky brat!" Felix replied.

Elsa heard the front door open and close. "MOMMY!" Her voice was thick with fright.

"Elsa?!" Diane's voice came back, sounding worried. Elsa heard her mother running towards her room. Elsa looked to her bedroom doorway and saw her mother run in. "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" Diane ran at Felix. Without hesitation, she reached into the swirling snow and pried at his hands. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Her mother was furious. She got Elsa free and held her close. "Get out of my house now!"

"But the brat-" His sentence was cut off by Diane back handing him. The sound was nearly drown out by the sound of swirling snow.

"My daughter is not a brat! Get out of here!" She looked to Elsa. "Go next door. I'll come get you when Felix is gone."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving. Without me, you won't have the money to live here." Felix stood in the doorway.

"Then I'll move somewhere safe!" Diane opened Elsa's window and lifted her daughter out of it and into the backyard. "Go."

Elsa blinked, not sure where to go. It was a Sunday and most people were at church. So she hid underneath the windowsill, crouched and in a ball. She heard her mother screaming for Felix to get out before she called the cops, forcing him out of Elsa's room. Felix would just laugh and bring up how Elsa was the reason he was there in the first place. _'Is it really me? Did dad leave because of my powers?'_ She looked to her hands then back at the swirling cloud of snow around her. _'Just make it stop, please! I don't want these powers! I never did! Look what the snow has caused!' _Elsa jumped, hearing glass breaking and her mother scream. "Mommy!" Elsa climbed back in the window, heading to where the sound came from. It led her to her mom's room. Diane was bleeding and there was a broken vase on the floor. The minute Elsa saw it, the snow moved from just around her to swirling all around the floor.

"I don't care how much you hurt me. I won't let you stay and be a hazard to my little Elsa," Diane growled, holding her arm. There was glass shards in her skin.

"Well maybe you're the reason she's a possessed freak. Don't you know women are supposed to listen to their spouse? Be a good Christian woman."

"TO HELL WITH CHRISTIANITY! I'M A MOTHER FIRST AND A CHRISTIAN SECOND!" Diane replied. Elsa gasped, her mother never cursed. Diane must have heard and turned. "Elsa! No, get out of here!"

"Oh, that little freak is back is she?" Felix came into Elsa's view, holding a large part of a broken vase. As he took one step forward, the snow swirling around the floor started to get heavier and move up.

"Leave my mother alone!" Elsa's tears were icy cold as the snow around her worsened. _'Kiri, please. If you can hear me, help me get rid of this jerk! He's hurt me and my mother.'_ She paused for a few seconds, moving to stand in front of her mother. As if reacting to her feelings, the snow swirled around Elsa and her mother. It was now up to Elsa's chest as she stood.

"Elsa get out of here!" Diane begged.

"I'll be fine, Mommy. He won't hurt you or me anymore." Elsa replied, forcing her voice not to shake with the fear she felt. _'Kiri, please! I know you can hear me! Please, don't let him hit me or my mom again! Use the magic!'_

Felix was getting closer. Elsa was done waiting for Kiri to reply and stood in front of her mother. She refused to move when he told her to. Felix narrowed his eyes and reached to Elsa. Elsa puffed up her chest, fear and adrenaline racing through her heart. "NO!" She grabbed his hand and bit as hard as she could.

"Yow! Why you little…" Felix took hold of her hair and pulled her away from his hand. "How dare you bite me!"

"KIRI!" Elsa screamed, trying to get out of his grip. She could feel hair being pulled out of her skull.

Elsa's hand raised and pointed at Felix. He dropped her, stunned. Elsa felt herself stand and keep her hand pointed at Felix. The snow swirling around her and Diane instantly moved to around her arm, completely covering it in a sleeve of white. "You will leave and not return. I hate abusers and cowards who use fear to make people obey them," Elsa's voice sounded older as it came out of her mouth.

"You're just a possessed freak, Elsa. And a child. You can't talk to an adult like that," Felix replied, taking a few steps forward.

Diane looked around the room. "Don't come any closer!" She grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at him.

It hit his shoulder, cracking and falling to the floor. "You can't hit me, you're just a woman!"

"And you're no good scum! No man with any moral decency lays his hands on a woman or a child!" Diane and Felix looked to Elsa. She looked to Diane. "We'll be fine, Mom." Elsa watched as her hands pointed at Felix and the snow around her arms wrapped around him. "Go call the cops. I'll keep him here." Elsa knew it wasn't her talking or moving, yet she was still there. It must have been Kiri_. 'Thank you Kiri.'_

_'I may not like you, but I absolutely hate abusers.'_

Elsa watched her hand move and a shot of magic hit Felix's head, knocking him out. Elsa regained control of her body and fell to the floor, crying. The snow that was swirling around and wrapped around Felix disappeared.

_'This way no one will see the snow and take you from your mother. That's another thing I can't stand.' _Kiri sighed, her voice fading as she went to the castle world. At least that's where Elsa guessed she was going. Elsa buried her face in her hands. This was all too much for her to take.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	20. Ignorance Isn't Bliss (Elsa)

**_TW: auditory hallucinations_**

* * *

Chapter 20-Ignorance Isn't Bliss (Elsa)

Elsa was still and quiet as the cops arrested Felix for child abuse and domestic assault. She didn't look up from the floor, her eyes were staring at her hands._ 'Why was I given this snow magic? What good has it done? It's only caused problems for me. Why? Where did it come from? I don't want it!'_ She clenched her hands to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Diane leaned down beside Elsa, a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay baby girl. He's gone. I've pressed charges on him."

Elsa only sighed, consumed by one thought. "Mom, why do I have this magic? It's only caused problems…"

Diane sighed. "I really can't say why sweetie. But this time, it helped us." She took her daughter in her arms, squeezing her as tight as she could without hurting her. "He's not coming back, I promise. I'm sorry this happened on your birthday. To make it up, do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere at all, your choice."

Elsa blinked, a little sniffle wrinkling her nose. "Can we go to Kongeparken Family Park? I've heard about it on t.v."

Diane smiled. "Of course, sweetie. Today is all about you and your birthday." Diane got some tissue from the bathroom and wiped her daughter's nose. "Let's go have some fun."

Elsa nodded and slowly stood, still a bit shaky from the situation. She walked out with her mother to her car and got in, playing with her hair. So many things had just happened. Elsa had been hurt by an adult, her mother came to help, then they fought and she got hurt…Elsa's eyes widened. "Mom! Are you okay? You were bloody and stuff!"

Diane blinked, surprised by her daughter's random outburst. "Yeah, I'm alright. When the cops came, they took care of my arm. Don't worry about me. Today is all about you and celebrating your birthday!"

Elsa wasn't convinced on the smile her mom gave her_. 'I think I just ruined Mom's happiness…Again…' _Guilt settled in her heart as they drove. She was feeling like crap. First her parents split up and now her mom's boyfriend had just been arrested. And why? Because of her. Even if she was told it wasn't her fault, that's how she felt_. 'Maybe if I was normal this stuff wouldn't happen. Then maybe the people around me would be happy.'_ She paused for a second_. 'I'm too young to be thinking these things, aren't I?' _She did her best not to think while they drove to the theme park. It was a long drive. Her mom stopped at McDonalds for a mid-afternoon munch. Elsa was given a cheeseburger with fries, apple slices and a small sprite. She didn't play in the play place, saving her energy for the theme park. She was excited as they got closer. It was the only park she knew of that let you make your own chocolate! And Elsa LOVED her chocolate! She looked at the radio clock, seeing it was 2:24 p.m. She had so long to have fun. After 10 minutes, they were at Kongeparken. Elsa could hardly wait. Diane paid for them to get in and Elsa ran into the park. "Oh wow!" Her heart raced with excitement, the previous events soon being pushed into a dark corner of her mind.

"What would you like to do first, Elsa?"

Elsa ran to the directory map and looked at it. "Oh! Can we go on Spinnvidle?"

Diane looked at the map. "Sure. Let's go. Looks like it's not too far from us." She took her daughter's hand and led her to the ride. "Do you think you'll be tall enough?" She asked, lining Elsa up with the height stand.

"She can go on as long as you go with her," the ride operator smiled.

"YAY!" Elsa bounced up and down, grabbed her mom's hand and ran into the line. "This will be so much fun!" She bounced a little, waiting for the ride to stop and let off its current riders. She wasn't too far form the front so when the ride did stop Elsa was able to go on with the next bunch.

"Are you ready?" Diane asked, taking her daughter to a seat and latching her in, sitting in the seat next to her.

"I WAS BORN READY!" Elsa giggled. Diane smiled as the last of the seats were filled. The ride operator gave the usual spiel about staying seated, keeping hands and feet inside the ride, blah blah blah. Elsa cheered as the seats were lifted and the ride started to spin everyone. Her cheers soon turned to screams, as she was bold enough to look and see how high she was. Elsa went between fear and thrill as the ride went on, hobbling out of her seat when it was finally over. She leaned on a gate, dizzy. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

Diane smiled. "No, sweetie. You might throw up. What ride do you want to go on next?"

Elsa looked around for another directory and spotted one. She walked to it, looking at all the attractions. "Uh, how about this one?"

"Brumletoget? Sure. A nice train ride would be good for you after such a dizzying ride." She walked with her daughter to the ride.

Elsa was excited. She was having another day at another fun park. She looked around to see if she would notice anyone there she might recognize from her kindergarten days, but doubted it. Diane stayed behind as the line of kids was led into the train. She was led into a middle car with a bunch of kids, some of them older than her. Her stomach sank when they all just stared at her. She turned her head to look out the window, trying to ignore a few whispers in the train car.

"Hey girl! Why's your hair white?"

Elsa sighed, ignoring it.

"Hey! I asked you a question." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat next to her. "Are you listening? Are you deaf? Are you stupid?"

_'Conceal, don't feel,'_ Elsa thought, resisting the urge to punch the girl in the jaw. _'Conceal, don't feel.'_

"Hey guys, I think this kid is deaf!"

"Really? So we can talk about her freaky hair and not worry," said another girls voice.

"Well what if she reads lips? I know deaf adult who does that," sad a boy.

"She's ignoring us, so that's not even a problem," said the girl beside Elsa as she returned to her original seat. "Do you think she's related to Elsa Swan?"

"She might be. What if she has the same ice powers?"

"I think that'd be cool!"

"Hey do you think she'd freeze everything?"

"Wait guys. What if she just really bugged her parents to dye her hair white? I mean look at her. She's not as pale as Elsa Swan. And her eyebrows are blonde. Definitely a dye job. She just wanted to dye her hair white for the attention."

"Oh my god, what a poser!"

"Such a fake!"

"How stupid! Who would want that attention? Doesn't she know how bad Elsa Swan was?"

_'Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't. Feel. It.'_ Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tune them out. Ignorance wasn't bliss. _'Is this ride almost over? I want off…'_ She made a huge effort to try and tune out the laughter of the other kids as they kept talking about how fake she was. It was getting on her nerves. When the ride was over, Elsa stood and started walking out, one of the kids in the train car tripping her. She squeaked only a little until she fell face first onto the ground.

"Elsa!" Diane ran up to her. "Are you okay baby girl?"

"Elsa? Her name is Elsa? Is her mom sick in the head?"

"Who names their kid after an evil queen?"

Elsa had had enough. They could make fun of her but not her mom. She stood, wiping the blood from her nose and turned to them. "SHUT UP! My name is Elsa because I'm her great great great granddaughter! My hair is white for that reason, too! And f.y.i., next time someone is ignoring you, don't assume they're deaf and trash talk them! I'm not desperate for attention, I hate that my hair is white!" The kids stared back at her as she snapped. "As for ice magic, unless you want to find out the wrong way, I suggest you shut up!" Tears streamed down her face as she turned and stormed away. She wiped her nose again, sighing heavily.

"Elsa, slow down! We need to get you to a bathroom." Diane grabbed Elsa's hand, quickly jerking back. "Your hand is so cold!"

That made Elsa pause and look at her hand. It was paler than usual, little snowflake patterns on it. She gasped and quickly clutched her hands to her chest, going to the park directory. "Let's get my nose taken care of," she murmured. She followed the path the directory had showed her to get to the bathroom. Her mother followed, and once inside started cleaning up her daughter.

"Elsa, are you okay? It's unusual for you to talk like that."

She stared at the floor. "The kids I rode with were talking mean about me. They said I was a fake and my hair was dyed and I just wanted attention. I didn't really care about that. But when they heard you call my name, they said you were sick in the head. I don't like people making fun of you mom."

"Sweetie, I appreciate you defending me, but it's not necessary. Just pretend you don't hear them, okay?" Diane smiled as she finished wiping off her daughter scrapes and nose. "Let's go have some fun. How about we make some chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Elsa's eyes widened. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Okay hon. Just pretend that earlier never happened." Diane took her hand and led Elsa to the Freia Chocolate Factory in the park.

Elsa was more than happy to fill out a teddy bear casting with chocolate and watch it chill. She had never made her own chocolate before so it was exciting and fascinating. When the bears were done chilling, Elsa happily grabbed hers and ate it. "Oh my god that was delicious!"

Diane smiled. "I'm glad it was."

Elsa went to the directory to see what they could do next. "We should have gotten a park map or something," she mumbled.

_'Yeah but freaks don't get maps.'_ A voice right next to her said.

"Huh?" She looked around for the voice, but only her mother was beside her. And it wasn't her mother who had wait that. "Mom, did you hear that?"

"Hear what sweetie?"

"Someone said freaks don't get maps…"

"You're just hearing things baby girl. Calm down okay? What do you want to do next?"

"Uh…let's see…"

_'Freaks can't have fun.'_

_'You don't deserve to be here. We know what you did to Hans. And we won't forgive you.'_

_'You shouldn't even be allowed out of the house. Snowfreak.'_

"There it is again! The voice keeps saying mean things to me!" Elsa frowned and looked around, yet still the only person beside her was her mother.

"Just ignore it, Elsa. It's probably the wind or something.." Diane replied, rubbing her head.

_'Ha, look at you. Hearing voices. Can't you tell you're going crazy? You should just leave while you can. Head for the safety of your home. That's the only place a freak like you would be accepted. The only place you're welcome.' _Now laughter accompanied the voice.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Elsa held her head, her eyebrows dropping to form an angry expression.

Diane now leaned down beside her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Can't you hear them, Mom? They're laughing and saying such mean things! How can you not hear them?"

Diane was puzzled. "Um, let's go home Elsa. Maybe this is too much excitement for you." She grabbed Elsa's hand and took her out of the park.

The voice Elsa heard kept getting louder and softer, calling her a freak, a mistake, unwanted, unloved. The laughter never changed in volume, only in pitch. It would be gentle then harsh and mocking. It drove Elsa to tears. She covered her face as she was put in the car and her mother drove home. Elsa opened her eyes a few times, once to check the time on the radio clock. It was going on 7 p.m., passed dinner time. But she wasn't hungry. When Diane stopped at a restaurant to get food, Elsa declined. Her mother bought her a meal anyway but Elsa just poked at it with her fork. The voices were soft now, telling her she didn't deserve to be eating the food. The laughter was gone. "I'm tired. Can we just go home?"

Diane gave her daughter a puzzled look but nodded. "Alright. You do have school tomorrow so I suppose we can."

School_. 'Oh no. Hans. Did he go to junior high too? I hope so. I don't want to deal with him. I can't deal with him. Or anybody actually. I've been in the castle for three years and I don't know how to talk to people. Will anyone notice the difference? I do act way different then Kiri. Maybe I can just pass it off as being sick.' _Elsa sighed, knowing that there would be some kind of bad thing to deal with at school. They left the restaurant and got back in the car. It took a little over an hour to get home. Once they got home, Elsa got out of the car and went straight to her bathroom to shower. _'White hair, my name is Elsa…Why do I have her hair? Why was I named after her? Even my name causes problems. Well, it couldn't get any worse, right?'_ As she showered, she let the water wash off the stress of the day. Too tired to even care, the young girl dressed in her pajamas and laid down on the bed. For once, she fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_This is the same story as it was before, just rewriting it to fix all the mistakes that I missed before._**


	21. Socially Impaired (Meet Anna)

_**Hey guys! You excited for Anna to make her appearance? Well here ya go! I did warn in the beginning that Anna would come into this in an unusual way. I'm not really sure how to label this trigger. This chapter has panic attacks, social anxiety and alter creation. So those are the possible triggers here. Without further ado, chapter 21!**_

* * *

Chapter 21-Socially Impaired (Meet Anna)

Elsa was gently woken up the next day. It was a nice change. She yawned and stretched, her mothers voice telling her to get ready for school. She blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes. "Do I have to go? It's gonna suck! I don't know how to talk to people!" Which was true. She'd had no interaction with people for years. How did one even socialize?

"It's a new semester. A new course. You have to go or you won't get your schedule." Diane stood. "Get dressed and come out for breakfast. We're leaving in 45 minutes." She walked out.

_'Elsa, just go along with what others tell you that you've done. They don't know about me. No one does. So if they say you did something last semester, run with it.'_

_'Okay, but what about talking with people? I have no idea how to be a social person.'_

_'Don't worry about that. Most of the people left you alone because they were too afraid to talk to you. A lot of people are off put by your hair and well, your name doesn't really help. so don't worry about being social. Melody and Mandy usually stop by after school to talk to you so they're the only people you need to worry about.'_

_'If you say so,' _Elsa sighed. She wasn't looking forward to being around people. She was still depressed over what happened with Felix and the voices at the theme park. She couldn't really remember why, but the thought of going back to school after so long filled her dread and slightly scared her. _'What happened that was so bad? Why can't I remember?'_ No matter how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't get passed a mental black veil of mist. the more she pushed on the veil in her mind, the more her head would hurt. _'I think I'll stop before I get a bad headache.'_ She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. finding her brush on the counter, she brushed out her hair, tying it into a sideways ponytail. Next she brushed her teeth, then stared at the mirror. _'It's still my own body so why do I feel like it's someone else's?'_ Having not really been in the outer world for 3 years, she felt like she had grown accustomed to another body; being in her own felt strange. It was hard to wrap her head around. She shook her head and walked to her closet, dressing into a green dress with a gold waist ribbon and short sleeves. It was spring so why not? Spring. Why did the season feel strange to her? She chewed her lip, trying to think of something that could help her place it. Nothing came to mind. Elsa sighed and grabbed her backpack by the closet, heading out into the living room. Her mother was waiting at the breakfast table. "Mom, I heard Felix say that you wouldn't have enough money to live here. Does that mean we'll have to move?"

Diane sighed and looked to Elsa with forlorn eyes. "Yes. A the end of this week, we'll have to move. I can't afford the monthly rent in this house alone. And the lease will be over next week. We have no choice. We'll probably be moving into a 2 bedroom apartment closer to your school. That way you can walk to and from school, which will save money that can be used to pay bills."

"Oh." Was Elsas only reply.

_"See? Even she knows you don't deserve this house. It's not Felix who kept you here, not at all. Your mother put up with you. and then you went and ruined her happiness-again. So now, to punish you, she's taking you from the neighborhood you grew up in. How does it feel?"_

_'I'm not listening you. You only make me feel bad about things I can't control.'_

_"Like your snow magic?"_

Elsa quietly gasped, her eyes widening a little. She sat in place, shocked. _'How do you know about that?'_

_"Oh I know all your secrets. Like you blame yourself for your parents divorce. You blame yourself for Felix leaving. And now you blame yourself for moving."_

_'Just…Just leave me alone!'_ Elsa buried her face in her hands, trying to ignore the voice. Unfortunately, due to what it had said, Elsa lost her appetite. The chocolate chip pancakes no longer looked appetizing. She pushed her plate away and left the table. "I'll be by the car." Elsa put one of her backpack straps on her shoulder and walked out into the front yard, sitting by the car. How did this new voice know about what she felt? Who was it this time? It didn't sound like Kiri, or any girl she knew. Maybe it was just her imagination toying with her guilt? Was that possible? With imagination, nearly anything was possible, so maybe? A long sigh parted her lips. She turned, hearing her mom walk out.

"Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded and got in the car after it was unlocked. Diane tried to talk to her, but all Elsa could hear was this mean new voice of guilt in her mind. It made her ears ring, her heart sink and her stomach flip. _"You're nothing but a mistake." "No one cares about you." "Freaks like you don't deserve to live." "You don't deserve such anise mom. All you've done is hurt her." "What kind of child breaks up their parents?" "You're just a useless little child. You deserted your family for three years. You don't deserve anything!"_ She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her hands to her chest. _'Just ignore it, Elsa. that mean voice doesn't know you. It doesn't know anything!' "You'd like think that wouldn't you? Nothing is off limits to me, not even your own mind." _Luckily they arrived at the school and she could take her thoughts off of the mean ambiguous voice she was hearing. With a slight nod, she got out of the car and went to the principals office to get her new schedule. Instantly, things felt way different. Kids no longer whispered as she walked by. Instead, they scattered and avoided eye contact. _'How did Kiri act to make the kids react this way to me? Was she mean? I wish I could fix that, but I don't know how to talk to people.' _Elsa stood in line and waited to get her schedule. When she got hers, she left the office and walked the campus before the bell rang. At least she could get a general idea of where her new classes were. She found her first class and sat in a desk in the back while the teacher got papers together. A few other kids came in, noticing her.

"Hey girl! What's you name?" Asked a blonde haired girl who looked a little younger than her.

_'Uh oh, someones talking to me. What do I do? Kiri said no one would talk to me…'_

"Are you okay? You look kinda freaked out. Why don't you smile? I bet you have a pretty smile."

Elsa blinked, not really sure how to react. She averted her eyes, feeling more awkward than she ever had. _'I wish I knew how to talk to people…'_

"Oh come on. I'm trying to be a nice girl here. I'm Shaylinn. You have pretty hair."

_'This girl talks a lot. How is it so easy for her?'_

"Well, if you talk or not is alright. You make a good listener. So yeah I just transferred here from another school and I'm kinda nervous but excited.

_'A transfer? That explains why she doesn't act the same way as the other kids here. Surely that'll change. I'm sure someone will make this girl stay away from me like all the others do. I really wish I could just be home schooled.'_ She looked to the girl called Shaylinn for a few seconds before dropping her eyes again. _'She seems really nice but I don't know what to do or say. How do I make friends?' "You don't deserve friends." 'What? Yes I do. Just shut up and go away!'_ Elsa turned her attention to the blonde girl again.

"So yeah my mom is pretty cool and all."

_'Was she seriously talking this whole time? Wow.'_

"Hey, don't talk to that girl. She's the schools Snowfreak."

_'And there it is.' _Elsa looked in the direction the voice came from. Who was that? She didn't recognize the boy.

"Who are you? I'm Shaylinn. I'm new here."

"Names Francis. And it's obvious you're new here. No one talks to Snowfreak Elsa, there. She doesn't say a word to anyone and acts all grown up and like she's better than anyone."

"Well Francis, I like to make my own opinion of people. So shut up. I'll talk to her if I want to or not. Why call her snowfreak? Elsa is her name, use it."

"Why the nickname? Duh, look at her. Her hair is white and her skin is so pale! My brother Hans actually gave her that name."

"I don't care who gave it to her. I was raised to be nice to people and learn about someone before I decide how to treat them. Obviously you lead, what my mom would call, a she eps life. Now shoo!" Shaylinn waved her hands away from her and Elsa. She sat back down and turned to Elsa. "So your name is Elsa?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I like it. It reminds me of that queen Elsa Swan. And she was really pretty and have an awesome gift!"

"Elsa Swan…is my great great great grandmother. I'm, I'm named for her," Elsa mumbled. Her fingers messed with her ponytail. She wouldn't make eye contact with Shaylinn. Her voice sounded like she was being nice but for all she knew, Shaylinn could be giving her a mean face.

"Really? That's so cool! That explains the white hair. I like your hair. It's pretty."

Whatever Shaylinn was going to blab about next was cut off by the bell. Shaylinn smiled and turned around as the students slowly filed in. As the lesson was taught, Elsa found herself barely able to focus. Why was Shaylinn being so nice to her? She had just learned about her nickname and her family. Wouldn't someone else be treating her badly after all that? She got lost in her thoughts and before she knew it, recess had come. Elsa quickly walked out alone, trying to avoid everyone. Especially Shaylinn. Elsa didn't want to get too close to someone only to be hurt when that person was turned against her. She sat in a shaded corner of the playground, watching the other kids play. She crossed her feet and stared at the sky. It felt so odd to be back in the real world. After so long living in a castle and not having to worry about anything, it was now switched. She had to get used to it again.

"There you are Elsa!" Shaylinns voice made Elsa jump. "My bad, didn't mean to scare you. Come on, I made some other friends here. I'm sure they'll like you, too. I told them how you were nice to me and talked to me. They didn't believe me but whatever." Shaylinn reached down ad grabbed her hand, pulling Elsa up with both her hands. She dragged her to an open field by the jungle gym and stopped. "See guys? Told you she'd come." Elsa looked to the other kids. There was a brunette boy, a black haired girl and brunette girl. Shaylinn pointed at the brunette boy. "This is Victor. The black haired girl is Shauna and the girl next to her is Megan. Guys, this is ELSA." Shaylinn put emphasis on her name. "Not Snowfreak, but Elsa. She was the first person to talk to me. She's actually a nice girl."

"Well, let's talk then." Megan crossed her arms as she sat on the grass. "So Elsa, how did you get your name?"

"I'm, I'm related to Elsa Swan…" Elsa kept her eyes on her shoes as she talked.

"Do you have her magic?" Victor sat too.

"Hey now, that's a stupid question!" Shauna spoke up. "Everyone knows that Elsa Swan never had kids so of course she doesn't!"

'I wish I could be as sure as you, Shauna,' Elsa played with her ponytail. She sat on her legs and stared at the ground, hands clenched to her chest.

"Why do you have your hands like that?" Shaylinn looked to Elsa.

"U-uh, nervous habit, I guess…" Elsa murmured. 'I really don't wanna be here…I don't know how to talk to kids, even if I am a kid…'

"So Elsa," Victor stretched, "what's your favorite subject?"

"I really don't know…" She bit her lip, hands still at her chest.

"You don't? Well mine is reading. All the cool books we get to read. It's like a movie in my head!"

"I like art, myself," Shauna added.

"I prefer recess," Megan sighed. "It's he only time we got to really have fun and play. what about you Shaylinn?"

"I don't know either. I mean, I just started here so I gotta see how stuff goes, you know?" She turned to Elsa, who was now playing with her ponytail again and avoiding eye contact. "What's wrong Elsa?"

"I really don't wanna be here…"

"Why? Victor asked. "You don't like us?"

"No, it's not that. Not that at all. I just, I don't know. I'm not sure how to talk…"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"It's not hard to talk at all, people do it all the time," Shauna waved her hand.

"Guys, maybe it's cause no one talk dot her before us. I mean, I've heard how she wouldn't talk to anyone cause they were mean. So maybe she's just super shy."

"Y-yeah. That's it…" Elsa jumped on that. It made the most sense. The other kept talking and asking her about stuff. She would just shrug and look away. Eventually, the focus of the conversation shifted to her. Elsa felt herself retracting more and more into a mental shell s they asked about her, her parents, if she like dot do anything. They meant well, but Elsa just didn't have the skills or confidence to interact with them. She felt anxiety creeping over her like the shadow of a cloud over the sun. _"They just want to learn about you so they can use it against you. You're at least smart enough to understand that."_ Now the mean ambiguous voice was back. _'Who are you?!' "It doesn't matter who I am. I just know what these kids really want. And that's to take you down. They know about your magic. Why else would they take so much interest in your life?" 'That's not true! They don't know about my magic! Only my parents know!' "Believe what you want in your little fairy tail world, child. But I know the truth. And so do they."_ And like that the voice was gone. It hadn't helped her anxiety any. Now she was bordering on crying again. She glanced up, seeing the 4 kids who were blabbering away and asking questions, making guesses about the answers. What was behind them? She saw vague figures moving about, pointing at her. Some had terrified faces, others were laughing. What were they? Why were they there? She shut her eyes tight and ignored them. The laughing faded and Elsa peeked her eyes open. The figures were gone. She quickly put her eyes back on the ground.

"Come on Elsa, talk. Say something. Anything." Shaylinn stared at her, along with the other 3.

Elsa gulped and only stared wide eyed as they kept trying to make her talk. But she couldn't. There was a lump in her throat and it wasn't moving. Fear, anxiety, insecurity. Her heart raced. _'I…I need to be social. I do. Why is it so hard? Why can't I just talk like a normal kid?!'_ She kept trying to force herself to talk but it didn't do any good. *RRRRIIIIINNNNGG!*_ 'Saved by the bell.'_ Elsa quickly stood and left the group speechless, hurrying inside. She forced herself to focus on the lesson about writing in cursive, not watching the time so it would fly by. When the final bell rang, Elsa stuffed everything inner backpack and nearly ran form the room. She couldn't handle talking to people. It was too much. she didn't know how to talk to people. why was it so hard for those 4 to understand? She didn't want to be with them to begin with. That was why she sat alone in the first place. She was near the parking lot when Shaylinn caught up to her.

"Where are you going? Let's hang out after school! I'll go meet your mom!" Shaylinn walked with Elsa.

_'What! No, go away! I don't want you to come home with me!'_ Elsa bit her lip, not sure how to voice her thoughts. She got to the parking lot and saw her ons car. With a heavy sigh, she walked up. "Um, mom, this is Shaylinn."

Diane smiled. "Hello Shaylinn."

"Hi Elsas mom. Is it alright if I come over? I wanna get to know Elsa."

"If it's alright with your parents." Diane replied. Shaylinn ran off and came back a few minutes later. "Yep. All clear."

"Come on in." Diane unlocked the back door and the girls got in. Shaylinn kept blabbering about her first day at the new school and how Elsa was the first person to talk to her and blah blah blah. Elsa just played with her ponytail, her breath a little quick. Home had been the las place she was are from everyone, but now even that was gone. Her heart beat picked up again, her slightly subsided anxiety coming back.

When they got to her house, Elsa led Shaylinn inside and to her room. Shaylinn looked around, amazed. "Wow! Your room is so cool!"

"I, I guess…" Elsa sat on her bed, staring at the floor.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Shaylinn asked, standing inches from Elsa.

_'Personal space!'_ Elsa backed up a little on her bed. "No. You're, you're right. I'm…I'm very shy…" She looked away from Shaylinn, desperately wishing someone more friendly and talkative was in her place. _'Why did she have to follow me home? Why did mom agree? Why can't I just be normal and talk with her?! What's wrong with me!?' "Everything is wrong with you."_ Now the voice was back. Her anxiety piqued, reaching a point that Elsa couldn't hide anymore. "SHUT UP!" She snapped. The voice had pushed her over the edge. Something just snapped in her heart as she felt her anxiety take over.

"Wh-what?!"

Elsa blinked. "Did, did I say that out loud?" She looked to Shaylinn with wide eyes.

"Yeah. But, no one was talking."

Elsa felt ridiculous and embarrassed. "Really? I could have sworn…Nevermind." She looked away, turning her head away from Shaylinn. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard shouting…" Elsa lied, sighing heavily. She turned her head away again, feeling her face flush red.

Shaylinn tilted her head. "Uh ok? So uh what do you do here for fun?"

"I like, uh, to draw…" Elsa looked to her sketchbook on the desk.

"Neat!" Shaylinn walked over to the desk and flipped through the sketchbook.

_'Don't do that!'Please! Why can't I just be, what's that word, char-is-mat-ic?'_ Elsa thought. "Please, I'd like it if you didn't just look through my things." Elsa blinked. She just spoke. But, she didn't at the same time. And that voice sounded nothing like Kiri. Now Elsa bit her lip, confused.

"Oh okay. So what else do you like doing?"

"Well," Elsa felt herself getting off the bed. "I like making new friends!" Her body moved into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her hands moved to the ponytail and took out the hair tie. "Hey wanna braid my hair with me? I like to wear pigtail braids."

Shaylinn walked over with a smile. "Sure!" The girls braided her hair.

"Thanks!" Elsa felt herself moving back onto the bed and kick off her shoes. "I like making new friends. You never know what interesting things you can get into when you meet new people!" _'What the snow is going on here! I'm not talking or moving! Who is doing this! Kiri, is this you? Wait, it can't be Kiri. Kiri doesn't like kids; she barely tolerates me. Who is doing this? It's not me!'_ Elsa felt her anxiety get mixed in with happiness. _'Happy? I'm not happy! What's going on!? I don't want this! I don't! Shaylinn will just prove to be a another mean person! Why am I talking to her?!'_ Elsa couldn't make her face do an angry face to express her feelings. _'WHAT!? I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY FACE! Now I'm slightly scared…It's not Kiri. What's going on? Is this a ghost? Oh god no…'_ No matter how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't move her body or face. She couldn't stop her voice from talking about how she liked to dance and eat chicken sandwiches. _'What? I don't like any of that! No! Stop it voice! Stop lying about me! Brain make it stop!'_ Fright came over Elsa. _'No. No. I'm running off. I know where I'll be safe.'_ Elsa envisioned the castle of her inner world and put her effort into going there. Weightlessness, relief. Feelings of happiness and enthusiasm detaching from her. Elsa sighed heavily of relief. She walked from the dark patch in her mind to the castle. She walked into the den, seeing Kiri staring out a window. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Kiri replied.

Confused, Elsa looked out the same window. she gasped, seeing herself with Shaylinn. But she wasn't supposed to be moving. "Why is my body still moving if I'm here?"

Kiri sighed heavily, turning an irritated gaze to Elsa. "There's another one. She skipped about earlier, saying her name was Anna and she couldn't wait to meet new people."

"Another one? I don't understand…"

"Indeed," Kiri walked away from the window. "She seems to be the charismatic side of you that you never kept."

Elsa stared out the window, watching her body move and talk. _'Another one…_' She sighed, her shoulders suddenly feeling like gravity increased tenfold. Watching herself was a mind dizzying experience, as it usually was. Her head started aching again, a dull pain behind her eyes. She turned from the window. _'Anna…' _

Elsa sat on the floor, holding her head. It ached and she felt her stomach turn. "Another one…" Confused, Elsa clutched her hands to her chest. What did that mean?

* * *

_**And a wild Anna has appeared XD Told you guys she would appear in an unusual way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in the next one! Thanks for reading/faving/following! **_

_**p.s if you see typos, p.m with the sentence it's in so I can fix it.**_


	22. Where The Lines Overlap (Anna, Elsa)

_**Sorry for the wait guys. Life has just been a pile of shit cakes and the words stopped for a while. Before this chapter starts, I want to explain a thing to you guys. With Dissociative Identity Disorder, there are instances where the alter thinks they are the core, unaware they are an alter. Alters can also have their own physical/mental issues. Anna is said described alter. Anna has paranoia and bulimia. She won't exactly be true her Disney self. Why? This is my work and my depiction. So there. Also, alters can have implanted, or fake, memories in their brain of times in their lives. It's common in the core as well as the disorder develops. Hope it will all make sense. With that explained, onto triggers. A slight bit of identity confusion and bulimia are this chapters triggers. Enjoy reading! *Still wishing this damn site allowed for fancy fonts so it would be easy for you guys to tell who's talking/thinking.***_

* * *

Chapter 22-Where The Lines Overlap

**Elsa stared out the mysterious castle window of her inner world. "Kiri, how did Anna come about?"

Kiri looked to Elsa from her chair in the den. "How? The same way I did. You."

"Me?"

"You're too young to understand it now, but someday you'll know. It's very complicated to explain." Kiri sighed, her usual voice tone having a hint of irritation to it. "For now, just accept it. She's here and there's nothing we can do about it."

Elsa walked into the den and sat on the other chair. "I don't understand. I thought it was only us."

"So did I but apparently your subconscious had other plans." Kiri retorted. "But she's here and we have to deal with it."

Elsa nodded. "I guess." She sighed, still confused. Her eyes wandered back to the window she was at earlier. Her curiosity grew, and Elsa found herself going back to watch what was going on.**

"So, Shaylinn, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I love to go horse back riding! Sure, I'm only allowed to ride on a small pony but it's still just as fun! Oh and I love swimming too!"

_'What is this Anna girl doing? I'm not a a social person? Doesn't she know that?'_

_'No, Elsa. Anna doesn't have a clue about you at all.'_ Kiri replied.

_'Why not? You do.'_

Elsa heard Kiri sigh. _'She knows nothing of you. She doesn't know about me either. I wasn't home when she came around. And she was on her way out when I came back. But it makes no difference to me if she knows about me. I could care less. She's…eccentric and optimistic. I don't like it.'_

Elsa sighed and continued watching, only to see Anna staring at a mirror. _'What's she doing?'_

"Hey Shaylinn, do I look sick? I keep hearing two other chicks voices in my head and it's kinda freaking me out."

Shaylinn walked over, looking at Elsa who was really Anna in control of Elsas body. "Nah, you loo fine to me. But voices? Hm, maybe it's just your imagination being bored and trying to make things interesting."

"Well, maybe. But they were talking about me. Like, like they know me."

"Well of course they'll know you, silly! They're in your head!" Shaylinn smiled.

The girl blinked. "I guess you're right. Say, how long has my hair been white?"

Shaylinn stared at her confused. "What do you mean? It's been white since I first saw you."

"Are, are you sure? Cause I'm a red head. I'm so pale! I think I'm coming down with something. You should probably go home. If I'm sick I don't wanna get you sick."

"Aww! I'd rather stay and play with you some more but I don't wanna get sick. I'll go ask your mom if I can use your phone and get my mom to pick me up." Shaylinn skipped out of the room.

Anna, in Elsas body, stared at herself in the mirror. _'Where are my freckles? My red hair? My light tanned skin?! My teal eyes!? Why am I in this body? It isn't mine! Is this a dream? It has to be. Why am I so short? How old is this body? What's going on?'_ Anna felt herself being to panic. Now that she looked at herself more, she realized just how different everything was. "This isn't my room. Where's my horse posters, the cat pillow? Where am I? How did I get here?" Shaylinn poked her head in the door, saying she was leaving. "Oh ok! I'll see you at school tomorrow." Shaylinn waved before leaving and Anna went to the bed, laying down. "I can't wrap my head around this. Aren't I supposed to be taller? Did I shrink? Maybe I can ask to dye my hair red. That'd be good enough for me, for now." She jumped from the bed and went looking for who she believed was her mom. Anna found Diane in the living room, going over different papers. "Hey mom, I have a question."

"Sure, hon, what's up?"

"Could I dye my hair red?" _'It should be red anyway, I really don't know why it's white to begin with.'_

Diane blinked at who she believed was Elsa. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in it. We can do that after school tomorrow."

"Thanks. And can I ask something else?" She looked to Diane, tilting her head. "How old am I?"

Diane raised a brown eyebrow. "You're nine, Elsa."

Elsa, really Anna, stumbled back. "N-nine?! What! I'm younger?!"

Diane stared at Elsa. "No, your birthday was yesterday. You're older. Are you feeling alright?"

The young girl stared at Diane. "I'm not sure. I'm so pale I might be."

"Let's get you into bed then." Diane stood and took 'Elsa' to her room. "You just lay in bed. I'll make some soup for you to eat and come test your temperature later." Diane scooted the girl into bed.

"Okay. Thanks." The girl turned over and sighed, wrapping in the fuzzy blanket. After Diane left, she started playing with the ends of her braids. _'I really don't understand this. My hair should be red, I should be 13, I should have freckles and a fair skin tone. Why don't I? What body am I in? This isn't my body, I know that much. I'm kinda scared.'_

_'How do you think I feel? You just popped up out of nowhere and took my body.'_ Elsas voice echoed in Annas thoughts.

"Who's there?" Anna sat up, looking around for the voice she heard.

_'I'm the girl whose body you're in. And I would like it back. I act nothing like you act.'_

"This isn't your body, it's mine. You're the one in my head. Get out!" Anna replied.

_'I was here first! You get out!'_

_'Elsa, you'll only make it worse. Come.' _Kiris voice joined Elsas and Anna heard steps fading away in her mind.

"What the hell? Who was that?! Why are they in my head?! Why did I hear footsteps!? What's going on?!" She turned over onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow, frustrated. Rolling back onto her back, she looked at the figure of the body she was in. "I'm so fat! I need to do something about that. But I'm hungry. I'll just eat the soup, wait a little bit and make myself throw it up. Give it enough time to kinda digest so I still get the nutrients." She sighed and put the blanket over herself, a little grossed out by the chubby body she was in. "This seriously isn't my body. But it has to be if I'm in it. And if I'm gonna be in this body, it's gonna look like me, thin frame and all." She laid in bed, staring out the window. Her eyelids slowly closed and before she knew it, she was being woken up for a soup dinner with 7 Up to help ease it down. A thermometer was stuck in her mouth before she ate.

Diane sighed and pulled it out when it beeped. "Hm, your temperature is normal. Maybe it's just a stomach bug. Eat up and I'll come back in a little while for the dishes."

Anna nodded and sat up. She looked to the soup. "I'd rather have a chicken sandwich and some chocolate but I suppose this will have to do." She sniffed the soup and brought a spoonful to her lips, tasting it. "Not bad." She ate it in a few minutes, drinking the soda afterward. She laid back on the bed and looked at the clock. It read 5:23 pm. _'Ok, at 6 I'll go in the bathroom.'_ Anna sighed and played with the ends other braids. _'__Who were those voices? Why were they saying those things? Am I okay? Maybe I should go to a doctor. Why am I nine? I'm thirteen. Did I only imagine that I was 13? No, that's impossible. I know I'm 13. Did I go back in time? Why is my hair white? This is seriously freaking me out!' She put her hands over her face and groaned. 'What is going on?'_

Diane walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. "Are you feeling any better Elsa?"

Anna stared. _'There's that name again.'_ "Who?" She blinked, looking around. "Me? My name is Anna."

Diane stared at Elsa. "No, I named you Elsa. I think a doctors appointment is in order." She got up and walked out.

Anna ran her hands through her hair and went to the bathroom, staring in the mirror. _'Who am I? How did I get here? Where's my body? Am I trapped in a nightmare? I must be. I have to wake up. Wake up, wake up wake up!'_ She turned the sink on, turning the hot water knob. She cupped her hands to collect water and splashed her face. "Wake up!" She put her hands on the counter and leaned forward, staring at the foreign reflection. White hair, blue eyes, 9 years old, chubby figure. It felt like she was a ghost possessing a body chosen for her. Without a word, Anna closed the door and leaned over the toilet. "Time to thin this body up," she mumbled. Anna put her finger down her throat until she felt herself gagging. A few more times and Anna was puking up the soup and soda. she anted and stood up slowly, flushing the toilet.

_'What'd you do that for?! There was no need to throw up that food! It was good wasn't it?'_

"You again! Stop talking! This is my life! Not yours!"

_'It's my life! You're the one who was made up to be in it! Stop throwing up!'_

"You can't tell me what to do! You're just a voice in my head!" Anna bushed her teeth and stormed out of the bathroom. "Go away! My life!" She flopped onto the bed and wrapped up in the blanket.

_'You can't tell me what to do! It's my body you're in! You have to listen to me!'_

_'Elsa, stop it. Anna doesn't have a clue about it. I already explained it to you. Now just leave the weird girl alone.'_

_'But Kiri, she made my body throw up for no reason!'_

_'Yeah, yeah but you just gotta deal with it. There's nothing we can do about it. She's convinced she owns your body. Now let's go. Arguing with her will do no good.'_ Once again the voices faded with faint footsteps following.

What were those voices taking about? She was Anna and this was her life. So why were the voices saying otherwise? And why had her mom called her Elsa? _'Maybe if I go to sleep, it'll be different tomorrow.' _Anna closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was woken up by the sound of shouting and things breaking. Anna rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:13 am. Why was it so noisy so late at night?

"I told you to get out!" That was Diane. Who was she yelling at?

"I know you want me to stay, no matter how much you hate to admit it! You need me to live here!" That was a guys voice. Who was that?

"I'm moving from this house at the end of the week, so no I don't need you! Get out before I call the cops again!"

Anna was curious, so she got out of bed and slowly opened the door. Peeking her head out, she got glimpses of shadows on the wall. there was a tall figure over a short figure. Who was her mom screaming at? She bit her lip, finding her now messy braids and playing with the ends of them. With a nervous sigh, she stepped out of her room and walked toward the living room. She peeked her head around the entranceway to the living room, seeing a man thrashing his arms and screaming in jumbled sentences.

_'Oh no. Why is HE back?'_

Anna blinked. So the little girl in her head knew this man? Didn't sound as if she liked him. But why was this the first time she was seeing him? She hid and tried thinking. All the memories she had were of her and her mom only, no one else to raise her. So who was this strange man and what did he want? Either way, Anna wouldn't let him bully her mom. She walked out and stood by her mom. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you need to leave." Anna stared at him, the 13 year old temporarily forgetting she was in a 9 year olds body. She stared with confidence. "Get out of here before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Elsa don't get involved in this! I don't want you getting hurt," Diane told her, moving the girl aside. "This doesn't involve you."

"Yeah," said the man. "So just go back to be sand let the adults settle their disagreement."

_'Don't listen to Felix. He's a jerk! He hurt me and mom!'_

Anna frowned. "You were actually low enough to hurt us. I can't just ignore that!" She jumped on him, being brave for Diane. "Go away!" She clambered her way up his back and pulled on his hair. "We don't need you here! I've been told you're no good!"

Felix groaned as some of his hair was pulled out. "Gah! You brat!" His hands reached up and grabbed Annas waist. "Get off!" He threw her off of him, Anna hitting the wall of the kitchen doorway.

"Ow…." She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. _'Okay, that was stupid to do. I need to get to a phone.'_ She looked to Felix, making sure he wasn't watching her. Anna slowly stood and went into the kitchen, looking for a phone. No results there, so she crawled along the floor in the living room, trying to stay out of sight. she saw the phone on a side table by the couch and crawled her way there. She grabbed the cordless phone and headed to her room. Dialing 911, Anna frantically waited for the operator to pick up.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Um there's a strange man in my house and he's beating up my mom. He broke in and he's been screaming and trying to hurt my mom. He even threw me against a wall!" Anna whispered frantically.

"Okay ma'am where are you?"

"I'm in-" Anna started, but then the noise from the other end stopped. "Hello? Hello!?"

"You dirty brat! I told you to stay out of it!"

Anna gasped, seeing Felix in the doorway. _'Oh no!'_ "Oh no!" Both Anna and Elsa exclaimed. _'Run! Get out through the window!'_ Elsa thought. Anna scrambled back, frightened of this strange man hanging over her. Anna gulped, her heart in her stomach._ 'Now what?'_

* * *

_**Hey guys! Okay so I will explain the issues that the two present alters have. Kiri is an alcoholic (though since Elsa is a child she has to wait) and Anna has paranoia and bulimia. So yeah. Hopefully you guys understood whose words were whose in this chapter...though it'd be easier if this site allowed for fancy fonts. then there'd be no problem. Anyway, thanks for waiting so long for this update. Hopefully the next update won't take so long. Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	23. The Black Rose (Anna, Kiri)

_**Hey everyone! So hopefully my writers block is gone enough for this chapter to make sense XD So I'm going to explain the awareness of everyone so far. Elsa knows of Kiri and Anna, Kiri knows of Elsa and Anna but Anna doesn't know about anyone except her. For Anna, hearing Elsa and Kiri in her head is strange and slightly unnerving because she doesn't know who they are or why they're there. With that explained, this chapters trigger is domestic upset/violence. Enjoy the chapter! P.S. If you ever see a typo or notice a repeated chapter, feel free to message me and I'll fix it!**_

* * *

Chapter 23-The Black Rose (Anna, Kiri)

Anna stared in fright as she scrambled back, hitting the wall. "Wh-what do you want?!" She shouted.

"You shouldn't have done that," Felix replied, gesturing to the phone now on the floor. "Now the adults have to handle this their own way."

"The-their own way?" Anna scrambled to her feet. "What do you mean?" She gulped down the lump in her throat, looking around the room for a way to escape.

"Now I have to show you how some adults handle kids who don't listen," he approached her, menacingly.

Anna, looking around, darted to the left. She grabbed things from her desk and threw them at Felix, bolting from the room. Her heart was racing and she was terrified of this strange and menacing person. "Who the hell is he? Where's mom?!" She ran to her parents room on instinct, hoping she would be there. But Diane wasn't there. She dashed out of there, only to hit a warm solid object. Falling back onto her butt, Anna looked up to see Felix. She frowned and crawled under his legs frantically, heading for the living room. "Leave us alone!" Anna darted to the kitchen, knowing there she could at least find things to defend herself. Nearly sliding on the linoleum floor because of her socks, she ran to the farthest kitchen drawer. Digging through it, Anna found a long bread knife. Swiveling around as she heard footsteps, she held the knife in front of her. "Don't come near me!"

Felix looked amused. "How cute. You think that can stop me."

Several knocks on the door distracted both of them. It distracted Felix long enough for Anna to rush passed him and answer it. Stumbling a little along the way, Anna made it to the door. She had almost reached the knob when Felix pulled her back by her braid. She gave the loudest shriek she could and threw the knife into the front door. _'Please work, please!'_ She started struggling to get her braid free of his grip. "Let me go!"

The door opened and an officer came through. He spotted the two and unholstered his gun, pointing it at Felix. "Sir! Let go of the child now and put your hands behind your head! Now!"

Felix narrowed his eyes and held Anna in front of him. "Drop the gun."

Anna whimpered, her skull hurting from hair being ripped out. "Let me go!" She swung her leg backwards into his leg. He groaned in pain and his grip loosened. She tried again, getting his inner thigh. His fist loosened enough for Anna to break loose and run to the cop. "I don't know why he's here. I woke up around 3 and he was screaming at my mom and…" She gasped. "My mom! Where is she?!" Anna looked around the living room but didn't see her. She wasn't in the master bedroom or the kitchen either.

"We'll find her, kiddo," the cop replied, still pointing his gun at Felix. "Now sir, I'll ask one more time for you to comply and put your hands behind your head. I have the canine unit with me and a taser. I don't want to use them on you. Comply and we'll have no problems."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Felix scowled and did what he was asked to do. The cop cuffed him and sat him in the cruiser. Felix stared at Anna, mouthing the words "I'll be back." This disturbed the girl. He took Annas report on what had happened before he helped Anna look through the house for Diane. They went into the dining room, patio and into the bathroom. The last place to look was Dianes bathroom. Anna fell when she walked in. "Unit 314 to base, we need an ambulance," the cop said. Diane was laying on the floor in a small pool of blood, cuts on her arms and broken glass on the floor beside her.

"M-mom?" Annas lip quivered. "Is, is she okay!? Tell me she's okay! Please!"

The cop looked from Anna to Diane as he leaned down beside the woman. He took Dianes wrist in his between his thumb, index and middle finger, checking her pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious. We have to get her to a hospital. Do you want to go with her in the ambulance?"

"Yes!" Anna leaned down by Dianes body and put her hand on her moms. "Mom…" She didn't speak much else after that with the exception of retelling what had happened to the e.m.t workers. She sighed, sitting by her mothers side for the next few hours. Doctors told her that her mom was in a deep sleep and wasn't going to wake up soon. Her head had multiple lacerations and she had suffered a bad concussion. Anna sighed and buried her face in her hands. What was going on? Why was that man so bent on making her family miserable? He wasn't her father, not that she recalled and that was the first time Anna had seen him. And what did he mean when he mouthed that he'd be back? He was going to jail, wasn't he? She hoped so. Anna had told the cop she wanted charges against him but she didn't know if that would happen. If anything, what sent him to jail would be what Felix did to her mom. _'It's so unfair!'_ She clenched her fists. _'Why should he be punished for just what he did to my mom? He hurt me too!'_ She frowned, looking to her mom in the hospital bed. _'Deep sleep and not waking up. Just say comatose. I'm not a little child!'_ Anna sighed and grabbed her braid. _'Wait, white hair?'_ She got up and went into the hospital room bathroom. She had to stand on her tiptoes to look in the mirror. "Ack! I still have white hair! And I'm short!" She blinked, the memory of discovering she was in a different body coming back to her. _'Oh yeah…'_

_'Did you forget? You're not yourself,'_ said the voice she recalled to be named Kiri.

_'Not myself? What do you mean?'_

_'You've gone insane.'_ Kiri replied. _'You never had ginger hair. No freckles, no teal eyes. You've always been in denial about how you look because you hate your body.'_

_'In…sane….'_

_'Felix knew you were weak and couldn't defend you and your mom. So he went after your mom, knowing you'd be less of a threat without mommy around,'_ Kiri laughed.

_'Stop it Kiri! You're freaking her out!'_ Elsas voice chastised the older woman, their voices fading in argument.

"Denial? Not myself? What's going on!? Who are those two! Why are they in my head! Gah!" Anna held her head, ruffling her hair. "This doesn't make any sense! I'm a 13 year old girl in a 9 year old body, there's voices in my head, my moms in a coma and I have no idea why that guy was so psycho!"

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

Anna turned to see a strange brown haired man with a mustache and small bit of a beard. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your dad! I cam as soon as the officer contacted me. Are you alright?" He walked to her and took her shoulders in his hands.

Anna stared at him. "You're my dad?"

_'He abandoned you,' _Kiris voice echoed again.

"You abandoned me! I can't remember anything with you in my life. Where'd you go? How do I even know you are my dad?"

Ian took a step back, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? I've always been in your life." His eyebrows dropped to a concerned position over his emerald green eyes. He walked to Dianes bed and grabbed the remote type device on it. He pushed the call nurse button and waited a couple minutes, watching as Anna kept her distance in a chair across the room. Of course, he wasn't aware it was Anna. all he saw was his 9 year old Elsa on the surface. When the nurse came in, he walked up to her. "Ma'am, has my daughter been checked out? She's acting bizarrely."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, we did an exam on her. She's perfectly healthy save a few bruises and scrapes." She moved to check on Diane and readjusted some of the cords. "Please do not use the call button for anyone other than Diane." She left without another word.

Ian sighed and looked to who he thought was his daughter. "Maybe it's just the shock," he said aloud more to himself than anyone else. He turned to Diane, closing his eyes with a deep frown. "I'm so sorry Diane. I, I wasn't there for you, to protect you. It's my fault that psycho even came around. If only, if only I had stayed and faced the problem instead of running away." He sat on his knees and leaned his head by her head on the bed. "I'm sorry…"

Anna, seeing it all, wasn't really convinced. This was another mysterious man to randomly show up and get involved with her and her family. She was skeptical about him. Why? Because no matter how much she went over all her memories, all she could see in her life was just her and Diane. No one else. She was on guard, not about to be hut by another stranger. She sighed and walked to the other side of Diane. "Mom, come on. Wake up, I need you." The doctor came in and explained that until Diane woke up, she would have to go with Ian. "What? Even you believe he's my father?"

Doctor Zack blinked, confused. "Well yes, I oversaw the entire pregnancy and your birth. So yes, I believe whole heartedly that he is your father."

"Tch, whatever. You docs are all just licensed nut jobs anyway." Anna folded her arms with an eye roll. She followed at Ians side as visiting hours were now over and they had to leave. She wasn't too happy having to leave with this strange guy that everyone kept telling her was her father. If he really was Annas father, why did she have no memory of him? If he left because she was born, then why? What was so awful that made him leave and not be in hero ice until now? Either way, she didn't approve of him. She was completely silent and withdrawn to his car, to his apartment and up to the door. "How long will I be here?"

"Until your mother wakes up," Ian replied unlocking the door. He opened it and stepped aside to let his daughter in first.

Anna sighed and walked in, seeing a messy apartment. _'Well, at least it's…a place to stay…'_ "What about school? This place is a bit out of the way."

"I'll drive you there. Family issues or not, you need your education." He replied, closing the door after he walked in. "It's not quite breakfast yet. Perhaps you just want to get to bed?"

Anna looked to the clock on the wall. It was 5:43 am. "Yeah sure. Where do I sleep?"

"Did you forget where the guest room is?" Ian inquired, getting a blank look from his daughter. He sighed heavily and led her to the room, walking back to his room with heavy steps.

Anna herself just stared at the ceiling as she laid on the bed. _'What now?'_

* * *

_**It 's a short chapter but at least it's there. Well, hopefully you guys understand Kiri and Anna more. If not, well, I'll try to give more in depth looks at them later on. For now, it's going on 3 am, and I need sleep. Thanks for reading/faving/following! Spread the word about this piece to your friends!**_


	24. Diluted (Anna, Elsa)

_**Ok so listening to creepypasta has helped my creative flow. How about that? XD I especially love listening to CreepsMcPasta, his voice is awesome for creepypasta! Oh did I mention I've started narrating creepypasta? I have. There's a link on my profile if you want to listen to my narrations. I have just a few so far but I'll get there. Anyway, this chapter, paranoia is the only trigger. And fyi, I do have plans for Annas paranoia to develop into something, so just a heads up there. Enjoy your read!**_

* * *

Chapter 24-Diluted (Anna, Elsa)

**Elsa had seen everything from the window of her castle that showed her the outer world. She was worried and kept pacing. Kiri had gone out for who knew what reason, as she was showing to usually do. Where Kiri would go, Elsa didn't know. And she wasn't familiar enough with the rest of the inner world to venture outside the castle. _'What's wrong with mom? How bad was she hurt? Why did that psycho return? What is even going on?!'_ There was so much more going on than Elsa knew and so much she couldn't understand. she turned her attention away from the window and went to her room in the castle. She laid on the bed, going over everything that she had witnessed. Felix had come back, her mother was in a coma and Anna was refusing to acknowledge that Ian really was Elsas dad. The young 9 year old sighed heavily. "Why doesn't she know he's my dad?" Elsa wandered about the castle, trying to distract herself from what had happened in the outside world. But she just couldn't. So, in a bit of desperation to relieve her stress, Elsa went to another room in the castle. Kiri always was one for art and painting, so Elsa figured she'd grab a canvas and other art supplies to distract herself. She set up her canvas and paints, and began painting whatever her imagination came up with. After a few minutes, she heard the front door open and close. Elsa set down her painting and walked out to see Kiri. "Kiri?"

"What is it squirt?"

"I'm worried about my mom. She's in a coma."

Kiri, on her way to the kitchen, barely gave Elsa a glance as she walked on. "I see. That's unfortunate."

Elsa had slightly and against odds hoped that Kiri would actually care. But as always, she had her bored and slightly irritated tone of voice. Elsa just sighed and went back to the painting room.**

"Elsa, are you ready!"

Anna sighed heavily, still confused as to why this man was calling her Elsa as well. If he was her dad like he had claimed, he'd know her name was Anna. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. It was time for school and maybe hanging out with Shaylinn would help distract her thoughts from the recent events in her life. Anna just fixed her clothing and hair and walked out. She saw Ian sitting on the couch. "So how are we gonna do this? My school stuff is at my moms place and I don't think you're allowed in."

Ian rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I wait in the car and you grab your things. I'm pretty sure the door is unlocked."

Anna kept silent, staring at whatever her eyes crossed as she was taken to her moms house and then to school. The voices in her head were silent today, a sort of relief. The last thing she needed was to hear them, especially after what had happened to her mom. Rolling up to the elementary school. Anna blinked. Then she remembered once again that she was in a 9 year old body. That was something she needed to remember more often. with a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and left the car. She paid no mind to whatever Ian had said and rummaged through her backpack for the class schedule. She read it over and realized it was out of date. Was this for last semester? How did the school schedule work at this school? With a sigh, she continued to the building. Looking at her schedule and comparing to doors, she eventually found her homeroom class. Anna sat in a desk in the middle of the class, waiting for the other people. She reached in her bag and grabbed out the sketchbook and pencil and just doodled until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Elsa! How ya been?"

"I could be better. My moms in the hospital," Anna replied, turning to see Shaylinn.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? Will she be alright? What happened?" Shaylinn sat in the desk beside Anna showed a genuine look of concern.

"Well, I went to bed last night and I was woken up by noise around 3 in the morning. There was a strange psycho man arguing with my mom. Things happened. It all happened so fast I'm not sure I know all of it but in the end my mom ended up in a coma."

Shaylinn blinked. "What's a coma?"

"It's when somebody is sleeping and can't wake up," Anna replied, sighing. "The doctors don't know when she'll wake up."

"So are you living by yourself?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I live with someone who claims to be my father but I don't remember him being in my life at all."

"No way! Do you think he is your father?"

"Not really. I mean, you'd think I'd at least him remember from somewhere. I don't even get a feeling of knowing him from somewhere. I don't really trust him. But the doctor said he was there at my birth. I just find it hard to believe."

Shaylinn leaned in her desk and put her arms behind her head. "I don't blame you. I would find it hard to believe if I were in my shoes. But hopefully your mom will wake up soon. It really sucks about that. Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah. They arrested him. I think he'll be put in jail for what happened to mom."

Their conversation was interjected by the sharp ring of the school bell and students rushing in so they wouldn't be marked tardy. the teacher came in and Anna stared, baffled. Who was this person? It was the middle of the school year, why couldn't she remember her teacher? She knew that it was April 8th, 2014. She was in Arendelle Elementary School. Her name was Anna, she was a 13 year old girl with ginger hair, teal eyes and freckles somehow trapped in the body of a 9 year old with white hair and blue eyes. there were voices in her head and she lived with her mother Diane. She enjoyed chicken sandwiches and chocolate, preferred to drink seven up, loved wearing flips flops and frilly slops with her hair in pigtail braids. Anna always enjoyed meeting new people. She knew all these things but why couldn't she remember who her teacher was? Anna raised her hand, interrupting the man as he was speaking.

He turned his brown eyed gaze to her. "Yes Elsa?"

Anna sighed. "Well, my name is actually Anna. And who are you? I can't remember for the life of me."

He tilted his head, an eyebrow raising in confusion. "The name you were registered with is Elsa. And I'm Instructor Jacob. Strange that you'd forget mid-year."

"Not really. This is the first day I remember." Anna replied. That got the whole class to stare at her. "What? I honestly can't remember him." A few students whispered, a couple laughed. _'It's not like they haven't forgotten something at some point of their lives. So why is it so strange when it's me?'_ She sighed heavily, returning her focus on the lesson. She heard crumbled paper and felt a light bump on her head. Anna knew someone had just thrown a wadded piece of paper at her. What grade was this supposed to be? She knew it wasn't junior high yet but still, throwing paper was immature and just plain annoying. She tried to ignore it but heard a few whispers and her name behind her. Now she was getting irritated.

_"They know how you feel about yourself. They know you're not in your own body and secretly laugh."_

That was a new voice. It didn't sound like the other two girls.

_"Nobody likes you. Nobody likes crazy girls like you."_

_'Who the hell are you?! You don't sound like the other girls.'_

_"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that everyone thinks you're crazy."_

_'No they don't.'_

_"They do. Can't you hear the laughter? See the way they stare at you? Just stop and really look at the class."_

Anna didn't believe it but she had to admit she was curious. So when Instructor Jacob wasn't looking she lifted her eyes from the sheet of math and looked around the room, listening. She heard nothing but the clock and pencils scratching on paper at first. But as she kept listening, the sound of faint laughter started to surround her. Confused, Anna looked at her classmates. No one was laughing. She frowned and turned her head down to the paper, trying to ignore it. Then the voices got louder. At first, she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was all jumbled together and sounded muffled; as if the voices were talking into a pillow. After a few minutes, the voices became clear.

_"What kind of girl thinks she's 13? Is she sick in the head?"_

_"Red hair? Teal eyes? As if. Does she think she's better than us?"_

_"I bet it's her fault her mother is in the hospital."_

_"She's the reason her parents aren't together anymore."_

_"I bet her freaky looks scared her parents. They didn't even want her. I bet you that's true."_

_'No, that's not true. None of it is true. Well I am a 13 year old but the rest isn't true!'_ She squeezed her pencil tightly in her fist and tried to focus on her lessons again, but the voices only got louder. She scowled, feeling hands tug on her hair. But when she turned to look, no one was touching her.

_"Look at her. She thinks she's so cool just cause she has one friend."_

_"I bet the only reason she has a friend is because the girl feels sorry for her."_

_"I feel sorry for her. Sorry that she was born."_

That was the snapping point. Anna threw her pencil down and put her head on the desk, her arms covering her head. "Make it stop…Make it stop!" She muttered under her breath. "I don't want to hear them anymore!" Her breath quickened, anxiety making her heart race. she was slightly shaking, her stomach in knots and twists. She swallowed, finding her mouth dry. She bolted upright feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, easy Elsa." The teacher backed up a little bit. "Are you alright? You're shaking and look sweaty."

Anna blinked at him, putting her fingers to her forehead. She was sweating. "My name is Anna!" She snapped. Then she registered all of what he had said. Anna looked to her hands. "I am shaking…" She whispered. To sort of try and stop it, Anna brushed loose strands of hair from her face. then she noticed her hair was white. "Why is my hair white!? It's supposed to be gingery red!" She buried her face in her hands and let out a closed mouth scream. Removing her hands, she looked around the room. the class was dead silent, not any sound. She still heard laughter and mocking comments even though no ones mouth was moving. The shadows in the room seemed to be moving, as if to taunt her. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran from her desk, heading to the door.

"Elsa wait!" The teacher called, but Anna left the room.

She headed for the bathroom. The voices started fading and the shadows in the halls returned to normal. Slamming open the door to the girls room, Anna stared in the scratched and dirty mirror by the sinks. "White hair! White hair! Always white hair! My hair is red! Why is this white hair on my head?! And my eyes! Where are my eyes! What is going on!?"

_'Calm down,'_ that was Kiris voice.

"You! I was fine until I began hearing you and that other girl in my head! Get out! When you do, my life will be normal again! Maybe even then this delusion of being in this body will lend! It's your fault!"

_'It's no ones fault, really. I'm just as happy about it as you are. I don't like it, you don't like it, Elsa doesn't-'_

"Elsa! Who the hell is this Elsa chick I keep hearing about!"

_'You're in her body.'_

"This is my body!" Anna was about to snap at the woman's voice again when she gasped, hearing a toilet flush. She turned around sharply to see another girl standing in the doorway of a partially opened stall. "I, uh... See there's these two voices I hear. It seems only I can hear them. And uh…" Anna stopped talking, realizing just how insane she sounded. "Damn it!" She turned and hit the mirror. In her peripheral vision, Anna could see the girl inching out slowly, darting out when she was at the door. Annas breath quickened again, her palms sweating.

The door opened again and Anna heard soft steps. "Hey, you okay?" It was Shaylinn.

Anna turned to her, biting her lip. "No. I heard people laughing and saying mean things and when I came in here I heard that older woman's voice in my head again. I still ave this white hair and blue eyes which aren't mine and I don't know what's going on!" Anna blurted out to her only friend. She gasped sharply, feeling something on her head. She turned but there wasn't anything there. "and now I'm physically feeling things….I think I need to get home…." Anna rubbed her eyes and leaned against the sink.

The blonde 9 year old by Anna stared with a confused expression. "Let's get you back to class so the teach can call someone to get you. You're paler than usual. Maybe you really are sick."

_"Yeah, sick in the head. Look at you, running out of class because you got scared of shadows and fake noises."_ The menacing voice was back.

Anna clamped her hands over her ears. "No! Stop it!"

Shaylinn blinked. "Stop what?"

"You can't hear it?!" Anna replied, her eyes wide with anger and fear.

"Hear what?"

"The voice!" Anna replied, covering her head again.

"Voice?" Shaylinn sighed and shook her head. "I only hear us."

_"See? Now you're hearing things no one else can. You're insane. And you don't belong here. You never did and you never will."_

Anna whimpered, trying to ignore the voice. She shook her head several times before she fell against the wall by the sink and just curled in a ball. The menacing voice kept mocking her.

_'Close your eyes and imagine falling into a castle, Anna.' _Kiri instructed her. _'Don't ask why, just do it.'_

Without her brains instruction, Anna felt her body get up and walk back with Shaylinn to the class room.

_'Do it Anna. Trust me.'_ That was Elsas voice.

Anna, desperate for escape from reality, listened. She soon found herself in a magnificent castle. "Whoa, where is this?" Anna blinked and looked around. "It's awesome! I always wondered what it looked like inside a castle!" Anna breathed a huge sigh of relief having escaped reality for this fantastic world she had somehow fallen into. "I need to explore!"

Back in the classroom, Elsa had taken control of her body. She silently walked back into class and sighed, sitting down at her desk. "I'm alright now, teacher. I'm sorry for running out," she spoke, her eyes on the desk.

"As long as you're doing okay now, don't do it again."

"Yes sir," Elsa replied. She looked over to where Shaylinn was, who was glancing at her. She gave her best fake smile and returned to the lesson on the desk. _'Wow, Annas handwriting is really different from mine and Kiris. Is she right handed?'_

_'Elsa, don't worry about Anna. She got to the inner world safely. I'm going to leave her alone. If she meets us, who knows what it would do to her. So it's best we don't interact with her much or see her face to face.'_

Elsa nodded. _'I gotta agree with you Kiri. She seems….fragile. Let's let her be. Avoid her in the castle.'_

_'Gladly.'_

"Elsa! Were you paying attention?" Instructor Jacob pointed the ruler at her.

"Oh no, sorry. I was too busy thinking…about the worksheet." Elsa lied.

"Well at least your focus is the schoolwork. But pay attention. Come up and solve the problem on the chalkboard."

Elsa sighed and stood, walking to the chalkboard. She heard whispers as she walked up but ignored them. Her eyes scanned the equation (5+2)-(4x3). What had he taught them last week about this stuff? She twitched her mouth a little and sighed lightly. Wasn't it something about doing the parenthesis stuff first? That was worth a try. So she worked the math down to 7-12. Now she was confused. Wouldn't it be negative 5 since the 12 was behind the minus sign? She shrugged and wrote it that way.

"Very good! You can sit back down," the teacher nodded his approval. "Did everyone see how she solved what was in the parenthesis first? That's how it's properly done."

Elsa sat in her desk, hearing people murmur about her being a psycho and freak. _'Nothing new.' _Was it sad for a 9 year old to be used to such words? She shrugged as the recess bell rang. Quietly, Elsa packed her things into her backpack before leaving the classroom. She stayed in a shady part of the grassy field by the playground, trying to avoid being talked to. It was a vain hope.

"Elsa, what was all that about earlier?" Shaylinn sat next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa replied, staring at the grass. She honestly had no clue what had happened, only that she was forced from the castle to the outer world. And as usual when she switched realitys, her stomach was flipping and her head hurt badly.

"Back in the classroom and bathroom. You were totally freaking out."

Elsa shrugged. "I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I don't remember any of it."

"Didn't I try to tell ya she was a freak?" Francis scoffed, walking up to them.

"What do you want Francis?" Elsa stared at him with a blank expression, trying to ignore how her body was feeling.

"Was I talking to you Snowfreak? No. So but out." He turned to Shaylinn. "I tried to warn ya. Get mixed up with her and freaky stuff starts happening. Save yourself while you can."

Shaylinn rolled her eyes. "Go away you jerk. I'm talking to Elsa and only Elsa."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He scoffed and walked off.

Elsa watched him go, her stomach easing a bit. Shaylinns voice sort of droned out as Elsa ignored her. She still wasn't willing to be social. The back in class bell rang and Elsa walked back into the classroom. She sat at her desk and focused on the lesson on grammar and spelling, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. A lesson in cursive writing and some silent reading passed before the lunch bell. Elsa hurried out before everyone else and walked into the cafeteria. She grabbed a hamburger, chocolate milk and a snack bag of apples and went to her shady spot on the grass. Quietly and without interruption, Elsa ate her lunch. All she had to do was get through the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Woo! Thanks for reading this chapter. Hopefully the speaker was clear. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter right now and I hope to see you there! Thanks for reading/faving/following! Love you guys!**_

_**P.S. A side note. In the story, it is now 4 years later. so Elsa is in 3rd grade (kindergarten, 1st, 2nd and now 3rd grade all equal to 4 years time lapse.) So with that in mind, Hans is in junior high whereas Elsa is still in elementary school Yeah. He will reappear though.**_


	25. Screaming On The Inside (Elsa, Ian)

_**Alright! I have my laptop with my new hard drive in it! I just had to download all the chapters, reformat them and retype all the info on all the alters and just ugh! Lesson learned: back up data! And I recently got released from the hospital, like today (Friday) so life has been crazy lately. Anyway, here is chapter 25! Triggers: panic attacks and alter take over. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 25-Screaming On The Inside (Elsa, Ian)

Elsa focused on her lunch and studies the rest of the day, craftily avoiding any social situation. She was kind of irritated with Anna; she had presented Elsa to be a social person. But Elsa wouldn't hold it against Anna. After all, Anna was social. It wasn't her fault that Elsa wasn't. Elsa sighed heavily and got in her fathers car after school was over. "Hey dad."

"Hey hon. How was school?"

"It was a blur of people and things. I don't remember much except the lessons I wrote down," she replied. Which wasn't necessarily a lie since she really didn't remember much of the school day before lunch.

"Did you at least have a good time?"

_'Wow, dad sucks at small talk.'_ "Eh, could have been better," Elsa shrugged. She was glad to get out of the school and away from Shaylinn. Elsa had nothing against the girl, she just wasn't capable of social interaction. Her father went on about his day and how some clients were difficult in booking a vacation due to refusal of flying on a plane. Elsa didn't really care much about that but acted like it so her dad would feel good.

"We're going to visit your mother in the hospital." Ian sighed. Elsa nodded and stared out the window.

_"It's your fault your mother is in the hospital."_

That evil voice was back.

_'Ugh, you again. Go away, I'm not in the mood for this.'_

_"Like I care. If you won't listen, just watch."_

Elsa sighed as images of the night her mother was hurt and taken to the hospital played. Everything was the same up until around the end of the night. Elsa saw her body jerk as someone took control of her body. _"You forced Anna into the inner world and took control. Now watch closely."_

**The scene shifted to show Elsa standing in the doorway of her mothers bathroom. "Leave us alone you stupid asshole!" Elsa exclaimed. There was a swirl of snow around her, moving rapidly at chest level.

"Oh yeah, what if I don't?" Felix stepped toward her.

Elsa flinched and took a step back. "I'll, I'll freeze you!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Felix snickered, reaching out to her.

Elsa fright piqued as she saw his hand coming at her. She saw her mother get up from the floor and grab the lid from the back of the toilet.

"Don't you touch her!" Diane ran in front of Elsa as the snow around the little girl disappeared and a shot of ice came from her body. Elsa didn't see what happened next, she had turned away when his hand reached for her. A glass shattering sounded followed by a soft thud.

"Elsa, what have you done?!"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked in front of her. A shriek escaped her lips as she saw her mother laying on the ground in front of her, pale and shivering. "Oh god no! Mom!"

Felix backed away as there was a banging on the door. The police entered and arrested Felix for domestic violence and child endangerment. Elsa didn't really pay attention to what was being said to her. She just kept staring at her hands in horror. _'What have I done?! I did this, I did this to her. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I'm sorry!'_ Her regret turned to self-loathing when the doctor explained that her mother was in a coma and wouldn't wake up. _'I hurt Mom..I hurt Mom….I hurt Mom….I'm, I'm a monster! But I didn't mean to do it! I swear!'_ She buried her face in her hands, crying.**

_'No. That can't be right. Anna was in control when it happened! It wasn't me who hurt her. It was Felix!'_ Elsa shook her head, trying to shake the surreal images from her mind.

_"Whatever you say. But just know that your magic nearly killed her."_ The voice faded and Elsa frowned.

_'It wasn't me. I didn't do it! Kiri just froze Felix in his place while the cops were on the way. There's no way I hurt Mom. I couldn't have. I didn't…right?' _She was unaware that her father had been staring at her the whole time.

_'Elsa is acting strangely. As if someone is talking to her and I can't hear it. She seems…doubtful of something.' _"Elsa honey, are you alright?"

"Huh!?" She was puled from her thoughts by her fathers voice. "Oh uh yeah, I'm fine. Just still…trying to understand the math lesson from today." She looked down at her hands and laced her fingers together.

_'Something is bothering her.'_ "Are you sure? You look, sad."

Elsa kept her gaze from her father. "I'm sure." _'Like he'd believe me.'_

Ian frowned and sighed. He couldn't force her to talk about what was wrong if she really didn't want to talk. He continued driving until they got to the hospital. "Um, we're here," he mumbled awkwardly. _'Why is it so hard to talk to my own daughter?'_

"Okay, cool," Elsa got out of the car after him and followed. The building was a brownish clay color and looked like spackle had been smeared over chicken wire. Elsa never liked hospitals. They always smelled of lemon sanitizer, old peoples perfume and cheap mint air freshener. It made her stomach queasy just thinking about it. But she did want to see her mom so she would put up with it. Ian led her to the elevator and they got in, stepping out on the third floor. They passed a few doors before he turned into the fourth one on the left. Elsa stopped in the doorway, staring at her mother laying unconscious in the bed. _'Did I do this?'_ She looked to her hands and reluctantly stepped in. Depression set heavily on her as she approached the bed. "Mom…"

_"See that scar on head? That's where the glass hit her head after she was struck with your powers. You really did do it, Elsa."_

_'You stupid voice! Shut up! I didn't do it! It was Felix! He did it, not me!'_

_"Say what you will but see how pale she is, feel her skin."_ The voice paused while Elsa touched her mothers arm. _"She's cold. The evidence doesn't lie. You did this to her."_

_'No…No. I, I couldn't have! There's no way I'd hurt my mother! Ever!….But, I can't argue with physical proof. She's cold, there's a scar on her head…Did I really do this? Mom, I'm so sorry!'_ Elsa buried her face in her hands and cried.

Ian stared at his daughter, baffled. _'I wonder what's going through her head. Whatever it is must be making her sad enough to…Oh no…'_ His eyes widened as he noticed a bit of snow start to swirl at Elsas feet. _'I thought that was done with. Diane didn't mention anything about the snow for years. I thought it was done for.'_ Panic ran through his blood as he grabbed his daughters wrist. "We're going home, now." He quickly picked her up and raced out of the hospital before anyone could notice the snow. _'This isn't good. Does this mean she's still possessed? Oh god in Heaven please don't let my daughters soul be taken by a demon! Please, let me save her!'_

Elsa clutched her hand sot her chest as Ian ran he rout of the hospital._ 'I couldn't have done it, there's no way I did. I didn't do it! I didn't do it!'_

_"You did it, Elsa. It's your fault."_ That was her fathers voice! She looked to him but his mouth wasn't moving. _"You did it and it's because you're possessed. No matter what the voices tell you."_

How could her father be talking without moving his mouth? How did he know about the voices? "No daddy it's not my fault! I didn't hurt mom!"

"What are you talking about Elsa?" Ian looked to her even more baffled now. "I didn't say anything was your fault."

"Yes you did! You said it was my fault because I'm possessed! I'm not possessed and I didn't hurt mommy!" Elsa began crying as her heart raced faster. She was breathing faster, her palms sweaty and her stomach turning like it was in a dryer. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"

_"Oh yes you did."_

_"It's all your fault, Elsa."_

_"You're a freak. A possessed little freak."_

Now more voices were floating around her. She clamped her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you! I'm not listening!"

Ian frowned as they reached the car. He set her down on her feet and opened her door. _'This is bad. Something is definitely wrong and t's making her panic.' _When he touched her to place her in the seat, her skin was ice cold. _'She's ice cold! I have to get her home and warm her up. Stop this before it goes any further. Dear Lord please spare my daughters soul!' _He got in the drivers side, buckled Elsas seatbelt and drove home as fast as he could while obeying speed limits. His thoughts were a blur of worry and panic about saving Elsa. He noticed snow starting to swirl around Elsa as she clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _'Please let me make it in time!' _He pulled into his parking slot and rushed to get Elsa out and into the apartment before anything could be seen. Quickly he went into his room and pulled out a bible, holy water and a cross. He went back into the living room and saw Elsa curled up on the couch, rocking back and forth.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me…" She kept mumbling.

_"Yes it was. It was you."_

"No it wasn't! I didn't do anything! Leave me alone!" She shrieked, thrashing her arms around. Elsa opened her eyes to see shadows dancing around, all laughing and pointing at her. "Stop it! All of you! I didn't do anything! Stop laughing! Stop pointing! Go back to Hell you damn shadows!"

Ians eyes widened. Elsa just swore. Whatever it was she was seeing, it was pushing her too far. "Demons be gone! Leave my daughter alone! The power of Christ and the Lord Almighty repels you from this holy area!" He sprinkled the holy water around the perimeter of his apartment and on Elsa. "Begone! I so demand in the Lords name!" He tried to keep the panic from his voice so the "demons" wouldn't pick up on it and attack him.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A POSSESSED FREAK! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elsa started thrashing around.

Ian ran to her side and grabbed her shoulders, holding her still. "Elsa! Elsa it's your father! Hold still! The demons are gone. Please, calm down." He didn't know that grabbing someone during a panic attack only made it worse.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" Elsa could only see people pointing and laughing, accusing her of purposely hurting her mother and splitting her parents apart. "I didn't ruin my parents relationship! I didn't hurt my mother! Shut up! All of you!" She shoved him away and ran to the room she was staying in, slamming the door and locking it. "GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU!"

_"You can't escape us."_

_"We are you, and you are us."_

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

_"You'll never be free…"_

Ian had followed after Elsa and was banging on the door. "Elsa, please! let me in! I only want to help you! I can make it stop!"

Elsa ducked into the bed and hid under the blanket. "No! No! No!" the snow that was barely a swirl at her feet was now a blizzard in the room. "GO AWAY!"

Ian sighed and started ramming the door to get in. "Elsa! Unlock it!"

Elsa simply cowered under the blanket, the voices she was hearing now mixed together in an accusatory jumble of words and laughter. _'No. I don't want this. I want out!'_

Ian rammed the door a third time and finally got into the room. He gasped seeing the blizzard swirling around. He could barely see anything. "Elsa! Elsa where are you?!"

He heard a muffled whimpering and followed the sound, nearly tripping and falling onto the bed. "It's okay baby girl, I'm here!" He moved the blanket and hugged her tightly. "You'll be alright."

Elsa simply cried, her face buried in the pillow and her hands clutched tightly to her chest. A few moments passed before Elsa sat up. She looked around the room and unclutched her hands. With a deep exhale, she raised and lowered her hands, the snow stopping altogether and falling to the floor. "I'll be okay now." She said. _'That was close,'_ Kiri thought._ 'But now Elsa can calm down in the safety of the inner world.'_ She let out a long sigh and looked to Ian. "I'm sorry I panicked. I don't know what came over me."

Ian frowned and deeply sighed. "At least the snow is over…" _'For now. I need to do something to get rid of those powers…'_

_'Elsa needs to learn how to control her snow,'_ Kiri sighed.

* * *

_**Thank you to all the people who stayed following this story during my temporary hiatus! I hope this chapter makes it worth the wait! I love you guys! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in the next chapter!**_


	26. Consciously Forgotten (Kiri, Elsa, Anna)

_**Thanks for all the views, faves and follows! You each are awesome! Work so far is killing me, and it's just training! XD But I'll make it. It'll be worth it. Anyway, this chapter deals with memory loss, guilt/depression, co-hosting and bulimia. For those who don't know/remember, co-hosting is when the core/alter/alters are all controlling an aspect of the body at once-sometimes without anyone realizing the others presence. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 26-Consciously Forgotten (Kiri, Elsa, Anna)

Kiri rubbed her head and sighed. "I'm fine now. Just a headache. Can I be alone? Great thanks." She didn't give Ian any time to answer as she struggled and pushed him out of the room. "It's girl issues, you wouldn't understand dad." She slammed the door shut and grumbled._ 'Damn child. I was enjoying a nice cider by the pool side and I get yanked away to clean up this mess.' _Her eyes scanned the room, seeing the foot worth of snow on the floor. She shook her head and walked to the window, opening it. Kiri looked to make sure no one was around and moved the snow out the window before it melted and caused mold on the already poor condition carpet. She laid down on the bed and looked to the small, cheap plastic clock on the bedside table. It read 4:32 pm. _'Let's see, her panic attacks last about an hour, then there's the recovery time she usually needs, give or take a couple hours the soonest she'll be back is…mid-day tomorrow. Twerp.'_ She sighed and went to the backpack. 'Might as well see what assignments need to be done so her grades don't slip.' She reached into the bag and pulled out the binder, looking at the jumbled mess of papers. An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she laid them out and smoothed some. _'Looks like Anna wrote some of these lessons. Her writing is as messy as her eating.'_ Kiri sighed and studied the writing, deciphering the letters to understand the lessons._ 'Why do I need to study this? I already know this level of math.'_ Rather annoyed with herself for realizing it after reading sloppy hand writing, Kiri set aside the other girls notes and went straight to the work. It didn't take long, about 7 minutes for the math. Next was the reading assignment. She looked around the room for a book to read and was startled out of her thoughts.

"Elsa open up! Now!"

"Im doing homework, can it wait?"

"No."

_'Too bad, it has to.'_ Kiri ignored his further knocks and found a book to read. It was kind of old looking, the pages yellowing and curling around the edges. There was no cover and the side binding was too worn to read. It didn't matter, she just had to read it and have Ian sign the paper saying she read something for 10 minutes. Banging on her door started irritating her as she read from pages of the book._ 'Persistent man, isn't he?'_

Ian forced the door open and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me."

"What? No, I have homework to do!" She tried pulling her wrist away but being in Elsas body, he was stronger.

"Listen Elsa. that demon has been allowed to live in you for far too long. I fear your pure, immortal soul is already at risk of damnation. I'm not going to wait for something as material and temporary as homework."

Irritated, Kiri frown and growled a little. She grunted when she was pushed onto the couch in the living room and her hands were tied. "Is this really necessary?" Kiri inquired, holding up her tied hands.

"Yes. We don't want the demon to be able to use your hands."

_'Demons. What is it with this man and demons? Ever since the first snow accident all he's talked about are demons possessing Elsa. If he really knew his demons, he'd know that demons don't cause weather phenomena like that. The power of ignorance and narrow minded beliefs can be a pain in the ass sometimes.'_ Something splashing on her face shocked Kiri from her inner musings. "What the hell?"

"I'll save you, Elsa."

_'No. I'm not dealing with this again.'_ "I'm not possessed! I never was! Don't you think an exorcism the first time would have worked if I was possessed?"

Ian paused. _'She makes a valid point. But I can't be sure that it's truly my daughter speaking and not the work of a demon trying to convince me that everything is alright. No, I have to do this. For her soul.'_ He shook his head. "Elsa, please. Let me do this. Don't make it harder than it already is."

"Well if you're so convinced I'm possessed, why don't you get professional help?" A different approach maybe? Kiri figured it was worth a try. "You're so set on me being possessed, well an amateur like you wouldn't be able to do a proper exorcism." She noticed Ian pause in raising the holy water. "Yeah, a priest would be able to do it better. You don't have to tell him what's going on, just that you need his help. Then maybe the demon would leave."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about it?"

_'Shit, said too much. Cover my tracks.'_ "Common sense I guess." Her shoulders slumped in a shrug as she sat straight on the couch.

"You have a point. This might be beyond my abilities. I'll contact a priest and see when the soonest he can come out is."

"I don't think priests do house calls anymore dad. It's 2014, after all. We'd probably have to go to him."

"Regardless! I'll get in contact with the local church and get things rolling." He set down the bible, holy water and the cross. With a sigh he left the room.

"Really? Just, really? You're just gonna walk out and leave me tied? Yeah, sure that's cool. I can totally get out of it, yeah," the sarcasm was heavy in her voice as she sighed and stood. Kiri walked into the kitchen and looked for the knives.

_'Kiri? Why am I tied up?'_

_'Don't worry about it Elsa. I'll cut the rope somehow. Pain in the fucking ass,'_ Kiri thought. _'I think if he really knew what was going on with you, he'd seek better help.'_

_'Is it really that bad what's going on with me?'_

Kiri snickered, her lips ever so slightly curling up. _'You have no idea, kid.' _Kiri found the knives and grabbed one, carefully positioning it against the rope. It took a few minutes but she managed to cut the rope off. _'Finally. And now that you're here, you can take control. I'm leaving before I have to deal with your psycho father again.'_

_'He's not psycho, he's just concerned and a bit overprotective.'_

_'Whatever,' _Kiris voice faded as she went to the inner world.

Elsa sighed. Her father meant well, didn't he? She left the kitchen and went looking for him. He was in his room, on his knees before a small alter. From what she could see, it looked like he was praying._ 'Better not disturb him._' She turned and heard a little meow. Meow? Elsa looked around her feet and saw a cute little puffball of a cat. "Aw, hey cutie! Aren't you adorable!" She leaned down and reached to pet the kitty. It sniffed her hand and rubbed it, purring and flicking its tail. _'Oh yeah! Kiri said that dad got a cat after my parents split.'_ She paused for a moment, her hand outstretched still. "My parents…." Somehow, it had slipped her mind that her mother and father weren't together anymore. How could she have forgotten that? Guilt snapped her heart and she sat on her legs, the cat looking at her curiously. Elsa shook her head. _'No, it's not my fault that they aren't together. I don't know why it happened but it did. Still, it feels like it is me. Everything was fine until…'_ She looked at her hands and quickly grasped them to her chest. _'It is my fault, isn't it?'_ Elsa stood slowly and walked to her room, sitting on the bed. She stared at her hands, depressed. What all had she done today? She remember school but she couldn't remember anything afterwards up until she was sitting on the couch. Had she slept? She looked to the stand by the bed, seeing papers there. Inspecting them, she found it was her finished math assignment. "When did this get done? I don't remember doing it at all." Her head ached, her stomach swirling. "Why can't I remember anything?" With a sigh, Elsa laid back on the bed and glanced at the clock.

"6:12 pm, huh? A lot of time has passed and I can't remember anything between school and a few minutes ago…" Elsa decided it was time for a shower and went to the bathroom. There was a clean towel hanging up so she just got her pajamas from her room, went back into the bathroom and turned on the water. She got her hair out of the braid and stepped in. After vigorously washing every part of her, she stepped out and dried off. Staring at her hands, she noticed impressions of where the rope had been on her wrists. Why had she been tied up? Getting Kiri to talk wasn't a possibility, since Kiri preferred little interaction. But still it bothered her. What had happened? Shaking her head, Elsa brushed her hair and got in her pajamas. Stepping out of the bathroom, the smell of mac and cheese and hot dogs came to her nose. Strangely, she wasn't hungry at all. Yet she was compelled to eat. With a shrug, she walked into the kitchen.

Ian turned to her from the kitchen. "Oh good you're out. I called the local perish and we can go on Thursday after you get out of school."

"Wait what? I'm confused."

He brought their dinner plates to the table and sat across from her. "I called the priest to get you a professional exorcism." He received a blank look from Elsa. "You don't remember? Well, either way the appointment is made. Hopefully we can save you in time."

Elsa was thoroughly confused but ate in silence as he went on about his day at the agency. _'A priest? I thought he didn't want to intact outside help for sake of losing me. Did Kiri talk him into it? If that's the case, then why did I wake up tied up? What happened today?' _She clearly remembered being in the inner world for some time before being forced into control mid-school day. School went by as expected; kids pointing and whispering about how she had "freaked out" mid-class. Though Elsa didn't remember any of that. After school she got in the car and that was where the memory gap was. She couldn't remember anything from when she got in the car to waking up on the living room couch tied up. The more she tried to remember, the more her headache and nausea worsened. It got to the point where Elsa couldn't even smell her food without her stomach felt herself getting up and going to the bathroom. _'Now what?!'_ She frowned, irritated. she felt a sense of detachment as she watched her surroundings moving. _'I'm seriously irritated with this independent moving body. Stop it!'_ Against her will, she found herself in the bathroom, unable to leave. "Why can't I move?! Give me my bo-" She was shut up as a finger was slid in her mouth and onto the far back of her tongue. It was there, just wiggling around, until she felt herself about to throw up. Then her finger moved and was replaced by vomit. Her muscled spasmed as her stomach heaved out everything she just ate. "What!?" Elsa choked out between heaves. "I don't…" She cringed at the taste of vomit in her mouth. "Want to do this!" She felt frightened yet strangely relieved. Relieved? How could that be? This wasn't something got be relieved about! She forced herself to stop the movements and brush her teeth, though it felt like her whole body was tied to a 500 pound weight while underwater. Why was moving so difficult? She couldn't make sense of it.

The mirror had finally cleared up enough for her to brush her hair so she did. As Elsa stood on the step stool, staring at her reflection, she was conflicted with what to do with her hair. Her hands started doing pig tail braids but then stopped and undid it, only to try putting her hair in a low ponytail. Elsa stopped her hands and took her hair down. "What the heck is going on?!" She stared at her hands, turning them over. "Okay, they're turning as I want them." She dropped her hands and sighed. A light gasp escaped her lips when her right hand started spinning her toothbrush and her left hand was going to her hair. "No! Stop it!" Once again, her entire body felt heavy as she forced her hands to stop moving. _'This is bizarre and…scary. I'm not moving my hands. Who is? I mean, I do move them once in a while but I'm not doing it now. At least I don't think I am. Am I dreaming?'_ While Elsa was busy wondering what was going on with her body, her hands started pigtail braiding her hair again. _'Is it possible I'm just all…loopy or something and not realizing I'm moving my hands? But what would I be loopy from?' _She didn't realize her hands were in her hair until she looked to the counter. "Where did my hands go?" Looking in the mirror, Elsa saw her hands finish braiding her hair. "When did that happen?!" Officially freaked out, Elsa left the bathroom. "I'm going to bed. Maybe then the freaky hand things will stop." She laid on the bed, wrapping up under the blanket. The clock read 7:48 pm. She tried her best to ignore this strange detached restless feeling, but it kept getting stronger as she was closer to falling asleep.

Elsa found herself getting up, pacing around her room. _'Why am I pacing? What's going on?'_ Getting irritated, Elsa once again forced herself to lay in bed. "No, I'm going to sleep. That's final." She squeezed her eyes closed and clung to the bed. After much fighting with her body, Elsa finally managed to get to sleep.

* * *

_**Woo! Hey guys! Training is done now I just wait to get my schedule. I don't mind the down time. I could use it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	27. Let It Go (Elsa)

_**Hello peoples! Thank you for continuing to read this fiction! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! You readers are all awesome! Hearts for you all! So, in this chapter we'll be dealing with co-hosting and exorcisms. Hope you enjoy! Oh and, I just had to with the chapter name XwX**_

_**P.S I'll define the difference between co-hosting and co-conscious.**_

_**Co-hosting: two or more are in control and NONE aware of the other(s)**_

_**Co-conscious: two or more are in control and ARE aware of the other(s)**_

* * *

Chapter 27-Let It Go (Elsa)

Waking up was bizarre. Normally Elsa would wake up in bed. Not this morning. Elsa woke up to find herself in the dining room, eating chocolate chip pancakes. _'Huh!?'_ She quickly set the fork down and stared at the table. _'Am I dreaming?! This is way too freaky!'_ She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Hey dad, how long have I been at the table?"

"For about 20 minutes. Why Elsa?" Ian replied from the living room couch.

"I don't remember ever getting out of bed or sitting here to eat. Are you sure I'm awake?"

"I'm positive. I had to wake you up myself. You were so out of it, it took a few minutes to wake you up."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, concerned._ 'I didn't wake up until now. What's going on?'_ She was shocked when her hand had picked up the fork again. "What..No!" She slammed her hand down and frowned. "Dad, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday, April 10th. Did you forget that, too?"

"Uh, no. Just, just making sure." Elsa backed away from the table, her head throbbing. What was going on? She remembered going to bed, after much fighting to actually stay in bed. And she remembered dreaming about cats running an amusement park. Odd but cute. But she couldn't recall ever waking up until just a few moments ago; and stranger than that was waking up at the table and not in bed. How had she gotten there? Elsa shook her head and walked to the bathroom, sighing._ 'This is such a strange day already.' _She was worried but maybe she had just spaced out and didn't remember leaving bed. Yeah, that was it. Until she looked in the bathroom mirror when she walked in. "Eeep!" Half of her hair was braided, the other half was in a low ponytail. "Who did my hair?!" With a frustrated groan, Elsa undid the separate hairstyles and redid her hair into a single left side braid. "There, how I like it." She left the bathroom to see her father at the door.

"Come on Elsa. Let's go."

"Go? Where are we going?"

Ian took he hand and pulled her along. "We're going to the church. Your memory loss and strange behavior is getting more frequent." They walked outside and to the car. He unlocked the passenger door, picked her up and sat her in the seat. "Put your seatbelt on." Closing the door, Ian walked to the driver side. He got in and started driving.

"But dad, shouldn't I go to school?"

"I called you in sick today. This is more important."

"But I don't want to miss anything," Elsa mumbled. She was being half truthful. School got her out but she wasn't too enthusiastic about who she was around. "I'm pretty sure we had a test today, too."

"Quiet Elsa. I'm your father and you'll listen to me."

She frowned as they drove. _'What's come over him? He's not usually so…pushy.' _Elsa looked to her father, seeing a concentrated look of frustration and worry on his face. _'Is it really me? Am I the reason why he's like this now?' _No, that was preposterous. She couldn't have caused his strange behavior…right? Elsa played with her bangs, nervous. What would happen to her? What would be said? Would she be taken to a special doctor? Would the government take her like her neighbors sister or daughter or whatever? Her frown deepened at the thought of being taken away from her father. Sure, things with him were a bit awkward but she still loved him. Her thoughts were cut to an abrupt stop as Ian abruptly turned and parked. Where were they? It didn't look like the church they usually went to. She scratched her head and got out of the car, taking her fathers hand. "Where are we dad?"

"Hush, Elsa. Just let me do the talking okay?"

"But where are we dad?"

"Don't worry about it and just be quiet!" Ian snapped.

Elsas eyes slightly widened as she nodded. He didn't normally snap like that. Her free hand balled into a fist at her chest, a nervous habit. She followed him into a building that was larger inside than it looked to be from the outside. It smelled of fake herbs and bland crackers. There were stained glass windows on the walls, making the light coming in from outside be different colors. Elsa felt nervous and a little scared. She was somewhere new and lately new places had proven to cause her trouble and/or pain; if not both. The first day of school, the trip to the farm…Elsa shook her head. The images were fuzzy and made her head hurt to try and recall. She accidentally ran into her father, not noticing he had stopped.

"Watch yourself Elsa," Ian mumbled off handedly.

She looked to him, seeing him whispering to another man, occasionally pointing at her. Whatever they were talking about involved her. The other man, dressed like a priest, nodded and approached her. "Who are you?" Wary of new people as well as places, Elsa took a step back.

"I'm Father Rey. I'm only here to help. Would you like to come with me?"

"No," Elsa replied without even a pause. "I don't like new people. Or new places. Both have been trouble for me."

"Elsa, let it go. so there were mean kids at school and you had a bad time at a farm. It was just those times." Ian replied, impatience in his voice. "Kids are mean, yes but that's part of life."

Elsa blinked as the priest took her hand and led her to the front of the building. there was a podium, a choir stand, an alter and a table. She was led to the alter and the priest grabbed a few things. He flicked water on her, speaking in a funny language. He picked up what she assumed was the bible and began reading as he lit candles. A stick was lit and blown out, drifting some that smelled of rose, but like they were warmed in a microwave and had hot sauce put on them. Strange smell but it smelled pretty. Weird. The priest moved from the alter, taking Elsas hand in his.

"Oh dear Lord In Heaven, please help us spare this little girls soul from the wrath of the vengeful demons who have so shamelessly targeted her!" He flicked water on her, making her flinch from surprise. "Ah, a reaction to the holy water! You have done well to bring her in. It's not too late. Elsa, please, sit on your knees before the table."

Elsa look to her father. "Do I have to? I don't like the feeling I'm getting."

"Do it, Elsa. He can save you from the demons haunting you."

"but there's no demons!"

"Hush child. No matter what you're told, no matter what voices you may hear, only listen to those you know and trust. Listen to me, Elsa," Father Rey held her hand.

"No. You said to listen to those I know and trust. But I don't know you or trust you."

"Elsa you show respect! He's a man of God!"

"Okay but that doesn't warrant automatic trust."

Father Rey couldn't help his laugh. "You have a smart girl here. At least you know some stranger couldn't smooth talk her into going with him."

"I'd rather not think about that, Father," Ian turned his head.

"Ah, my apologies. Elsa you are right. However for this I will need you to listen. Could you do that? I promise I won't hurt you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly. Who's to say that off all the people in her life, this man wouldn't hurt her? Other kids and even her own father had hurt her. Naturally she was wary. "Well, okay. But no funny business." The 9 year old puffed up her chest.

Father Rey smiled. "No funny business. Got it."

Elsa eyed him as she walked to the table and sat on her knees. "What now?"

"Hush Elsa. He needs to concentrate to properly save you."

Save. Save save save. What was there to save? What was she being saved form? Herself? Nightmares? It all just seemed like nonsense to her. "What am I being saved from again?"

"Demons, my child."

_'Demons? Again with this?'_ "But-"

"Quiet Elsa!" Ian snapped.

Elsa sighed and frowned, a little bit more scared of her fathers sudden temper than of the situation. The priest flicked more water on her and said more words in that funny language. _'Is this water really necessary? It's just making me wet,'_ Elsa crossed her arms. _'But I guess I'm not allowed to say anything at all about this. Why not? I'm the one they're doing this to. Shouldn't I be allowed a say?' _The priest took the burning incense and waved it around Elsa, still saying words in that strange language. The smell was sweet and relaxing for a few moments but after about a minute or so of the smoke just drifting around her, Elsa started feeling sick. She waved the smoke from her, trying not to cough.

"Don't move, child. Absolute stillness is needed."

_'Than why are you talking?'_ Elsa raised an eyebrow. She flinched when she felt a sting on her forehead, looking to see that Father Rey and placed the incense stick on her skin. 'What the?! Is this normal for adults!?' Elsa shook her head. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes, Elsa. It cleanses you. Now be quiet so he can concentrate!" Ian replied in a hushed whisper.

The incense was moved and the priest kept talking in that funny language. "He reached to a tray and took a cracker from it, his other hand grabbing a glass. "Here Elsa. Eat this and wash it down with this."

Elsa warily took the cup and cracker. The drink smelled funny. It was purplish and reminded her of grape kool-aid with little sugar in it. The cracker was just a white cracker, nothing on it. With a sigh, Elsa ate the cracker. It was bland and got all pasty as she ate it. Next was the drink. She sniffed it. It smelled like sweet grapes and vinegar. When she took a sip, it tasted like sour grapes and was strangely dry. Elsa coughed and stuck her tongue out. "Ick! What is this?!"

"It's a special drink that will help you. Finish it." Ian replied.

"But, I don't want to, it's gross." Elsa frowned. But her hand raised the glass and she found herself drinking it anyway. _'Not this again!'_ Elsa silently pouted as she drank the liquid. When it was all gone, Elsa coughed and wiped her mouth. "That was gross! I didn't like it."

"Sometimes you have to do thing you don't like, my child," Father Rey nodded. "And sometimes what's necessary isn't pleasant."

"You can say that again," Elsa muttered. She looked up and noticed them staring at her. "What?"

"We are waiting," Ian sighed.

"For what?"

"To see if the demon will respond to the holy wine and sacred cracker," Father Rey added. "If there is in fact a demon, it would react negatively to the wine and cracker," he claimed.

"Or I could just get sick because you gave a 9 year old alcohol," Elsa crossed her arms.

"Holy wine would not make a child ill," Ian shook his head. "It is blessed so that all who drink it do not feel ill after."

_'Ridiculous.'_

_'Kiri?'_

_'Hey squirt. You're right on this one, kid. You can get sick because they just gave you alcohol. Granted I kinda caved and had us drink it so I could get some alcohol…'_

_'That was you?!'_

_'My bad. But you're right. You can get sick. And if you do, they'll see it as a sign that there is a demon. If you start feeling sick, go where they can't see or hear otherwise this could escalate.'_

_'Well, alright.' _She sat down on her butt and waited. About 10 minutes had passed when Father Rey finally said something.

"There's no reaction so I don't feel there's a demon within her. She probably just has an active imagination and just playing around. She's not in any danger."

Ian raised his finger as if to say something but appeared to change his mind. "Well, alright Father. I trust in your judgment. Let's go home Elsa."

"Okay dad." She stood and followed him out, staring at the floor. _'If I feel sick, get somewhere I can't be heard. Somewhere I won't be heard,'_ she mused over and over so she wouldn't forget.

* * *

_**Okay so for those who can't tell, Kiri and Anna co-hosted while Elsa was asleep, thus the two hairstyles and Elsa eating. but of course neither Anna nor Kiri knew the other was in control. And then Kiri did a bit of co-hosting to get that sacrificial wine. So yeah. And even though Kiri could care less about anyone, she knows that her main purpose is to keep Elsa safe. After all, D.I.D is an escape/defense mechanism. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 28!**_


	28. A Tangled Web (Elsa, Kiri, Anna)

_**Internet is back on! Hooray! (After taking like 80% of my paycheck) Anyway, the job at McD's is going good, I've gotten a bunch of hours so far. Exhausting but well paying. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**TW: co-hosting, forced altar control**_

* * *

Chapter 28-A Tangled Web (Elsa, Kiri)

"Shouldn't I go to school instead of stay home?"

Ian sighed. "No. I called you out sick so you have the day off."

Elsa sighed. "So now what?" Her icy blue eyes gazed at her father. She seemed to just now notice how much older he looked. He had a gray streak in his ginger brown hair, some gray in his mustache and here were bags under his hazel eyes. "dad, are you okay?"

His hazel eyes met her blue eyes for a second before returning to the road. "I'm alright. Tired as hell and stressed out but I'm alright."

Elsa sighed. She furrowed her eyebrows, her stomach turning. _'Oh no.'_ "Dad, can we stop somewhere? I really gotta pee." _'Hopefully I don't throw up or something before we get there.'_

"Yeah, sure." Ian drove a little further before making a right into a 7-11 parking lot. "I'll walk you to the bathroom. Never know who might be out." He got out of the car and let her out, walking her inside and to the bathroom.

Elsa held herself together as best as she could. Once inside, Elsa waited until she heard his steps start to walk away. "God I feel gross," she muttered.

_'Turn the water on.'_

Elsa listened to Kiri and turned on the water, just enough time to lean over the toilet as she threw up. The wine tasted even worse the second time. the cracker, somehow, still lacked any flavor. If anything, the cracker had even less flavor as she threw it back up. She shivered, always hating the taste of vomit. She stood and flushed the toilet, walking to the mirror. She cupped her hands under the running water and did her best to rinse her mouth. _'Why does puking have to be a thing?'_ She frowned and dried herself with the paper towels. Throwing those out, she walked out of the bathroom. "Dad?"

"Over here Elsa," came his response. He seemed to be in the drink aisle.

She walked over and looked at him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking about getting us some drinks. What would you like?"

"I want kool-aid!" Elsa perked up a little. It would definitely taste better than vomit.

"Alright. I'll get myself a Sierra Mist." Ian grabbed their drinks and they headed to the counter. "Feeling better?"

"From peeing?" Elsa blinked. "I guess? That's kind of a silly question, dad."

Ian smiled a little. "I suppose."

He had actually given a little smile. She hadn't seen him smile for a few days. Not since her mom had been taken to the hospital. Seeing that made her day a little better. "So what do we do with the rest of today?"

"Well I've still got to go to work at 10 and it;s only," Ian looked to his watch as the chaser scanned their drinks. "Around 9. When we get back I'll set some food up for you in the fridge for lunch. Just easy stuff you can use the microwave to prepare. I'll be back around 4 so you won't have to worry about dinner. What you do with your time is up to you, just don't get in trouble."

"Oh okay. Does the tv get cartoons?"

"I think so. It's just over air channels now until I can get a cable service."

"Over air?"

"It means that there's no service. See, tv companies send out signals for monitoring by government people. These signal can be picked up by most hd tv's. So for now I get free service, but not all the channels are clear. Some have static fuzz and radio static on them so it's hard to watch. But not all the channels are like that."

"Oh," Elsa scratched her head. She was still a bit confused but if she could watch cartoons she didn't care. But still, what would she do with her day? Now that Elsa thought about it, her day mostly consisted of school. so not going left her with a huge question mark for what to do. Maybe she could draw something? Or color some of her sketches? Or she could visit Kiri! yeah! That sounded fun. Well, kinda fun. At least it was something to do. Maybe she'd see Anna. Wait, that could be a bad thing. Better stay away from Anna. "Hey dad, can we visit mom when you get home?"

Ian paused after paying the cashier for the drinks. "We'll see. Last time it didn't go so well for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind it. Let's get home so I can get you set up for lunch." He handed her the kool-aid and they waked back out to the car.

_'Squirt, we got some trouble.'_

_'What's up?'_

_'It's Anna. She's flipping her shit about watching her life being lived without her in control.'_

_'Well tell her, wait, we agreed it's best to avoid her. Well I don't really know what we can do.'_

_'I can knock her upside the head with a chair and put her in her room.'_

_'I hardly think that'd be a good idea.'_

_'Maybe not, but it would stop her from forcing herself into control.'_

_'Kiri.' Elsa sighed, shaking her head slightly._

"What's wrong Elsa?"

She blinked, hearing her father. "Huh? Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Mom. I really miss her. And I hope I never see that jerk face Felix again!" Elsa huffed, still not sure if she could tell him about Kiri and now Anna.

_'I don't give a rats ass! You're a chick I imagined and I'm taking control!'_

_'No you're not you pesky red head! You're staying here!'_

Uh oh, Anna was fighting Kiri.

_'Shut your mouth you snobby woman! You can't tell me what to do!'_

_'Kiri! I thought we agreed to avoid her!'_

_'I was trying to but she ran into me on her way down the stairs. So much for that plan. Now what?'_

_'I don't know!'_ Elsa noticed her hands undo the braid and start a braid on on half of her hair._ 'I'm guessing Anna is doing this.'_

_'Of course I am! It's my hair, and I like pigtail braids.'_ "Dad, before that crap with mom happened, she said she'd let me dye my hair red. Can I still do that or not?" Anna asked then paused. "No wait I don't want to dye my hair. Sure it being white causes some problems for me at school. But I don't want red hair." Elsa contradicted Anna, though it just sounded like Elsa was changing her mind.

_'This must sound ridiculous having an argument with someone my dad can't see.'_ Elsa frowned. She was actually verbally arguing with Anna and her dad could hear. She noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"You just undid your hair, rebraided it into two pigtails while not looking, asked to dye your hair then changed your mind. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Another pause. "I just want to dye my hair red like it should be. Can I?"

Ian blinked and tilted his head. "Uh, sure. I don't see why not. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Anna, now in control, nodded.

Elsa frowned and screamed a little in the black area. "How the heck did she shove me from my own body?!" The fit would have to wait. Now she was feeling nauseous with a migraine. "Dang it Anna!" Elsa stomped to the inner world. She slammed the doors of the castle as she walked in.

"Geez, temper temper twerp." Kiri called from the den.

"Oh hush. I'm not too fond of Anna just shutting me out of my own body!" Elsa huffed as she walked to the kitchen. "I mean how is that even remotely impossible without me okaying it?!"

Kiri sighed. "Someday it will all be explained to you, okay? For now just try to calm down. Being angry about it does nothing. You could always try to shove her back here but it could create a scene with your father so I'd just wait it out or something."

Elsa frowned and made herself a sandwich, sitting in the den. "Stupid Anna."

* * *

_**Amazing how no internet can create two chapters and two updates in one day. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	29. A Kingdom Of Isolation (Anna)

_**Hello! Work has been hectic lately, with crazy hours and extended shifts. But I'm here with an update! Remember earlier when I said that Anna has paranoid personality disorder? Yeah, it will show here. People with p.p.d often think those around them have suspicious or malevolent intent toward them, will see/hear things that aren't really there, thought processes don't make sense to others, etc. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**_

_**T.W: paranoia**_

* * *

Chapter 29- A Kingdom Of Isolation (Anna)

Anna looked to the person who was allegedly her father. If he was such, might as well make use of it. "So dad, I've made up my mind. I want to dye my hair red. Can I? This white hair is so…I just don't like it. Can I? Mom said yes before the whole thing with what's his name happened. Can we visit Mom later? Maybe she's doing better." She followed Ian to the car, assuming that they were going back to his apartment.

Ian stared. "Uh sure. I'll pick up some hair dye on the way home from work and we can do it then. After your hair is done, we can go see your mother." He unlocked her door and went to his side. He unlocked the door and got inside, Anna following suit. "So what brought on the sudden change of heart with your hair?"

"I'm just tired of seeing white hair. I think it should be red. I've always imagined myself having red hair."

"Oh? Well, I can see why. I do have reddish hair. If you want to try it, why not?" He backed up the car and they drove to his place.

Anna frowned as she stared out the window. Why had that other girl, Elsa was it, in control of her body? Well, what she was forced to have as her body. Anna swore up and down that she had red hair, teal eyes and like, a hundred dozen freckles all over. what had Elsa done while in control of her body? Hopefully she hand't done anything drastic like tattoos or piercings. Wait, that was absurd. Elsa sounded way too young to have either of those. So that was a small relief. But what about eating? Elsa had probably pigged out on a bunch of food. 'I know what I gotta do when I get back.' Anna sighed. After a few minutes they were back home and Anna was taking the drink to her room. 'I don't even like kool-aid, why did she get it?' She tossed the drink onto the bed and went in the bathroom. "Damn it, I keep forgetting I'm in this short body."

A knock sounded on the door. "Elsa, I have to go to work now. But I'll be back around 4. We can get your hair done then, okay?"

"Okay. And call me Anna," Anna replied. Ian just shook his head with a smile-a smile that told Anna he thought she was joking. He walked away and she rolled her eyes. "God, don't act like I'm a child. I'm 13 for fucks sake!" She groaned, hearing the front door open and close. She waited a few minutes to be sure he was gone before she turned back to the bathroom. "I feel so fat and gross." She frowned, staring at what was forced to be her reflection. "This isn't how I look. This isn't me! Why am I in this body! Back in the castle, I looked how I'm supposed to. But when I come here, I'm this 4 foot tall child with white hair! No!" A few sudden thoughts crossed her mind. What if the two female voices in her mind had put some kind of drug in her food or drinks to make her see things? What if they were witches who has cast a spell on her? They weren't her friends, especially not the black haired woman. No matter what Shaylinn said-Shaylinn. What if she was in on it too? What if she knew about the voices? Or even worse-was working with them?! She couldn't trust anyone but her mom. Forcing silent her storm of thoughts, Anna leaned over the toilet and stuck her finger in her mouth. She didn't move it until she was puking up pancakes. After about 20 seconds of vomiting, Anna grabbed the towel from the sink and wiped her mouth. "I don't," she shuddered, "even like chocolate chip pancakes." She frowned, flushed it away and went to the sink. After searching the medicine cabinet, she found the toothbrush, toothpaste and mouth wash. After proper hygienic habits were done, Anna laid down on the bed. "Now what do I do? I guess I'm staying home today. But why?" She couldn't get passed the feeling that something was out of place. "Something doesn't quite feel right. But what?" She tapped her fingers on her forehead, trying to think. "It's like I've missed out on something important but I'm not allowed to remember what! Could this be the work of those voices? Maybe they are witches! Oh god does that mean I'm possessed?! I don't want to be possessed by witches!" Are those voices the reason for the dude coming by and her mom ending up in the hospital?" That was ridiculous, the girl Elsa had warned her about him. Wait, maybe that was just part of an act. Just thinking about it made Annas head hurt. But still she was suspicious of the voices. And now that she thought about it, Shaylinn, too. It was strange to Anna how of all the kids in school, Shaylinn was her only friend. Why was that? Was Shaylinn just doing it so she could mock her behind her back? What were the other kids planning, if they were planning something? And this man that was allegedly her father, what was he planning? Why had he kept her home? This whole situation made her uneasy. Glancing down at herself, Anna shook her head. The tank top and capris she was wearing weren't to her taste. She got up and walked to the closet, starting to look through the clothes. A banging on the front door made her jump. If that was Ian, he wouldn't need to bang on the door. And he wasn't supposed to be home for hours yet. The banging continued until the front door gave way. Anna, freaking out, bolted to hide under the bed. It was probably burglars and Anna wasn't too willing to be seen by them.

_'Did Ian know this would happen? Is that why he wanted me home alone? That's the only thing I can think of. He keeps me home from school, doesn't tell me why and is cooperative with what I request. Then he doesn't bother to take the day off. Mom said I was 9, well who leaves a 9 year old home alone!?'_ Anna scooted back as far as she could under the bed and closed her eyes; waiting out the bangs and crashes. Time seemed to slow down while the apartment was being burglarized. Somehow, Anna fell asleep under the bed. She was rudely awoken when the noises came into her room. Two sets of feet moved about the room, upturning everything. After several long minutes, the steps moved back the way they came and the door slammed. Anna remained under the bed until she was sure it was over. After several more minutes, she immediately ran to find a phone and call the police. Giving all the details she could, Anna sat in the living room, waiting for the police. Too long seemed to pass when the knock finally sounded. Anna was still on edge and it made her squeak. "Who, who is it?"

"It's the authorities, let us in."

Anna carefully got up and looked through the peephole on the door, relieved to see uniformed officers. She unlocked the door and let them in, clutching her braid. "Thank god you're here!" She moved aside to let them in. One went around taking fingerprints and photographs of the damage while another took a police report. They gave her a copy of the report and photos and left, telling Anna they'd follow up with her and the adult she lived with when they got leads or results from the lab. She thanked them and locked the door again, going into her room. She laid on the bed and let out a long sigh. '_At least the authorities came. But wait, it was two of them. And there were two burglars. The officer taking photos seemed to already know the layout of the apartment…'_ Suspicion mixed with fear to create paranoia. _'What if the cops were the ones who robbed the place? What if they knew I would call the cops and were waiting by the c.b.c radio for the report to come in?'_ She bit her lip and went into the bathroom. "Kyaaa!" In all the chaos, Anna had forgotten, again, that she was in a body not her own. "And to top it all off, I'm in this god damn stupid body!" She pulled on the white hair, ripping some out. "This isn't my body!" Anna turned on the water and washed her face. "Who am I? I'm in my body when I'm in the castle but I come here to reality and I'm this supposed 9 year old, white haired girl named Elsa. But that can't be. My name is Anna." Water off, Anna went ingot he living room. _'All of my life made sense a little while ago until…'_ She gasped. "Until I heard those two voices! They're the ones behind all the confusion and crap in my life! It's all their fault!" To try and distract her thoughts, she turned on the tv to a talk show. After a while, Anna went to the fridge for lunch. She found a meal ready in the fridge and heated it up, sitting down to eat it when it was done. Tired, she set the dishes on the counter and laid down on the couch. Before she knew it, Ian was waking her up. "Hm? Wha?"

"Elsa! Elsa what happened here? Are you okay?!"

Anna drowsily rubbed her eyes. "It's Anna, and I'm fine. Just some dudes came and took stuff while I hid under the bed."

"What?!"

The shock in his voice helped force the last of her drowsiness away. "I called the cops," Anna stretched and sat up. "The police report and stuff is on the table there," She yawned, pointing at the table.

Ian walked over with a frown and read over the papers, looking at the photos. "I'm so sorry you were home alone. I should have taken the day off. Then this wouldn't have happened," he set the papers and photos down, sitting beside Anna. "I got the hair dye. Do you feel up to doing it now?"

Anna instantly perked up. "Red dye? Yeah! Let's do it! I want it!"

Ian nodded. "The closest I could find was a dark strawberry blonde color. Will that be alright?"

"Yeah, sure, let's just get this white hair gone!" Anna jumped up and ran into the bathroom. "Come on!" She waited patiently as he came. After much fuss unbraiding her hair and 25 minutes of smelly fumes later, Anna was in the shower washing out the excess hair dye. Some towel drying and twin pigtail braiding later, Anna came out of the bathroom, dark strawberry blonde hair still wet. "Thanks so much! This is totally awesome!"

_'What did you do to my hair!?'_

As if she somehow knew, Anna heard Elsas voice. _'What do you mean by that?! It's my hair! I can do what I want with it!'_

_'No you can't! It's my hair!'_

'You know what? Shut up. My life was fine until you and that shrewd woman came along! Just get back to your life of stupid baby crap!' And with that, Anna ignored whatever else Elsa tried to say to her. She was convinced that Elsa and Kiri were the ones behind all the bad things that had recently happened and nothing would change her mind on that.

They were the reason she doubted herself and her image. They were the ones who had managed to get her to that strange world. they were planning something, Anna just knew it. It was around 5 and Ian was preparing dinner. She was still wary of him and if he knew that the robbery would happen.

_"Look at this little girl. Dying her hair to try and fit in."_

_"You'll never fit in. We already know about your dissociated body image."_

_'Who are you people?'_

_"Who cares? We're the manifestation of your fears and doubts. We're you and you're us."_

_'You can't be me, I'm me! Shut up! Go away!'_

_"We're here to stay. You can't get rid of us."_

_"You'll never get rid of us."_

Anna covered her ears, hearing laughter. she closed her eyes then peeked one eye to Ian to see if he heard anything. He seemed to not hear the laughter so she just buried her head in her arms. _'I don't hear it, I don't hear it.'_

_"Everyone is against you."_

That was her mothers voice! Anna looked up to see her mother in front of her. "Mom?" She whispered.

_"Everyone is against you, Anna. They know everything you feel. I can't protect you. Not anymore. I'm sorry."_ Her mother faded from view.

"Mom! Don't go!"

Ian looked from the dish he was preparing and saw his daughter reaching out. "Elsa? What is it?"

"You didn't see mom? She was just right here!" Anna replied.

Ian frowned. Perhaps the burglary had affected Elsa more than he thought. _'Maybe I need to get her to a doctor…'_

* * *

_**Been a while since I last update. sorry about that. Life happens. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in the next chapter!**_


	30. Everybodys Fool (Anna, Kiri, Elsa)

_**Oh my god. So get this guys. I'm pulling 3 jobs. I have my steady work at McD's, a seasonal job as an actor at 13th Floor Haunted House here in Phoenix and a cleaning gig every other weekend for a family friend. I'm fucking working my ass off! But the money will help me move out into my own place. Wish me luck on all this XD **_

_**TW: paranoia, auditory/physical hallucinations**_

* * *

Chapter 30- Everybodys Fool (Anna, Kiri, Elsa)

Anna stared baffled at the wall across from her. That had to have been her mother. Diane was right there! How had Ian not seen her? But if that was her mother, how had she gotten home from the hospital? How did she get in without being seen or making a sound? Wouldn't the doctors call them and inform them that Diane had woken up from her coma? So many questions without answers. Was she just seeing things? That had to be it. But her voice was so real…Voice. Anna remembered the voices she'd heard and frowned. They were still chatting about how she was faking everything, trying to get attention by dying her hair and was a freak for her dissociation from her own body. She played with the end of her right braid and curled her legs up, waiting. What time was it? What was the date? Anna pushed the info button on the remote. It was 6:39 pm on Tuesday, April 10th. It hadn't felt like the time or the date at all. It felt more around 9 pm on a June night. that was bizarre.

_"You really are a freak, redhead."_

_"Or should we say sundae top? Strawberry blonder hair. What normal person has that?"_

Sundae top? What kind of insult was that? These voices had weak insult game. 'Sundae top. Is that the best you can do?'

_"Hey at least we know who we are and don't imagine a different image for us."_

_'Just shut your mouth.' _Anna frowned.

_"You first."_

Anna felt something wrap around her mouth and started swatting, but her fingers didm;t touch anything. How could that be? She clearly felt something on her mouth. She kept swatting at nothing, feeling the sensation of hands over her mouth.

_"Hush child. Don't speak. No speaking means no fears, no doubts, no worries."_ This voice wasn't as malicious as the others.

_'Who the hell are you?!'_ Anna guessed this was the voice covering her mouth.

_"All in time."_

Anna started to pry at her face, trying to get the sensation off of her. Ian noticed it form the kitchen and went to see what she was doing. "Elsa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He got muffled answers and she motioned to her mouth. "Does your mouth hurt? Teeth hurt? What is it?" He was totally baffled. Still she motioned to mouth, adding a gesture behind her and acting like there was something on her mouth. "Elsa, there's no one behind you and nothing on your mouth. What are you doing?"

Anna blinked and stared at Ian for a second, his image shifting into one of a snow demon. Terrified, she scrambled over the back of the couch and fell to the floor behind it. Ian glanced over the back of the couch to see Elsas little body crawling away from him. Anna looked back to see a snow demon staring at her. A muffled scream came from her and she got up, scrambling to her room. Still prying at her mouth, Anna used her body to slam the door shut. When the sensation of something covering her mouth finally stopped, Anna panted and slid down the door. "A snow demon?! How is that possible!? Demons don't exist…Do they?" She just rubbed her eyes several times and opened the door a crack to peek out.

_'What the hell are you doing you fucking klutz?! Acting like this will surely make him to Elsa, or at least who he thinks is Elsa, to some kind of doctor. You're endangering the little twerp! Knock off this behavior!'_

_'Kiri, is it? Did you see that snow demon!? How it that thing in here?!'_

_'Snow demon? What the fuck are you going on about? It's just you and twerps father Ian. There's no demons or shit like that. But there could be…'_

"I don't like how you said that last part." Anna frowned and gasped as her right hand raised. "What, what is this?! What's this thing that's happening?!" White swirls of snow flurried from her hand and onto the floor. "No! Stop it hand! Stop moving!" Just quickly as it had happened, her hand fell and the snow slowly melted. Anna stared at her hand, lip quivering. "What, what was that?! I didn't, but my hand, and snow, and what!" Anna found herself dizzy and falling onto the floor. She just laid there, heart racing, crying.

_'What the hell Kiri?! You scared the snot out of her!'_

_'Well it got her to stop acting like an insane twacker!'_

_'You could have calmed her down without doing that! Stop doing the thing with the snow foof!' _Elsa countered.

_'Whatever! You clean up this mess then, I'm done trying to help that clumsy oaf.'_

_'I swear you are so difficult sometimes Kiri!'_

"Will you two just shut up already!? There's a god forsaken snow demon in the house and you two are bickering like children!" Anna snapped.

_'Snow demon? Where?' _Elsa sounded confused.

Anna slowly got to her knees and opened the door to see Ian standing there with his arms crossed. She pushed passed him and went through the small apartment, searching for the demon. "But it was..right…here…" Anna sighed heavily and sat on her bed.

"Elsa, stop this foolish behavior. You're 9. I know there's not much to do in my apartment complex and the other kids are older, but that doesn't mean you can worry me with those silly games. It's time for dinner. Maybe after you should get to sleep."

Anna frowned. "Yeah, sure. Maybe I'm just tired." She followed Ian out into the kitchen and ate her dinner slowly. _'I swear I saw it. I was looking at him when I saw it. He seemed to…become…the demon…'_ As Anna mused to herself, a new thought popped into her head. _'Wait. I was staring at Ian when he turned into it. Is he the snow demon?! But he seems like a normal person. But if he's a snow demon and he's allegedly my father, does that mean that I'm a snow demon?! That would explain the snow in my room just now…But I don't want to be a snow demon. I'm just a regular girl!'_ "Can I be excused? I don't feel like eating." She didn't wait for a response before she got up and started walking away.

_'What are you doing? I need to eat!'_

_'Shut up Elsa! You and Kiri are the reason my life is so bad!'_

_'Excuse me you stupid klutz! It's not my fault you can't ignore a few voices in your head!'_

_'I don't care Kiri. Both of you need to shut up and go away!'_

A hand raised and smacked Anna across her face._ 'Respect your elders you disrespectful brat! Even Elsa knows not to talk to an adult like that.'_

Anna stopped, stunned. Why had she slapped herself? Things were spinning out of her control and she didn't like it.

_"It's because you were born."_

"No it's not.." Anna whispered.

_"Everything happened because you were born. Ian is out to get you. Your mother is choosing not to wake up, and the girls in your head are out to trap you."_

"H-how do you know that? They helped me once before…"

_"That may be true, but didn't things in your life start getting bad after you noticed them? Felix caused your mother to be in a coma, the kids at school all laugh at you and Ian thinks you're starting to go insane."_

"That can't be true…" Could it? But it all made sense to her. Annas life didn't start getting bad until the other girls voices came into her head. That's when things started getting out of hand. Now Anna was certain they were the reason her life had gone horribly wrong.

_'What!? You'r honestly gonna believe the stupid voice over actual people!?'_ Kiri was outraged. _'Elsa is the reason we exist! Without her you'd be dead! So don't go blaming her! If anything, blame her idiotically radical christian father!'_

So it was Ians fault. Anna never trusted him and now she had proof. She wouldn't let her guard down around him.

Elsa had seen enough of Anna screwing things up for her. she left the castle and headed to the void, searching for the tiny white light that led to the outside world. She waited patiently until she could hear Anna snoring and asleep. It took about an hour and a half but Elsa fought her way into taking her body back. With Anna back in the castle, at least she hoped so, Elsa herself slept. Waking up in the morning, her neck was sore. "Aw man, I must have slept wrong or something." Elsa stretched and sat up, scratching her head. The clock read 7:25 am on Wednesday. "Another day, another 8 hours of kids being stupid to me." She got up and went into the bathroom. Turning the light on, Elsa shrieked seeing her reflection. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Instead of the white hair she was used to, her hair was a dark strawberry blonde. "Did Anna do this?"

"Elsa! Elsa are you alright?!" Ian ran in, half dressed with his robe still on and hair a mess.

Elsa blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose I'm just not used to seeing myself with dyed hair yet," she laughed nervously.

Ian sighed heavily. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry dad," she mumbled, looking away. Middle of the school week. Two down, two to go. With a yawn, Elsa took a quick shower, towel drying and braiding her hair when she got out. Elsa wasn't to hungry, there was still some residual nausea from her taking control hours earlier. Her father didn't eat anything either, so the two sat in awkward silence for 10 minutes. Elsa grabbed her stuff then it was off to school. Elsa had dressed herself in a dark purple dress, black ballet shoes and a white hoodie. Like she had done on her first school day, Elsa wore the hood over her head. She was more nervous to go today because of the dye job Anna had done on her. she didn't really care what everyone would think of it. Elsa was more worried about it causing problems for her. Without a word, the drive went by and Elsa left the car. She walked quickly to her classroom, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

"Hey there you are!"

Elsa sighed disappointedly hearing Shaylinns voice. "Hey."

"Where were you yesterday? You miss date test we had."

"I know. My dad kept me home for some reason." Elsa wouldn't look up. She could see a few red hairs sticking out from under the hood and didn't want it to be noticed.

"You feeling alright? You're all quiet and not even looking at me."

"I'm just tired, that's all." elsa started walking to the classroom.

"You don't wanna play before class is called in? We still have 5 minutes."

"Uh no. I have to talk to the teacher about what I missed yesterday."

"Oh," Shaylinns tone gave off disappointment. "Well, see you inside then." She walked off in the opposite direction.

Relieved, Elsa continued her walk to the classroom. A few other kids spotted her and started mumbling but she ignored them. Elsa had learned early not to care what other people said about her. She just didn't want anymore trouble. Unfortunately, that wasn't something she would have.

* * *

_**Yay for updates right? I've got lots in store for this fiction. It's not close to over as I have more alters to introduce. Just a few more though. I still wish this stupid site would allow for fancy font, that way who speaks is even clearer to you guys. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	31. Some Sense Of Security (Elsa)

_** Just some reminders-Elsa doesn't know what's going on with her, Kiri knows she's an alter but Anna doesn't. Anna believes she's her own person trapped in anothers body. No one else has a clue about Anna or Kiri, and Elsa is 9 years old in the 3rd grade. As for Hans, he's in junior high. Some other things to point out: Kiri is the alter who harbors resentment, handling most adult situations Elsa is put in and Anna is the alter who handles social situations that Elsa is forced into. Though at any given time they can take control of Elsas body or force Elsa into the inner world. All good? Okay here's chapter 31! (Sorry for the wait, hectic work hours again. But I'm off until Wednesday while the store is remodeled so now it's just between writing and playing The Sims 3)**_

_**TW: panic attacks**_

* * *

Chapter 31- Some Sense Of Security (Elsa)

Elsa made it to her class safely, no one else saying anything directly to her. With a sigh Elsa sat at her desk, watching Mrs. Clark. "Mrs. Clark, what did I miss yesterday?"

The black haired teacher turned to her. "Ah Elsa! Welcome back. Hopefully you're feeling better. We took a quiz on the chapter we read Monday, went over fractions, practiced cursive, read some from the 3rd chapter in the history books and had silent reading time. I'll get you the packet and you have until Friday to to turn it in for a grade." She went to her desk and began rustling through papers. "And do take off the hood. You're inside so there's no need for it.

"Thank you." Elsa sighed as she sat at her desk, taking the hood off her head. _'I wish I didn't have to go to school. Why can't I be home schooled? Then I wouldn't be bullied and I could just wear my pajamas all day.'_ Elsa nodded her acknowledgement when the packet was laid on her desk. She absent-mindedly flipped through it. _'Homework is so boring…' _She let out a light yawn as the bell rang and students started coming in. She avoided eye contact with anyone, hoping no one would notice her new hair color.

"Hey Snowfreak, what'd you do to your hair? Dip it strawberry sauce?"

_'God damn it Francis, leave me alone,'_ Elsa turned her head away from his voice.

"Hey leave her alone! So she has reddish hair now? It's cute! Go away with your troll underbite!" Shaylinn defended Elsa.

_'Why do you have to do that? It'll only make it worse…'_ Elsa groaned lightly as Shaylinn sat beside her.

Mrs. Clark sat in her chair at her desk, watching all the students come in. When everyone was in, she tapped her ruler on the desk. "Okay class, roll call!" She began reading off names as usual.

Elsa dreaded responding more than ever, given her drastic change in appearance. With a groan she raised her hand, faintly muttering "here" when her name was called. Some students turned and others whispered. Elsa could guess they were talking about the dye job. She just ignored it as best as she could and stared at her desk. When roll call finished, Mrs. Clark got up and stood at the board, writing the lesson plan and the goals for he day. Elsa felt a wad of paper hit her left temple and barely even moved her eyes to see where it landed. She ignored it, focusing on the lesson. A few minutes later another one hit her, a little more behind her left ear this time. _'Do you jerks really have nothing better to do than throw paper? Knock it off!' _Elsa sighed and leaned on her left hand.

Mrs. Clark turned around and told the class to get out their history books, opening hers to page 121. "Today we will be learning about the founding fathers of the United States…"

Her voice faded out as Elsa muffled a yawn. She read a couple sentences before another paper wad hit her. With a light groan, Elsa laid her head on her arm and continued reading along with the class. She stopped counting how many paper wads were thrown at her after 4. After the brief history lesson, Mrs. Clark turned to the class and crossed her arms.

"I've heard whispers and giggling. Knock it off or it's a pop quiz for you all." The black haired teacher turned to her desk and picked up the next book. "Our next lesson is on compound arithmetics. Everyone take out your books and turn to page 25." Mrs. Clark held her book in her hand as she copied some of the equations on to the blackboard.

Elsa concentrated super hard on the equations, ignoring the murmurs close by about her new hair and strange attitude. The lesson went by and it was on to learning basic science. Mrs. Clark sat at her desk and explained the classification of plants. Elsa couldn't be more bored. The recess bell rang and Elsa was the first out the classroom door. She retreated to the darkest shadow by the cafeteria wall cornering the soccer field grass. She hadn't packed a snack to eat so she just leaned against the wall and stared at the sky. She was deep in thought about the inner world, Kiri, Anna and how they came to be when she felt something hit her leg. Her sapphire blue eyes looked down to see a small grey stone a few feet away. With a light sigh, she brushed it away with her foot. Elsa didn't think much of the stone until a shadow darkened her corner even more. She looked up to see Francis and one of his friends. "What do you want? Can't you leave me alone?"

"Hey! Watch your attitude." Francis snapped. "So Snowfreak, what's with the red hair? You can never fit in with anyone here. We all know you have white hair."

"What's it matter to you why my hair is dyed? It's none of your business so just leave me alone." Elsa replied, staring at him with a blank and bored expression. "As for fitting in, who said I even cared about that? Just get a life and leave mine alone."

Francis narrowed his eyes at her. "You have such a rotten attitude!" He walked off and left her be for a while. When he came back, he was covered in dust and scratches, his hair a mess. Mrs. Clark was behind him. "She did it teacher! I was just trying to talk to her and be her friend but she just beat me up!"

"Is this true Elsa?" Mrs. Clark stared at Elsa with accusing eyes.

"What!? No! I didn't lay a hand on him! I have no reason to!" Elsa shot an angry glare at Francis.

"Yes you did! How else would I have all these scratches and be all dirty?"

"I didn't touch you, you stupid monkey butt!" Angry tears lined Elsas vibrant eyes. "Don't tell me you believe him!"

"He is covered in injuries. And I highly doubt one child would hurt himself just to get someone he doesn't like in trouble." Mrs. Clark replied with a stern tone.

"That's exactly what he's doing!"

"Hush Elsa! Come, let's get you two into the principals office." Mrs. Clark took Elsa by her hand and took her and Francis to the office.

Elsa frowned and narrowed her eyes at Francis. How she hated him right now. What she would have given to punch him square in his nose, knocking him on his back. For now, she'd have to settle with giving him one hell of a mean glare. Francis didn't even bother to look at her, he just kept up his pouting, injured baby act. Frustrated, Elsa frowned more. Things like this were why she hated school. The teacher took them into the principals office, and Ms. Ylora listened to each of them. But no matter what Elsa said, Francis had made it seem like she hurt him. So she was suspended 2 days, until Friday. Elsa kept trying to tell them she hadn't hurt Francis and that he was just causing her trouble. But the adults told her to be quiet and wait while they called Ian to pick her up. Elsa crossed her arms, staring at the floor.

"See ya later Snowfreak," Francis whispered with a chuckle on his way passed her.

_'Why not? I'm already suspended,' _Elsa stood up and got in his way, punching his nose before he could leave. "That time I did do it." With a slight feeling of satisfaction, Elsa sat.

"Elsa Railene Delanor!"

Uh oh. Elsa slowly moved her gaze to see her father leaning by Francis.

"Don't help that asshat! He hurt himself and blamed it on me!"

"I just saw you punch him! And watch your mouth young lady! Language like that is not fitting a young girl like you!"

"That time I hurt him yeah, but not the other stuff that's wrong with him, especially in his head!" Elsa protested. "And I can't help it! I'm honestly pretty ticked off about this whole thing! I hate this school and I just wish it would explode! Especially Franics!" Elsa stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She didn't wait of ruer father to follow her, she knew he would. So Elsa just stormed out into the parking lot, pushing kids out of her way. _'Stupid school, stupid Francis. Why can't you just die!?'_ She closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists. _'What did I ever do to deserve this crap! I didn't hurt anyone if I didn't have to!'_ She let out a frustrated shout, throwing her hands to the side.

_'Squirt, calm down. the snow is reacting to your emotions.'_

Elsa blinked, a little surprised to hear Kiris voice. _'The snow is reacting? What do you mean?'_

_'Look behind you.'_

Elsa turned half way around and gasped. There was barely visible trails of snow where she had walked and where her fingers had pointed when she flung her hands out.. _'What! Why is it doing that?!'_

_'Calm down. I'll explain later. For now, I'll take care of the snow.'_

Elsas hand raised a little and the fingers extended and closed, the snow vanishing. _'Just watch yourself. Losing control isn't something I advise. Stay calm and don't argue. The more you argue, the worse it can be. Got it?'_

_'But, I'm right and they're wrong.'_

_'That doesn't matter. What matters is that you don't let others know about your snow.'_

Elsa frowned and clutched her hands to her chest, still mad and now a little scared._ 'But, I didn't do anything…' _Why didn't anyone believe her? Didn't the school have cameras? couldn't they loo at security footage? Or were they just too lazy? that had to be it. They were just too lazy to actually do their jobs right. Ian came into view and said nothing as he got closer, eventually unlocking the car to let them in and drive home. It was an awkward silence but one that Elsa was glad to have in place of any yelling that would surely take place later. And she was right. The minute Ian got them home and closed the apartment door, he began yelling.

"What is the matter with you! That's the second time you've been suspended for fighting! I told you before, conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. Just lock away those angry emotions."

Elsa glanced at him, her head down. "It's easy to say it, not easy to do it. Why don't you take your own advice?"

She noticed his face start to redden. "Don't you talk back to me! I'm your father and you'll respect me!"

Elsa sighed and shrugged. "What would you have me do? Admit to something I didn't do? Then I'd be lying."

"But you're doing that now by saying you didn't hurt him. I saw you punch him when I arrived!"

Elsa rubbed her eyes. "That was the only time I put my hands on him. He called me Snowfreak and laughed for getting me in trouble."

"I doubt a kid would purposely hurt himself just to get someone else in trouble."

"But that's what he did! Why does't anyone believe me!? You're my father and you're supposed to be on my side! But no, you're just like all the other adults I've known so far! I wish I was like mom and in a coma!" Elsa stormed to her room and slammed the door. "Not even my own father believes me…" She hiccuped as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Why are all adults stupid!" She groaned, wiping her eyes. With nothing better to do, Elsa went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, rebraiding it.

A soft knock on her door drew her eyes from the mirror. "Elsa, can I come in?"

"Why? So you can yell at me more and make me want to tear my hair out?"

A slight pause. "No. Please, just let me in."

"Whatever."

She heard the door handle turn and turn but never heard the creaky hinges. "Elsa unblock the door.

"I'm not blocking it, I'm in the bathroom."

"Unlock it then."

"It's not locked."

He kept turning the door handle and hitting the door. Elsa sighed. _'Can he not open-'_ "Eeep!" The door was frozen at the bottom. "Uh, Kiri…I have a problem…"

There was a few moments before she heard Kiris trademark irritated sigh. _'What now?'_

_'The door is frozen at the bottom.'_

_'I told you to be careful with your emotions! I won't always be able to bail you out of these situations and then you'll be stuck. Ah fuck, I gotta stop Anna from breaking things.'_ Her voice faded and Elsa felt her presence disappear.

_'Oh no, I'm trapped in my room. The door is frozen. There's no windows. How will I eat? How will I do anything? I can't live off water can I? Will I ever get out? This is bad, very bad. What will I do? What can I do? I don't know how to control this snow stuff! Oh god I need to calm down. What was it dad said? Conceal, don't feel right? Maybe it would work for this, too?'_ Elsas eyes glanced around the room, her heart rate picking up more as more frost lined the room. "What? No no no! Stop it snow! Don't do that!" She ran to the door and started banging on it. "DAD! Get met out of here! The snow is everywhere! I'm scared!" She pushed her ear to other side of the door and listened, not hearing anything. _'Did he leave? Where is he? Who leaves their kid home alone?!'_ Elsa looked around her room again, noticing the frost starting to creep up the walls. "No stop it! Don't do that! I'll freeze to death! Wait, I keep thinking and talking. Is that what's causing the ice? so all I gotta do is stop talking and thinking. Then the ice will stop. Okay, stop talking." Elsa sat on her bed, doing her best not to think or speak. She simply kept looking around the room, watching the ice. It seemed to slow down in pace but still crept around the room. After a few minutes Elsa cracked. "NOOOO! Someone help me! I'll freeze to death!" She ran at the bedroom door again and punted on it. "DADDYYYY! BREAK THE DOOR! I'M GOING TO FREEZE!"

_'Holy hell kid could you be any louder? Now, just how bad is the ice?'_ Slowly Elsa turned around, hoping Kiri could see through her eyes just how bad it was. The ice had trailed up from the floor to cover the walls and was starting to cover the ceiling._ 'WHAT THE HELL KID! Calm down god damn it! I told you earlier the snow reacts to your emotions. You need to keep calm or it does this.'_ Elsas hands raised and swirled around a couple times, creating a white whirlwind of the ice. When it was all off of the walls, ceiling and floor, her hand pointed to the bathroom. Elsa assumed the ice was being put into the sink or bathtub. _'Don't ever tell anyone about this. No one. Or it's back to…those days. Understood?_'

_'Those days? What do you mean?'_

_'Trust me, you don't wanna remember those days. Just keep your emotions under control. Stay clam no matter what. Don't let anything get to you, don't let anyone know they're getting to you. As your father said: conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.'_

_'O-okay…Thanks you Kiri…'_ Elsa walked over to her bed and flopped on it, the adrenaline rush from her panic wearing off as she found herself falling asleep.

* * *

_**Woo! Development for later chapters! Anyway, thanks for being patient in waiting for an update. This chapter kinda had an interruption in inspiration so it took longer than I had hoped. But it's here now! As always, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 32!**_


	32. In The Castle (Kiri, Anna)

_**Who's ready for a sort of special chapter? I am! I think it's about time we take a look at the inner world and what the alters do while Elsa is in control! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 32-In The Castle (Kiri, Anna)

Kiri sighed as she once again strode back from the void and into the castle of Elsas inner world. The girl was troublesome, but Kiri couldn't ignore her purpose. She was created for Elsas safety, even if that meant saving the girl from herself sometimes. _'I need to teach her to control her powers someday. But not now. It's still too delicate a matter to approach. It could backfire.'_ She strode through the castle doors and sat back in her chair in the den. She picked up her book and continued to read. _'Ah, peaceful. Just how I like to read.'_ She finished the page, her red eyes glancing up as she felt eyes upon her. "What is it Anna?"

"What's up with your strange hair? And our eyes?"

A thin black eyebrow raised at such blunt questions. "It is highly improper to ask such questions of a young woman. I refuse to answer. Please leave me alone. I have better things to do than answer such improper inquiries."

Anna crossed her arms over her floral dress. "You're so…stuck up. You're like a rich snob."

Kiri resisted the urge to scoff. "Hardly. The word that fits better would be sophisticated. I prefer my privacy, would rather read than watch mindless programs and like to eat healthy. I am hardly stuck up and I'm far from rich. If that is all that you wish to say, I will retire to my room." Kiri stood, bowed to Anna respectfully and walked into her room. _'I have to live with this perky and slightly nosy teenager. This is going to be a long life.'_ She laid on the bed and looked around. The usual abstract paintings were on the walls, the dark red curtains over the windows were partially open as she had left them in the morning. The bed, a stacked twin mattress, was made neatly. the black silk quilt was clean and soft. the two red satin pillows lay neatly at the head of the bed. Kiri walked over to the mahogany dresser, laying the book down on top of it. she studied her reflection, slightly tilting her head to the right. "Perhaps a change in clothes is in order." Kiri undressed, neatly placed her black dress in the hamper and carefully searched her dresser drawers. "Ah, here's a lovely piece!" Kiri grinned ever so slightly as she delicately unfolded a black dress with violet trim and red off the shoulder straps. "I've yet to wear this." Into her private bathroom she went. After a few moments, she came out with her new fashion on. "I'm quite pleased with this. Even if I don't really go outside much, I can at least wear this for my satisfaction." Kiri grabbed her book and laid down on her stomach on the bed, continuing her reading.

Anna had watched Kiri walk away and sighed. "Well now what should I do?" She bit her right thumb nail and cocked her right leg. "Oh! I've always wanted to go see what there is to do outside the castle! Time for an adventure!" Anna smiled as she walked to the castle doors, opening them and walking out. "So let's see what I can't find out here." Anna hummed as she walked around, seeing the rose bush lined streets and the tall juniper trees. "Wow, it's so pretty out here! Why do I never get out more?" Along the cobblestone sidewalk were green meadows. "Ooh! what's this?" Anna stopped at a small booth and picked up a book. "Is this a private book vendor? Neat!" Anna browsed the rest of the selection, picking up two other books. She continued on her journey in the rest of the inner world, stopping at a bench to sit and relax for a little while. The sky was a beautiful shade of violet blue and birds were peacefully flying overhead. Anna made a face at the birds. "Birds I swear to everything if you crap on me I'll make you into stir fry." She eyed them until their butts were out of poop range. A little sigh and Anna got up, continuing on her journey.

She came across another building she hand't seen before. It looked like a supermarket. With a curious and enthusiastic smile, Anna walked inside. She could smell fried chicken and cookies. "Is everything in here just like, for free? Cause that would be the best!" Anna wandered through the entire store looking for employees and price tags. Not finding even a trace of either one, her eyes lit up with a big grin. "OH MY CRAPPLES IT'S ALL FREE! CHOCOLAAAATTE!" Anna quickly grabbed a shopping cart from the front of the store, put the books in it and headed to the candy aisle. She grabbed all the chocolate she could see, giggling. "On to the chicken sandwiches!" She scoured the aisles, grabbing all the ingredients she needed. "Well, not that it matters. I'll just be barfing this stuff back up later anyway. Why am I talking to myself? Ah well. Guess I'm just a quirk with a perk." Anna decided to grab stuff for breakfasts and dinners while she was there. Satisfied with the contents of her cart, she pushed it home to the castle. at least that's what she called home. She wasn't really sure where her home was. Pushing the thoughts aside, Anna backed up into the castle doors and pulled the cart inside to the kitchen. A few cans and some boxes were dropped while she put away her groceries.

"Why are you making so much noise?"

Anna squeaked a little. "Kiri, you startled me. I'm just putting away my groceries." Anna resumed her task, dropping a few more things.

"You're quite clumsy aren't you?"

"I suppose, but hey I'm just a teen. Can't expect perfection."

Kiri rolled her eyes. "No but maybe if you would slow down you wouldn't drop as much."

"Oh hush old lady. I do things my way, you do things your way and we can all get along."

Kiri scoffed. "I am only ten years your senior."

"Ooooollld!" Anna teased. Kiri just walked back upstairs to her room. When Anna finished putting her stuff away, she sat on the couch and relaxed. "Man, I'm tired. Think I'll take a nap." she spread out on the couch, grabbing one of the sofa pillows and sticking it under her head. With a yawn, Anna went to sleep.

Kiri was in a small extension of her room. there were art supplies and a harp around her. Kiri sat on a chair before an easel and her harp. "What to do?" Black nails tapped against one another as the woman considered the benefits of both. "I think I'd like to paint something." Her hands took the smock from the wall and tied it on her. Next she took the palette, filled water cup and brushes from the small desk to her right. With a contented sigh, Kiri mixed colors and began painting scenery. She occasionally glanced out the window for assurance of her portrait. "Such a peaceful way to relax. Painting a sunset during a sunset. What more could a classy woman ask for?" After about 14 minutes, Kiri set the palette and brush down to relax her wrists. Slight hunger pains gnawed at her abdomen, so off to the kitchen she went. Light snoring drew her attention as she walked down the stairs, looking to see Anna passed out in a sloppy fashion on the couch. "Really, young lady." Her tone was that of an annoyed parent. She shook her head, heading to the linen closet at the end of the stairway. Kiri grabbed a blanket and walked over to Anna. "Such lousy posture. No wonder you complain of neck pains." Gently, Kiri corrected Annas sleeping position and put the blanket over her. _'Quite the heavy sleeper, isn't she?'_ The older woman mused as she prepared a salad with low fat vinaigrette dressing. Her dinner done, Kiri sat at the dinner table and ate neatly. Her thoughts returned to Elsa and the instinctual ice reaction problem. _'Surely there must be a way I can prevent the snow from reacting to her. But it's in her d.n.a. I can only manipulate so much and her emotions can overpower my will in that area.'_ She finished her dinner and washed the dishes, returning to her room. Kiri sat at her easel and continued her painting until completion. Pleased with the unique blend of colors to create a fantasy realm like sunset, Kiri left it to dry on the easel. She washed the supplies in her sink and left the to dry in the appropriate positions on a towel beside the easel. Relaxing her back, Kiri laid on her bed. _'Perhaps I could teach her day by day to control her powers? Though it still seems a bit risky as she is still unstable with subject of her powers. Does she know how she came to have them? Perhaps that's the first step to this. If she were to understand where she inherits her magic than control would be easier.' _Kiri looked over to the bedside clock, seeing it was 11:34 pm on April 16th. If Kiri had figured the time constituents properly, it was 9:34 pm on April 13th in the real world. Kiri resigned herself to changing into her white silk nightgown and retiring for the night, the conundrum of Elsas powers still on her mind.

Anna woke up with a jolt. The first thing she noticed was that her neck didn't hurt. the second thing she noticed was the blanket on her. "Huh? where did this come from? Did I sleep walk and get it?" Anna yawned with a big stretch, pulling hair from her mouth. Another big yawn and Anna rubbed her eyes. "Strange. Well, time for breakfast. I'm starving!" Anna walked into the kitchen and grabbed her marshmallow cereal fro the cabinet. "Psh, screw blows and crap." Not really caring since only she ate it, Anna walked into the living room and ate the cereal from the box. She dug around on the sofa for the remote to the tv and turned it on, switching to abc family. Whatever show was on would do to cure her boredom. She ate a few handfuls of cereal and sat for a few moments, letting the cereal sorta digest. "Okay, off to the bathroom." Anna stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the bathroom. A usual morning for her involved eating breakfast, puking it up 10 minutes later, skipping lunch and eating a small dinner. After she hurled up breakfast, Anna brushed her teeth, rinsed with the bottled water and went back in the living room. curious she walked over to the window with the swirly things on it. She could see whatever was going on outside the castle world. Right now it looked like Elsa was doodling at her desk. At least she wasn't making Annas body fat or anything. She heard a door slam upstairs and ducked to the couch. Door slams usually meant Kiri had slept poorly and was in a bad mood.

"Stupid fucking children and their issues with differences. What the hell is it that makes it so frightening? And why the hell was I the one to have the nightmares about it? Makes no god damn sense to me." Kiri made her way to the kitchen, prepared coffee and a plate of tofu french toast and ate at the table. She kept mumbling about kids being ignorant jerks as she cleaned her mess and went back upstairs.

Anna felt sorry for anyone who had to deal with Kiri in the outside castle world; whatever it was called. Anna just relaxed on the couch as she watched tv to pass the time.

Kiri angrily dressed herself, taking care of her hair in the vanity mirror. The issues Elsa had the previous day had plagued her dreams and she wasn't too pleased about it. It made no sense that Elsa slept peacefully while she had nightmares. How was that even possible? It's not like Kiri had to deal with that situation, so why did it plague her? Perhaps it was a form of guilt for not helping? That was the only valid explanation Kiri could offer herself. With an agitated sigh, she sat at her harp and began playing it to relax herself-at least until she was needed again.

* * *

_**Oh wow I update within hours of an update. I'm tired though. Hope you guys enjoyed this brief glimpse into Elsas inner world and the daily life of her alters. For now, I wish you all goodnight, as it's 1 am where I am. Thanks for reading/faving/following! Goodnight!**_


	33. Bury Your Head (Meet Ayalah)

_**Ok so I'm currently fighting off a pretty bad mental breakdown as I write this chapter. I didn't want to disappoint you guys so I made the words flow. Hope it turns out okay.**_

_**TW: hostage situations, guns, black outs**_

* * *

Chapter 33-Bury Your Head (Meet Ayalah)

Elsa woke slowly the next morning, her head aching dully. Grogginess clouded her memories for a few minutes until with a jolt she remembered the ice nearly freezing her in. "What? Where'd it go?" Elsa glanced all around her room, baffled. She couldn't remember what had happened between panicking and waking up. She wiped the drool from her face and stretched. _'Well, so long as the ice is gone, I guess.'_ She sighed and walked out of her room, looking for her father. "Dad?" She walked out into the living room, but heard nothing. She peeked out the window and saw his car was gone. _'Must have gone to work.' _Elsa sighed and went into the kitchen. She noticed a note on the fridge and read it.

"Elsa, I tried to wake you up this morning for breakfast but you were dead asleep. I made you french toast and put it in the microwave. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and have a good day while I'm at work. Don't answer the door for anyone and don't answer the phone. Keep the tv low and stay inside. The weatherman forecasted heavy rain today."

Elsa sighed lightly. Don't go outside? Not a problem. Not like there was anything for her to do or anyone to talk to outside anyway. She went to the microwave and guessed at a minute to heat up her breakfast. It was still breakfast time wasn't it? Her sapphire eyes glanced at the wall clock which read 9:49 am. Psh, close enough. When the mic beeped, Elsa took the plate out, grabbed silverware and sat in the living room. With a yawn and rub of her eyes, she turned the tv on and flipped through the channels until she found cartoons. It was Thursday and most of the tv shows were news, documentaries or old shows. Elsa didn't like being suspended, it made her bored with nothing to do. Once again she thought about Francis and his stupidity. Why was he so annoying to her? She'd once heard someone say something about that being a sign of a kid like liking another kid but that couldn't be it. No, there had to be something else. Elsa got a feeling that she was forgetting something, something important. She munched her food, occasionally tapping her fingers on her forehead to try and remember. But it was odd. The more she tried to remember far back, the fuzzier her memories got. There were even some patches of memory that just came up with nothing at all. Just complete blackness without feeling or images. As if she hadn't been anywhere. A dull ache started on the left side of her head so she decided to stop remembering. From experience, she had learned that if she tried remembering, got a headache and tried to keep remembering, the headache got worse. So Elsa just resigned herself to watching the educational cartoons. It was about 10:33 when the first knock on the door happened. following what her father told her in his note, she didn't answer and turned the tv down. For good measure, she used all the pillows she could find to make a sort of awl so if anyone tried looking through the window, they couldn't see her. There was silence for a few moments before the knocks came again, louder and more forceful this time. Elsa grew nervous and moved to her room, turning off the tv. "Go away," she mumbled, curling up on her bed.

A loud bang of the front door hitting the wall and Elsa squeaked, grabbing her blanket for security. she heard some shouting and footsteps, some running and the front door slam shut. Her heart raced as she heard cabinets open, dishes break, silverware drop. What was going on? She didn't dare look. She was safe in her bed under her blanket. Or so she thought. Footsteps came into her room and the blanket was pulled away from her. "Hey boss, got a little girl here!" A masked man about 5' 8" shouted.

"Ah shit, well bring her out here. Keep an eye on her."

"You got it boss!" The man turned to her and yanked her up. "Come with me pipsqueak."

"Let me go! Why are you here! Get away from me!" Elsa yanked her hand away from him and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Hey! You brat! Get out here and we won't hurt you! We'll play real nice like!"

"Fuck you and fuck your face!" Elsa retorted, frightened and climbing into her shower.

A few loud thuds and the door and it swung open. The man came in and yanked her from the shower. "We tried playing hie but now we're playing this game with my rules." He flung Elsa over his shoulder and left her room, taking her into the living room. "Got her boss. She's a feisty one. Such a rude mouth too."

"I don't care about her mouth. So long as she's in our sight. Tie her up with something and put her on the couch."

"You got it." The man carried her around the apartment while he looked for something to tie her up with. In her fathers room, he found some towels and robe belts. She was carried into the living room, put on the couch and her hands and feet were tied.

"Let me go! Get out of my apartment!" She shouted.

"Ugh, shut her up somehow."

The last of the towel strips was tied across her mouth. She kept trying to talk and shout, but it was muffled.

Glass shattering silenced her. She looked to see the one addressed as boss was leaning out the window. "We got a hostage in here! A little kid! You let us keep what we got and leave an no one gets hurt."

Elsas eyes sparkled with frightened tears. A few dripped down her cheeks. The guy who tied her up noticed and smirked, leaning down. "Aw don't cry girlie. We'll be gone before you know it. No tears." He moved his hand to wipe a tear away in a fake show of sympathy. Elsa wouldn't have it. she growled and bounced up, head butting him. "Ow! Why you little piece of shit!" He backhanded her, making Elsa fall to the right. "Play nice and so will I!" Elsa only glared at him, knowing he was lying. Her left cheek was stinging and felt a little swollen. He stared down at her with cold eyes. "Just be glad boss didn't give the orders to kill you. He went nice on you."

_'Like I give two shits about what your stupid boss is doing,'_ Elsa rolled her eyes. _'All I know is you dumb asses are in my home and I want to hit you all with frying pans!'_

"Hey kid, nod in the direction of the valuables in your home."

Elsa ignored him. Boss or not she wasn't going to let them steal anything.

"I know you heard me, you little brat. Point us in the direction of the stuff and we'll leave."

_'Like hell you will I might be 9 but I'm not a stupid kid. Fuck you and fuck your faces-which I'm sure are as ugly as you are stinky.' _A light and muffled yelp came from her when her hair was pulled up.

"Kid, cooperate with us and we'll be nice." The "boss" told her. she gave him a glare and muffled growl, shaking her head as best she could. "fine then. Men, move out. We're taking her with us." He picked Elsa up and carried her out in infant position. "You won't shoot unless you want this girl hurt!" The "boss" walked out first, a gun against Elsa. His lackeys followed after, one pointing at the police and the other pointing at Elsa as well. They threw her in the back of the car and took off, a trail of police sirens following them. "You're probably wondering why I brought her along." The "boss"/driver started talking. "She's probably seen our faces through these nylon masks. This kids too liable an asset to just leave behind. She could i.d us if we left her behind."

"Like hell I would! I just wanted you guys to leave!" Elsa managed to spit out her gag.

"Hush up brat, you're our hostage."

"What's a hostage?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"When bad people take someone innocent with them."

"Why?" Elsa blinked, hoping to stall for time.

"Because that's what bad people do."

"Why?"

"It's just how the world is."

"Why?"

"Shut up, that's why!"

Elsa did her best to hide the smirk in her voice. She could tell she was getting to the driver. "Why?"

One of the lackeys beside her back handed her. "Boss said shut up, you shut up!"

Elsa sighed and spat on the guy, a bit of blood in it. She had to be brave, couldn't let them see she was frightened. She couldn't let anyone see how she really felt. She swallowed down her emotions and frowned. Her wrists and ankles were still tied. "These ties are cutting into my skin," she complained in a whiny voice.

"Deal with it brat. We're in charge here," said a brunette haired lackey.

"But I'm gonna bleed and get infected and if I get infected I'll turn into a zom-" Her eyes widened when the barrel of a mini pistol was shoved in her mouth.

"One more word out of that annoying and cocky little mouth and I'll blow your fucking brains out. Now shut it!"

Elsa complied and stared at the gun, tears escaping her eyes. The barrel of the gun didn't leave her mouth, not even once they got to wherever it was they were going. the person holding he gun there kept it there, picking her up and taking her in their hideout. She could see dead animals and a few human bones. Whimpers escaped her as she shook from fright. A click drew her attention back to the gun.

"I said shut it!" The trigger was pulled.

* * *

After the trigger had been pulled, nothing had happened. It was an empty round with the full fright of the real thing. "That's better. Will you be a good girl?"

She nodded, not saying a word. Her little hands were held at her chest as she followed them back. Not a single word had been uttered since they had arrived. She sat completely still and said nothing, waiting the hours out. It wasn't until there were sirens, shouting and an entire clip had been fired that Elsa moved, startled. Bullets and metal clanging rang out. Elsa, now unable to handle the fright and possibility of death, blacked out. Silence followed for a few moments after.

Officers rushed in and cuffed the culprits, medics rushing in alongside them in case anyone was wounded. One officer rushed in to her, Ian beside him. "Elsa! Oh thank goodness! Are you alright?!" The little girl jus stared at him, giving a single nod. "Oh thank heavens!" He hugged her tightly. "We need to go with these officers to answer questions and then we can go home okay?" Once again she just nodded. Ian took her in his car and they followed a patrol car back to the station. The girl just sat quietly, only nodding or shaking her head to answer questions. They let her and Ian go home, the girl still remaining silent all the way there.

Ian pulled up into the parking space, carried Elsa from the car and into the apartment. "Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be okay. You'll see. I won't leave you home alone again."

She just silently nodded. This man must have had some relation other, otherwise the authorities wouldn't release her to him. Though one thing did bother her. Why was he calling her Elsa? Her name was Ayalah. And why did he try and hold conversation with her? He must know, being related to her, that she was introverted. Maybe he had just forgotten, since she couldn't remember the last time she had seen this man. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't even remember his name. Did he get taller? Where was her hoodie? Ayalah sighed and walked casually around the disheveled apartment, looking for her room. Surely this weird perception of things was shock from what had just happened. Ayalah dismissed it as she found the room that looked to be hers. At least it was as close to hers as she could find. It was a bit young for her taste. It looked suited for a 9 year old instead of a 16 year old. But she credited that to not having seen this relative for years. Ayalah yawned, tired, and laid down on the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

_**How's that for a chapter? It came so easily to me once I pushed on. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in the next chapter!**_


	34. Silence (Ayalah)

_**Greetings dearies! I hope you are all well. I have seen better days. Anyway, the newest alter, Ayalah, is a bipolar mute. She was formed from all the times Elsa was told/forced quiet. So let's see how things go, shall we?**_

_**TW: mutism, bullying**_

* * *

Chapter 34-Silence (Ayalah)

Ayalah rubbed her eyes as she was shaken awake. She blinked a couple times and stretched, tilting her head at Ian.

"It's Friday, you've gotta go back to school. Did you get your packet done?"

Ayalah stared, confused. A packet? Of what? Sugar, papers? Ayalah didn't remember getting a packet of any sort. She looked around for a backpack, assuming it had come home with her. She easily found it and looked through the papers. There was a packet but it confused her. The work was for a 3rd grader. No matter where she looked in the backpack or bedroom, it was all set up for a 9 year old. Ayalah pointed to the packet and herself, looking at Ian questioningly. He just nodded his head and left the room. Ayalah sighed. Though confused about why she had such work, she completed the packet and put it back in the backpack. Aya left the room with the backpack, going into the living room.

"How do you feel today Elsa?" Ian asked, setting down a bowl of food on the table.

Ayalah just sighed and shrugged. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast in silence. Why did Ian keep expecting her to talk or answer to the name Elsa? It was getting annoying. He kept talking to her, apologizing for what had happened. "We can go visit your mother after school, see if she's doing any better."

That sentence got her attention. Ayalah looked up from her bowl and stared at Ian. What did he mean by that? She didn't have a mother. Not that she could remember, anyway. she blinked and tilted her head, staring at him. Maybe the reason she couldn't remember her mother was because she was young when her mother went in the hospital? With a shrug Aya nodded and placed her empty bowl in the sink. Friday huh? So she had missed a lot of school. No wonder she had a packet of work. She was still clueless about why the work she had in her possession was for a 9 year old but that was whatever.

_'Okay girl. You're new here.' _An older voice popped up.

Who was that?! Ayalah tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow.

_'You're strange. Will you ever speak or even think? Whatever. You're probably confused about all the kid stuff. You're in a kids body, that explains it. Things will become clear later on. Just hang in there and you'll do fine. Avoid showing emotion to anyone. Though I doubt that'll be a problem for you.'_

Now totally baffled about who that person was, Ayalah went into the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she looked at her reflection. Where was her blonde hair? Her green eyes? Her tan? Instead, she was a white haired, bright sapphire eyed fair skinned girl. the more she stared, the more things made sense. She was someone else but herself. It made sense to her, at least. And it would also explain why everything was so much taller than she was. Normally, Ayalah was a 5'2" 16 year old. But where Aya was, she was only 4 foot something. This led to Ayalah questioning her existence. But she didn't have much time to think about it when Ian came into the bathroom and told her it was time to go. With a sigh, Aya followed him out. She quickly dressed herself in something and put on a hoodie, pulling the hood over her head.

She grabbed her backpack from the room and ran out to the car. She got in the car and watched as the scenery became a blur of shapes and colors. They reached Arendelle Elementary school and Ayalah sighed. she felt like her intelligence was being insulted. She shrugged it off and got out of the car. Somehow, she knew where she had to go. As if it was preprogrammed into her. Her hands holding each other in front of her mouth, Ayalah made her way to the classroom. As if instinct, she sat in the desk she knew to be hers. She didn't look up from the desk or her hands, feeling a veil of anxiety and dread fall over her. Why was she feeling like this? It was strange that she would. It wasn't as if anything bad would happen, right? She doodle don some paper until the bell rang, startling her. She put away the scrap paper and got out the packet. When the teacher looked up, she placed the packet down and walked back to her seat.

"Elsa, take off your hood. Your inside, there's no need for it."

That name again. It must be the name of the girl who's body she stole. Stole? That sounded so…body snatcher-ish. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, pointing at her hair. Again she was asked to take it off but still she refused. Mrs. Clark eventually gave up and let it slide. Ayalah sighed and slunk down in her chair. A few kids started whispering and she heard Elsas name come up. She listened to them as they murmured just a seat away from her.

"Why does she get such special treatment?"

"I heard she got in fights and suspended because of that."

"What a little attention snob."

Those brats! If Ayalah wasn't so reserved and mature, she would have reached back and smacked those little creeps! She didn't know this Elsa chick, but chances were that Elsa wasn't an attention snob. And in such a tiny frail body, there was no way the girl could have won a fight against anyone. These kids were probably why Ayalah felt anxiety and dread earlier. She ignored the kids behind her for the rest of the class until recess. She was in the middle of the group out the door and headed straight for the jungle gym. At least she had a chance to play like a kid instead of being devoid a playground like in junior high or high school. Ayalah would enjoy being able to play around. With a little skip, she reached the playground and began climbing up it.

"Hey Snowfreak, what do you think you're doing?!"

Ayalah, clueless that Francis was talking to her, just ignored him and kept playing. She reached the top and hung upside down by her legs, silently giggling. She flinched when she felt her hair get pulled on.

"I said, what do you think you're doing!"

Was this kid blind or just plain stupid? What did it look like she was doing, writing an essay? She rolled her eyes and tugged her hair free. She shook her head and fixed herself to sit upright on the top of the metal bars. What was that kids problem anyway? With a shrug, Ayalah climbed down and went to the monkey bars. She didn't make a sound, even when Francis pushed her over. She sighed, leaning on her hands and knees. This was getting beyond annoying. She turned her head and glared at him.

"Why don't you say anything? You usually retort about leaving you alone. And why are you playing today anyway? You always sit by the building and sulk like a little baby." francis crossed his arms. "Don't give me that look. You're the one on my turf."

Aya rolled her eyes and stood, walking away form him to go play on the monkey bars like she planned. His turf? Last Aya knew, everything on the property belonged to the school, not some snot nosed brat in need of an ego check.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me like that you stupid freak!"

She didn't even move her eyes to look back. She knew that ignoring him could be troublesome, but she had better things to do than let some little twerp tell her what she could and couldn't do. Aya heard fast steps and guessed he was chasing after her. She shook her head with a sigh, wondering why kids acted the way they did. Francis tackled her, but Aya had good footing so she didn't fall.

Francis, taken back by his target not falling, fell back himself. "What's your deal!? You've been acting weird for so long!"

Not even turning, Ayalah just waved her hand and climbed up the monkey bars ladder. She grabbed hold of the first bar and swung, going across the bars to the other side. It was such a fun feeling to play again. She saw Francis in her peripheral vision and sighed. Why couldn't this kid leave her alone? There were two other kids by him, probably scared kids who did what he said so they wouldn't get hurt. Aya just got off the equipment and walked passed them.

"What?! She's not even going to notice us?!" she heard Francis exclaim.

"Dude, I don't think she's scared of you anymore."

"I'll just have to fix that." He ran after her and grabbed her hair. "Snowfreak, I think you've forgotten your place." Sh spun around and swatted his hand away from her then turned and kept walking to the tetherball court. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Once again he ran after her, only to continue being ignored. "Say something! Anything!"

Why should she? She had no reason to speak, to anyone. She was always told to be quiet anyway. Ayalah ignored him and approached a thermal court, swinging the ball and hitting it.

"Oh. You want to have fun with the tetherball huh? Allow me to help!" Francis spoke with spite as he stopped the ball. "Get over here! You need to be reminded who's better than who around here!" The kid took hold of her wrist and dragged her in front of the pole. "Have fun with this!" He spat out, running the ball tether around her and her arms. He looped the ball around part of the tether to make a haphazard knot. "Now what do you have to say?"

Really? This is what he was stopping to? Ayalah didn't even dignify his action with a glance. She just stared up at the sky and tilted her head, ignoring him still. She didn't think he was worth her time. Ayalah was putting all of her thoughts on not snapping and beating the crap out of this kid, no matter how bad she wanted to.

"What the hell is your problem?! Talk! Say something! Anything! Call me a jerk or a stupid face! Something! Just don't ignore me!" Francis stomped his feet. She finally turned her gaze to him, raising her eyebrows as if to as if he had said something. "What the hell!" The kids behind him started laughing. "Shut up you guys!" He growled and smacked her. "Gonna say anything now?!" Ayalah just yawned and leaned against the pole.

"Francis Westergard! What on Earth are you doing to this poor girl!?" A lady who looked to be the principal came over. "Why would you do this to this poor innocent girl!?"

"She's ignoring me! She won't talk!"

"That was not grounds for tying her up and smacking her! You poor thing. Let's get you untied and give you tissue for that bloody nose.

Her nose was bleeding? She hand't noticed. She waited patiently as the woman untied her and took her to the nurses office. She placed the tissue in her nose and put the hoodie back over her head. Aya looked out the window and saw the woman taking Francis and his friends to the front of the building, probably to be punished in the office. The bell had rung and the nurse asked for her name to fill out a hall pass. Ayalah took it and wrote the name she was repeatedly called on it, then left the room. She rejoined the class 5 minutes after the bell, gave the teacher her pass and sat down at her desk. The lesson seemed to become a blur as Ayalah daydreamed about what it would be like to fly.

"Elsa! Pay attention!"

Ayalahs eyes snapped open to the front of the class, Mrs. Clark pointing her pointer stick at her. "Come up here and solve this equation."

Ayalah shrugged and walked up, looking it over. It was a simple pre-algebra equation. 2a+4x-3a. Childs play. Ayalah quickly scrawled 4x-1a on the board and sat down. Mrs. Clark praised her for getting it right and returned to writing on he blackboard.

"Isn't she just a little brainiac!"

"I bet she cheated somehow. She never got it done that fast before!"

Ayalah scowled and bit her lip, getting mad. What would these kids know about her intelligence? Like they could have gotten right anyway. They were just jealous that she was smarter than them. No, stop those thoughts. Thoughts like those made for negative energy and negative energy always led to negative actions. She breathed deeply in and out while the lesson went on and switched to history. Ayalah was asked to read but shook her head, which made the kids behind her murmur more. Fed up with it, she kicked the front legs of the desk behind her and purposely backed into it. Maybe that would shut them up long enough for her to focus. Her attention returned to the lesson, waiting it out until the bell to end the day rang. Ayalah yawned with a stretch and left the room, heading out to the parking lot. She spotted Ians car and got in, not saying a word.

"How was school?"

Ayalah just sighed and shook her head. Ian took cue that she didn't want to talk. He started the car and they drove off, Ayalah rubbing her eyes. Her arms were a bit sore from the being tied up with coarse rope but that wasn't permanent. She watched the scenery flash by as they drove to their next destination-the hospital.

* * *

_**Writing from the perspective of a mute is challenging but fun. Ayalah won't easily let her temper slip, so she mainly tries to control it. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! See you in chapter 35! And as always, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	35. Pirouette In The Dark (Ayalah, Elsa)

_**I do appreciate the suggestions made, but due to the subject matter of this fanfic, it was all planned out before the first chapter was even written. So adding something new in now would throw it off. It was a good idea don't get me wrong but it would throw off my plot line. And sorry for the delay. I'm working on a lot of literary projects along with working 30+ hours at work this week. But I finally have a day off to update!**_

* * *

Chapter 35-Pirouette In The Dark (Ayalah, Elsa)

Ian was slightly worried about his daughter. She hadn't spoken a word since the hostage incident. Maybe she was still in shock? He studied her at the stop lights. She just kept the hood over her head, staring out the window; fingers laced in front of her mouth. It was odd that Elsa wouldn't talk. Yeah, they didn't exactly have a strong bond but Elsa at least made small talk when he started it. Perhaps something was wrong with her. Or maybe he was just being overprotective. After all, Elsa was his only child. He could just be overthinking it. And what 9 year old wouldn't be silent for a while after being in the position she had been in? Ian dismissed his thoughts as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Are you ready Elsa? We haven't been here for a few days."

Ayalah sighed quietly and got out of the car, walking alongside him to the hospital building. She sort of liked hospitals. the staff was friendly, there was better and more nutritious food than at any school or grocery store and it always smelled nice. She was apprehensive, however. Was the woman they were going to visit really her mother? If so, what had happened to put her in the hospital? She felt a strange detached feeling of longing and love as they got closer, the feelings getting stronger. Were those her feelings? Must be, whose else could they be if she was feeling it?

"Maybe there's been some improvement in her condition. Let's hope for the best baby girl."

What was her mothers condition? Why was he calling her baby girl? did he raise her after some tragedy took her parents? Ayalah couldn't remember much about her own parents. Just a few vague shadows, muffled words and the name Felix. Felix? Was that her father? Ayalah laced her fingers in front of her mouth and twitched her mouth. Surely if she tried harder to remember she could recall her parents. Her thoughts blurred as she walked inside the building. It smelled of lemons and pine. At least it smelled clean. She sighed as Ian talked with the receptionist and took her to the elevator. Ayalah couldn't help but wonder how her mother had come to be in the hospital. Was it an accident? Did someone hurt her? How long had she been there? What kind of injuries did she have? When would she be discharged? All these questions floated around Ayalahs mind as she followed Ian. They stopped in a room with a brunette woman laying unconscious in bed. She was hooked up to a breathing machine and a bunch of i.v's. Was this her mother? She seemed to tan and a little young to be her mother. This woman looked to be in her late 20's and Ayalah was 16. Then again, without unhealthy food getting into the system, it was possible for the body to cleanse itself while on healthy fluids. A cleansing like that sustained with healthy fluids could reverse signs of aging, so maybe the woman was her mother. Aylah studied the woman and examined the bed chart at the foot of the bed. She tilted her head as she read the sheets of paper:

* * *

Name: Diane Delanor

Age: 31

Sex: Female

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 143 Pounds

BMI (Body Mass Index): 23.8

Systolic Blood Pressure: 113

Diastolic Blood Pressure: 74

Heart Rate: 151 Beats Per Minute

Average Temperature: 92 Degrees Farenheit

Oxygen Intake: 40.2 TM

Resting Metabolic Rate: 1343

Initial Check In Symptoms: Substantial head injury, blood loss, chest pain, light headedness

Diagnosis: Fractured skull, cracked ribs, broken left collar bone, anemia, comatose state

Glascow Coma Scale: 5

Treatment: Intravenous fluids, possible surgery if/when coma lifts, traction

* * *

Wow. That was a lot just or the first page. Ayalah was surprised he could read the doctors writing. Her eyes went back to Diane. She studied the womans face. There were fading bruises, it looked like there was a bump on the left side of temple. The i.v was in her right arm and dripped steadily. She looked to Ian.

"I know Elsa. If it wasn't for that guy Felix she wouldn't be like this." He shook his head. "In a way it's my fault. I left. The situation just spun out of control and I cracked. I couldn't handle it…"

Ayalah watched him closely. He definitely showed guilt but also remorse. Why was he remorseful? It's not like he had hurt her mother, right?

_'Mom. Mom, please wake up.'_

What was that? who was that? It wasn't Aya,

_'Man, dad looks so terrible. I hate Felix. That jerk.'_

There it was again. Ayalah tilted her head to the left, bangs falling over her eyes. Whose voice was that? Granted Ayalah had never spoken, she knew what she sounded like in her own head. So who was that? Perhaps it was something common to mutes? Ayalah wouldn't know, she had never met other people like her. She looked to Ian again, whose hands were combing through ginger hair peppered with a gray streak under his right temple. Bags under his eyes betrayed his calm expression, telling her he rarely slept. She looked to Diane, her hands moving of their own volition to rest on Dianes. The womans skin was soft but room temperature. Was that normal for a person in comatose? Ayalah moved her hands and interlaced her fingers in front of her mouth. She took a seat by the window and stared out at it, occasionally hearing Ian mumble apologies to Diane.

_'I wish mom would wake up. I really miss her. And dad is so stressed out.'_

Ayalah blinked and sighed silently. She listened to the younger voice.

_'School hasn't been easy and it's awkward to talk to dad about it. I was always closer to mom. I mean, sure he means well, but he tries too hard sometimes. And other times he just doesn't understand at all. I really miss mom…'_

So if the voice in her head was correct, then Ian was her father and Diane was her mom. So how had it come to be that Diane was comatose in the hospital? Yeah Ian said he had left but surely not for long right? Images of seeing another man trying to hit Diane and some very brash words suddenly flashed in her memory. Was that the Felix both Ian and the young voice had talked about? Perhaps those images were the key to figuring it all out. Ayalah closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on those images, coming up with another of an indoor blizzard and ice around the assaulting man. Snow? Ice? In spring? How was that possible?!

_'Those were fake memories. Ignore them.'_

The young voice seemed to know what she had seen. Well, guess that was given. After all, if the voice was in her head, surely the voice saw her memories and what she imagined. Ayalah jerked her head up, hearing Ian get closer.

"Let's go home Elsa. At least she's safe here."

Ayalah shrugged slightly and followed him out. The car ride home was silent, the silence extending into dinner. It was good meal of bacon wrapped chicken and cheesy rice. Ian finally broke the silence as he picked up the dinner plates.

"Well, since there's not much to do, you can do whatever you want. Just try not to break anything ok?" He walked into the kitchen to put the food away and get everything washed.

Ayalah yawned into her hand, strangely tired. She glanced at the digital clock by the phone. It was a Friday night, only going on 7 pm. So why was she so tired? Well, if she could do what she wanted, she was going to take a shower and sleep. Ayalah fumbled around the house looking for towels. She found them in a hall closet and grabbed one, going to shower. It was refreshing and made her feel slightly better about the stupidity of the school day. Seriously, who tied up someone to a tether ball pole? Who did that? What gain could there possibly be in such a stupid thing? She rolled her eyes, finishing and stepping out to dry. After a satisfactory towel hair drying, she searched the bedroom for pajamas. Finding a nightgown, Ayalah dressed in it and laid down for a silent sleep.

* * *

_**Ugh work sucks sometimes. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 36!**_


	36. The White Forest (Ayalah,Kiri,Anna,Elsa)

_**You guys are so sweet and supportive! Thank you for understanding! As a small thank you, here's an unexpected update! You guys are seriously awesome! I appreciate all the kindness! So far we have just $125 to go towards our $730 rent...We're uh, we're getting there. Hopefully. Had to sell my vintage Teisco guitar and amp to get money to help out though D-: If you'd like to help by spreading the word or donating, type in gofundme dot com/ec5fq8 . I hope we get enough so my 2 year old won't have to face homelessness...Enough babbling, here's the update!**_

_**TW: none**_

* * *

Chapter 36-The White Forest (Ayalah, Kiri, Anna, Elsa)

Kiri sighed as she stepped form the window in the castle. She normally wasn't the type to watch things play out in the real world, but she couldn't help it. Ayalah was proving to be a curious girl. Who would have thought that Elsa was capable of developing a mute alter? Ayalah certainly was interesting. Kiri sat in her favorite dark recliner by the fireplace and pondered the girls creation. What could cause a mute alter to be developed? Possibly all the conditioning to be quiet and feeling like quiet was the easiest way to avoid trouble? Kiri nodded, certain that was it. She turned her head toward the living room, hearing the door open.

"Well, think of the devil," Kiri mumbled as she stood. How should she approach this? It didn't seem like Ayalah knew what her purpose was, as was the same for Anna. Kiri avoided Anna due to her all too optimistic and quirky nature but Ayalah seemed more reserved and definitely quiet. Perhaps avoidance wasn't an option. She studied Ayalah, noting how the blonde kept her fingers laced in front of her mouth, her shoulders tensed up and black slightly arched forward. "What a peculiar posture." Kiri guessed her to be a teenager, judging by her height and facial structure. An imaginary friend approach wouldn't work either. "Perhaps I should just wait until the girl approaches me." Kiri sat back down, Ayalah exploring the castle.

How had she come here? She had just laid down to sleep in bed and now she was in a castle. That was a quick transition to REM sleep. As Ayalah explored her dream world, she couldn't help but wonder why she was dreaming of a castle. She hadn't read or seen anything about castles in the last few days. Perhaps it was just a random dream. But there was another question. If she was dreaming, why was she aware of it? Wasn't there a term for that? Something dreaming. Her eyebrows dropped a little lower trying to remember the word. It started with an 'L', she knew that much. Lucid dreaming! That's what it was. Well that made the dream a little cooler. Aya wandered around, finding a kitchen with food and drinks, dishes and silverware. Next to it was a dining room with a dark mahogany table with 4 chairs. 4 chairs? She shrugged it off, after all this was all a dream.

Aya continued exploring the castle, seeing a backyard with a fenced in pool, a garden and a private forest. It was very lovely out in the back, everything was green-except for the forest. It was strangely white. Curious. Why would there be a white forest? Was there some meaning to it that she didn't know? Or was it just another random and unpredictable aspect of the dream? Either way, Ayalah wanted to see what the forest looked like from inside the nest of trees. As she opened the sliding glass door, a cool breeze lifted her hair slightly. Man, this was one surreal dream. Everything looked and felt so real. She walked out into the backyard, taking in the scene. It smelled like lavender and aloe. How did it smell like her favorite scents? That was a silly question, this was her dream. Aya walked to the forest, her eyes widening as she got closer. It was snowing! In just this one area, it was snowing! This was surely a strange dream, but a beautiful one no less. She wandered into the forest, seeing a strawberry haired girl playing in the snow. She approached her, tilting her head.

Anna turned around and squealed, seeing Ayalah. "Whoa! Holy crap! You scared me!" Ayalah just tilted her head to the right a little more. "What's your name?" Aya shook her head, covering her mouth. Anna blinked. "You can't talk?" The blonde teen nodded. "Ohhhh! Okay. Well, I'm Anna! It's nice to meet you! Do you mind if I call you Blondie?" Aya shook her head, shrugging, averting her gaze. "You wanna play together?" Annas teal eyes locked with Ayas light blue eyes before Aya nodded, leaning down to pick up some snow.

Kiri had been curious so she had watched Ayalah go to the backyard. "It seems another one is drawn to the white forest. At least Ayalah can keep Anna off my back and occupy her while she's here." Kiri walked out and into the den.

"Hey Kiri, who's the new girl?" Elsa was staring out the sliding door.

"I'm not sure. She's a mute."

Elsa turned and followed Kiri. "A mute? What's that mean?"

"A mute is someone who doesn't speak at all. No one quite knows why, but they don't communicate at all. They won't talk, write or make hand gestures to contribute to conversation. They won't break their silence and there's usually something in their life that has made them into the mute they are."

Elsa nodded and sat across from Kiri. "She seems interesting. Do you wonder if she things she's her own person, you know the way Anna does?"

"Hm?" Kiri glanced up from the book she had taken from the table. "Well, possible. But for now, let's just leave her be."

Elsa nodded and turned her attention to the weather outside. Some clouds were rolling in and it looked like it'd be a nasty storm. "Hey Kiri, how is it that it's all stormy in my head?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A genuine, I don't know the answer one."

Kiri sighed, not removing her eyes from her book. "It's possible because this world is real as the outside world. Anything is possible."

"Oh," Elsa mumbled. Was it just her or was Kiri getting more…What was the word? Dignified? No, that didn't feel right. Uptight? Irritable? Annoyed? Distant? Well, Kiri usually was distant so that didn't fit either. Maybe Kiri was getting more fed up with the young people doing into the castle. But what could be done about it? Elsa didn't even really understand how it worked that people just sort of..popped into existence in her head. Imagination would be a stretch, imaginary friends couldn't control your body. Right? Nah. Elsa wanted to go out and play in the white forest with Anna and the new girl, but Kiri told her not to. And Kiri was usually right about most things or had reasons for things she said and did. Elsa learned to listen to Kiri. So instead of going outside, Elsa went to the kitchen and hopped up on a counter, getting to the crackers in the cupboard. She hopped down, taking out a sleeve and walking out.

"Don't leave those in your room, young lady. You'll attract bugs."

Elsa knew without even looking that Kiri wasn't looking. How did she always know?! It was as if she was psychic or something. "I know Kiri." Elsa munched on a few crackers as she went to her room to color.

Anna fell over laughing, snow furling around her. "Oh man, I haven't had this much fun in a while! And that older woman is no fun at all. She's all books and wine and serious stuff. And that little white haired girl is so quiet and reserved. Its like she was raised a princess or something. It was good to meet someone else. Thanks for coming along Blondie." The strawberry haired girl turned her head to see Aya plopping down on her butt. "You sure you don't want to tell me your name? Cause ya know I'm fine calling you Blondie if you're cool with it but maybe like future reference or something." Ayalah shook her head, making Anna shrug. "Well, I guess just Blondie will work. Let's go inside and get something to eat." the two brushed the snow off themselves and went inside to get something to eat.

Kiri, probably the only one paying attention to the time in the outside world, sighed. It seemed the others had forgotten that the outside world was a thing. "Suppose it's on me to handle things now." She grumbled, a little discontent to have to deal with elementary school nonsense. Luckily Kiri had rested fully the night before and had the energy to handle things for Elsa. A brisk walk out of the castle and to the small bit of void left, a quick sensation of detached falling followed by a gravity slam and a headache later, Kiri was staring at the ceiling of Elsas room. Her eyes turned to the clock slowly as a yawn left her mouth. It was now Saturday. Well, at least there would be no elementary school bullcrap to put up with. There was still the issue of awkward conversation between her and Ian. She wasn't looking forward to it but had seen that interaction between father and child as usually kept to a minimum. It was strange in her eyes. You would think Ian would be a bit more supportive of his only child and at least troy to comfort her after everything the poor girl had been through.

Granted Elsa had shown her own way of dealing with things that no one could see, at least Kiri hoped no one could see it. After all, the main purpose of Elsas developing disorder was escape and defense. And if that was seen through, well, the purpose was defeated.

"Elsa?" Ians voice followed by a knock on the door drew Kiris attention.

With a yawn, Kiri sat up and stretched, rubbing Elsas sleepy eyes. "Yeah?"

"Hey, so how are you feeling?"

"AlrightI guess. I just woke up and I'm drowsy and a bit hungry but alright otherwise."

"That's good. Well, I'm gonna make breakfast. Go ahead and come out when you're ready."

"Ok." Kiri sighed and prepared to face the day.

* * *

_**Well, with that update done, and a long night shift at work done, I think I'll just pass out on my bed while I still have it. Night everyone! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	37. Pieces Coming Together (Kiri, Elsa)

_**We're slowly reaching our goal. So far $405 has been raised. Just $330 to go! If anyone of my readers donated, thank you so much. If you'd like to donate (literally any amount helps) you can go to gofundme dot com/ec5fq8 to donate or even spread the word. Anyway, have an update, k?**_

_**TW: panic attacks**_

* * *

Chapter 37-Pieces Coming Together (Kiri, Elsa)

Even though there was no school, Kiri wasn't looking forward to the day. She was a intelligent 25 year old woman forced to play the role of a 9 year old. It always felt degrading and like everyone was condescending towards her. She sighed and sat up, turning so her feet hung off the side of the bed. Kiri glanced at her hands and wriggled her fingers. Little wisps of snow flurried from her finger tips. "Well, at least there's that to entertain me if I get bored." Though Kiri would need to be careful where she used Elsas snow powers. Did the squirt know where her powers came from? Probably not. Well, Kiri was curious so she decided it was time to do some research. She dressed in dark clothes, walked out and into the living room. "Hey dad, do you have a computer?"

Ian blinked and slightly tilted his head. So that was where Elsa got it from. "Well there's one in the office in my room. Why?"

"I just want to do some family tree researching."

"Oh, well have fun then. Maybe you'll learn something interesting."

Kiri shrugged and walked towards Ians room. But first, knowing squirt, she hadn't done her homework. Well more like Aya didn't do it. Kiri stopped in the bedroom and dug through Elsas backpack. Sure enough, she found an assignment sheet. Mrs. Clark had assigned some math work and a project. Oddly enough, the project was for the students to research their lineage. How convenient. Now Kiri didn't feel so bad for prying into Elsas lineage. _'Hey squirt, care to know about your family heritage?'_ Kiri absent-mindedly thought.

_'Sure, why not?'_

Kiri was honestly surprised. She didn't expect an answer. _'Oh well, ok. Let's go learn about your roots.'_ She walked into the office, carrying the assignment with her. _'If we're lucky, we'll discover the root of your snow powers.'_

_'That would be nice to know.'_

Kiri agreed. She had a speculation on the topic: Perhaps the gene was recessive in Anna, who had married and had children with Kristoff. After all, there was no record or even folk lore of Elsa Swan having settled down with someone and having children. Kiri strolled into the office and settled into the chair, setting the papers down beside the keyboard. She opened the internet browser and googled "lineage tracking sites." She spent a few minutes checking out different links until she had been through all of them. Most lineage sites didn't go back as far as her or Elsa wanted. Plan B time. Kiri picked up the papers and walked out to Ian. "So Dad, I have this family lineage report. I know I'm related to Elsa Swan, but most of the heritage sites I checked out online don't go back that far. Is there a place we can go to that will give us results that far back?"

Ian sat up and leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of his interlaced knuckles. "Hmm, I suppose we can go get a blood test and they could trace it? Do you want to try that?"

"Sure. Let's go. This is due Monday." Kiri followed him out as they went to the doctors office. Since it was a simple blood test and lineage trace, they only had to wait about an hour for the results. Kiri refused to open the envelope in public, just in case Elsa had a negative reaction to it. It was unlikely, but it was better to be cautious. When they got home, Kiri sat on the couch and sighed. Was Elsa ready for this? Well, ready or not, the project called for these dna results. With a heavy sigh, Kiri tore open the sealed envelope and read over the results. Kiri only paid attention to Dianes family line, the line that came from Elsa Swan herselfOf course there was Diane who had married to Ian, there was also grandparents Tiana and Wayne. Did the female side of the family have a thing for names similar to Diane? Great grandparents Lianne and Drui, great great grandparents Rianna and Lion. Kiris eyes widened. Great, great, great grandparents Elsa Swan and James Van Lier?! Elsa Swan had married?! Kiri stared stunned at the sheet of paper. Elsa Swan, the infamous Snow Queen of Arendelle, had not only married but had Riannas line of family?! Why was this not in the books?!

_'Well, what does it say Kiri?'_

Kiri stiffened hearing Elsas voice in her head. _'Uh, well, now we know where your powers come from….'_ Was all the stunned woman could choke out.

A moment of silence. _'Wait, my great great great grandma married?! And had kids?! Why, why did no one tell my family this?! Why wasn't it in any books?! So she had kids…and those kids had kids…Which led to my mom…And me….' _

_'You gonna be ok squirt?'_

_'It's her fault…I'm cursed. It's grandma Elsas fault. She just had to have kids! I'm cursed! What if my life turns out like hers?!'_

Kiri glanced up from the paper, feeling a slight breeze around her. _'Elsa, calm down, you're creating a chilled wind…'_

"I don't care!"

_'Hey you said that out loud. Don't make your dad think you're crazy.'_

"It doesn't matter! I'm cursed! It's all her fault!"

Kiri clamped her hands over her mouth to keep any more sounds from coming out. She got up and went into the bedroom, closing the door. _'I get that this is a big change in how you see things but calm down.'_

_'What if the townspeople find out about my powers?! Will they come after me and try to kill me like they did with grandma Elsa?'_

"Elsa that's just plain ridiculous. No one really does manhunts anymore. Especially on children."

_'How do you know? Grandma Elsa was a newly crowned queen and they turned on her.'_

_'She wasn't a child.'_

_'Who cares?! If they'd turn on their queen, they'd turn on a child! Do you know how much people fear magic nowadays since the land was frozen so long ago?! Anyone who shows any kind of interest in magic gets taken from their families and locked up! I don't want that!'_

Kiri glanced around the room as the breeze got stronger. Little flecks of snow in the air were dancing about in the slightly whirling air. "That's enough for now, Elsa. We can worry about that later. For now let's just focus on controlling your powers."

_'Controlling my powers? I don't even want them! Look what they've caused me! My parents are unhappy and split up, my mommy is in the hospital because some, some douchebag could't accept no, my dad is going sleepless with sadness and probably guilt and to top it all off, the kids in school always use me as a joke! Only one person likes me but she caused another person to mysteriously pop up! I know there's some things I'm forgetting in this but for some odd reason my memory just fuzzes out and I can't remember anything that I'm supposed to!'_

_'Trust me, it's better that way.'_

_'No it isn't! I wanna know what happened in those fuzzy times! I wanna know why you showed up, why Anna showed up, why this new girl showed up! This curse from my grandma is ruining my life!'_

Kiris eyes darted around the room. A swirling spiral of snow was surrounding her feet. _'This isn't good. Elsa, stop for a second and breathe. There's a reason me and the other girls came about.'_

_'Tell me! Why are you guys here! What do you want?!'_

_'It's hard to explain, you wouldn't understand at this age. Please, believe me when I say it's for your safety.'_ Kiri felt her heart racing and wasn't sure if it was her starting to get nervous of if Elsa was starting to panic. She felt calm but there was some apprehension and annoyance mixed in. She couldn't tell whose feelings were whose.

_'Stop treating me like I'm freaking 5! I'm 9 for crying out loud! Tell me why you're here! Why do I have to be cursed! What did I do to deserve this!?'_

The snow at Kiris feet was slowly rising up to her knees. She had to think of something to calm Elsa down. But what? Think, think, think. Kiri tapped her fingertips, trying to think of how to calm the girl. Being logical wasn't really working, but then again it rarely did when someone was starting to panic.

"Oh no, make the snow stop! I can't control the curse!"

The sudden loud outburst broke her concentration. The snow was up to her thighs and swirling rapidly. "Elsa, please, listen to me. You're safe. We won't let anything happen to you. That's why we're here. To protect you when no one else will. Sit down, please. I can't move. You have to do it."

_'I, I, I can't! I'm too scared!'_

Heart racing, sweaty palms, eyes darting, quick, hollow breaths-Elsa was in the midst of a panic attack. Kiri blinked, seeing shadow things in her vision. Was Elsa managing co-conciousness? If so, Kiri was experiencing the panic attack with her. She was seeing shadows. Murmurs? They weren't quite clear. This was a semi-full hallucination.

_'No, no don't take me! It's not my fault! I'm not gonna freeze the town! Don't touch me!'_

She could feel the shadows?! This wasn't good. How could Kiri make Elsa go to the inner world when she was already there? Frozen in place, Kiri did the only thing she could: think of a solution. Elsa had control of her body but she wasn't mentally in control. Slightly confusing yes but Kiri could figure something out. The snow and wind got faster, lifting her hair from her shoulder and the curtains from the windows. Kiri kept thinking. What was something Diane would do? It came to her and she started singing.

"I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me. Tired mechanical heart, beat till the song disappears. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. So cut me from the line, this is spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me." The snow slowed by a minute degree, but enough for Kiri to notice. The singing was distracting Elsa, good. "Shatter me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone. We'd burn every magnet and spring and spiral into the unknown. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. So cut me from the line, this is spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. Shatter me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."

Kiri could slowly feel Elsas body relaxing and kept at it. "If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain. If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain. Only, only, only. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. So cut me from the line, this is spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. Shatter me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."

_'….Kiri….'_

"Yes Elsa?" Kiri finally managed to sit on the bed, the snow now just lazily drifting at her feet.

_'Am I cursed?"'_

_'Not at all. If you can learn to control it, you'll come to see it as a gift.'_

_'…If you say so…'_

_'I'm sorry squirt. You weren't ready to learn the truth.'_

_'It's, it's not your fault. Besides, it was for homework, after all. It couldn't be avoided I guess. And thanks for calming me down.'_

"That's what I'm here for, squirt." Kiri laid back on the bed and breathed deeply. That was almost bad. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands, thinking of the snow on the floor vanishing. With a light woosh sound, the rest of the residual snow was gone. Some things were better left unknown. Kiri waited until she no longer felt Elsas presence before she began writing the report on her family tree. It took about 10 minutes but that got done. Now Kiri could focus her attention elsewhere, like making sure Elsa would be alright on her own in the inner world after that episode. Kiri laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, her sight wandering to the castle. Concentrating harder, Kiri found Elsa in her own room. The girl was laying on her bed, staring at her hands. Her expression was unreadable but that was fair. After what she had learned, there'd be too many thoughts in her head for just one emotion to be shown on her face. "That was almost really bad. I'm not sure I'm a good singer but at least that helped calm her down. I'm surprised Ian didn't hear her shouting or my singing. Well, all for the better I suppose. It would be an awkward and half assed lie to explain it." Kiri sighed and went into the living to try a restart of her Saturday.

* * *

_**Woo! So, that was an update! Hope you guys enjoyed it! It all just flowed so naturally. Thanks for your support. And as always thanks for reading/faving/following! See you guys in the next chapter!**_


	38. Session (Kiri, Elsa)

_**Thank you for waiting so patiently for an update! We have Octobers rent and after after doing math, we're just $225 short for November. I made a page on gofundme called Emergency Rent (By Ravyen Luna Nite) to raise the rest of the rent. We're doing an indoor yard sale including some Lady Deth comics (pre-Chaos buy out aka Lady Death still in Hell) and some other stuff. I'll stop boring you guys with my life now. Enjoy the update!**_

_**TW: none**_

* * *

Chapter 38-Session (Kiri, Elsa)

Kiri sighed, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the living room. Ian was staring at the lab results.

_'Oh no, dad sees it. What's he gonna do?'_

_'Calm down squirt. Just let me handle this ok?'_

_'Alright.'_

"Hey dad, why didn't you tell me I was directly related to Elsa Swan?"

Ian blinked and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't know myself. Your mother didn't tell me anything about it. Did she know herself or not?" He turned to his daughter. "I'm so sorry Elsa. if I would have known…"

"I don't think there would be much you could do about it. so don't worry. Besides, it's not your fault is it? So there's no need for apologies." Kiri shrugged her shoulders. There was really nothing that could be done about it. "You gonna be okay?"

Ian sighed, his shoulders falling as if in resignation and disappointment. "I'll be fine. How about you?"

Kiri shrugged. It was best not to mention the snow powers, Ian was already stressed enough. It was possible that Diane knew her bloodline but was afraid to tell Ian when thy were dating. It made sense. In a country that fears magic, dating someone with magic in their blood would cause a problem. Kiri looked out the living room window and sighed. It was partly cloudy, the sun covered by dark cumulonimbus clouds. _'Doesn't look like rain clods. Maybe just spring weather.' _She moved her gaze, seeing a swing set and monkey bars. If she were feeling a little young, she would have considered going out and playing on the playground. But given the recent discovery she was more curious about Elsas bloodline. But was it really a good idea to dig more, when it had panicked Elsa so badly? After a quick trip to the inner world to check on Elsa; who was taking a nap, Kiri did a bit more research. There were old documents in Arendells Archives. The images appeared to be of news articles and old scripts dating back to Elsa Swans time. Perhaps she could convince Ian to take her there so she could see them? It was worth a shot. She peeked out the bedrooms door, seeing Ian pacing in the living room. He was still holding the dna results in his hand. Maybe Kiri could try later. A light chilly breeze caught Kiris attention. she turned around and noticed there was a slight swirl at her feet. '_What the?! I'm not doing this. So is it, it's gotta be Elsa. But what could be causing this?'_

Kiri laid down on the bed and returned to the inner world, searching for Elsa. Where could she have gone? Kiri went in the castle and to Elsas room but the girl wasn't there. Kiri searched the entire castle and the backyard but couldn't find Elsa. Then she found a clue. There was a snow trail that started by the pool and led to the white forest. Kiri raised an eyebrow. There were two sets of footprints in the snow. Why two? Kiri followed the tracks, curious and concerned. Elsa had never gone to the white forest before. So why had she now? Kiri took after the trail, the white forest getting closer and closer. As she approached, the wind got colder-a bad sign. Her steps quickened slightly as she got closer, now following a trail of ice on the ground. _'I must be getting close.' _There were little bits of snow swirling around on the ground as she got deeper in the forest. Somewhere near the middle, a whirlwind of snow and hail was swishing around. Little Elsa was on the ground, Anna sitting in front of her. _'Of course. Anna doesn't get the hint to stop talking to someone when they want to be alone.'_

"So what's your name? How'd you get here? I'm Anna. Wanna be friends?"

"Please, just, I want to be alone…" Elsa turned away from Anna, holding her legs to her chest.

"Do you see all this snow and wind? Well of course you do I mean how could you not? Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know just go away!"

"But I wanna, ow!"

Kiri was behind Anna, holding one of her braids. "Didn't you hear her? She wants to be alone? Now go on your own." Kiri guided Anna away from Elsa and crossed her arms. "That girl doesn't take a hint does she?" Kiri shook her head and looked to Elsa. "What's wrong Elsa?"

Elsa barely moved her eyes to look at Kiri. "I was just sitting by the pool relaxing and Anna came up to me and started talking and talking. I tried to ask her to stop but she wouldn't. So I got up to be zone and she followed. She just wouldn't listen to me and I started feeling alone and she just wouldn't shut up! I ran and got lost here and so I'm scared and the snow doesn't help me along with finding out I'm related to Elsa Swan."

"Calm down squirt. You're fine. Anna left. You can't help who you're related to but I can help you."

"You can? How?" Elsa looked up at Kiri.

"I can teach you to control it. Would you like that?"

Elsa sighed deeply and wiped her eyes. "I would. If I can control it, maybe I can balance my life out or something?"

"Alright, the let's start now. Do you see the whirlwind of snow and hail you've made?" Kiri gestured around them, Elsa nodding. "Now just take a deep breath and imagine that it's all just a part of your hand. concentrate." Kiri sat with her legs tucked under her. "Close your eyes and take control of it."

"It's hard to. It's like there's this giant storm inside of me and I'm lost in it."

"You can do it Elsa. Imagine the snow is nothing more than a…a, oh I don't know, a marionette. You've seen marionettes right?" Kiri watched Elsa nod. "Good. You know how they're controlled with strings? Think of the snow and wind like that. This whirlwind is nothing more than a marionette. Take hold of the strings Elsa."

"Okay," Elsa mumbled. She held her hands out in front of her, breathing deeply. "A marionette. The snow is a marionette."

"Not just any marionette. Your marionette. The strings are there for you alone to hold. Take them, Elsa."

Elsas eyebrows furrowed as her fingers wiggled. "Strings. Find the strings. What are the strings Kiri?"

That was a good question. "The strings, um, the strings are…uh, your will and what you want. What do you want the snow to do?"

"I want it to go away!"

"Then use your strings to make the snow fall and stop. Make the marionette show stop, Elsa."

Elsa took a deep breath. "I have the strings, drop the marionette. Make the show stop." She waved her heads down toward the ground, a light whoosh creating a gentle breeze as the snow fell. She peeked one eye open and looked around, her other eye opening. Elsa gasped and looked to Kiri. "Did I do that?!"

Kiri looked around, all the snow in the air now on the ground, no wind at all. "You did. You stopped it on your own."

Elsas eyes widened. "No way! What can you teach me next?"

"I can teach you to make little bits of snow as you wish."

"Ok how do I do that?"

Kiri took Elsas hand and held it palm up. "Think of making the snow as a sort of uh, confetti. You know how you throw it up with your palm up? Same for the snow. Imagine the snow as confetti. Close your eyes, good. Now take hold of the confetti. Physically grab it, ball your fist but keep your palm up. You're doing great. Now, throw the confetti up."

Elsa threw her hands up, uncurling her fingers as she did so. A few snowflakes left her palms.

"Almost had it. The key to this is to be happy and confident. Think of a time when you felt like that."

"Um…when I met Princess Aurora I was really happy and felt super good about myself. Would that work?"

Kiri nodded. "It would. Remember what I told you about the snow as confetti. This time, think about Princess Aurora as you do it."

"Okay," Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, recurring her fingers. "I can do this." She recalled her time at Disneyland with Princess Aurora and threw her hands up, flurries of snow coming from her palms.

"Open your eyes Elsa."

She did and her sapphire blue eyes widened seeing the gentle snow flurry falling to the ground. "I did it! I can't believe I did it! Oh my snow this is amazing! What do we work on next?"

"For now I just want you to work on this. Keep practicing until you perfect it. Then after I'm confident you've mastered the simple part, I'll teach you more. Can you do that?"

"I can. This makes me feel so much better." Elsa sighed deeply. "Thanks Kiri."

"I figured it was time for you to learn. Just remember that your emotions can also trigger it. It's a beautiful gift but also a dangerous one. Fear, anger, anxiety, grief…All these emotions will make the snow react naturally. Be careful."

"I will be Kiri. Thanks again."

"Run along now kid. Go to the castle. I'll be taking care of things on the outside. Follow the ice back, you'll make it." Kiri stood and watched Elsa walk her way back, following the ice trail she unintentionally created when she ran into the forest. "Fear is the enemy," Kiri mumbled as she made her way back to the real world. "Hopefully I'm not making a mistake by teaching her how to control it…"

* * *

_**How was that? Hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	39. Behind Sapphire Eyes (Elsa)

_**With some time to myself on my days off, let's get an update done!**_

_**TW: victim blaming, anxiety, mild physical abuse**_

* * *

Chapter 39-Behind Sapphire Eyes (Elsa)

Elsa was super excited. She had learned how to make the snow appear and disappear. As soon as she got back to her room in the castle, she practiced making little snowflakes appear. It was super simple and so much fun! she giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose and many landed in her hair. Who knew something that once made her scared could now be so much fun? She jumped about in her room just making little snow flurries. "This is so cool!" She ran about her room, snow flurrying everywhere. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore and just ran out of her room and all through the castle; little trails of snow following in her path. She had finally learned to control it! Now Elsa could have fun with it. She reached the den and found Kiri in her usual recliner reading a book. "Kiri! Kiri! I learned to do it as often as I want!"

Kiri glanced over her shoulder at Elsa. "That's good, but don't overdo it. Remember what I told you. Emotions can trigger your snow, too. And it's harder to control it when that's the case."

Elsa nodded. "I'll remember that." Elsa skipped out of the castle and into the void, kind of eager to share what she had learned with her father. Though in her excitement, it had slipped her mind that her father feared the snow magic.

Ian was just casually sitting on the couch, watching tv. Elsa had laid down for a nap a while ago and he was relaxing. Her turned his gaze, hearing Elsas door open. "Oh? how was your nap?"

Elsa blinked after leaving her room. She was laying down for a nap? "Oh it was good. Daddy, I learned something new."

Ian fully turned to her. "Oh? What would that be?"

Elsa, still giddy with excitement from learning how to control the snow, held her hand up. "Watch this!" Elsa turned her palm up and made a snow flurry.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked up with a smile. "I can control it!"

"No, Elsa!"

"No? But I thought if I learned to control it, nothing bad would happen again," Elsa frowned. She made another mini snow flurry and waved her hand, making it disappear just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Please stop! That's not normal!" Ian stood erect.

"But, but I thought-"

"It doesn't matter what you thought! Having magic in this country isn't normal! And on top of that it's dangerous! Do you know what they'd do to you if they found out?!"

"Who's they?"

"The government! they would take you away! We have to get this magic out of you. It's a demon!"

"It's not a demon, daddy! It's me, your little Elsa. It's always been me."

"Hush Elsa!" He grabbed her hand and slapped it. "Don't ever make that snow again!"

Elsa yanked her hand back, tears in her eyes. "But daddy, if I can control it, nothing will happen. No one will ever know. Only us!"

"Not only us will Elsa. He will know," Ian retorted, pointing his finger up.

"The ceiling?" Elsa tilted her head. "The upstairs neighbors?"

"No, Elsa. the Lord! He would know! And…And he already knows! Oh no! What if he's already decided to condemn your immortal soul to Hell?!" Ian started pacing around.

"Daddy, if the Lord wanted to condemn me, why would he give me such a beautiful gift?"

"What did you call it?"

"A, a gift?"

"It's a curse Elsa! Don't ever call it a gift again!" He kept pacing. "Why did He have to give me a cursed child? What did I do to deserve this? Why?"

Wait what? Was Ian saying that Elsa was cursed? And that he was a victim? Elsa had heard this on tv somewhere. What was it called that one time? Victim blaming? Elsa had been raised not to tolerate bullying from anyone, especially family. "Daddy, don't blame me or the Lord. It's not my fault or his. I was born this way and there's nothing that can be done about it. So don't blame anyone for this. You saw that I'm related to Elsa Swan, so that's how I have it. But don't blame me or play a victim." Her little heart was racing but she wouldn't be blamed for something she couldn't help.

Ian turned to her. "You dared to back sass your father? Hoe dare you! and you involved our Lord! Even worse! You spoke his name in vain!"

Elsa was getting offended. "I did not! You were the saying he cursed you with me! That's his name in vain to me!" She yelped as his hand hit her cheek, leaving it red and throbbing.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again!"

She rubbed her cheek, tears in her eyes. With angry eyes, she turned to her father. "Don't blame me or hit me! It's not my fault I was born!"

Ian raised his hand again but looked around and gasped. There was snow swirling in the room. "Elsa, stop the snow."

Elsa glanced around the room, taking in the scene. "No."

He turned to her, glaring. "Did you just tell your father no?"

Elsa stood proud and (slightly) unafraid. "I said no. The snow reacts to my emotions and when it does it's harder to control." Wasn't that what Kiri had said? "I'm getting mad and a little scared, so the snow is reacting."

"I told you to get rid of it!"

Elsa stopped back as he took a step forward. "No." the snow swirling around her got faster and faster.

"Elsa Railene Delanor! Make the snow stop!" Out of fear, Ian grabbed Elsa and threw her on the couch. "Get rid of it now!"

Elsa stared at her father. The person looked like her father but didn't act like him. "N-no!"

He slapped her again. "Now!"

The snow centralized around Elsa, thickening. "No!" She screamed over the wind. "It's protecting me!"

"It's not protecting you from anything! It's only hurting you!"

"The only one hurting me is you!"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?!" Elsa frowned, her eyebrows dropping into an angry glare.

"Yourself!" Ian replied.

"Snow!" Elsa shouted, seeing Ian reaching out. The snow reacted, wrapping around his hand and freezing.

"Elsa, what have you done?!" Ian stared at his hand in horror. "Undo this now!"

Elsa shook her head slowly. "No. You, you were reaching for me. I got scared and the snow protected me."

"The snow didn't protect you, it just hurt me! Undo this!" He stepped forward to her.

Elsas eyes darted down at his feet, the snow wrapping and freezing there too. "It's protecting me…"

"Elsa Railene!" His free hand grabbed her by her shirt collar and shook her. "UNDO THIS NOW!"

Elsa yelped again and struggled against him, getting free. "No!" She ran from him into her room, locking the door.

Ian struggled against the ice, managing to break his feet free. He took off after her, enraged that Elsa had used her curse against him. "Elsa Railene Delanor! You are in so much trouble!" He got to the bedroom door and started banging on it. Both his fists were hitting the door, the iced one doing more damage. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Elsa had hidden herself in the bathtub, holding her hands over her head. The snow as swirling thickly in a tight circle around her, the howling wind making it hard to hear anything. Tears streamed form her eyes as she held her arms over her head. _'What have I done?!' _Her heart kept racing faster and faster, fear and anxiety making it worse. "This stupid snow! Why did Kiri have to teach me how to use it?! Why!?" She couldn't hear Ian breaking through the door over the swirling wind and snow.

Ian could hear the snow and rattle of the shower curtain. "ELSA!" He ran in and through the snow, grabbing her. Ian dragged her out onto the bed and smacked her before turning her onto her stomach to spank her-not realizing he was spanking her with his still ice wrapped hand. Elsas shrieks and sobs finally registered with him after a few hits and he shook his head, really seeing the marks he was leaving. There were bruises left on her legs and buttcheeks from his spankings. He glanced to the hand he was using and gasped, letting go of his daughter and backing away.

Elsa was rubbing her eyes and barely standing up, still sobbing. She turned to him and wiped her nose on her sleeve before she shrieked at him. "GET OUT!" A blast of icy wind and snow flung him backwards and out of her room. She stared at the broken doorway, frowning. "No, this won't do." She held her hands out and made the snow flurry, filling the doorway. "Freeze?" She spoke, staring intently at the snow packed doorway. A little of it turned crystal clear. "Good. Now all of it freeze." Elsa continued to hold her hands out until all of the snow turned crystal clear. She fells to her knees. Of all people, her father hurt her. How long would it be until she could sit comfortably again? Elsa rubbed her butt and legs, flinching. Why had she been given this ability? Why had Kiri taught her to control it? Elsas glance turned to the door way, hearing thumping and very muffled shouting. Ian was banging on the ice. Elsa shook her head and turned form him, the ice protecting her. A layer of frost following her as she walked the short distance to the bed and sat down. "The ice is my only protection" she muttered.

Kiri had watched the scene unfold from the window in the castle. Now she shook her head with regret as she sat back down on her recliner. "What have I done?"

* * *

_**How was that for an update? Hopefully it was worth the wait. My other fics, Behind Sapphire Eyes and Arendelles Crimson Eclipse, are also in progress alongside this one so yeah. I updated Behind Sapphire Eyes before this one if you want to read it. As always, thanks for reading/faving/following!**_

_**Here's the link to my original novel if you want to check it out:**_

fictionpress (.com)/s/3204750/1/Demon-Diaries


	40. Unseen Forces (Elsa)

_**So, I have the next few days off thanks to an e.r visit and doctors note. I'm fine though now, though. Time for some updates! Here's chapter 40! And special thanks to Aerdrrow for the idea I'm putting into action in this and following chapters.**_

_**TW: detachment, psychosis**_

* * *

Chapter 40-Unseen Forces (Elsa)

Elsa sat on her bed, staring at her hands. "I don't care if he thinks it's a curse, I think it's a gift. And it protected me from him." Her azure eyes shifted to the icy door she had made. Ian was just standing on the other side of the door now, his hands against it. The icy texture was too wavy for her to make out her fathers expression.

_'Elsa, what have you done?'_

"I protected myself from my father. Is that wrong?"

_'You shouldn't have shown him in the first place. I understand you were excited for learning to control it, but he still sees it as a something to be feared. And now, now you've made it worse.'_

"Then so be it."

_'Elsa, you can't be so careless with it.'_

"That wasn't careless. I was just showing him I can control it. I thought if I could show him I can control it, he'd be okay with it."

_'It never works that way. This isn't a fairy tale.'_

"I don't care Kiri. If I can control it, I can control my life."

_'Well, I wouldn't carry it that far…'_

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "I can control my life. Fear and worry controlled me. Now I control it." Without hearing any further protest, Elsa ignored Kiri and walked to the closet. She took off the bright dress she was wearing and put on a cute little black outfit. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She walked back to her doorway, seeing that her father was gone. "Good. It was annoying with him just staring in like that."

Kiri was concerned about Elsa as she walked away from the window of the castle. She was getting more rebellious-and careless about there magic."I knew I shouldn't have shown her to control it. What have I done?" She felt guilty for having helped create this new Elsa."If I have to interfere with her life to keep her safe, I will."

"What are you going on about now?" Anna popped in the room, wearing the usual colorful sundress and sandals, hair in pigtail braids.

Kiri sighed. "Don't worry about it Anna. It isn't your problem. Just stay out of the way and you'll be fine." She usually sat down in her recliner to read a book while drinking some tea or wine, but not now. She was too concerned with the consequences of what she'd done. Would Elsa use her magic at school if bullies cornered her? Would she use it to make it snow to get a snow day? Would she use on her father in an offensive manner? The questions and scenarios just swirled in Kiris mind. She could just picture Elsa in school, Francis giving her trouble. Elsa could blow the kids far away from her with a blast of snow. Or if her father went to strike her, she could hit him with an icy wind and knock him into a wall, if not through it. Kiri shook her head and sighed, falling into her chair. "What have I done?"

Meanwhile, Elsa had left her room. She walked into the dining room, having been called out for lunch. Ian had prepared tuna fish sandwiches and chips. They ate in an awkward silence, neither one making eye contact with the other. It was fine by Elsa, she didn't want to talk to her father anyway.

Ian on the other hand, had too many things he wanted to say that he just couldn't find the words for. He wanted to apologize for hurting his daughter, for frightening her, for lashing out…He sighed and ran a hand through his graying ginger hair. Should he chance a glance at his daughter? He shifted his eyes from the plate to look at her, only for her to be staring coldly at him. The look sent chills down his spine. It reminded him of the look Diane would give him when she was mad. Elsa was definitely Dianes daughter alright. Diane…He missed her terribly. He still felt so much guilt for what had happened. If he wouldn't have run off, Diane wouldn't be in a coma now and Elsa might still be the happy daughter she was once. It was his fault, that's all there was to it. Ian couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Elsa…About earlier…" He looked up again at his daughter, getting the same cold stare. Despite the pitfall in his stomach, he pressed on. "I apologize. I overreacted. I should have at least took care in which hand I used to spank you."

"That's it then? You're only apologizing for what hand you used? Not for hurting me, frightening me or treating me like a burden?" Her void was as cold as her stare.

"Well it's not my fault entirely. You disobeyed me."

"So you see fit to frighten your child and handle her like an adult?" Elsa frowned. "I can't accept you're apology if all you're saying sorry for is the hand you used to mark me."

"Look elsa, I know you have every right to be mad t me but don't talk to me like that." He was doing his best to maintain his anger but Elsas tone was downright disrespectful. He wasn't even hearing her on the points she was trying to make.

"You're not even listening to me. You're just saying sorry for using a frozen hand to spank me. That's all. You aren't saying sorry for scaring me or hurting me. Just that you used the wrong hand to hurt me. Aren't you and mom the ones who told me to apologize when I've done something wrong? And to know what to apologize for?"

"Well yes but-"

"But what?" Elsa looked him dead in his eyes, frowning with a cold glare.

"I am trying to apologize, you just won't take it."

"Because it's not even a real apology. You're basically saying you should have used your other hand in anger! That's not what mom would do!"

"Well your mother isn't here now is she?!" Ian snapped.

A tiny gasp sounded between Elsas lips before she straight up scowled at her father. "And whose fault is that, father?!" She spat out the word father like it hurt. "I've heard enough." Elsa got up and started walking away.

"Elsa get back here!"

"No."

"I said get back here!" He stood up.

Elsa heard the chair and turned around. "I said enough!" She whipped her hand behind her, icy spikes shooting from her palm onto the floor. She gasped when she heard a groan, seeing one of the spikes had shot into her fathers leg. "….No!" She didn't know what to do, so in a panic she ran from the apartment, holding her hands to her chest._ 'What have I done!?'_

_'You did the only thing that gets through to your father. Shown you meant what you said.'_

How the hell was that Elsas voice? She wasn't talking. _'What do you, I, whatever. Showing him I meant it? By hurting him?'_

Out of the corner of Elsas eye, she saw her shadow start moving. When it talked, the mouth glowed. _'He hurt you and you hurt him. an eye for an eye.'_

Elsa stared in shock and confusion. _'You…You're, you're…'_

_'I'm you and you're me. We're the same person.'_

Elsa glanced at her dopplegangers feet to see snow swirling there. "The snow…"

_'It obeys my every wish and command. It knows what I want it to do, when and for how long.'_

"I've gotta be seeing things. I'm tired, I'm going crazy…" Elsa rubbed here eyes and took deep breaths, trying to dispel the illusion in front of her. It worked, as the shadow of herself disappeared. "I need sleep," Elsa groaned. Having forgotten about the incident inside already, Elsa walked back in. The reality of it slammed back into her, immense guilt sickening her as she saw her fathers blood trailing from the dining room to the the back of the apartment. "Oh god…" Elsa gulped, staring at the icy spikes and blood trail. "Go away ice! Go away!" She held her hands out at it, but no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't go away. "Why won't it go away!"

_'Didn't I just tell you the ice knows what I want it to do and for how long?'_ Her shadows voice was back. The reflection of herself in the ice moving its lips. _'I control it just as much as you do.'_

"You're not me, I'm not you! I wouldn't try and hurt my dad even if I wanted to. Go away!"

_'I can't go away. I am you. As long as you exist, so do I.'_

Elsa was panicking now. How was her reflection talking when she wasn't? Elsa grabbed a chair and smashed it against the ice, panting heavily as ice shard scattered around the room. "That's not me, that's not me!"

Ian limped into the room, holding a towel to his leg. "You and me are going to the hospital now!" He limped to Elsa and yanked her up, dragging her to the car.

"Dad, are you sure you should be driving? You're hurt…"

"Because of you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the ice to happen, it just did…I'm sorry."

"Sure. We'll deal with this after I get home. Let's hope there isn't anything broken or torn."

Elsa remained silent the rest of the way there, only agreeing with what her father told the doctor. Ian explained he injury as a drill slipping from his hand landing in his leg. Elsa felt guilt swirling around inside her like a storm and blamed herself for it all. If it wasn't for her strange powers, her parents wouldn't have fought and split up. If it wasn't for her powers, her mother wouldn't be in the hospital. If it wasn't for her, Ian wouldn't be hurt. It all came down to her. How could her father still want to be in her life? Not only had she caused him and her mother to split, but now she had used her powers on him twice. She shook her head, trying to gain control of her emotions. After all, if what Kiri said was true, her emotions could trigger her powers, too.

It was too late.

The doctor was staring at her. "Mr. Delanor, are you aware it's snowing around your daughter?"

Ian turned to see Elsa, head in her hands, eyes closed, snow swirling around her gently. "No…" He whispered gently. "I don't see anything," he quickly lied, turning back to the doctor. "How long have you been on shift?"

The doctor blinked and turned to Ian. "Almost 39 hours."

"I'm sure you just need some sleep. Sleep deprivation can cause hallucinations, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it isn't snowing? If it is, you know I'll have to tell the proper authorities."

"I really don't see anything. You just need rest." Ian knew it was snowing, knew what would happen if he couldn't convince the doctor it was just a sleep deprived hallucination. "So doctor, how does my leg look?" Maybe changing the topic of the conversation would help.

"Oh uh, well the x-rays show that your bone is fractured and there's some muscle tears. you'll be off your feet and in traction for about 6 months at least while it heals."

"I can't be off my feet. Who will pay rent? Who will watch my daughter? How will she take care of herself? I have to be able to work or the bills won't get paid. It's just me and Elsa," Ian frowned, worrying over their future.

Els was worrying too. He was right. How would the bills be paid? How would things get done? How would she get to school? It was all her fault. Her fathers job and their home were at risk now-once again because of her. The snow swirled faster despite Elsa trying to stop it. "No, stop it snow! You'll only make it worse!" She muttered, squinting her eyes against the wind.

The doctor was now sure he wasn't hallucinating and left the room. Ian, biting his lip, kept staring at Elsa. "Make the snow stop Elsa! You told me you can control it. Make it stop!"

Tears streamed from her face. "I'm trying dad but it isn't working! My emotions are too strong…Stop it snow!" She flailed her hands downward several times to try and dissipate the snow but it failed each time. "I'm sorry dad, but I need to find mom. If I'm by her side, I can calm down." She got up and ran from the room, snow and frost leaving a trail at her feet as she ran. It took a few minutes but she reached her mothers room. She gasped, seeing her mother turn to her. "Mom, you're awake!"

Diane smiled warmly. "Hello, Elsa."

"Why didn't they call us?! They should have called us and told us you were awake!" Elsa rushed to her moms side. "Oh mom it's terrible! I learned to control my snow but it hurt dad badly so he's in an emergency room right now. But I'm so guilty and scared that the snow is reacting and the doctor saw it and he's gonna tell the authorities on me! I panicked and ran here! What do I do mom?!"

Diane took Elsa in her arms. "It'll be alright Elsa. Just calm down. Your snow is a beautiful gift. You can stop the snow, I believe in you."

It felt good to be in her mothers warm embrace again. Elsa nodded and gulped down her tears. "You're right. I can do this." Diane nodded, stroking her daughters hair. Elsa breathed deeply and imagined the snow as a marionette like Kiri had taught her. With her mothers comfort and faith, Elsa managed to calm the snow and make it melt. "Oh god thank you mom!" Elsa gave her mom a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She turned to the door, hearing steps. The doctor was pushing her father in a wheelchair, with two other men in uniforms behind them. The doctor looked form Elsa to the other men. "But I swear to you there was snow! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Ian sighed. "I told you I didn't see anything. You've been on shift too long and need sleep, doctor. Thank you for bringing me here."

The doctor sighed as the two men in uniforms urged the doc to talk in private.

That was too close. Elsas heart was still racing. She could feel the tension in the room as her parents met gazes. "Ian."

"Diane…"

* * *

_**Thanks for waiting for an update! Though it's only been a few days XD Did you like this chapter? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading/faving/following! **_

_**P.S: We only have two more alters to meet! Don't think that means the story will stop though!**_

_**Here's the link to my original novel if you want to check it out:**_

_**fictionpress (.com)/s/3204750/1/Demon-Diaries**_


	41. Pendulum Swinging (Elsa, Kiri)

_**Happy Halloween! Thank you guys for being so awesome and patient! Life has been crazy busy for me lately and to top it all off, I've got a bad chest cold. But somewhat luckily for me, I have free time next week to update all my stories (this one, Arendelles Crimson Eclipse and Behind Sapphire Eyes). Hopefully this chapter is well worth the wait.**_

_**TW: none**_

* * *

Chapter 41-Pendulum Swinging (Elsa, Kiri)

Elsa held her breath as her parents stared silently at each other. The moments ticked by, seeming to take a lifetime. The only sound in the room was the echoing of the beep from Dianes vital tracker. Elsa kept looking between her parents, wondering what would happen.

Ian dropped to his knees, staring at the floor. "Diane, I can't apologize enough for what's happened! That jackass never would have been able to hurt you if I hand't have left. I admit I was a scared coward, not the man you deserved. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I feel even if you did, I wouldn't deserve it."

Diane stared at him, her expression unreadable as her emerald gaze swept from Ian to Elsa. "What do you think Elsa?"

Elsa blinked, a bit surprised that her mom was asking her. She did the only thing she could-answer honestly. "I just want us to be family again. I miss my parents being happy."

Diane smiled. "I miss it, too sweetheart." Her emerald gaze returned to Ian. "Ian, do you think you've learned anything?"

Ian nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor out of respect. "I have. I learned that when life gives me a problem I can't handle, I shouldn't run away. I should think like a rational adult. Inadequate actions don't make a man."

Diane smiled at him. "You don't have to be down there or stare at the floor. I'd rather you be by me. I haven't forgotten how much I care about you. Come sit by me."

Ian looked up, relief and severe gratitude in his amber eyes. "Thank you Diane. I've missed you so very much!" He got up and gently sat beside Diane, taking her hands in his. "I'm so sorry I ever left! I wasn't thinking and-"

Diane put a slender finger to his lips. "Shoosh your face already." That made Ian chuckle. "I forgive you. Now the only person left to apologize to is Elsa."

Elsa turned to meet her fathers gaze. "It's okay daddy." She puffed her chest and pointed at him. "So long as yo udon't do it again."

He chuckled more and put his arm around Diane and his hand on Elsas. "I won't. I promise." He turned to Diane. "It's so good to see you awake after all this time. Will you be released soon?"

Diane nodded. "The doctors just need to finalize my papers and I'll be able to go home."

"Home," Ian and Elsa murmured in unison. Elsa smiled. She'd be able to sleep in her bed again after so long.

Diane noticed Ians wrapped and cast leg. "What happened?"

Ian quickly sighed. "Elsas magic protected her from me when I got angry with her."

Diane raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Her soft gaze turned to her daughter. "What happened?"

"Well, I had learned how to control my snow and I was excited so I showed daddy but he was mean about it. He yelled, threw me and when the snow started swirling around me, he tried to reach out to me. The snow reacted and froze his hands and feet. So I ran to my room and into the bathroom. He followed, dragged me out of the bathroom. He spanked me with his frozen hand and by the time he realized it, I was mad and threw him from the room with my snow. For a while he tried getting into the room, but I had made an ice door and he couldn't get through. Then after lunch, I'm not entirely sure what happened cause it all happened so fast. But the snow protected me and hurt him. I ran but came back and well here we are." Elsa tried to recall everything, feeling there was a piece or two missing though she couldn't place what those pieces were.

"I see. Ian, what have I told you over the years about your anger issues? You cannot take them out on a child simply because something unexpected you don't like happens."

"But she refused to listen and make the snow stop."

Diane shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't care. She was excited to have learned something new and fun. You should have been happy, even if only for her. Never take your anger out on a child. Then you're only teaching them that anger and violence are the way to solve their problems. Now is that any lesson you want to teach our little girl?"

Ian hung his head shamefully. "No, it's not. I'll do better next time."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. Her mom was the only person who could lecture her dad and get away with it. He looked like a sad puppy being scolded for peeing on the carpet. Aw, he looks like a sad puppy.

Diane smiled. "Indeed he does. Ian, look more cheerful. Our family is together again."

Ian let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah but still. Diane, why didn't you tell me you were a direct descendant of Elsa Swan? You told me you were her great great great niece."

Diane sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't love me anymore. I didn't want to lose you and I still don't."

"The only way I could lose you is if I was stupid enough to walk away again. I don't care that you're related to her directly. I care about you and our wonderful daughter." Ian looked to Elsa, who was staring at a commercial on tv. "What's up Elsa?"

Elsa blinked and shook her head. "Huh? Oh well the kitties look so sad on tv. It makes me want one so that one less kitty is sad."

"I don't see why you can't have a cat. You could learn responsibility. Tell you what. After we get out of here, we'll get you a kitten okay?"

Elsas bright eyes lit up. "Really? Are you for serious mom? Don't play me like that."

"I'm serious. And the only plain' I do, is, your, tummy!" Diane replied, reaching forward and tickling her daughter. Elsas giggle made her laugh. "There's my happy girl. Come here you little snowball," Diane pulled Elsa into a big bear hug.

Elsa snuggled into her mothers arms. "I'm so glad you're back mommy!"

"Silly girl, I never left," she ruffled her daughters white hair.

Elsa was content. She didn't mind waiting in the hospital while papers for her mom and her dad were signed and taken. All she cared about was that they were going home. As her dad limped out of the room on crutches, her mom beside him, Elsa skipped happily out of the hospital. With a light sigh, she settled happily into her fathers car for the drive to her moms house. While her parents talked to each other about living arrangements, Elsa went to her thoughts.

_'Elsa you need to be more careful with your powers.'_

Elsa blinked, surprised at Kiris sudden voice. _'I was. The snow just reacted to my emotions. Like you said they would.'_

_'I know but you can't let your emotions take total control in a situation.'_

_'I tried Kiri but it was hard! He made me mad and then I as scared and then everything happened at once and it just happened!'_

Kiri sighed. _'I know. You need to show more control over your emotions. What would happen if the snow reacted to your defensive emotions at school? What do you think would happen? I can't always save you and your mom wouldn't be there to help. I know you're young but you need to be careful.'_

Elsa frowned. What Kiri was saying made sense but it was scaring her. What day was it anyway? Her mind side tracked, trying to remember the day. Last Elsa knew it was Saturday and that was a day ago. So was it Sunday? She looked to the digital reader on the rear view mirror of her dads car. Yep, Sunday. That meant school tomorrow. What was the date? April something. She couldn't remember all the days had blurred together at this point, not many of them standing out significantly. She came form her thoughts when she realized the car had stopped but not at either of her parents places. They were at an animal shelter and her parents were waiting for her to get out of the car. "What are we doing here?" She asked through the rolled down window.

"Don't you remember baby girl? I said you could get yourself a kitty," Diane smiled. "So we're here to get you a new kitty."

Elsa smiled and scrambled out of the car. "You were serious?! Oh my snow thank you so much mom!" She latched onto her mom and squeezed, ecstatic. She was the first of them inside the building. Elsa ran up to the desk and bounced up and down. "Where are the kitties!"

The brunette blinked and looked from Elsa to her parents. "She's excitable, isn't she?"

Diane smiled brightly. "Indeed. To mirror her excitement," Diane joined Elsa in bouncing up and down. "Where are you kitties?"

The brunette receptionist chuckled and stood. "Right this way, young ladies." She led them to the far left of the shelter, where there were dozens of cats in cages. Elsa stopped to talk to each one, each of them mewing and squeaking eagerly at her. but strangely enough, none of the cats really popped out. She turned around and checked out the puppies, none of them standing out either. That was odd, Elsa loved puppies and kittens. She searched around more in the shelter, looking until she came across a white 3 foot ball python snake with a few brown spots on it. Now that was cool! All the snakes Elsa had ever seen were usually dark in color. But this one was white! "This one mommy! I want this one!"

Ian walked over and slightly gasped. "A snake? Are you sure?"

"It's so cool looking! It's all white except for some brown patches! I think it's really pretty!" Elsa gushed, pressing her face against the glass aquarium.

Diane walked up behind her. "Well, if you think about tit, it could be the smarter option. Feed a snake once and you don't need to do it again for 3 months. No risk of forgetting to feed the pet and it dying, plus the only cleaning would be of shed skin and poop. No litter to buy and no being woken up by scratching on the front door to go out and pee. I think it would be a wonderful pet!"

Ian rubbed his chin, his brow furrowed. "Hm, perhaps you're right. And there would be no tearing up of furniture or accidents on the carpets. a snake is much more practical." He leaned down beside Elsa. "But you do understand that you won't be able to play with it like you would a cat or a dog, right Elsa? You can stroke the snake gently and when you're older you can pick him up, but snakes aren't playful creatures. And they always need a heat rock or a heat lamp to keep them warm."

Elsa blinked. "Why's that?"

"Because they're cold blooded. That means their blood needs to be warm to stay alive." Diane answered.

"That makes it even cooler! Hey receptionist lady, is the snake a boy or a girl?"

The receptionist, shocked that Elsas parents were actually thinking about letting their child adopt a name, stemmed. "Uh, um i-it-s a boy."

"We'll take it!" Diane clapped her hands. "What will you name him, Elsa?"

She cocked her head to the side, staring at the albino snake with its bright amber eyes. "Olaf!"

Her parents exchanged confused looks but shrugged. If Elsa was happy with the name, then that would be the snakes name. They filled out the papers, bought the necessary supplies including some mice to feed Olaf and headed home to Dianes house. When they arrived, Ian set up the snakes tank in the living room and set the snake in it. "Now Elsa, this is how you feed the snake." He demonstrated to her by picking up a mouse form the small mouse carrier and quickly dropping it in Olafs tank, closing the lid. "It's super important that you close the lid each time, or Olaf could get out and escape. See what he's doing?"

"He's all curled up and just watching it. Is he hungry?"

"He is but this is how snakes eat. They first watch their prey. Do you see him flicking his tongue? Snakes mainly see with their sense of smell and their tongues are special. They flick their tongues and taste the air, while special sensors in their noses map out a heat signature of the area around them." Before Elsa could ask, he continued. "A heat map a a map made up of heat given off my people, animals and other things. See how he's coiling up? He's getting ready to strike."

Elsa watched attentively as Olaf coiled and struck at the mouse, curling up around it. "Is he doing that to kill the mouse?"

"Yeah," Diane put a hand on Elsas shoulder. "He squeezes the mouse real tight until it doesn't move. Eating live food would hurt too much for him to swallow."

"Ohhhh ok." Now she was fascinated as Olaf unhinged his jaw and began eating the mouse whole. "Whoa! His jaw just totally came unhinged! How is that even a thing that's possible?!"

Diane laughed. "That's the beautiful thing about nature. It works in mysterious ways. Snakes jaws aren't really connected by bones like ours so they can unhinge theirs to eat food whole."

"Oh my snow he ate that mouse whole in just a few bites! My snow that is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" She exclaimed around a yawn.

Diane nodded. "We'll finish feeding Olaf. But it's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Go on to bed Elsa. Sweet dreams baby girl."

Elsa happily obliged, glad to be going to sleep in her own bed again. She alkyd down the familiar hall to her room, opening the door. Everything was still the same as it had been, a relief to Elsa. She didn't bother to change as she laid down on her bed and slept.

Elsa dreamt of the first time her powers were revealed to her parents. They were in the backyard and this time Elsa recognized the voice in her head. It was Kiri! That snapped her from the dream and when she opened her eyes, she was in the inner world. Now disgruntled by what the dream had shown her, she went to the castle to confront Kiri. Slamming the double doors open, it was easy to find Kiri. She was in her usual chair, reading. Elsa frowned, walked into the den and pointed her finger at the book, a small shot of ice knocking the book from Kiris hand. "Kiri, we need to talk!"

An agitated sigh escaped the woman as she got up and retrieved the book fro where it landed across the room. "Well there are better ways to get my attention than flinging the book from my hands. That was immature and rude."

"I don't care. You're the one who scared my parents when they found out about my powers!"

Kiri didn't glance up from the book as Elsas steps stopped in front of her. "What of it?"

"Why would you do that?! I'm not sure why it was bad because I don't remember everything after but I know it was bad."

"Why? to show them that they couldn't push me around like the little girl they think I am when I have to step into your shoes."

Elsa, now impatient with the lack of respectful eye contact during the conversation, snatched the book from Kiri. "Look at me when we're talking. It's only respectful!"

Kiri, noting Elsas sour mood, raised an eyebrow. "You're right. Now, put my book down on the table and we shall discuss this." She watched Elsa do that and sit in front of her.

"As for you stepping into my shoes, you didn't that day! I was there too! You chose to scare my parents!"

"They had to learn that your powers aren't something to be taken lightly."

"I don't care! You've caused me al to of problems since you showed up," Elsa frowned.

"Excuse me? _I've_ caused _you_ problems?! It' stour problems that brought me into this world in the first place! Do not act like I started it all. It's not my fault you couldn't handle the school bullies on your own! I only helped you when you needed it."

"Just stay out of my life!"

Kiri observed Elsa and crossed her arms. "Fine. If that's what you want, don't come crying to me when you need help and no one answers. Handle your problems on your own." In a swift movement, the black, red streak haired woman pick dup her book and left the room, her dark gown flowing elegantly at her feet.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "She started it. But whatever, I don't need her. I can handle myself just fine!" She huffed as she went to her room in the castle and slammed the door to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Hopefully I'll kick this horrid cold soon. I hate it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/faollowing! I'll see you in the next chapter! Later dearies!**_


	42. Catch Your Breath (Elsa, ?)

_**I rewatched the movie that sparked my initial fascination with Dissociative Identity Disorder and did some more research on it-so with renewed interest I bring you this update. It's more realistic as we follow Elsa. I hope you'll enjoy it! Perhaps when I finish this fanfiction, I'll publish the list of 'people' in this work. Something I'm still debating.**_

_**TW: burning, conditioning, blacking out**_

* * *

Chapter 42-Catch Your Breath (Elsa, ?)

Elsa didn't care if Kiri wouldn't help her anymore. She didn't need Kiris help anymore. The only problem she had been having was with the snow but now Elsa had control of it. So Kiri wasn't needed. At least Elsa thought she wasn't. She woke up and returned to the real world, waking up. The clock said it was monday. Time for school again. It didn't matter. If Francis gave her trouble, she would just freeze his mouth shut or something. Elsa yawned and went through her usual morning routine, trying her best to ignore the fight her and Kiri had.

"So Elsa, I see the hair dye washed out."

"Huh?" She blinked, looking from the floor to her mom. "Hair dye?"

"Don't you remember? We dyed your hair a strawberry blonde," Ian tilted his head.

Elsa ignored him. She was still mad at her dad. "We dyed my hair? When? I don't remember it."

Diane chuckled. "That's alright. The important thing is it was just temporary dye. You're too young for permanent dye."

"Whatever you say." Elsa contemplated what all she could do with her snow magic, even as Diane took her to school. She was silent for a while, and up until she reached her class did she realize she was moving. _'Wait, how did I get here? I wasn't walking.'_ Elsa shrugged it off. Maybe the new girl or Anna had moved her. Elsa didn't count on Kiri, since they weren't speaking and Kiri seemed intent on not helping her. That was fine. Elsa didn't want her help. She sat down in her seat and ignored the kids. There was a faint scent of frankincense in the room. It made Elsa light headed and nauseous. Images of her father and electricity flashed by her eyes. The more she smelled the air, the stronger the scent seemed to become. The images flashed by, Elsa stomach turned and turned, a feeling of her entire body buzzing came over her. She covered her head, hearing a loud buzzing.

* * *

After what felt an eternity, she opened her eyes and uncovered her head. She looked around, confused. One minute she was in class in her desk but now she was eating lunch. Where had the time gone? Where had she gone? Why couldn't she remember anything? Her stomach felt like it was going to hurl itself out of her body. She pushed away her lunch tray, too nauseous to eat anything. Elsa frowned, confused. she hadn't gone to the castle, or she would have remembered it. But if she wasn't there, or in the real world, where had she gone? Where had the time gone? Elsa sighed, confused and a little worried. Had she done anything while she was gone? Who was here while she was gone? She wasn't in any sort of administrators office so she hadn't gotten in any trouble. That was good. But still, it kinda worried her. Did other kids have it too? And for that matter, did other kids live with other people in their heads? Now she was thinking about weird things. Did other kids lose time? Did they have people in their heads? Surely they didn't have her powers, since that was in her bloodline. Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she was the only kid with these kinds of problems. But who could she turn to? Her parents didn't understand and other people might think she was crazy. Maybe she was crazy. She already had snow magic, maybe insanity came with the magic. Where was Shaylinn? She usually sat by her and talked while Elsa just nodded and listened. Maybe something had happened while Elsa was gone that scared off Shaylinn? Whatever, it just meant that she could think and not have babble to distract her.

The lunch bell rang and Elsa threw her tray on the trash bin and went back to class. On her desk was a mess of papers, all scratched up and torn in pieces. Had another kid done that? Did she do that while she was gone? Now thoroughly confused, Elsa discarded the trash and sat down for the next lesson. It was a short film about religion. It covered various religions form Christianity and Wicca to Judaism and Animism and Shamanism; which were religions that involved spirits in everything and witch doctors. For some reason, the crosses and arch angel images bothered Elsa. It made her fidgety and nervous. She felt something on her forehead, as if a tiny smoldering thing was stuck to her skin. She kept scratching at it but it wouldn't stop. without asking, Elsa left the room and went to the bathroom. She vomited, the tiny spot on her forehead still feeling like it was being burnt. What was going on? First the smell made her sick and black out and now images of certain things were bothering her? She coughed up the last of what she assumed was lunch and breakfast and wiped her mouth, panting. "That's…That's so weird…What's going on with me today?"

Another student came in, calling for her. "Elsa? Elsa are you in here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm, I'm in here. I just, I just had to puke. I'm okay now though."

"Well, when you're done come back to class. Mrs. Clark is expecting you back." The girl left, making it clear she was annoyed for having to come after her, little 'Snowfreak.'

Elsa sighed deeply and left the stall, leaning over the sink. She rinsed her mouth out twice and went back to class, avoiding eye contact. The short movie was over, much to Elsas relief. there was a question sheet being passed around and Elsa took hers. She answered what she knew and guessed for the rest. She missed the last part so she didn't know question eight to twelve. Once again the scent of frankincense wafted through the air. Elsa tried ignoring it but the more she tried, the stronger it seemed to get. She looked around the room for anyone who might have something like…like her father did! Like Ian did when…

* * *

Elsa woke up in the nurses office, her hand wrapped in gauze. She shook her head and blinked, confused. Did she just lose time again?! What was going on?! What had happened to her hand? "Um, excuse me, but what did I do?"

The nurse turned to her a bewildered expression on her face. "You don't remember?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I was sitting in class, did a question sheet, smelled something funny and next thing I know I'm here."

The woman sighed deeply. "Well, according to your teacher, you started screaming 'it burns it burns' and ran around until you broke a window."

Elsa stared at the woman. "I, I broke a window?!" Disbelief overcame her. she couldn't remember it at all. But yet her hand was covered in gauze and it was clearly still bleeding. She couldn't argue with that proof. But why did she break a window? What could she possibly gain from that other than getting out of class? The nurse gave her a note and sent her back to class. All the while, Elsa was trying to piece it together. The strangeness started after that scent in the classroom. There was something about that scent that was bad for her. It made her throw up, made her black out. when she got back to class, they were out for second recess. Elsa went out and sat in her usual spot in the grass. Those cross and angel images bothered her. Why? Why would they bother her? They were the symbols of her religion and she should be proud about that. So why did it bother her?

"Hey Snowfreak, have you been listening?" It was Francis, come to bother her again.

"No and honestly I don't care. I've had one strange day and I don't want or need you to make it an irritating day. So go away and leave me alone for once." She glared up at him, not caring what he might do.

"Did you hear the way she talked to me? Where does a freak get off talking to me like that?"

"The same way you get off treating me like less of a person just because you don't like my hair. The same way you get off acting like you're tough when you're just a coward. I'm tired of you pushing me around just because I have white hair. So what?! It's just hair and it's not gonna bite you or treat you like an idiot; even though you are an idiot!" Elsa stood up and balled her fists. "You really think you're so big and bad just because you're picking on a girl who prefers to be alone? You really think you're the boss just because you're son to the vice principal? Well guess what! You're nothing but a coward so just…Back off!" Elsa was annoyed and confused, and honestly a little scared. The last thing she really cared to deal with was a bully.

Francis stared at her silently for a moment before he responded. "You break a window and suddenly you're brave enough to stand up for yourself?" He laughed. "'Oh I'm Elsa and I broke a window so everybody back off or I'll hut thou next.' Please. No one believes it."

"I don't care what you believe! I don't care what anyone believes! What I believe is all that matters. Now leave me alone!" She shoved him, a little chilled wind pushing him farther away. She turned to walk away before she heard him gasp.

Francis gaped at her from where he fell, then looked to himself. There were frosty handprints left where Elsas hands had made contact with his body. "Whoa…You really are a Snowfreak."

Elsa whipped around, angrily gritting her teeth. "Maybe I am. So don't fuck with me and you'll be fine!" She stormed off away form him, a tiny trail of frost left behind her.

_'Can't be caught…Can't be seen…Be a god girl…Hold still…Only because I love you…Can't let them take you…Have to do this…'_

The voice made Elsa stop. That wasn't Kiri or Anna and the new girl never spoke. So who was that?

Elsa shook her head and sighed deeply, aggravated and nauseous again. She sat by the wall, near a little box with pipes leading out of it. Perhaps she could be alone here. It was just the sound of the birds and the buzzing. She could be left alone with her thoughts. What if Francis would tell someone about the frost marks she left on him? what if he told everyone she had powers? Would they turn on her like everyone did to Elsa Swan so long ago? Man that buzzing was annoying, distracting, loud. Loud buzzing. Where else had she heard loud buzzing? Buzzing, electricity…Pain…Fear…Darkness…

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa stop! Please stop! Come down from there!"

With a gasp, Elsa looked around. She was in a tree and holding on to a branch for her dear life. What was she doing in a tree? How did she get there? All around, there were at least 12 kids laughing at her and pointing. With even more confusion and agitation, she jumped down.

"What has gotten into you today Elsa?" Mrs. Clark was staring at her, concern deep in her amber eyes.

Elsas azure gaze met her amber gaze. "I honestly don't know, Mrs. Clark. All day I've just been…losing time. Like, This morning I came in to class and next I know I'm eating lunch. I don't remember anything in between. And then again during that video, I lost time and was in the nurses office. and just now, I was by the wall and then in a tree. I think I'm just spacing out really badly and just, I don't know…" How much could she say without sounding crazy? Elsa just shook her head. "I think I just need to go home. I don't feel so good." Her head felt like there was a chisel being driven into the back of her skull and her stomach was doing acrobatic leaps in her torso. She was light headed and felt like her legs would stop supporting her weight at any moment. Luckily Mrs. Clark was helping her walk and took her to the office. While she phoned Elsas parents, Elsa herself sat curled in a ball on the chair. She was losing time and unaware where she went or what she did. She'd broken a window and climbed a tree. Bu most important to her, she possibly revealed her powers to someone else. What would come of that? Elsa didn't want to think about it. Francis, unfortunately, had accompanied Elsa and the teacher to the office, since he wanted to complain about Elsas shove. Her ears started ringing and she covered her head, the headache getting worse. She paid no mind to whatever Francis said, even when he was complaining to her parents. She just ignored everything, trying to block out the pain in her head. She felt like she was floating and was soon bewildered at how she could be watching herself walk out with Ian. Was she having an, oh what were they called, out of body thingy? If that was so, shouldn't her body be all limp? It was strange to watch herself.

"Elsa, what has gotten into you? You've never acted like this before."

Elsa went to answer but her body answered on its own, confusing the hell out of her. "I'm sorry daddy. I wasn't a good girl. They saw the magic. I left frost. I'm sorry, they saw. I wasn't a good girl."

What was she saying?! Why?! She would never talk like that! Elsa could see her dads features pale. He made a call and they drove off, Elsa watching herself from the backseat of the car. her expression was pure confusion and shock. How was she out of her body but her body moving? Instead of going to her mothers house, Ian took them to his apartment. He told Elsa to wait in the living room and he went into his room. Elsa stared at herself, long and hard. Her eyes hard dark circles and her complexion was whiter than usual. Ian came back in with a cross, rosary beads and an incense burner. He lit a stick and Elsa could smell it. The same scent that had caused her trouble all day. Frankincense. she held her nose, trying not to breath it and black out. She wanted to know what would happen, why the scent made her feel the way it did.

"No daddy, not the stick. Not the burning."

Elsas eyes snapped back to herself. She had focused so much on the cross by the burner she had looked away. How had she not noticed her father taking the incense stick fro its place? He was holding it in front of Elsa and waving it, like he was trying to make it soak into her skin. The more the smoke lingered, the worse Elsa felt. Her headache was becoming a migraine of blurred images from the past and sensations she couldn't explain. Elsas vision dimmed as Ian approached her body. The scent, the images, the pain, the nausea…It was too much for her to bare.

* * *

"What? Where, where am I?" Elsa blinked, waking up to find herself in her room. Well, sorta her room. She was on her bed in her fathers apartment. Her hands were tied and she was sweating and panting. what had just happened? She went from watching herself to being herself. Did that even make sense? To her it did. The slamming migraine returned and the nausea was so bad she vomited again. "Daddy!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

"No until that demonic snow is out of you, darling. I don't want to risk losing you to the government testers. You're my little girl." Ian turned to her, grim.

The look in his eyes genuinely frightened her. He was borderline paranoid. What would he do to her? Where was her mother? How had she gotten to his apartment after school? Her memory was so bad lately.

Ian approached her, stone faced. "Lay on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Just be a good girl and roll over. I have to do this. I can't let them take you." Elsa was scared so she listened to him. She screamed when she felt something burning her back. "Hush Elsa. Be a good girl. They'll hear you. The demons will hear and feed off of your screams." He breathed deeply as the burning thing was lifted fro her back. "Lord Almighty in Heaven, I ask that you save my daughter from the awful curse that was placed upon her by her mothers blood. with the powers of Heaven and of Jesus Christ, I so banish the demonic energy fro within Elsa Delanor!" She screamed again as the scorching heat returned to the exact place where it was before. "Begone demons! May the cleansing power of sage, lavender and turquoise burn the evil from my daughter!" He pressed down harder, making Elsa scream and cry. "Be quiet, Elsa. The demons are feeding off of your weakness and tears. Be a good girl, hold still and be quiet."

"It burns so badly! I can feel my back burning away…" She whined, biting the pillow her face was on. "Make it stop….Please! Make it stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl! I won't show my magic! I'm sorry!" Her tears soaked the pillow as the burning continued.

* * *

She woke up in her mothers house on the couch, a blanket over her. "What? Where…Mom?"

Diane looked up for her book, sitting in a chair across from Elsa. "Yes dear?"

"Oh thank heaven! I just had an awful nightmare!" Elsa sat up slowly, still groggy.

"Oh? What about?"

Elsa rubbed her eyes. "Uh…Sage…demons..cleansing burns…Weird stuff that freaked me out."

Diane got up and sat by Elsa, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Elsa. It's all over now. You're safe here with me." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

Elsa nuzzled into her mothers embrace. "I'm so glad for that." Elsa sighed deeply, relieved that it was just a dream. But if it was just a dream like her mom had said, why did her back hurt? Maybe she just slept wrong or something. She was on the couch after all. And sleeping on a couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable-especially since Elsa tended to spread out in her sleep. "What time is it?"

Diane blinked and looked to the wall clock. "It's a little past 7."

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight. I don't feel well. Maybe I can just sleep this off." _'At least I hope so..'_

"Okay, Elsa. I'll tuck you into bed." Diane followed Elsa and tucked her daughter into bed, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well. Pleasant dreams. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Elsa rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up and everything that had happened would only be another dream.

* * *

**_Woo! Okay so I took you guys for a ride with what it looks like to 'lose time' for some D.I.D systems. Elsa experienced it several times. It's a thing that happens. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in the next chapter!_**


	43. Coming Close (Anna, Elsa, Meet Arcana)

_**For those who would like to know, the 1976 movie Sybil is what started my initial interest in Dissociative Identity Disorder. So feel free to check it out. Life is still a bit hectic. My mom is going in for surgery on the 19th (today) and will be out of work for 2 weeks. Which means I have to make enough money for rent. That's not gonna happen. So wish me luck. In light of the situation, I started another gofundme. Just type in gofundme dot com /emergencymonies. Let's hope I can make enough money for next months rent. Enough about my life. Let's get to Elsas life.**_

_**TW: forced eating, bullying, self-blame, dissociating, fake memories**_

_**Authors note: fake memories can often happen with someone who has DID. They can be positive or negative and are implanted by someone or by the unconscious mind to make up for memory loss**_

* * *

Chapter 43-Coming Close (Anna, Elsa, Meet Arcana)

She woke up the next day and rolled over with a yawn. It was Tuesday and Elsa had to go to school again. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. The day before was just a blur in her mind. What had happened? Something made her memory all fuzzy. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything about the day before. She sighed and got out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt, long sleeve vest, and black jeans. Her ballet flats were by the door so she put them on. Elsa went in the bathroom, unbraided her hair, brushed and rebraided it, brushed her teeth and went into the living room. It was only Ian and her at home, slightly unsettling Elsa. She had an uncontrollable urge to apologize over and over. It was nearly overwhelming. Why did she feel that way? What would she be apologizing for? Did it have anything to do with her inexplicable memory loss? Was she missing something; something important, that she did to hurt her father? She studied him, noticing the cast on his leg. What was that there for? "Hey dad, are you ok?"

Ian looked up from his paper. "What do you mean?"

Elsa sat beside him on the couch and pointed to his leg. "Why are you wearing a cast?"

Ian stared at her, a few emotions flashing in his eyes. Anger, confusion, skepticism, bewilderment. "You don't remember? The argument, the ice, the hospital?"

Elsa blinked, drawing a blank in her memory files. "No, I really don't." She slowly shook her head, mirroring his confusion with her own.

Ian narrowed his eyes slightly, studying Elsa. "Hm, well it's good you don't," he finally murmured, stroking his goatee.

What was that about? Whatever, her dad had been acting strange lately. She sighed and rubbed the last bits of sleep crust from her eyes, stretching. She glanced around the room, seeing her backpack by the door. Ok, so it was nearby when it was time to leave. They sat in silence, neither rod them making eye contact. Elsa sighed silently to herself, trying to fight her urge to apologize and the strange lingering guilt she felt. What was with her this morning? If she had done something, wouldn't her father say so? At least he would make her realize she did something wrong. But he hadn't said anything. She looked around, and stretched. "Where's Mom?"

"She's off at work. With my leg in a cast, I can't do my job. So someone has to make money."

"I'm sorry. it's my fault I just know it is." Elsa blurted before she could shut her mouth.

"Your fault? Yes. But life happens. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Elsa clamped her hands over her mouth. What was she saying? He'd said it was alright so why did she keep apologizing. Her left hand went to messing with the end of her braid, "What time will she be home?"

"Not until around 7."

"Oh okay." She replied, unaware her left hand was messing with her braid and her right hand was tapping on the arm of the sofa. She blankly stared at the tv, just waiting for the trip to school. She half dreaded it, knowing she had ticked off Francis. So what would he do now? Her stomach twisted itself just thinking about it. She'd deal with it later. Or maybe Kiri would. Kiri had told her she didn't like abusers. Yeah, Kiri would deal with it. So Elsa just relaxed on the ride to school. She got there early and was relaxing by the tree near the playground. It wasn't a bad day, a little chilly, partly cloudy, no breeze really. She was staring at a small patch of grass, not really paying attention to anything around her. A little breeze started going a funny smell to it, making the tree branches sway and throw shadows on the grass. She absent-mindedly watched the shadows, the splotchy pattern on the ground reminding her of shadows a hanging light left on the floor when it moved. Not too far away, she could hear the creaking of the swing sets . Creaking, moving shadows, funny smells…Her vision blurred and everything shifted together, until her vision cleared and she was in her moms basement, her father in front of her.

_"Demon begone!" Something burning went across Elsas forehead. "I command thee be gone with the power of sage and frankincense, in the name of the Lord!" Once again something burning went across her forehead. After that, Ian pressed a cross into her chest. "The power of Christ repels you from my daughters pure soul! Back to the depths with you!" His other hand brought the burning thing to her chest, outlining the cross._

_"No! There's no demon!" Elsa tried her best not to cry but tears leaked from her eyes._

_"Quiet Elsa! Be strong! The demons will use your tears and weakness to control you."_

_"But daddy I'm not possessed!"_

_"Quiet Elsa! I need to exorcise your soul!" Ian tied her hands over her head and lifted her up._

_"But daddy please!" Her arms were in so much pain and so far above her head, she could have sworn they would tear off._

_Ian raised his hand, something in it. "I said quiet!" He put the cross to her forehead and said words in a language Elsa didn't know. Ian turned from her and brought a glass of dark liquid. "Open your mouth Elsa." She shook her head. "Open it." Still Elsa refused. Not sure what he was trying to give her. Ian sighed agitatedly and pried her mouth open with his other hand. "I said open! Now you'll swallow this if you want to be let down." He poured the liquid down her throat and closed her mouth, holding it closed so she couldn't spit it out._

_It was bitter and tasted like rotten raisins mixed with copper. What was in her mouth? It was making her eyes water. She couldn't spit it out so her only other option was swallow. It tasted even worse going down and made her feel dizzy and nauseous. She felt detached; as if she was floating above her body, her vision doubled and she could barely keep her head up. "D-daddy….Is, is that y-you?"_

_"I'm right here, sweetie, and I'll save you from the demon that's possessed you. Just be a good girl. Be quiet and let daddy help you." He pressed something into her chest._

_In her state, it felt like there was at least 90 pounds being pressed onto her chest; it felt so heavy she could barely breathe. "Daddy…It hurts…" And she blacked out._

She blinked, her vision suddenly coming back and gravity slamming onto her. Elsa opened her eyes to see the school yard and kids playing. She was panting and her stomach was knotted again. What had happened? Was that real? It couldn't have been. Elsa slightly uncurled and looked under her shirt, expecting to see a scar in the shape of a cross. But there wasn't one. Relief swept over her and she breathed deeply. But relief was short lived. She could see Francis storming toward her. _'Oh great, just what I need.'_ She rolled her eyes as he stepped in front of her.

"You and me Snowfreak. Right here, right now. We have a sore to settle."

"I don't care about any score. Just leave me alone already. I don't know why you and your brother are so fascinated with making my life miserable but just stop."

"You have gotten me in trouble at home and here. I have a score to settle with you." Francis cracked his knuckles and puffed up.

Elsa sighed, flipping her braid over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Okay that's nice to know. Why don't you go settle it with a snack and nap?"

Francis scowled at her and pushed her over, sitting on her chest. "Don't give me that sass you ;little brat! I have my pride and dignity! And I'm not gonna let a freak like you take it from me!" He reached down and scooped up dirt in his hand. "If you wanna talk dirty, you can eat dirty!"

Elsa tried squirming out from under him and moving her head back and forth. "No! Get off of me you asshole!" Her language slipped again.

"Talk shit, eat shit!" Francis retorted, grabbing Elsas bangs and holding her head still. He managed to pry his fingers into her mouth and shove the dirt in. "How does that taste, huh? You like it!?" Francis took her head and chin in his hands and made her chew the dirt.

Elsa scowled and spat it onto his face, managing to knee him in his back. It knocked him over and Elsa rolled over, rolling him off of her. She scrambled to her feet and spat out the rest of the dirt, scraping her tongue with her fingernails. "What the hell is your problem you little asswipe!"

Francis got up and growled, glaring at her. "My problem? MY problem!? All I hear about from my brother is you! He won't shut up and I'm sick of it! We used to be close and now that he's off in junior high, I barely see him. When I do, all he talks about is you! I want my brother back! If I get rid of you, I get Hans back!"

Elsa stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "Whoa hold up. Your brother won't shut up about me? Okay that's not my fault. I didn't want to come to this school in the first place yet here I am. As for him, he's obsessed and needs to find a girl his own age to obsess over and ignore you for. So don't blame me for his poor decision. Gah!" She stumbled back and fell, her cheek and jaw hurting from the punch she just received.

"Shut up! It's your fault for existing! None of this would have happened had you not shown up at all!" He reached down and picked up a branch with a few brightly colored leaves on it, one of the leaves red.

"She's sorry! She didn't mean it! She's sorry! Please don't hurt her! Not the stick!"

Francis stared at her and tilted his head, then glanced at the stick. "Oh this stick?" He waved it at her.

"No! Not the stick! Please." Elsas hands covered her head, despite her being confused as to what was happening. What the hell came over her?! She had nothing to apologize for, so why was she doing it? And why was her body getting on her knees with her head on her hands? What was going on?! And where had this unshakable feeling of guilt and self-blame come from?! She had nothing to be sorry or remorseful for.

"Yeah, that's right. You better show your respect. I'm smarter, stronger and faster than you. You better show me your respect you little insect!"

"Yes, yes. She'll be a good girl. She'll listen. She promises! She'll be a good girl!"

Francis forced her chin up and hit her with the stick. "Remember your place you little shit. Next time you won't be so lucky." He threw the stick at her and walked off.

Elsa sat up, bleeding and thoroughly confused. What just happened?! She was standing up for herself and then she was practically begging for forgiveness. Her head throbbed, stomach looping in her body. She laid flat on her back on the grass until the bell rang, when she reluctantly grabbed her stuff and drudged into class. She did her best to avoid eye contact with everyone, even Mrs. Clark. When recess came, Elsa stayed in class. What was it about a stick that had made her feel so scared? She had never been scared of sticks before. What was wrong with her? And another question, possibly most important, where had Kiri been through that? Kiri had let Francis hurt her. She would have to talk to Kiri. Her attention was shoved from her thoughts to something being dumped on her. Elsa stood u rapidly and looked at herself. She was covered in steaming hot mashed potatoes, peas, weird school meat and gravy.

"That looks fits you much better." Francis laughed.

Elsa was about to punch him in his face when she felt burning on her forehead. Forehead burning, weird smell of the school food, flickering cafeteria lights…. Elsa felt dizzy, the room began spinning and her vision whited out.

"No please! Don't hurt me!" The little girl got down on her hands and knees at his feet. "She's sorry, she'll be a good girl. She promises! She's promises! She'll be a good girl. Yes, she must be a good girl She must always be a good girl. Yes, she must. She will listen so the demons won't take her away."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay…Yes, be a good girl. Know who your master is. Like a good girl." He kicked her hard in her side and left.

"Yes, yes, always be a good girl. Always listen. Demons want her soul. She must be good or they'll get her. Daddy is the only one who saves her. Always do what Daddy says, be a good girl. Be the good girl she always has to be. Yes, yes." She sat back at the lunch table, staring at the grayish surface.

_Scared, confused. A shining light moving back and forth ever so slightly. Humming and zapping sounds. Something smelling funny, burning. Unable to see. But she must be still, must listen. Otherwise daddy can't save her from the demons. But the burning, the pain. The zapping. Daddy yelling, pain, burning, fright…_

Blood. Now there was blood. But this was now. She had broken a window. "Oh no, she was a bad girl. She broke a window. Oh no, daddy won't be happy with her. Oh no oh no oh no! Daddy will be mad with her! Daddy will think demons made her do it. No, not the stick, not the burning…" Her hands move to her forehead and cover it, as if trying to stop something from touching her. "She's sorry! She's sorry! No, please!" A teacher came by, having heard the window break. She saw Elsa sitting in a ball and helped ease her to the nurses office. All that Elsa would say was that she was sorry, constantly referring to herself in the third person. It was a peculiar behavior. So the nurse called Ian and when he arrived, they talked with him. they suggested Elsa see a psychologist, as her behavior was too strange for it to be just a phase. The look Ian gave Elsa made her curl into a ball, holding herself. "She's sorry! She is! She'll be a good girl, she will. Be the good girl she always has to be! She's sorry! She'll listen!"

Ian sighed and shook his head, thanking the nurse and teacher. "Let's go home." He ushered Elsa out the door.

"Yes, yes. She must always listen to Daddy. He saves her from the demons. Demons are in her soul and he can save her. Be a good girl, listen."

Ian listened to the babble Elsa mumbled as they made their way home. Surely he had to do something. This was indeed strange behavior, even for a 9 year old. Maybe he should take her to the doctor? It could be an infection that was affecting her neurological system. When they got home, he called the urgent care to come in. After about 33 minutes, he was called back, told a room was ready. So he drove them there and checked in. The nurse showed them into their room and Ian stared at Elsa, watching as she just stared blankly, arms wrapped around herself. What was going on with Elsa? He could only hope it was something temporary.

"Hello Mr. Delanor, I'm doctor Ryan. What seems to be the problem today?"

Ian sighed. "Mu daughter has been acting strange lately. She has memory loss and is now talking in third person to herself. I think there might be an infection that's infection ghee brain in some way. Can we do some tests and find out?"

"Sure, we'll just need some consent forms and an initial physical first."

"Do what you need to." Ian watched Doc Ryan examine Elsa and do triage on her. He left, came back in with some containers, had Elsa give a urine sample and took swabs from her mouth. He handed Ian some papers. "These are just consent to treat forms and this is just the paper stating that it's alright to bill your insurance." Ian sighed and handed them back over. "Alright, we'll get her c-t scan, MRI, and an x-ray. If we can't find anything, we can refer you to a child psychologist."

Ian nodded and waited. As Elsa was taken to get scanned and x-rayed, he wondered what was wrong with his daughter. Elsa was brought back after 20 minutes and Ian sighed deeply. Now just the results were needed. "Elsa, how do you feel?"

"I feel great! Never better! Why? What was all that scanning about? Did I get hurt or something?" Anna answered, confused as to why she was in the doctors office. She stretched, noticing her hair. "Didn't we dye my hair? Why is it white again? And braided like this?" Anna went to work unbraiding Elsas hair and rebraiding it in pigtails. "Did I eat breakfast? It doesn't feel like I did." Anna poked her stomach.

_'You ate breakfast, you little pig. You ate all the food, even your fathers. Aren't you just fat?'_

_'No, I'm not. I was just..hungry….'_

_'Keep telling yourself that. You know you eat to forget the voices. To escape it in some way. But nothing works. So to cleanse yourself, you try to throw it all up.'_

_'Leave me alone!'_ Anna put her hands over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _'I'm not listening, I can't hear you.'_ "Be a good girl, aways be a good girl." Anna blinked, where had that come from?! She didn't say it and yet it came out of her mouth. Her arms wrapped around herself and no mater how much she tried, she couldn't unwrap them. "Hey, so this is a strange question, but can you unwrap me from me? For some reason my arms aren't listening."

Ian was staring at her, unsure how to respond. He was about to speak when Doc Ryan returned. "So the scans and x-rays came back normal. She's perfectly healthy."

Ian look dot him. "Do you notice anything strange about her behavior?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, she laid perfectly still during all the scans. She didn't say anything, didn't argue or try to get away. She was an angel."

Ian sighed. "I think I'll take you up on the psychiatrist offer. Maybe she has depression or anxiety."

"Alright Mr. Delanor. I'll write you the referral. Head up to the front desk and the receptionist will give you the papers." He left the room.

Ian sighed and took hold of Elsas hand. "Let's go home."

"Oh uh okay." Anna stood, still trying to unwrap her arms from herself. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it. Just come with me." Ian took Elsas hand and left the room. He stopped by the receptionist desk and took the referral papers. He was worried and if there was any way to help Elsa, he would try it.

* * *

_**How's this for an update? The new alter, Arcana (Arcy), always refers to herself in the third person and is obedient and apologetic for everything-even if she did nothing wrong/had nothing to do with the situation. Anyway, wish me luck. See you guys in the next chapter!**_

_**PS-My other stories are on a bit of a hold while I get this story progressed further. **_


	44. Broken Reflection (Elsa, Arcy, Kiri, ?)

_**How ya guys doing? Hope you're ready for another update! Life is still hectic. Moms surgery was postponed to the 3rd so she can recover from a respiratory infection. In this chapter, we'll be doing some more exploration into time loss and amnesiac barrier. Amnesiac barrier is when the host or alter(s) can't recall where they've been when not fronting. Sorta like going into the void without memory of it.**_

_**TW: panic attacks, paranoia, co-conscious behavior, domestic violence**_

* * *

Chapter 44- Broken Reflection (Elsa, Arcy, Kiri, ?)

Elsas head throbbed, like it was splitting. Her vision was spotty and her stomach was twisted into so many knots. What had happened? Last she knew, she was in the cafeteria. Francis had dumped a tray of food on her. Now where was she? How long had she been gone this time? Where had she gone? She couldn't remember anything that had happened. She looked around, seeing her father sitting beside her. "Dad, where are we?"

Ian blinked and stared at her. "We're in the doctors office."

"How long have we been here?"

Ian stared at Elsa. "This is the third time we've come here. We've been here before. I brought you here a couple months ago after you broke a window at school."

"I broke a window? When? What day is it? Shouldn't I be in school?"

"No, school is out. It's July. You have another month of summer vacation left."

"Summer? Elsa rubbed her head, groaning. "God my head hurts. Did I hit my head on something? I'm so nauseous, I'm gonna throw up." She stood and held her stomach. "I have to throw up. I have to do it. I ate too much, it's not good for my figure. I have to throw up." No matter what, Elsa couldn't fight the urge to make herself puke, so she ran to the trashcan and jammed her finger down her throat. After a few seconds, Elsa had thrown up. She did it until there was nothing left for her stomach to eject, even though Ian was trying to pry her from the trash can.

"That's enough Elsa! Why are you doing that?"

Elsa blinked, wiping her mouth. "What was I just doing?"

Ian tilted his head. "You just vomited. For like a minute. Why would you do that?"

"I, I don't know…Am I sick?" Elsa held her head. "The voices. The voices. I hear them. All the time. I don't know who they are. Make it stop!" For some reason Elsa was panicking, hearing voices. She was feeling Annas paranoia attack. "No, no! He loves me! He doesn't think I'm useless and a screw up! He wouldn't let them take me!" She laced her fingers together her own panic starting to mirror Annas paranoia. Why was Anna getting paranoid? "Laughter, the laughter. Make it stop. It's loud and they're laughing at me." Now Anna was speaking despite Elsa being in control. "They laugh at me, they call me a freak with my bright red hair and freckles. I'm not a freak, I'm special. And daddy loves me, don't you daddy?" Elsa turned to Ian. "You love me, right?"

In the inner world, Anna was spinning around in a circle, trying to get away from the people she was imagining. She had been happy just watching a tv crime drama. The suspect was being interviewed and he kept refusing to answer until he broke down. He started talking crazy and mentioning moving shadows and strange voices, and suddenly Anna had felt restless. She tried ignoring it but it only grew. The feeling grew until Anna felt something brush against her hair. She waved her hand, glancing behind her quickly. She could have sworn the shadows moved ever so slightly. Anna stared at the dark corners, waiting. Her mind began to matrix the shadows until she saw them move-unaware her imagination was akin it happen. "No, stay back. You'll hurt me."

_'We don't want to hurt you. We want to help you. Look at you. A teen and so small and chubby. No one will ever want you like that.'_

"No, stop it. I'm pretty and people will want me!" Anna clasped her hands over her head, unaware whatever she said was mirrored by Elsa.

Elsa, in the real world, was covering her head.

_'You were such a bad girl, Elsa. You broke a lot of windows, hurt a lot of people. Do you know how much that will cost?'_

Ian stared at his daughter. "Elsa, Elsa snap out of it! Who are the people? Who are the voices? Elsa!"

"She wants me to do it, to hurt myself! She's been that mean voice. She doesn't care! She hurts us! She tries to hurt us! She wishes she could hurt us, tries to but the other locks her away. But she's out, she's out and she wants revenge! No! She's the voice, the voice of the people. I don't know how she does it, but she's all the mean voices!" Elsa shrieked, covering her ears.

_'You're causing a scene, Elsa. That would embarrass dear daddy. How could you be so rude?'_

"No, stop! It's not my fault! I don't remember anything like that! Stop it, stop it, please!"

"Elsa! Elsa please calm down!" Ian ran and embraced his daughter, trying to help calm her. "Just calm down, please. You're making a scene where one isn't needed. Stop before they call the cops!"

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry. But the voices…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." She broke into sobs.

Ian patted his daughters back lightly. "It's ok sweetheart. It's okay, daddy's here." He waited until her sobs quieted and slowed. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsas body went limp for a few seconds before answering. "She's fine, she is. She always was. She's safe and protected. No one hurts her. She escapes. She takes what happens. She keeps her safe."

"Who does? Elsa you're not making sense. Do you need to see a psychiatrist? You've been acting so strange lately." The rest of his sentence was cut off seeing a tiny bit of snow swirling around Elsas feet. "No, not the snow. Elsa, make the snow go away."

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know."

"You do. You showed me you can control it. Please, before someone notices. Stop the snow."

"She doesn't know how! She doesn't! She can't help it, she's scared! She's scared and can't stop it!" Elsa, who was actually Arcana, wrapped her arms around herself and moved around the room. "She can't stop it! She's panicking, she's panicking! But she must be a good girl, she must. Daddy wants her to be a good girl, so she must be a good girl. She must always listen. Always be a good girl." Arcy started panicking and ran around the room. "She has to get out but she can't leave. She's trapped. Trapped, everyone traps her, tricks her! No one can be trusted!" Arcy started to hyperventilate. "She can't breathe, she can't breathe…Air, window, window. Break the glass, get out…She has to get out, she has to get out…" Arcana looked around the room until she found a mirror and ran to it. Without hesitation, Arcana started to beat on the it.

"Elsa stop!" Ian ran after Elsa and kept trying to pry her from the mirror. "Elsa stop, you'll break it!"

"She has to get out, she needs to breathe!" Arcana shrieked, struggling free from Ians hold. Once again she ran to it, banging harder and now using her knuckles. After a few strikes the mirror broke and shattered glass went everywhere. "She must breathe, she must!"

Kiri had seen enough. She fought her way into control, forcing who she thought was Elsa into the void. Kiri knew if she changed moods to drastically, she'd raise more suspicion. So she slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry, that was…I don't know what came over me. Are, are my hands okay? I can't look or I'll get scared." Kiri held out Elsas hands and looked away.

Ian sighed heavily, slowly approaching her. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now…Just, just remembering a bad dream. I'm sorry…"

Ian nodded and closed the distance between them. Gently he took her hands, turning them over. She had some deep cuts on her knuckles and side of her hands. "Let's wash your wounds. You've got some deep cuts. Hold on, don't move." Ian picker her up and moved her to the sink in the doctors office. "Are you sure you're alright? This is so unlike you." He gently washed her hands off, picking out the glass he could see.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just some stitches maybe?"

Ian went to answer but the doctor came in. "Yes, we can get you stitches but only if you need them. Might I ask what happened?"

Ian sighed. "She started having a panic attack of some sort and broke the mirror."

"I see. Allow me to examine her hands. Thank you for cleaning them." He approached Kiri and examined her hands. "You're right hand needs a few stitches and the left just needs some wrapping. But you'll be alright. What brought on the panic attack?"

"I have no idea," Kiri answered honestly. She couldn't possibly understand what had triggered such an immense panic from Elsa. "It just sorta…came on."

"Have you sought psychiatric treatment for it?"

"No, our insurance doesn't cover psychiatry." Ian replied.

"That's a shame. I would look into a better insurance plan. There could be some deep rooted causes behind her panic attacks. How did these cuts hap-" The doctor stopped, seeing the broken mirror. "Oh. Well, perhaps you could find a reason behind her breaking glass, as well. It's worth looking into."

Ian nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, doc. Thanks." He sat and watched as his daughter sat patiently during the stitching. She remained silent, her attention seeming to turn to her thought. _'What's wrong with you, Elsa?'_

Kiri looked to Ian and was about to speak, when her vision blacked out. _'What the?! I can't see! What's going on?!' _Her consciousness followed her vision.

* * *

Elsa woke to find herself in Ians apartment, tied to her bed. "Huh? What happened? Where was I? How'd I get here?"

"Quiet Elsa. This snow demon thing is getting out of hand. It's time we finish this once and for all."

"Dad, where are you? I can't see anything."

"That's alright Elsa. You don't need to see. Just stay still."

Elsa could smell frankincense and hear humming. What was it about those things that made her head hurt so badly? Images of flashing lights and burning sticks played in her mind, making her body convulse in pain as if by instinct. "What are you going to do?"

"Exorcise the demon from you by force. Everyone knows a demon doesn't like a weak body."

A weak body? What did he mean by that? And who on earth told her father what demons liked? Something was wrong with her father and it was starting to scare her. She had to get free, get out. Before he could do anything to hurt her. She started to squirm and wriggle, trying to get her hands free. "Daddy, please don't! Demons don't care about the body, they care about the soul! You said so yourself!" Elsa could feel herself start crying.

"Maybe so but the body plays a part to them, too." He approached her, the sound of something lightly dragging on the ground .

"Daddy, please. I'm scared, please!" She kept struggling, the blindfold slipping down. She wished it hadn't. Ian was getting closer, a bible and brand in his hand. "No daddy please!"

"Quiet Elsa, for your sake," Ian stopped beside her, reading from the bible. He turned around and back, placing an angel statue on her bedside table. "Just look at the angel and pray." He began speaking in another language and picked up the brand.

Elsas voice failed her as the brand got closer and closer. She just rapidly shook her head back and forth. Luckily for her, Diane came into the room. "Ian I was so worried! It's been hours since her app-" Her sentence stopped short when she saw the situation. "What the hell are you doing to our daughter?!" She ran in between Ian and Elsa. "Stop this! It's sick and wrong!"

"Move Diane. I'm saving her soul form the demon inside her."

"There is no demon! It's genetics! You can't save her from her dna!"

Ian glared at Diane. "If you are really willing to stand in the way of our innocent shields salvation from the devil, then you might as well be on the devils side. Move aside!"

Diane untied Elsas hands and held onto her, still between father and daughter. "No. I won't let you lay a hand on her! You've hurt her enough! This ends now!"

Ian closed the bible and smacked Diane with it across her face. "The devil takes the weak of mind."

"And he's taken you, Ian. You've hurt our daughter, frightened her. She's shaking and crying, Ian. Because of you."

Elsa felt something warm and wet drip onto her shoulder and looked up. Her mother had a bloody nose. "M-mom, you're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine Elsa. It's your safety I'm concerned about. Run, get out of here. As far as you can. I'll follow you after I deal with your father. He's lost all sanity and grip on humanity."

Elsa nodded and hugged her mother tightly. "Please come after me Mom." She got up and ran out, hearing something break after she knocked over the bedside table on her way out.

"Elsa get back here and pick up this mess! You broke the angel statue!"

"No, Elsa! Run! Get somewhere safe! Don't look back, don't turn around! I'll come for you!"

Elsa only hoped her mom was right. She heard shouting, things being thrown, smashing and shrieks. She had been running but now she turned around. "I want to see more of this show." What was she saying? She didn't want to see anything or make anything worse. But her body wasn't listening. She felt detached and suddenly the world went third person. Before she knew it, she was nowhere. She could hear screams, the sound of ice shattering, and then nothing. "What's going on?! Where am I? What happened to mom? Where's anyone? Where's anything?!" Nothingness. Not like the void nothingness. Just pure, immobile nothingness. Nothing was real, not even her. Terror. Overwhelming terror. Who was she again? What was she doing? Where was she going? She wasn't anywhere or anyone. Just a floating blob of consciousness. Nothing was real, no one was real. Even that was taken from her after a while.

* * *

"Kid, kid wake up!"

Who was that? Was that person talking to her? What was going on? She slowly sat up, her head throbbing immensely and her stomach so twisted she couldn't help but puke. Her heart rate picked up and soon she was looking around an empty park. Elsa blinked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What? How, how did I get here?"

"That's what I was wondering." A scruffy looking guy was shining a flashlight at her. Was it night?

"Where am I?"

"You're in the middle of Juniper Park. It's gotta be at least 1 am."

"1 am?! But, it was just noon before…before…" Before what? She couldn't recall. It only made her head feel like it would split. What had she been doing? Elsa ignored the man babbling about finding her and calling the cops while she went through her memories. The last thing she knew, she was in school. What was the date? "Um, excuse me, what day is it?"

The sudden question seemed to baffle the guy. "It's Tuesday, October 3rd."

"WHAT?!"

He jumped back and stared at her. "You alright kid?"

Elsa just ignored him again and went looking for the nearest building or phone booth. Phone booth? Who made those anymore? October 3rd?! Where had the last 5 months of her memory gone?! Elsa went into the community center at the other end of the lot and sat in a chair just by the door. She had to talk to someone. Maybe Kiri would know what had happened. Elsa felt the usual weightlessness of leaving her body, followed by the strange pull of the void, then the sudden slam of gravity coming to the inner world. As if on autopilot, she made her way to the castle and ran inside it. "Kiri! Kiri! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!"

Kiri walked down the stairs, looking slightly frazzled. "What is it Elsa?"

"What have I been doing the last 5 months? I can't remember anything!"

"Five months? It's been quite longer than that. It's been about 2 years."

"T-two years?!" I lost two years?! How old am I now!?"

Kiri blinked, unaware Elsa thought it was shorter than that. "You're 12 now?" Elsa stared at her in shock. "Well, getting back to your original question, I remember up to June of this year, but after that, my memory blanks out up until a week ago. I don't know what went on either."

"So that means you weren't in control either?"

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still remember what was going on. Something is off, very off. I feel something…dangerous."

Elsa sighed. "Does Anna remember anything?"

"That airhead has been gone in the void for months. She thought it'd be a good idea to go exploring the nothingness." Kiri rolled her eyes. "Didn't listen to me and she's probably lost in it by now."

"But it's such a small space."

"Maybe for you but for us, it's a vast expanse of dark nothing."

"Oh, well I wanna know more of that later. But if you weren't in control-"

"It's called fronting." Kiri interjected.

"Huh? Fronting?"

"When someone is in control of your body it's referred to as fronting."

The little lesson had thrown Elsa off just slightly. "Oh…Well, if you weren't fronting, Anna wasn't fronting and I wasn't fronting, then who was in control?"

* * *

(3 Months Ago- Midday July 7th, 2014)

"I want to see more of this show." She turned back and walked casually into the room. Ian was struggling to keep Diane down. "I don't want to see this." "Yes you do." "No, I don't!"

The sudden outbursts made both adults turn to her. "Elsa, what are yo undoing here?! I told you to get someplace safe!"

"She came back to be saved." Ian replied, using the distraction to throw Diane across the room. "This is what happens to bad girls. Do you see this, Elsa?"

_'Yeah, do you see what's going on? It's your fault. You were born a freak. It's your fault.'_

"My fault…" Elsa mumbled.

_'All your fault. So is this.'_

Elsa tried to hold her hand down as it shot up, ice shooting from her palm and hitting her fathers head.

_'Now look what you've done, Elsa. Why would you hurt him? All he ever wanted was to save you.'_

_'But I didn't do it, you did.'_

_'I'm just a lingering voice, there's no possible way I could make you do anything.'_

_'But, but…I didn't do it! I couldn't have!'_

_'Keep telling yourself that, but it's your fault that both your parents are hurt. Again.'_

Those words echoed in her head. Each echo made her heart race faster. Each heartbeat made her fear and panic spike, and with the panic and fear came the snow. It swirled and swirled until it had covered everything in the room. White. Cold. White. Cold. The snow, the panic, the fear. White, fear, frankincense. Elsa ran and ran until her legs gave out. She was forced to stop running under a small bridge by a small ravine. Once again the snow was swirling around her. She tried to swat it but it wouldn't stop. White, fear, panic, cold. She glanced behind her, a trail of snow and frost behind her. "Snow, snow. I can't…No! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Elsa began hyperventilating and her vision was spinning. Everything made her dizzy and nauseous. The world went fuzzy and then it was all gone except for sound and a sense of blind floating. "Get out, get out. She has to get out! She has to!" Who was that? It wasn't her voice. So who was talking? "She has to get out! She's trapped. Hands, hands and red things! No, no red things! No not the stick! Let her out! She has to get out! Now! She can't stop it! She can't stop it! She's sorry!" The sound of glass breaking was the last thing she heard before everything was gone.

* * *

(Present- Midday October 3rd, 2015)

Elsa stared out the window of a therapists office, quiet and withdrawn. This person was another stranger who would only hurt her like everyone else. Her father fought it'd be worth a try to take her in for a screening. But it was a waste of time. If Elsa had learned anything, it was that you couldn't trust anyone. Why would this new person be any different? She just sat and reflected on things. The cops had taken her home form Juniper Park around 2:30 that morning and she went straight to bed, blatantly ignoring anything her father tried saying to her. Shortly after she managed to drift to sleep, which was probably around 7:23 am, her father came in and dragged her into the car, bringing her here. She refused to speak to him, which somehow still made the therapist write in his notepad. Elsa just rolled her eyes and turned from him. "What'd you ask again?" She had forgotten what he asked her while she replayed the last conversation her and Kiri had. It had been two years since she was in the real world. To think she was now 12…

"I asked about your mood and home life."

"Oh. It sucks. Both." She replied. He made grunting sounds. "Stop making little agreeing noises as if I've been talking. It's annoying."

"Your silence speaks to me, Elsa."

"Put a fucking sock in it, I don't care!" She threw the pillow under her at the guy. "I won't say anything to you or to anyone with a fancy fucking title! Or to anyone at all for that matter! It's not like it would matter if I talked anyway. I don't want to be here."

"How does that make you feel?"

"And there it is. The typical question all you mental types ask. It makes me irritated and mad!" She took of her shoe and threw it at him. "Can I leave yet? You won't get anything from me." Once again he wrote something down and made those annoying agreement grunt noises. Elsa groaned, stood, found her shoe and left the office. "Let's go dad. This is a waste of time."

"You couldn't remember anything?"

"He didn't ask me to. All he did was ask about my moods and home life, make annoying noises and ask how I felt. A whole half hour of nothing." She stormed out and into the parking lot, to her fathers car. Her mom was waiting inside. No one said anything during the drive home or even when they got back to Dianes house. Elsa, being reclusive and depressed, retreated into her room. She didn't want anything to do with anyone. The mirror of her vanity was still broken, shattered glass scattered about the shelf and floor. Elsa stood in front of it, staring at herself. "Broken, like me…"

* * *

_**Hopefully you guys are following this as clearly as I am. Then again I'm writing it. Anyway, Once again, Elsa has experienced time loss and her and Kiri have amnesiac barrier. Now, July 7th, 2014 Elsa and Kiri can't remember. But, for the sake of furthering the plot and understanding of this work, I included it in a flashback so you guys would know what happened. Hope you're enjoying this so far! See you in chapter 45!**_


	45. Hidden Danger (Elsa, ? Arcy, Aya)

_**Ok so for ease of reading, the current alter nicknames are as follow: Kiri (none), Anna (none), Ayalah (Aya) and Arcana (Arcy). Idk, I just felt the need to post that. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. Onto the next chapter! We're getting closer to the identity of the voice that started in chapter 5! Ooooh~**_

**TW: alter switching, amnesiac barrier, self-harm, blood**

* * *

Chapter 45-Hidden Danger (Elsa, ?, Arcy, Aya)

Diane was increasingly worried about Elsas agitated moods. They seemed to be worse around her father. And there were even periods of time when Elsa would just sit completely silent. Granted her daughter was coming up on puberty and that was probably a major reason for the mood swings. _'And she has to cope with having the magic of my families blood, too. It can't be easy. I wish there were more I could do to help but she's even withdrawn a bit from me. I wish I knew what was causing her moods.' _Diane sighed and looked to Ian. "Ian, how did therapy go?"

Ian rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's not very productive. He told me all Elsa does is just sit in the chair and mutter to herself. Whenever he asks her a question, she mutters about it, goes silent and asks what the question was. He thinks she has depression and attention deficit disorder. He's suggested medication to treat her but I'm not so sure that's how I want to go about it. Surely there are non-chemical ways to treat her problems. Perhaps with more therapy she'll open up and talk, which might treat her problems."

"But if she isn't talking now, how can you be sure she'd talk later on? I doubt she'd open up to a stranger." Diane frowned.

"Just give it time. She's only just started her therapy."

"Which reminds me, how are we able to afford this, Ian? I thought our insurance didn't cover therapy."

Ian nodded. "Indeed. Which is why I switched us to a plan that covers psychiatry."

"What else does it cover us for?"

"It covers copays for doctors visits, psychiatrist visits, hospital visits, medication, and vaccines."

"I see. ell, hopefully we won't need to use it too much." Diane sighed. If they could just figure out what was bothering Elsa, they could help her.

Ian rubbed his forehead, a headache forming behind his eyes. The therapist had prescribed Elsa medication, but Ian hadn't filled it yet. He didn't like the idea of Elsa on medication. After all, the girl was just 12. It really wasn't wise to start her on medication at such an early age, at least not to him. He got up and walked to Elsas room, hoping talking to her would do some good. He was about to knock when he heard talking.

"I don't need a therapist. Who does he think he is? There's nothing wrong with me." That was Elsa.

"Well, you don't think so but others might disagree." Who was that? There was an accent from somewhere eIan couldn't quite place.

"Hey quiet girl, speak up once in a while. Don't you ever talk?" Elsa again.

There was a silent pause for a few moments. Who was she talking to? Did she sneak friends into her room after she got back?

"Now Elsa, leave her alone. You know she never talks." Another silent pause. "We aren't alone. Enough."

There was another silence but this one lasted longer. He decided it was time to go in. "Hey Elsa, who were you talking to?" Ian asked as he walked in. He only saw Elsa sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. "Elsa?"

"What do you want?"

He blinked and looked around the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just some friends. You don't understand how it works."

"Friends? Like imaginary friends?"

"Yeah. Anyway what do you want?"

"I was thinking we could have a chat. You know, father to daughter."

"Why?"

"Well, you don't like talking to the therapist because he's a stranger right? So maybe if we talked, we could find out what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me. I just don't like that you want me to open up to some random dude about whatever you think is wrong with me."

Ian nodded. "I guess I'd be irritated about it too. So what do you say? Tell your old pop what's up?"

Elsa stared at him of a second then sighed. "Well, school has been a pain. Francis still won't leave me alone and I'm not quite sure I understand the lessons. I mean, I zone out and before I know it, I'm in the next class. I start a lesson and don't get to finish it so I don't know how to do the assignments. And the principal told me that my gpa is high enough to transfer me to high school early. I don't want to go to high school. I'm barely used to 8th grade as it is!" She sighed.

Ian ran his hands through his hair. At least she had opened up to him. "Sounds rough sweetie. Why don't we go out someplace and just relax?"

Elsa stood, unaware that Anna was braiding her hair into pigtails. "Yeah, sure." She was already dressed in a tank top and jeans but felt the overwhelming need to change her clothes. As if someone else was doing it, she went to the closet. "I'll meet you out there. Go so I can change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I don't like it. Go, shoo." Elsa waited until he left. Her hands moved on their own, pulling out a black spaghetti strap top and silky knee length skirt. The slight heels she was wearing felt fine so she changed into the clothes and left the room.

Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that a bit, uh, revealing?"

"It's fine unless you'd rather not have me go at all. In which case I'll just get one money and go to the mall." _'Huh? I didn't say that!'_ "I wouldn't mind finding some cute guys to hang out with. After all, this little girl is growing up." _'What on earth am I saying?! Why!?'_

"Now Elsa, just slow down. You're too young to mix with guys your age."

"I never said if they would be my age or not." Elsa was horrified by the words coming out of her mouth. They weren't her own and didn't sound like anything Anna or Kiri would say. And the other girl never spoke. So who was that? "Uh, I didn't mean to say that." She regained control of her tongue. "I was just joking. I don't wanna mingle with any boys, my age or not." She laughed nervously, fiddling with a braid. '_Huh? Why is my hair in two braids?'_ Elsa began unbraiding it, only to leave it down despite wanting her usual left braid. _'Odd. Whatever. Maybe I just don't feel like braiding it. I'm already set to go.'_ "Well, let's go then." She followed her parents into the car.

_'You know Elsa, I don't like this. There's a presence. I can't quite place it but it feels risky. Be careful.'_

_'I will be Kiri.'_

_'Are we going to the mall? I wanna go! I LOVE the mall!'_

_'Back off Anna. Let Elsa have some time to herself.'_

_'But Kiri!'_

_'No!'_

_'Come on guys, be nice. Maybe we all can go? Well I guess that's a silly thing to say. You're all coming with me.'_

_'Yay! Shopping!' _Anna clapped her hands, not knowing she had tarn control of Elsas hands and was making her clap.

_'Huh? why am I clapping?'_

_'Anna stop clapping, she's doing it, too.'_

_'Oh poo, you're no fun.'_

Elsa just lightly shook her head, placing her hands back in her lap. She'd gotten used to the other girls in her head. They were friends when she needed someone to talk to or do something with. Last night, after Elsa had gone to sleep, she went to the inner world. Her and Anna had spent the day in the mall in her inner world. They went on a clothing spree. Afterwards they went back to the castle and watched some movies while eating freshly baked chocolate peanut butter cookies. She was disappointed to wake up the next morning and find out that the clothes she bought in the inner world couldn't follow her to the real world. Somehow she had expected the clothes come with her. Looking back she probably should have known better. She zoned out for a little bit and next thing she knew she was walking in the food court of the mall. Elsa blinked, looking around. Where were her parents?

_'They abandoned you. Don't you remember that?'_

"What? I don't. Abandoned?"

_'Yes, Elsa. They left you here. You threw quite a scene earlier.'_

"Why can't you be nice for once?"

_'Honey, that's not who I am.'_

"Who are you?!" Elsa ruffled her hair, lowering her head.

The voice only laughed. _'Nice, you want nice? Alright, I'll show you nice._'

That was the last thing Elsa heard before she felt herself detach and fall into nothingness. She had no idea what was going on or where she was again. There was no time, just a floating feeling. When Elsa was sucked back into the inner world, there was immediate nausea. Her head was pounding and there was pain all along her arms. The next sensation was a breeze and warm light. She opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Elsa shrieked and back up. For some reason she was on top of a building. She felt dizzy and fell to her knees. A faint dripping sound was the next thing to get her attention. She looked toward the sound, only to find her arms covered in deep lacerations. Another shriek escaped her lips and she started crying. "Wha-wha…What happened?" Elsa started trembling, her vision spinning. "I…I…I can't…." She was confused and frightened, alone and close to vomiting. She couldn't see straight and her arms gave out. Elsa laid on the floor, shaking. Her terror became overwhelming as the snow started swirling around her. White snow, bright red blood, dizzying heights, spinning vision…It was all too much….Her vision went black and she lost consciousness.

She stared horrified at herself as she laid on the ground. She couldn't stop the snow, couldn't stop the blood. "M..M…Mommyyyy! She wants her mommy! She needs her mommy! Mommy makes the snow stop! Mommy!" Arcy curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. There was nothing to break so curling into a ball was the next best stress relief. Arcy rocked back and forth for an hour before someone finally heard her crying. A security guard picked her up and brought her inside the mall, paging her parents. Even though Arcy wouldn't say her name, he just called for the parents of a white haired child. Ian and Diane showed up, looking frantic and exhausted.

"Elsa! Oh my baby! Thank goodness you're safe!" Diane held her tightly. She looked her daughter over. "Oh my heavens! We have to get you to a hospital for these cuts! Thank yo so much sir!"

Ian followed Diane to the car, relived. "Where was she?"

"I don't know but that's not important. She needs medical attention before those cuts get infected."

"Mommy…Mommy found her…She's safe…She's safe…" Arcy sighed and relaxed in the seat.

* * *

Elsa woke up laying in a warm bed. She blinked to clear her vision and looked around. She yawned and stretched, feeling something pull on her wrist. An i.v was attached to her left wrist, heart monitors to her chest and her arms were bandaged. She was confused, had a migraine and couldn't make her stomach stop feeling like it was a twister. "What happened?" She groaned.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

Elsa looked to see her father and a doctor. Immediately her stomach sank and she felt dread seeing her father. That only confused her more. Why would she dread seeing her father? She loved him, he was good to her. She shook the feeling off. "What day is it?"

"It's Friday, the 8th," Ian replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," she blurted. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. She shook her head to show she hadn't meant to say it. "I'm, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Ian sighed and sat by Elsa. "It's alright. You're under a lot of stress lately. Just relax. Your mom will be here shortly."

The doctor talked a ton of words she didn't understand, read her vitals on the monitor and left. Elsa felt an overwhelming sense of fear being alone with Ian. His next sentences only validated the feeling. "What the hell is the matter with you, child?! We were having a good time at the mall and you ran off! You went and talked to some oder guys and completely ignored me and your mother! And what's with all the blood and cuts all over your arms?! Are yo trying to kill yourself?! There are much better things to do than kill yourself, you know. And you'd go to Hell if you had managed to do it. God frowns upon those who takes their own lives!"

She just curled her legs to her chest and held her laced fingers to her mouth. Why was he yelling at her? She hadn't done anything wrong. She just got there. Please stop yelling, please stop yelling. What was wrong with him? She hadn't done anything wrong. Her silent resignation flipped into anger and she grabbed the vase by her bed, throwing it against the wall. She folded her arms and stared at him. Was he happy now? She was nice and calm and now she was pissed off. She'd even broken a vase. Is that what he wanted? Was it?

"Elsa Railene! How dare you break things! What are you, 4?!"

No, she was 16. Didn't he know that?! And where was her mother and father? Why was her, what, uncle, here? What right did he have to yell at her? He kept going on about her misconduct, only pissing her off more. She retaliated by flipping over the bedside table. Anger vanished into depression, depression sank into despair. Tears fell from her eyes and she sat silently, crying. She wouldn't let him see it so she just turned over and held the hospital blanket over her head. Where were her parents? Was there a reason they weren't there? They would be there soon, soon. Until then, she just had to tune out this angry ginger and try to calm herself.

* * *

_**Okay so line breaks within the story will signify time loss. Just gonna tell ya guys that now. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 46!**_


	46. Frostbite (Meet Nassiri)

_**Are you guys ready to find out who that menacing voice is? I hope so cause you're gonna meet her. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**_

_**P.S: I put my own spin on angels with this alter.**_

_**TW: dangerous alters, panic attacks**_

* * *

Chapter 46-Frostbite (Meet Nassiri)

Elsa was sitting in the den of the castle, watching tv with Anna. Kiri was outside, reading a book in the lawn chair by the pool. The first thing to catch her attention was the suddenly chilled air-which quickly turned to a dark cloudy day. "What the? It was just sunny a moment ago." Kiri got up and looked at the sky, placing the book down. A cold wind blew the book off its stand, confusing her. That wind was directed solely at the book. Now she was concerned.

"Concerned? I don't blame you," a sultry female voice laughed.

_'That voice!'_ Kiri recognized it. That was the same voice that had been causing the girls to freak out for years. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The response Kiri received made her gasp. A single flurry of snow wrapped itself around her. "Did you really think you had control of the snow first? How pathetic." A woman with fiery red hair down to her waist, brilliant emerald green eyes and markings on her forehead glided down.

Kiri was astonished. "What? What are you? Who are you?"

The woman, about 7 inches taller then Kiri, glanced down at her with a smirk. "My name doesn't matter to a mortal like you. As for what I am, I'm an angel."

Kiri couldn't help her staring. This woman was something else. She had dark silver wings and, and…Was that a panther tail?! "I don't mean to be rude but why do you have a tail?"

The tail slowly wrapped around the woman's waist. "Angels can have animal attributes if we like. I happen to prefer that of a panther. Their black fur is so beautiful and their habits are intriguing to me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you come along and ruin things. Though I will admit the castle was a nice surprise." Her emerald gaze turned to the castle the girls were in.

"What do you want?" Kiri glared at the woman, her feeling of foreboding growing each second she was around this strange woman.

Her eyes sharply returned to Kiri, giving her chills. "Me? Oh I want nothing in particular. For now."

Kiri was wary. This woman was dangerous,s he could feel it. "I don't believe you."

The woman just glanced at her crimson nails. "That's none of my concern, now is it? If I cared what others thought, I'd be like you or Elsa," she gave a light laugh. "That girl is a poor excuse for a mess."

Now Kiri was getting aggravated. "You haven't told me your name."

"And you haven't told me yours. Though I don't need you to, do I Kiri?" She grinned when Kiris eyes widened slightly. "How do I know your name? That's not important." Now the woman lifted her hand, palm up and made little snowflakes twirl around her fingertips. "What's important is safety."

"Safety?"

The woman grinned again. "Indeed."

"Whose safety?" Kiri narrowed her eyes, taking steps to put herself between the castle and this bizarre woman.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" She flicked her fingers, making a bit of snow hit Kiris eyes.

When Kiri cleared her vision, the woman was gone. Not even a trail of frost left behind her. Kiri patrolled the inner world searching for the mysterious woman but couldn't find a trace of her. Wait, she had wings so maybe she was in skies. Kiri looked up and did a double take. There was a floating studio apartment. How in the world was that physically possible?! Kiri rubbed her eyes and made her way back to the castle. So, this woman was who had been terrorizing the girls and imitating her voice. The woman had only imitated Kiri a few times, but that was more than enough to cause problems when Elsa was younger. Kiri didn't like this woman, not one bit.

"You don't have to like me, just live with me." The woman laughed.

How the hell did this strange woman know what Kiri was thinking?! Now she was a threat. If the woman knew what Kiri was thinking, then by simple deduction, she knew what the other girls were thinking, too. There was no more doubt. Kiri had to protect the girls from this woman somehow. But how could she fight an angel? Weren't they able to withstand more than humans and known for their divine powers? Plus, she had shown Kiri that she could control Elsas snow as well. Snow swirled around Kiri and froze her feet in place and her hands to her sides. "Now what?" Kiri growled, impatient. "Come out woman! Be mature about this!"

"I am. I'm also being cautious."

The voice behind her made Kiri jump. "How long have you been behind me?"

The woman walked in front of Kiri. "Only a few seconds."

"Are you having fun?"

A thin fiery red eyebrow raised. "Fun? In what? Being sure you can't run or strike me? No. In fact, I'd rather you be able to move however instinct has me keeping you like this for security measures."

"Security measures? For what reasons?"

"So you can't stop me," a sly smile spread her rose colored lips to show perfectly white teeth with fangs. "Sleep now. You'll wake soon enough, Kiri. and so we can talk easier, my name is Nassiri." Before Kiri could protest, she shot snow at Kiris head and weaved her hand across Kiris eyes. The woman slumped over, fast asleep. "How I love divine energy. It lets me have fun." Nassiri swirled more snow around Kiri, the ice melting. Another flick of her wrist and a whirlwind of snow was lifting her up. It followed Nassiri to the castle, throwing her into her room from below her window. "Time for my debut," Nassiri laughed as she froze the all the window and doors of the castle shut. "Only my will shall unfreeze thee. So I design, so mote it be." She waved her hand at the snow and watched it glisten for a moment before she took the the void. She would have fun in the real world without any interference.

Diane looked surprised at Elsa, who only stared with a grin. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure mom. I really want to do this. I feel like where I'm at is just holding me back. And can we get me some new clothes?"

Diane shrugged. "I suppose so. What made you change your mind?"

Nassiri rolled her eyes. "Just wanted to do it."

"Well, alright, if you're sure. I'll go to the high school and get you enrolled. Then we'll go to Kohl's and do some shopping."

"Alright," she turned and walked back into Elsas room. New clothes, new school, new life. Time for some fun. She went to Elsas closet and threw out anything she didn't like. Only two dark spaghetti strap tops, a red and violet skirt and high heels were left. Nassiri only liked revealing clothes.

"Are you ready to go, Elsa?"

_'Oh I'm ready alright.'_ "Coming mom!" Nassiri strode out and into the living room. "Let's go." She grinned, knowing she would throw Elsa off when she allowed the poor girl to return. If she ever chose to let that happen. She was content as she went with Diane to be registered for high school and then clothes shopping. She chose spaghetti strap and tube tops, short skirts and stiletto heels. Diane was a little iffy on the clothes but seeing Elsa happy, she didn't protest much. On Monday, Nassiri would start high school. If she remember right, Hans was in high school. She would just have to find him. He was attractive and made Elsa suffer. Two things she liked. It was late Saturday and Nassiri could hardly wait for the show to begin. Any minute Elsa would be trying to lead the castle for she-didn't-care-why and would find herself trapped. Deciding such a spectacle was best viewed from the inside, Nassiri laid down and set the body to sleep. She had god designate a sleep alter later on, whether or not who she chose liked it or not. Returning to the inner world, Nassiri stood outside the castle, looking in a window. Sure enough, Elsa was getting up to leave.

"Well, Anna, I had fun. I really should hang out with you more often."

"I feel the same Elsa. Maybe it won't be so bad with you in my head. See you around." Anna waved and went to the kitchen for some food.

Elsa stretched as she stood and walked to the doors. When she went to grab the handle, it was ice cold and nearly hurt to touch. That was odd. She tried to open the door but the knob wouldn't even turn. Confused, she kept trying to open it but the door wouldn't budge. Maybe this door just needed fixing. She went to the sliding door to the backyard and reached for the handle. But when her eyes caught sight of the glistening ice, she gasped. "A-Anna? Did it snow while we were watching tv?"

"I don't think so, why?" anna replied form the kitchen.

"The door is literally frozen shut." Elsa replied, gulping. "The front door won't open and this one is frozen shut. We're trapped in here…" The realization crashed into her, making ELsas heart race with fear and anxiety. Those feelings fed into Nassiri and she reveled in it. Elsa started to bang on the back door and shook the handle, trying to break the ice. "It's not breaking, it's not breaking….What will I do? I can't, I can't be trapped in here…Someone has to be out there…Maybe, maybe Kiri is out there?" Elsa went to Kiris room and knocked on the door. "Kiri? Are you in there?" She opened the door to see Kiri laying unconscious and bloody on the floor, broken glass around her. "What, oh my snow, what happened!? Kiri! Kiri wake up!" Elsa rushed to her and tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. She was breathing so at least she was alive. Elsa, in a panic, grabbed a towel from Kiris bathroom, wet it and washed off Kiris wounds. She struggled but managed to get the woman on her bed. "What will I do, what will I do? This is bad, this is really bad…Maybe, maybe the other girl is out? Yeah, she's out and so someone is in control. Okay yeah look for her." Elsa went to the other girls room, finding out her name was Ayalah from the door. "Well at least now I know her name." She opened the door and saw Ayalah asleep on her bed. "So..If I'm not out, and Kiri isn't, and Anna isn't…Then, then who is?" Elsa moved to the window that let her view the real world, only to find it was broken and only showed the backyard of the castle. "How will I know now? No, no, no! this is all wrong!"

Nassiri grinned, feeling Elsas fear and anxiety melt into panic and terror. "Now to top it off." She opened her palm, a mini-snow flurry swirling around her head. Nassiri blew it toward Elsa, watching as it swirled around and around, going in through the broken window to whirl around Elsa.

"Snow?! No, no no! Not now! Not ever! Never again! Stop it!" Elsa swatted at Nassiris flurry, unaware that her emotions hadn't created this snow. Her panic steadily grew as her snow now mixed with Nassiris and made a whirlwind of white around her.

"Elsa? Are you alright? Holy crap!" Anna saw Elsa surrounded by the snow. "How did you do that? Is it gonna eat you?"

"Stop it Anna, please!" Elsa fell to her knees, the whirlwind of snow making it hard for her to hear anything. Tears fell rapidly from Elsas eyes. "No no no, this isn't happening! White, all white…So cold…No…."

Nassiri could tell Elsa was in flashback mode and took advantage of it. She used a directed whirl of snow to carry her voice to Elsa alone. "Elsa, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything! I swear!"

"You have. You hurt your mother…"

"Mother…Where are you mother?"

The chance was too good, Nassiri had to take it. She made her voice sound just like Diane. "Elsa, please! Stop! It's so cold! Make the snow stop! It's freezing!"

"Mom! I'm sorry! I'm so scared! I, I don't know if I can…"

"You have to…Or I'll be gone…"

"Mom, no!"

Using her divine energy, Nassiri took the chance to implant a fake memory in Elsas mind. She flew down to beside the broken window and flicked her wrist at Elsa. "This is what you see…So I say, so mote it be…" She whispered.

Elsas eyes widened then squeezed shut as the implanted memory made its way into her memory.

_All around Elsa, the snow was building and building. Her mother was struggling to reach her to try and calm her daughters panic. "Elsa, it's okay! Accidents happen. Just please, stop this snow!"_

_"Mom! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…It's my fault…If I had just been careful, he wouldn't be hurt. It's my fault. I hurt him again…"_

_"Elsa that's fine. Just stop this snow. I'm trying to get to you but it's hard to see you."_

_Elsas shoulder shook violently as she cried. Her and her father had been arguing and her anger made ice spikes form around her. Once again, Ian was hurt. This time he was struck in his stomach. Diane had called an ambulance when she saw him laying on the floor and Elsa beside him covering her mouth in horror. Elsa kept blaming herself for getting angry. She couldn't even remember what they were arguing about anymore. All she knew now was fear, guilt and panic. those feelings always came with cold whiteness. Her mother was trying to reach her, but the house was blanketed in at least 3 feet of snow, increasing every minute. The medics said Ian was lucky that no major organs were removed from his body during the impact. One of them had made a call, saying that there was a "gifted child" that needed to be "examined." Elsa knew what that meant. She was going to be taken from her family. Fear, guilt, panic. Shame, self-loathing, regret. All these feelings kept building and making the snow worse. Her mothers arms around her made her jump._

_"Shhh, it's okay baby girl. I'm right here. No one will take you from me. No one's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. It'll be alright. I'm not mad or anything like that. We'll be okay, calm down sweetie." Her mother stroked her hair and it slowly soothed Elsa. _

_Until she brushed the middle of Elsas forehead and it made Elsa jump back. the middle of her forehead…Something about it was extremely sensitive. The shock of it made her jump again. She was burned, by Ian. Burning, zapping…._

Elsa gasped and fell back onto the floor, Anna staring at her peculiarly. "No…No…they're gonna take me away…No! I won't let them!" Elsa ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She held her hands toward it and froze it shut. "I'm not coming out until I know I'm safe!"

Nassiri couldn't help her laughter. "That's what you think." She was having too much fun.

* * *

_**So, how did you guys like this chapter? I, for one, couldn't wait to unveil the dangerous alter of this fiction. Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you guys in chapter 47!**_


	47. Playing With Fire (Elsa, Nassiri)

_**Wow! Over 20k views?! Damn. Thanks guys :D Hope you're ready for this next chapter! I'm really kicking things up now, so get ready for the ride! And fyi, line breaks in the story will signify time loss, k? And Nassiris nickname will be Siri in this fic. Just a heads up for later chapters.**_

_**TW: Stockholm Syndrome, panic attacks, hallucinations, self-harm, self blame**_

* * *

Chapter 47-Playing With Fire (Elsa, Nassiri)

Nassiri was content. Elsa had been shut away for 6 days, only coming out for food. Not once had she set food in the real world. Not that Nassiri was ready for her to do so. There was still one more thing for her to do before she'd force Elsa back out. Then she'd sit back and watch the show. But that didn't mean she deprived Elsa of seeing how her life was playing in the real world. Far from it. Nassiri had carried what she'd done during the day into Elsas dreams. Every moment of it. Nassiri constantly terrorized her father with the snow, blamed Elsas mother for not protecting her while the exorcism rituals were going on. during the rituals, Nassiri usually forced Arcana into control while she watched. Once she forced Elsa into control when she was submerged into an ice bath ritual that involved being held under while the bible was read, frankincense was burned and sage had to be ingested. And in addition to that, Nassiri made herself quite the male following at school. Nassiri craved attention and loved the thrill of causing others to suffer. In a word, she was sadistic. She had let Kiri wake up two days ago, on Tuesday, but refused to let her access the real world. Kiri had tried to warn Elsa about Nassiri but didn't get anywhere, as Elsa refused to listen and only told Kiri to leave her alone.

"Just as I had planned. Now, for the finale." Nassiri mumbled to herself. It was Thursday and lunch time. She had successfully found out where Hans frequented during lunch and today she would make her move. She had dressed herself in a black tube top with red lace on it and a short black skirt, wearing stiletto heels. She had kept Elsas hair down and even straightened it. For added effect, she'd put on light red lipstick and lavender eyeshadow. It was time to make a move. She walked over to the end of the basketball court and turned left to the vacant track field, seeing his group sitting under the bleachers. Confidently, she strode over and waved to him. "Hey there Hans. Been a while hasn't it?"

Hans stared at her, bewildered. "Snowfreak? Is that you?"

That was quite the nickname he had given Elsa. "Who else, baby?" She spun around once. "Looking good." and he was, at least to Nassiri. He was in a muscle shirt and black slacks, sneakers with his hair sprayed back.

"What are you doing here?"

She laughed lightly. "How funny. I'm going to school here. How old are you now? 15? Well, I'll be 13 soon. We should do something sometime. Look me up. I'll be by the auditorium." She swiveled around and walked away, shaking her hips. The bait was laid. She could hear him and his friends talking about her and how much she "changed." _'Honey if you only knew what went on inside.'_ Nassiri grinned and went back to her usual place, touching up her hair and makeup. She went through the rest of the day, enjoying the look Hans had given her before she walked away. Nassiri knew Elsas body looked older than it was, at least 15. She was using that to her advantage. After school Nassiri waited by the auditorium. She didn't have long to wait. He was walking toward her alone. "Hey there sweet thing."

Hans blinked, paused a second and continued to approach her. "So, uh, hi."

"Don't be nervous. All that shit you did is in the past. Live and get over it, I say."

"Right. So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Do we have to talk? Or can we do something else?" Nassiri could see he was baffled. "Your confusion is simply adorable."

_'Stop it! He's toxic for Elsa!'_

_'Like I care. I'm toxic for her yet here I am.'_

_'Stop it! I'll stop you myself if I have to!'_

_'I'd like to see you try when you can't do shit to me from where you are.'_

_'You just wait until I can get my hands on you, vixen!'_

_'Vixen, ooh I like that.'_ Nassiri only grinned hearing Kiri growl and storm off. She returned her attention to Hans. "So, what should we do? I'm free after school today."

Hans was clearly still baffled but shook his head. "Well, uh, I guess we could go to the arcade or something? I dunno, what do you like to do?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Me? Oh I'll show you." She took his hand and led him behind the school to an empty field. "Do you see that hole over there by that burnt bush? There's a snake in there. I enjoy messing with it."

Hans stared at her. "Are you crazy?!"

She laughed. "If you only knew." She led him to the hole and picked up the stick laying a few feet away. "This is so fun, it's like russian roulette with nature." She stuck it in the hole and wiggled it around. The snake struck its head out, narrowly missing her hand. Nassiri only laughed. "See? It's such a rush. You should try it." She shoved the stick at him and watched as he shakily did the same. "Oh come on, be a man. Really mess with the snake."

"Alright alright!" He jabbed the stick in and dodged being struck. He blinked and looked to Elsa. "Wow, that was a rush. What else do you like to do for fun?"

Nassiri grinned. "Follow me. I'll show you." She got up and strode back to the school, heading into the auditorium. Hans kept pace and watched as Elsa made her way to the stage.

"What are you gonna do?"

"You know the audio booth right? You can get up to the rafters from there. It's so awesome to just sit up there. The height is such a rush."

"Are you an adrenaline junkie?"

Nassiri smirked at him. "That's one way to put it." She got into the booth and climbed up onto a desk. She hoisted herself up onto the wall and dug her nails in, climbing along the walls to the outside of the booth. She grabbed the first rafter and hoisted herself up. "Come on up here, if you aren't chicken."

Hans, pride on the line, copied her. "Chicken? Are you kidding me? I'm no chicken!" He got up and sat beside her. "See? I'm no chicken."

"Good. So look down." Nassiri shifted her eyes to below them. It was at least 3 stories down to the floor.

Hans took a deep inhale and looked down. "Whoa, long fall. Don't slip."

Nassiri grinned. "I won't." She stood up effortlessly and walked along the rafter with ease.

"Aren't you nervous doing that?"

"Do I look nervous?"

"Not really."

"Good, cause I'm not." She walked back over and sat beside him. "So tell me something. A while back, Francis told me you kept talking about me. Why?"

Hans blinked, tilted his head and blushed ever so slightly. "Well, I found your hair fascinating. And well, seeing you now, I think you're really pretty. And you've changed so much from the frightened girl you used to be."

"People grow up, things change. Boobs come in," Nassiri shook her chest to emphasize the last part.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Hans tried his best not to look at what she was doing. He reached for her but she moved back.

"No touching. Not yet." She grinned, patting his head.

"Wow, Elsa. You are so much different than you were years ago."

She chuckled. "Like I said, people grow up. What was once a frightened girl is a confident woman." She leaned forward and lightly kissed him. "See you down there, if you aren't scared." She wrapped her legs around the rafter, let herself spin until she was hanging upside down, let go and flipped on the way down. She landed on her hands and knees, only a twisted ankle to show for it.

"You're insane girl!" Hans shouted from above.

"If you only knew honey," she replied, walking away casually. She walked home, knowing well that she'd be late. But she wouldn't be the one to deal the consequences. Nassiri grinned as she made the way to Dianes house.

Elsa was completely baffled. She was in her room in the castle, sketching out some designs for clothes. Next she knew, her senses stopped working and she woke up staring at the front door of her mothers house. How was she here? She hadn't come back on her own and as far as she knew, no one could make her go back to reality. Looking around, she saw her fathers car but not her mothers. Her mom must be at work. She doubled over, pain in her stomach and feet, a blinding headache throbbing behind her eyes. Her stomach started a whirlwind and she couldn't help herself from throwing up. She panted and heaved, light headed. When she regained her balance and didn't feel like just standing would make her vomit again, she walked inside.

"Elsa Railene Delanor! Where have you been?! It's been an hour and 12 minutes since school let out! It does not take that long for you to walk home!" Ian shouted, arms folded over his chest. His expression was pissed off. "You had me worried sick! and with you dressed like that, who knows what could have possibly happened!"

Elsa blinked and looked at herself. She was in a black tube top with red lace, short black skirt and stiletto heels. Immediately she blushed and crossed her legs. What on earth was she wearing!? Who had dressed her!? Why had her parents let her dress like this!? Where had these clothes even come from!? Instantly she bowed her head. "I-I'm, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was doing. I don't remember and I don't know why I'm wearing this. I'm sorry, please don't be mad!"

Ian stared at her, scrutinizing her. "What's the matter with you lately?"

Elsa didn't look up to meet her fathers gaze. "What do you mean?"

"For a while you've been on such a rebellious streak. Those clothes, staying out late, showing off your demon given magic and taunting me, blaming your mother for not protecting you, then acting like a child and talking in third person and now you're back to how you used to be."

"How I used to be? I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been this way."

"We're picking up therapy again. This behavior has some root. In the meantime, get over here. You're only 12 and shouldn't be acting up the way you are."

"Why don't you make me old man?" _'That's not my voice!'_ Elsas hands moved to her hips and she could feel her expression change to an "I dare you" one. What the hell was her body doing? Who would dare talk to her father like that? The girls knew better, didn't they?

"What did you say to me?"

"I said make me. Unless you're too old to keep up with the words falling out of my mouth."

Ian rapidly approached Elsa and backhanded her. "Don't you dare backtalk me you brat!"

"And what if I do?" Once again Elsa was backhanded. She was crying yet part of her felt a rush of excitement and was loving it. Why would she love this?! What any part of this was there to love?! Her hands raised up and snow started to fall rapidly.

"Elsa, don't you taunt me with your demonic snow!"

"Psh, like I care what you don't want. I do what I want." Her hands flew above her head and more snow fell.

"Elsa, stop this now! Or I'll make you stop!"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa felt her body lean forward, hands on her hips. "I could freeze you in place if I wanted to. Or I could just freeze that heart of yours and you'd die."

Ians eyes widened. He stared intently at Elsa, noticing her expression was vastly different from her words. Elsas expression was terror and confusion yet her words were cocky and condescending. "There is something majorly wrong with you. We definitely need to get you to therapy."

"Fuck your psycho-quack shit! I don't need some random dude to listen to me talk and decide there's something fucked up going on in my head. Fuck that and fuck you!" Her body became hers again and the terror and confusion made her weak. She fell to her knees, her hands shaking. "What's….What's wrong with me….Is this even me? Is this real?"

_'Oh it's real sweetie. Get used to it.'_

"No shut up!" "You shut up. I'm older than you." "That's impossible." "Keep telling that to yourself." "Will you stop?! You're making my life hell!" "Exactly. I want nothing more than that." "I don't care what you want, it's my life and I say stop!" "Stop everything already! Or I'll take off these boots and kick your ass!" "I'd like to see you try that, Kiri." "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Elsa covered her head, desperate for escape from all the voices. She just wanted a normal, peaceful life. Was that too much to ask for?! She pulled on her hair and ground her teeth, trying anything to drown out the voice and Kiri arguing. Elsa screamed and the snow and wind stopped, the snow falling to the floor. When she looked up, all she could see was visions of shadows reaching for her. "No, no! Don't touch me! You can't touch me! I'm safe here! It's not real! I'm in the castle! You can't touch me!" Elsa was hallucinating, believing she was back in the castle. "Don't come any closer!" Her heart was racing, she was sweating and everything was getting blurry and mixed together.

One of the shadows she was hallucinating was actually her father, slowly approaching her. He had no idea what was going on in her head or what his daughter was seeing. "Elsa, are you okay?"

That was what he said, but what Elsa heard was "Elsa, you're one of us."

"No! No! I'm not one of you! I never was! I never will be! Don't come any closer! I'll…I'll….I'll freeze you!" Elsa kept seeing a shadow where her father was. When it kept getting closer, her terror and panic manifested in the form of a single blast of ice and snow from her palm directed at Ian. The blast hit him in his head and he fell back, not moving. Elsa, hyperventilating, blacked out.

"Elsa! Elsa, please wake up! Wake up! For the love of god wake up!" That was her moms voice.

Her eyes slowly opened, everything was fuzzy and her eyes stung. "Huh? Where, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Elsa. You and your father."

She blinked wearily, the words not registering for a moment. "Wait, what?"

"You and Ian are both here in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I hoped you could tell me," Diane sighed. "I came home form work and you were both unconscious on the floor. You had hit your head on something and had bled on the floor. I called the ambulance as soon as I found the phone. Are you alright?"

"I, I guess so. I don't remember anything though."

"Your father is in ICU right now. Elsa, please, for the sake of our family, keep your emotions under control."

"I was emotional? How do you know?"

Diane looked around and leaned closer to Elsa. "There were a couple inches of snow on the floor. I managed clean most of it out of the living room before they arrived but we can't have another close call."

She frowned and nodded. "Yes, Mom. I'm sorry." No matter what, she couldn't remember how she came to be in the hospital. Elsa sighed and rubbed her head. Her memory loss was getting worse. What was going on with her? And that voice…She had been hearing that voice for years. It wasn't hers or anyone else's. As if that wasn't bad enough, Elsa felt like her head would split. "Shut up, just shut up. I can't think with all of you talking at once…"

Diane was worried for her daughter. Who was she talking to? Who was talking to her? Perhaps that was the cause of her problems. Therapy was needed, no doubt. But Elsa had shown she wouldn't cooperate for it. How could she get Elsa the help she needed if she refused it? And her powers were starting to spiral out of control. That was another factor-a dangerous one. How much longer could they hide Elsas gift? It was a touch and go play with fire that Elsas life depended on. One wrong move and Elsas was in a government facility. _'No, I won't let them take my little girl. I'll protect her no matter the cost.'_ Elsa could learn to control her gift, she just needed the right guidance. And lately Ian and proven to be the wrong person for that guidance.

The voices got louder and louder. Kiri would say something and two voices yelled back. "No no no!"

_'Do it Elsa, do it..' _Nassiri threw her voice to sound menacing.

"I don't want to! I don't want to!"

_'Just yank out the iv and walk out the window…It won't hurt.'_

"I need the iv though…"

_'That's a lie, Elsa. They're drugging you.'_

_'Don't listen to her Elsa! She's trying to hurt you!'_ Kiri begged.

_'What does Kiri know? I'm your guardian angel. I'm just trying to look out for you. Would your guardian angel lie to you?'_

"I don't know what to believe…" She closed her eyes and curled up as the yelling got louder. Should she believe Kiri or the voice who claimed to be her guardian angel? They kept going back and forth, back and forth; making Elsa feel guilty for them arguing about her. "My fault…my fault…I'm sorry…" She rocked back and forth, back and forth….

* * *

Elsa blinked with a gasp, confused. Last thing she knew it was July and she was at the mall with her parents. Now she was in her shower at home, curled in a ball. What happened? She got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around herself. What day was it? And why were her arms so sore? Elsa looked herself over, seeing scars all over her arms. Where had those come from?! Who did that?! Her vision was slowly returning to normal instead of spiraling tunnel vision. She couldn't stand any longer and sat on the toilet, holding her stomach. She ended up spinning around and vomiting into the toilet. Why did that happen every time she lost time? She had gotten used to the vertigo and headache of coming back from the castle but this was something she had no real chance to get used to. It was sudden and unexpected. When she was done dry heaving, Elsa slowly stood and brushed her teeth. She was breathing heavily, a little sweaty. How long had it been? Elsa dressed herself and walked to her backpack. Maybe papers there would have the date. She shuffled through them, finding an assignment. "April 6th, 2016?! What the hell?" Where had the last few months gone? Elsa fell to the floor, the papers scattering around her. When she took a closer look at them, she found out they were from the high school. "When did I get into high school? I didn't want to be in high school…And," Elsa inspected the papers closer, "This isn't my writing. It's not mine, Kiri's, Annas or Ayas. Who…No, no no. Not this again. I can't, no…I can't deal with this…"

_'Calm down Elsa. Your snow will react. You don't want that, do you?'_ That was the voice again.

"No, I-I don't…You're right guardian angel…I need to calm down," Elsa breathed deeply a couple times and calmed down. _'I should get dressed.'_ She rose and walked to her closet, arms around herself. When she opened the closet, she stepped back in shock. "I, I didn't buy these. Wh-why are they here?" she went through the clothes, trying to find something that wasn't revealing. "These clothes, they're, they're all flashy…I can't possibly wear any of this! Where did these come from?!" Sh backed up, hitting her desk. Papers and photos fell to the floor at Elsas feet. Elsa looked at the notes and photos. the notes were to her from a guy. She didn't know who until she saw one of them signed Hans. Elsa gasped and dropped the letter. "No…I can't…No….There's no way…" She quickly gathered the photos and went through them. In each photo, she was with Hans. She was either in his lap and kissing him or drinking something with him.

_'Elsa, I tried to stop you from being with him. He's toxic for you. But you wouldn't listen to me.'_ Nassiri sighed.

"No, I don't believe it. There's no way I'd date him."

Nassiri, posing as a guardian angel, let one of her memories with Hans slip into Elsas conscious mind. _'But you did. See?'_

_Elsa was hanging out with Hans after school, laughing and having a good time. "Hans, I'm so glad we started dating."_

_"So am I girl. I never knew you were such a maniac! I like it!"_

_"Oh I'm a maniac alright!" Elsa stood up and flashed him._

_"Hot damn baby! You're insane!" Hans laughed. "Come here and let me love up on you."_

_"Gladly," Elsa sat on his lap and they started making out._

Elsa gasped and fell to the floor. "No, no….I'd never…No….There's no way…."

Nassiri faked sadness and pity inner voice. _'I tried to tell you he was no good, but you insisted he had changed. You wouldn't listen to me. All I can do now is just watch out for you.'_

"Guardian angel, please don't leave me…You're the only thing that makes sense in my upside down life…"

_'I'm not going anywhere, child. I'll always be with you.'_ Nassiri grinned as she spoke from her floating home. This was proving to be more fun than she had thought.

* * *

_**I think I'm having too much fun writing this. Someone take away my imagination before it goes on a tangent XD Enjoy the chapter? Leave a review! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 48!**_


	48. All In Her Mind (Elsa, Nassiri)

_**Wow. Finally back. So sorry for the long wait. But December and January were very eventful. Moms cancer is gone, I've moved to a new place and my hours at work have settled out. So, as a thank you for being patient with me, how about a new chapter? Thanks so much guys!**_

_**TW: black outs, self-blame**_

* * *

Chapter 48-All In Her Mind (Elsa, Nassiri)

Kiri was deeply disturbed. This new person was dangerous for Elsa. It was even worse now that she had Elsa believing the guardian angel crap. She paced the den as Elsa laid asleep for a nap in her room-both in the castle and real world. Kiri had to find a way to get to that vixens house so she could beat her senseless on Elsas behalf. She blinked, turning her crimson gaze behind her. Elsa was walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "Elsa! Please, I know you just woke up but listen to me, please!" She approached Elsa quickly.

Elsa blinked a few more times and stared at Kiri blankly for a few seconds. Kiri guessed who vision was clearing. Immediately Elsa frowned and turned from Kiri. "Why? You keep saying my guardian angel is a liar and, well, a bitch. I have no reason to listen to you."

Kiri crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, a thin black brow raised. "Oh really? Have I not kept you from hurting yourself? Haven't I taught you to control your powers? Haven't I showed you how to get from here to the real world? I'd consider all of the above as fair reasons to listen to me. And if you give me a chance, I can show you this angel is no angel."

Elsa sighed agitatedly. "How can you prove something that's based on belief?"

Kiri rubbed her nose bridge. "I've seen where your so called angel goes when she's not living your life. And it's not Heaven."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Maybe what she calls Heaven is different than what you call Heaven."

Elsas reply made Kiri pause for a moment. That was deep for a 12 year old girl. Elsa was smarter than she looked obviously but she'd just shown some serious depth. "That's pretty deep but I'm kinda certain this 'Heaven' isn't defined by any document or religious text."

"Later. I have to get to eat and get to school."

Kiri sighed deeply. It wouldn't be easy for Elsa to deal with the snowball that Nassiri had set in motion. It was on the edge of a cliff and Elsa going to school was the snowflake to tip it over the edge. "Please be careful Elsa. Stay away from Hans." Kiri resigned to Elsas stubbornness, knowing that once her mind was set Elsa wouldn't listen. kiri only hoped that Elsa would give her a chance before it was too late. After all, Elsa still had the mentality of a 10 year old.

Elsa made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher. She felt like some apple cinnamon oatmeal. After she had everything ready, Elsa mixed the hot milk with mix, adding in a pinch more sugar and cinnamon. She inhaled its aroma deeply before smiling. "Ah, perfect." Elsa sat at the table to eat as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. _'Why is Kiri so intent on showing me my guardian angel? I'm pretty sure that's against angel protocol, isn't it? It would only make sense that if you have a guardian angel, you shouldn't see it. That way you never know if it's watching and that would give incentive to behave. Or something like that.' _She shrugged and ate her oatmeal, going back to her room to get dressed. Happy with an aqua rainbow t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, Elsa braided her hair and left the castle. Getting back to the real world was a struggle. Odd, since all the other times, Elsa remembered it being easy. It was as if someone was trying to hold her back. She got back after a minute of trying, waking up in the tub. Her back was extremely sore and her left arm was numb. After her vision cleared, she focused on getting up. All her bones popped as she stood. "Oh god, what happened? I don't…" She tried to remember what had happened in the real world the night before but it was all just a blur of lights, colors and sounds. Her head began throbbing, there was an unbearable ringing in her ears and her stomach was spiraling faster than a force 5 tornado. Elsa wished she hadn't have stood up so soon, as her equilibrium was still off and she nearly fell out of the tub.

"ELSA!"

She nearly screamed hearing her father scream her name. "Oh no, he sounds mad. What did I do?"

_'Don't you remember dear child?'_

"Angel! No, I don't! I don't remember anything from here last night! What happened?"

_'Child, I'm afraid you got drunk and crashed your parents car.'_

Elsa gasped and fell against the wall of the tub. "Oh my god…but, but that's not…There's no way it could be me…No, please no!"

_'I'm sorry my child. There's only so much I can do to protect you as a guardian angel. I am forbidden to control you in anyway.'_

_'That's a load of shit you phony angel! You damn vixen! As soon as I get my hands on you, you'll wish you really were an angel so you could escape from me!'_

_'Kiri! Don't threaten my angel!'_

That made Nassiri grin. _'You heard the innocent child. Don't threaten me.'_

Elsa slowly stood and rubbed her head, trying to will away the pain. Slowly she climbed from the tub and out of her room. She hadn't bothered to check a mirror on her way out of the room, so she didn't know what clothes she was in. Elsa made her way into the family room, see in ghee father tapping his foot furiously. Her mother was on the couch, gray streaks more prominent than her brunette hair. "What is it?"

Ian turned to her and immediately his face flushed red. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING! FOR GODS SAKE ELSA YOU'RE ONLY THIRTEEN!"

Elsa, confused, looked at herself. With a shocked gasp, Elsa discovered that she was wearing only a bikini top and a mini skirt. "What the?!" Her arms immediately flew to cover herself. "Why am I wearing this?!"

Ian sighed loudly and folded his arms angrily. "Elsa, do you remember what you did last night? While me and your mother were out?"

Elsa looked blankly at her parents. "I don't have any clue. I really don't."

"Come with me." His tone was low and dark, like he was fighting back a blind rage. Elsa followed him out into the front yard, where he pointed to his turned over car. "Do you remember doing this?!"

Elsas eyes widened immensely. "Wh-what? N-no..I, I really don't. What happened?! You guys weren't in there were you?!"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT ELSA! YOU TOOK MY CAR OUT AND TRASHED IT!"

Elsa flinched away from him. "No I didn't! I don't even know how to drive!" She put her hands up and took a few steps back.

"You don't need to know too much to take a car for a joy ride! What the hell is wrong with you, you impudent child!" Ian approached and backhanded her, leaving a bright red imprint of his fingers on Elsas pale skin.

Fear coursed through Elsa as fast as her blood could carry it. She just stared deftly at her father, as if he grown horns, wings and a tail. He had just hit her? Was that real? What had just happened?

Diane came out and got between them. "Ian please don't hit her. I know what she did was wrong but there's no need for physical violence. She' still just a girl!"

Ian turned his furious gaze to Diane. "And this is why she does whatever she wants with no respect to us! You coddle her and protect her from her consequences! You'r eyer mother I know but as the father it's my job to discipline her! It's your fault Diane!"

"No it's not!" Elsa shouted. "I don't know what's been going on with me. I keep losing time, strange clothes and notes and pictures keep showing up in my room, I can't remember the last few years of my life and somehow or another I'm dating a guy who-"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Ian bellowed, outraged. "You are forbidden to date anyone, you know that! All boys that age are interested in one thing and one thing only! How old is this boy?!"

Elsa rubbed her cheek, gulping down the tears on the brim of her bright azure eyes. "I, I think he's 16." She mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Sixteen?! Elsa why are you dating older than you!?" Diane ran her hands through her hair. "He hasn't tried anything with you has he?"

Elsa backed away until she felt the outer paneling of the house. "No, I-I don't think he has…I mean, I never remember my time with him-"

"That's not a good sign. Have you had an open drink container like a cup or bottle around him? Have you ever let either out of your sight?" Ian frowned.

"I don't remember! I don't remember anything anymore! I just know the castle is the only safe place and I don't ever want to leave it!" She fell to her knees, crying into her hands. She tried to open her eyes but tunnel vision was making it hard to see. _'What? Why this? I'm not…I'm so confused! The car, Hans, the clothes, the memory loss…I can't handle this!'_

Diane leaned down beside her. "You say you're losing time and don't remember a few years? Maybe we should get you to a doctor. There could be some brain damage or maybe an illness that we don't know about."

"I don't want to go to any damn doctor. All they do is ask questions and then give out pills. They don't give two shits about their patients. They just want money and to get whiny people out of their lives." Elsa gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head. When she felt she could talk of her own will, she uncovered her mouth. "And there's that too! As if someone is talking and moving for me! I wanna get help! But, but what about my powers? Won't they find out if they do any tests?"

"As long as you can control it long enough, your powers will be our little secret." Diane patted Elsas head. "Let's get you to a doctor."

_'Oh no you don't, my little toy…'_

Elsa tried to stand but her knees locked halfway. "Mom, I can't, I can't move.."

Diane tried to help Elsa up herself. "It's like you're nailed to the ground…Ian come help here."

"Why? As far as I'm concerned, this is just a cry for attention to try and avoid punishment for what she did to my car."

"Ian I'm serious, I can't move her and she's starting to freak out. Last thing we need is for her to start panicking and a little unseasonal snow start to fall!" Diane harshly whispered.

That got Ian to turn around and try helping Diane. "Why won't you move?!"

In the castle, Nassiri had her right hand on the frosted glass of her home. She was using Elsas ice magic to freeze Elsas leg muscles in place. "Work your magical way up her body until she's out cold." She swirled her fingers around and pointed at the glass, watching as the mysterious magic crept through the windowsill and to the place where the real world was accessed.

Elsa kept struggling to free herself from whatever was holding her. "I can't move! I'm, I'm getting cold…My legs are really cold! That can't be good, right? Is it from being in this pose? Mom, get me up! Please! It's cold!"

Diane sighed and scratched her head, looking to Ian. "What do we do?"

Ian bit his lip nervously. "I have no idea?! Call an ambulance or something?"

Diane sighed. "This is your fault Ian. If you wouldn't have backhanded her she wouldn't have felt the need to back up."

"If she wouldn't have taken my car and trashed it, all of this never would have happened!"

Elsa covered her ears as her parents fought. Once again, they were fighting about her. "It's always my fault…My fault….No, I'm a horrible child, making my parents fight…"

_'That's right Elsa,' _Nassiri, who still hadn't identified herself to anyone, spoke in her regular voice. _'It's your fault they're fighting. If you would have been born normal, you would have a peaceful life. But no, you had to be born the snowfreak that you are. It's all your fault and it always will be…'_

Elsa buried her face in her arms and cried as she tried to drown out her parents shouts. "My fault…my fault…" She began rocking back and forth, folding her arms over her legs…

Elsa gasped suddenly, finding herself in the corner of a doctors office. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself, making sure she was awake. Her head was pounding and she had crescent moon marks on her arms from where her nails had been. It took a few seconds before she let out a muffled scream into her hands.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It happened again!" She hit the wall and looked to see her mother staring at her, concerned. "How long have we been here?"

"We've only been here since one, so about 34 minutes."

"What day is it?"

"It's the 7th."

Elsa exhaled deeply. "I haven't lost too much time then. thank god…" She leaned against the wall. "How long had I been sitting curled up?"

"Well, since the front yard when your father and I started arguing to now. Just about 40 minutes."

"I see," Elsa mumbled into her knees. Her hair fell over her eyes as she lowered her head. What was wrong with her?

"Elsa Delanor?"

A nurses voice calling her name drew her attention. Diane took her hand and they followed the nurse back into the hallway of doctors offices. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find out what's wrong."

"I hope so," Elsa frowned as she went with the adults. Nassiri only grinned, happy with how things were going. Sure, the switch had made the magic wear off the body, but at least it had the intended effect.

* * *

_**Heyo! Long time no update! Well, I plan to change that now! After a long hiatus, I have so much to get written down. I have a twitter now too, so you can follow Nixie_Delor now for updates and arts I'll be doing! :D Thanks for reading/faving/following and especially for staying with me for so long through my hard times! You guys are awesome! See you in chapter 49!**_


	49. Survive (Kiri, Nassiri, Elsa)

**_Been quite a while huh? Two weeks. Well, that's a weird work schedule for you. But at least I have an update!_**

**_TW: alter switching_**

* * *

Chapter 49- Survive (Kiri, Nassiri, Elsa)

Elsa twirled the end of her braid nervously. Her and Diane had followed the nurse to a secluded room at the end of the hallway. It smelled of artificially scented lemon sanitizer and stale bleach. It made Elsa feel queasy. Her azure eyes glanced around the room, taking in the attempt at comforting/fun wall stickers. There was Dora the explorer, some monkeys, a pink elephant in a tutu and bananas. What point were those? It's not like any kid would com win and feel better after seeing the stickers. She rolled her eyes and laid back on the stiff patient seat bed thing. What were they called? She didn't know or care. Elsa just wanted to know what was wrong with her. She glanced to her mom, seeing Diane trying to occupy herself with the old magazines sitting in a plastic holder attached to the wall. the only sounds that could be heard were the steady breathing of her and Diane and the nerve wracking tic tic of the wall clock. How long would it be until the doctor came in?

_'Elsa, please promise me you'll be completely honest with the doctor.'_

_'What's there to hide? I lose time and sometimes wake up with injuries or I'm in places I don't remember going to. Simple.'_

_'I know but just be careful.'_

_'You're seriously weirding me out. First you hate my guardian angel and now this weird out of nowhere warning. Get a grip would you?'_

Kiri shook her head. How could she get through to Elsa? This phony angel was clearly dangerous.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the momma birdy to my little chick."

Kiri turned to see a 6 foot woman standing in the door way of the castle. How had she not heard the doors open? The woman had bright red hair, the ears and tail of a panther, dark black feather wings and wore a skin tight strapless black dress that stopped to her knees, accented with purple stiletto boots. The sight of this woman baffled Kiri. "What are you?"

The woman grinned. "The woman you so despise that Elsa so loves. You may call me Nassiri."

Kiri scowled at the woman. "So you're the vixen threatening her life?"

"Am I threatening it, or am I making it exciting?"

"For who? Her or you?" Kiri crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd check out this humble little castle that runt created to escape her hellish life. Though it does no good now that I'm here."

Kiri sneered. "Take one more step and you'll regret it."

Nassiri just smirked. "Oh? What are you gonna do to me that I can't do back?"

Kiri paused. "What do you mean?"

"I prefer show to tell." Nassiri pointed her fingers at Kiris feet, ice forming around the stiletto boots she wore. "You aren't the only one who can harness Elsas snow and ice. Too bad its perfection was handled by such an amateur first." Nassiri snapped her fingers and the ice shattered.

Kiri held in her gasp and composed herself. Showing any reaction other than indifference would be bad. "So you can control it too? I take it you're not human so I should expect nothing less."

"Don't try and be nonchalant about it honey. You thought only you and Elsa could control it and I know it. I've seen it in how you carry yourself. Get over your pride."

"There's no pride on my half. Though you give it off so strongly its offensive."

Nassiri raised an eyebrow. "It's called confidence. Something our dear little Elsa lacks immensely."

"You're part of the reason. You've put her life in danger multiple times!" Kiri huffed as Nassiri only shrugged. "Don't just brush it off! You know if she dies, so do you."

"Newsflash short, goth and broody: I don't care. It's all a game to me. I'm merely the one with the upper hand on all of you."

Kiri had heard enough. "You endangered Elsa one too many times. I won't let you do it anymore. And now that you're here, I can do something about it."

The panther angel just shrugged her shoulders. "You're no threat to me. I'm more powerful than you." She waved her fingers, snow slamming Kiri into the farthest wall from her. "You lay a hand on me and I'll make Elsas life the worst possible Hell even I could imagine. And I'm pretty twisted so you don't want to go there."

Kiri squirmed free of her snowy trap. "I can wipe you out before you get a chance to hurt her anymore. You want to dance with magic, I'll take the lead." Kiri waved her right arm left to right, throwing a wall of ice at Nassiri.

The angel just flapped her wings and avoided it, going airborne. "Like I said, more powerful."

"Cheap way to avoid a fight."

"I'm not avoiding, I'm using my skills to my advantage. Like how I can do this," with another few flaps, Nassiri was dive bombing Kiri. She grabbed the woman and flew out of the castle.

"Holy shit! Holy shit on a popsicle stick!" Kiri covered her eyes. She was deathly afraid of flying.

"What's the matter Kiri? Afraid of heights?" Nassiri laughed as she gained altitude, only to drop Kiri.

Kiri lost her composure and began screaming, covering her eyes as she spiraled quickly to the ground._ 'This is it…This is how I'll die…And I'll die knowing Elsas in danger…I'm sorry Elsa…'_ A huge blast of cold redirected Kiris fall into a field of flowers and moss. She felt a searing pain at the same time she heard a sickening crack. Kiri let out another scream, this one from pain. She felt warmth and looked to see her leg was broken, blood quickly rushing a gash in her thigh. "Crap!" She tore cloth from her dress and tightly wrapped it around the wound as tourniquet. Her attention was drew to the outer world, hearing an echoed scream.

Elsa shrieked in pain, gripping her leg. "My leg! My leg! It's broken! I felt the bone snap!"

Elsas shriek made Diane marly fall out of her chair. "Elsa, it isn'r broken. You haven't moved for 4 minutes. We've just been waiting here for the doctor for the past 10 minutes. Nothings broken."

Kiri gasped. "What? Hoe does she feel my pain?"

Nassiri was circling overhead. "One thing I can do that you can't: connect your bodies using the magic. She feels what you feel."

"Crap! You fucking bitch!"

"Temper temper. You're such a hot tongued woman. We need to cool it down." A long red fingernail pointed at Kiris mouth, a shot of ice freezing her mouth shut. "I'll just let you figure out how to melt that while I watch the show." And with that, she flew off.

Kiri was left to limp her way back to the castle, desperately trying to cow the ice from her mouth.

Elsa held her leg to her chest, crying hysterically. "It's broken, and throbbing…I can't take it! Make it stop!"

At that moment, the doctor walked in. "Hello Mrs. Delanor, I'm Dr. Isaac. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm so glad you're here now! She thinks her leg is broken but she hasn't moved from that position since we came in. Please, assure her that it isn't broken."

"I see," he moved toward Elsa. "Elsa, can I check your leg? You say it's broken right?" She nodded. "Good, now let me see." He waited until her leg was outstretched. "Now see, if it was broken, you wouldn't have been able to do that without screaming or at least cringing in severe pain." He felt up and down her calf and thigh bones. "Everything is in tact. I'm sure it's just growing pains. It's completely natural. Now, what originally brought you in today?"

Elsa looked to her mom, who nodded with an encouraging smile. She sighed and turned to him. "Well, lately I've been losing time. And when I lose time, I always wake up in some place I don't remember going to, or in clothes I didn't buy, or with papers around me that I didn't write. There have even been times when I'll wake up and I'll have random cuts all over myself. I'm so confused and scared!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I see. How often does this happen?"

Elsa rubbed her head. "Well, it's usually only when I feel really stressed or scared or guilty. "

"Hm, I understand. This kind of problem is beyond my line of practice. You need to see a psychiatrist. I'll write a referral. For now Elsa, al I can recommend is keeping a journal of when these episodes happen. That way you know how much it happens and might start to see a pattern." He scribbled on his clipboard and handed Diane a small piece of paper. "I recommend you go immediately. These cases are rare and very time sensitive."

Diane stared at the referral she'd been given. "Wait, so just like that you can dismiss it? No brain injury or medical illness?"

Dr. Isaac sighed. "Her pupils are dilated, she has full comprehension and the sheet you filled out for registry determined no prior illness. If it helps you feel better I'll take a blood sample and have it analyzed." He opened a draw in the small desk and pull out a sterile needle, tapping it once.

Elsas eyes widened. "N-needles…No….No needles…They hurt…" As if her senses had been amplified, she could hear the electric hum of the lighting. "The light, it's buzzing….buzzing…Pain….Sanitizer…No!"

She ran to the corner. "It's all her fault….She's sorry. She'll behave, she promises! Just make the awful noises stop! No, no it hurts! Please! She's a good girl…"

Dr. Isaac was speechless of a few moments as Elsa, who unbeknownst to them was actually Arcana, curled in the corner and mumbled about being a good girl if the pain and buzzing stopped. "I'd only heard of cases like this but I've never seen it. It truly is amazing. Mrs. Delanor, she is far beyond my help. Get her immediate psychiatric help. If my suspicions are correct, you have more than just an amnesic daughter on your hands."

Diane looked form Elsa to the doctor multiple times before she moved to Elsa. "I, I think I understand. I'll get her to your referred psychiatrist right way. Elsa honey, you're, you're a good girl. No one will hurt you. Come out of the corner. We're going to get away from here." It took a lot coaxing, but Diane managed to get Elsa from the corner and out of the building. She was utterly baffled by the sudden switch in her daughters behavior. what had the doctor been suspicious about? How had a needle caused Elsa to react so bizarrely? Maybe it was some deep ingrained fear of them or something. But that was an issue for a later time. Diane turned on the gps in her phone, typed the address and began heading toward the psych clinic she was referred to.

* * *

_**Oooh~ working toward a major plot point! I hope you guys are enjoying this chapter! And I hope you enjoy this fiction in general. I have so much passion and enthusiasm for it! Well, I hope you guys will follow me to chapter 50! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	50. So Close (Elsa, Alters, Diane)

_**Ok, addressing the person who was fronting for 2 years, it was a mix of Kiri, Arcana, Elsa and Nassiri. If this site allowed different type fonts, I would be able to better define who's fronting. But since it doesn't, I try to define it by actions and verbal manners. So anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**TW: alter switching**_

* * *

Chapter 50-So Close (Elsa, Alters, Diane)

Diane was impatient as she watched her daughter curl up on the chair. She kept mumbling about being a good girl and behaving if the noises stopped. This sudden change in behavior was worrisome for her. Did Ian see this behavior from Elsa? He'd seen her be terrified, disrespectful, and even completely silent for extended periods of time; but what about this? She stood and paced a little, waiting for the receptionist to finish gathering the papers needed for Elsa to be registered.

"Mrs. Delanor?"

Diane hurriedly made her way to the desk and took the clipboard of papers. She sat by elsa and began to fill out the papers. Name, date of birth, relationship to the admitting patient, past medical history, mental illness history, insurance cards, emergency contacts. After a few minutes, she took the papers back to the receptionist and sat back down. It felt like an eternity, a silent and dreadful eternity. The only thing that served as a partial distraction was the movie "All Dogs Go To Heaven" on mute. Elsa was uncurling slowly, as if unsure where she was. "Elsa, baby girl, are you okay?"

Elsa just sat in the chair, staring at the floor with her fingers interlaced by her mouth. She wouldn't look at Diane or anything else.

"Elsa, I know you can hear me."

She nodded and waved her hands. What was wrong with Diane? Didn't Diane know she never spoke? If she didn't speak, nothing bad could happen. And that was all she wanted. But where was she? The last place Aya was in was a movie theater and then she had been sucked into this place. It smelled like artificial cotton candy and had screaming kids running around. Didn't parents care to supervise their kids anymore? What was this newer generation coming to? she shook her head and looked around, trying to get information from her surroundings on where she was. There was a bulletin board on the wall by the door. It had papers for local mental health resources, places to fill prescriptions and insurance plan information. If Ayalah had to guess, she was in a mental clinic. But why? Was it because she never spoke? _'Well, good luck with that,'_ she rolled her eyes. _'No one can make me talk,'_ Aya sat back in her chair and sighed, elbows on the arm rests of the chair and fingers laced in front of her mouth.

Diane studied Elsa intently, watching her behavior. She had gone from normal and shrieking of a broken leg, to curled into a ball while talking in third person to a mute and distant preteen. Something was definitely up. Hopefully someone could find out the reason behind Elsas behavior. It felt like the 10 minutes passed in an hour when her and Elsa were finally called in. Diane hadn't called Ian, he didn't necessarily believe in psychiatry. So she was on her own for this. She breathed deeply as she took Elsas hand and followed the admitting nurse into the designated room.

"Alright ladies, just wait here and Dr. Dina will be in momentarily." The nurse left the room, closing the door and leaving silence behind.

Diane sat in a chair beside the door while Elsa took a seat in front of the desk.

Nassiri watched from her floating home, intrigued. Surely she could find a way to make this situation fun. She tapped her fingernails on the arm of her black faux velvet recliner and grinned. "I can make this interesting."

"Hey Nassiri! Don't think you can use this to your advantage! I'll keep you from getting close to the outside world!" Kiri picked up a rock and threw it as high and hard as she could, trying got break any low glass thing on Nassiris home.

"Don't waste your time trying to get to me. I'm outside your reach."

Kiri narrowed her eyes. 'Well, if I can't get to you with ordinary things, I'll do it with magic.' Kiri swirled her hands around, making a decent sized snowball. She breathed on it, turning it to ice. With a flick of her wrist, it flew straight into the first window Kiri could see. She heard Nassiri curse and grinned. "Now come down and let's finish things!"

Nassiri sighed, rubbing her arm. "You pesky mortal. You never learn." Nassiri walked to the front door and lazily flew down to met Kiri. "You rang?"

"I won't let you mess with the others. Even if I'm the only one who knows of you, I'll protect them." She lunged at Nassiri and punched her in the face. "If I have to get the crap beaten out of me to stall long enough to protect them, so be it."

Nassiri growled and backhanded Kiri hard enough to knock her over. "I don't even have to waste two seconds on you." She flung her wrist and a shot of hail knocked Kiri back a couple feet.

Her leg still hadn't healed, so standing was hard for Kiri. But for Elsas sake and the others, she would fight this woman. "I don't care how long it takes," Kiri leaned against a bench by the light pole. "I just need to stall you long enough for Elsa to be safe in the office."

"Elsa? Oh you mean the snowfreak who wandered to my area. Oh sure, she's safe. For now." Nassiri dodged Kiri trying to jump on her and pushed her over. "Are you sure you want to try this? It's more than you can handle in your injured state."

Kiri narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to make sure Elsa is safe, even if it is from her own creation."

Nassiri inhaled deeply and let our a shriek for a few seconds. "Ooops, did I just make sure whoever was in control heard that?" A grin spread across her lips.

Diane studied Elsa, an eyebrow raised. Elsa was holding her ears as if she heard something too loud to bare. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Nassiris grin spread wider. "You wanna know what else I can do?" She snapped her fingers and as if out of nowhere, Ayalah fell to the ground before them. "I can force control to anyone I choose. And I choose our dear little Arcana." She laughed. "And I can create triggers. I know what everyone fears." She rubbed her hands together, a bit of snow appearing as they separated. She blew it out of sight and crossed her arms. "I'm more than you can handle."

Kiri needed to rethink her approach to this. Direct confrontation was proving to be troublesome. What had she done to Arcana?

Diane stood and went to her daughter. Once again her behavior had changed. She was sitting calmly but now she was looking around frantically.

"No, no. She's a good girl. The lights are too bright. She'll behave, just make the burning stop! It hurts, it hurts!" Elsa, now Arcana, ran around the room as the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Delanor?" Dr. Dina walked in, confused by the young preteen running around. "Is your daughter alright?"

"I, I don't know. A minute ago she was sitting calmly and quietly and now this. I don't know what's going on with her! Can you tell me?" Diane rubbed her face with both hands.

Dr. Dina sat down as she watched Arcana scratch at the windows. "Young lady, can you tell me something?"

"She's a good girl. She is. She's gotta get away. It burns, it burns too much!" She grabbed at her stomach before grabbing a book from Dinas desk and smashing the window. After the glass shattered everywhere

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down young lady!" Dina ran to Elsa and held her hands.

Elsa stood, slightly swaying for a moment. Her expression was blank before she blinked and looked around. "What? Who are you?" Now Anna was in control. "Is this a doctors office? Did I get hurt? Why are you holding my hands?" Anna looked down to see shattered glass all over the ground. "Wait what happened? Is everyone okay? Mom are you hurt?" She turned to Diane, who was staring at her with a baffled expression.

Dina was staring at the patient with an intense expression. "I see. Elsa, do you know where you are?"

"Who's Elsa?"

"You are." Dina sat he down and sat at her own desk. "What is the last thing you remember doing?"

Anna tapped her chin for a moment. "Well, I was relaxing in my room, just listening to some music and drawing some silly pictures. Now I'm here. Where' is here anyway?"

"You're in a psychiatry office. From what I understand of the papers, you were referred here. Do you know why?"

"Nope. No idea at all."

"Sweetie, you told me you were losing time and things were happening that you don't remember doing. I took you to an m.d but he referred us here after you had a drastic change in behavior."

"Losing time, you say? No memory of events? Sounds very serious to me." Dina typed into her computer and turned to Diane. "Tell me, how long has this behavioral pattern been going on?"

"Well, I don't know. It's been quite a few years now. Since she was about 6."

Dina watched as Elsa untied her hair and redid it into twin braids. "I see. Have you noticed anything change after being exposed to certain things?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"What I mean is are there any apparent triggers for this behavior. A trigger is something that causes a strong reaction in a person, be it positive or negative."

"Oh. Well, some smells do it, she often mumbles about a buzzing noise and swinging light."

Dina typed more in her computer, nodding and turned to Elsa. "Elsa?" She paused, watching as the young preteen didn't react to the name. "Elsa?"

"What? Sorry, I was listening to the woman in my head."

"That's something too!" Diane rubbed her eyes. "Every now and then, she says there's voices arguing in her head and they aren't her voice."

Dina typed it all into her computer. "Ma'am, it will take more than just this evaluation appointment to find the cause of your daughters behavior-"

"I don't think so. I don't need your help." Nassiri had forced her way into control. She had dealt with Kiri by freezing her legs. Not that Kiri could have stopped her anyway. After all, Nassiri could fly and Kiri could only aim so high without missing. The fight had been rather interesting. Kiri had tried to stab her using an ordinary kitchen knife, to which Nassiri shot out of her hand with snow. That didn't stop Kiri from trying to stall Nassiri. Kiri simply tackled her and punched her a few times. That just made Nassiri pissed off and more determined to get out. So she rolled over, using her wings for momentum. That propelled her a few feet off the ground and caused Kiri to fall off. Angered that she was late already, Nassiri froze Kiris legs and flew as fast as she could to the void. The others had been given a chance to play with the doctor and Nassiri wanted her turn.

"What do you mean Elsa?" Dina tapped a finger on her chin.

"What I mean is there's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. There's this thing called puberty that causes hormonal imbalance. Or is that still a foreign concept? Geez, you guys are so stupid. Mood swings and some nightmares and you immediately think something's fucked up in a kids head. Are you that eager to give medicine to dumb down kids? How pathetic." Nassiri stood and put her hands on Dinas desk. "Listen quacko, the only thing I want is some alcohol. That's all I need. And Diane, you fail as a parent. You're so quick to find a way to have someone else deal with me instead of deal with me yourself. What kind of parent are you? Hey Dina, if you want someone to diagnose, try Ian. That religious nut uses incense and shock therapy to try and fix puberty."

"Stop it vixen!"

"Why? I'm having fun. Everyone else had a chance."

"You're fun is dangerous."

"I don't care. It's how I have fun."

"Why are you arguing with my guardian angel? Stop it! She's just trying to protect me!"

"No she's not Elsa. She's trying to hurt you!"

"I'm not listening to you!" Elsa covered her ears for a few seconds and dropped her hands, crossing her arms defiantly.

Satisfied that Nassiri had made enough of a scene, she let Elsa slip back into control to argue with Kiri in front of the doctor.

"I'm the one who's trying to protect you, not her!"

"Why do you hate my angel so much? Is it because she is an angel and you're not?"

"What she is has nothing to do with it."

Dina was staring at Elsa intently as she argued with herself. "This is very intriguing. Mrs. Delanor, I believe your daughter is in desperate need of my help. It will take multiple visits. Your insurance does cover our serves so that won't be a problem. Mrs. Delanor, your daughter shows signs of a very serious illness. It is very important not to upset her. Do you understand? I'll schedule you for next Monday at 1:30. That's my soonest opening. Please, do not upset her. Take notes on all of her behaviors and above all, be careful." She wrote on her clipboard and tore it off, handing it out to Diane.

Diane took the appointment slip from Dina and nodded. "I understand. Hopefully we can figure out what's going on in her head."

Elsa was now sitting quietly, one hand playing with a braid and he other tapping her fingers. Kiri was impatient with the situation and tapping her fingers in the castle, while Elsa was just waiting to go home. It had been one hell of a day and Elsa just wanted it to be over. Diane took Elsas hand and went to confirm the appointment with the receptionist.

"This will be hard to explain to Ian," Diane mumbled as she took Elsa home.

* * *

_**Any other questions, feel free to ask in the reviews. I'm trying to make clear who fronts and what not, but without the specific fonts I use in my notepad program it's hard. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 51!**_


	51. Falling In The Black (Elsa, Arcy, Kiri)

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this thrilling chapter! So much action! And we see justice! Some explanation. Sometimes with DID, the core or fronting alter may hear fragments of what people are saying, be it alters or someone talking to them in the real world. With that said, enjoy the show!**_

_**TW: Domestic violence, electro-shocking, forced alter control, alter switching**_

* * *

Chapter 51- Falling In The Black (Elsa, Arcy, Kiri)

Elsa was completely silent as she was driven home. What had she been doing? No matter what, she couldn't remember. What had she done last? She only had pictures of fuzzy buildings and blurred people instead of a smooth memory.

"You…risky…unbelievable…"

That was Kiri. Normally she could hear everything said. So why did it sound like Kiri was on the bad end of phone connection?

"…fun! Like….again…"

That was Anna.

"My plaything."

Who was that? It didn't sound like anyone Elsa already knew of. What day was it again? How old was she? Why were they in the car? Her right hand kept tracing a small counterclockwise circle on the car door as her left hand sat still. Why was her hand doing that? She felt a detached sense of sorrow and guilt. But why? They weren't her emotions, were they? Had Elsa done something she needed to be sorry for? As she stared out the window, Elsa felt herself detach. not really going to the castle but just, watching her life third person. Her mom was talking to her, but she couldn't hear the words. A smell drifted passed her nose and all she could distinguish was cold. Was she smelling temperatures? That was just crazy. But wasn't she crazy enough because she had people in her head? Or was that a normal thing for other people? That was still a blurred line to Elsa. She could hear herself responding to her mom, but it just sounded severely muffled through a thick wall. Who was talking? Her vision was fuzzy and she felt..light. Her head was blank as she watched the car pull into the drive way. Hopefully her dad wouldn't flip out about them being late. Lately he'd gotten more and more vindictive about time and how often the car was used.

Elsa followed her body was whoever walked into the house and sat in the living room, casually watching tv. Elsa turned her attention to her parents. they were in the kitchen.

"…late…Doing…car?" Now her father had the same strange broken speech as Kiri and Anna.

"Elsa…doctor….not physical….Psychiatrist…" Guess Elsas hearing just made everyone sound like they were on the bad end of a phone connection.

A psychiatrist? Is that where they had been that whole time?

"What?!….nonsense….fine….attention…"

Well, figured Ian would freak. He wasn't a supporter of mental health issues. From what Elsa had seen, he believed anything to do with the mind was all a matter of demons. why was her father such a nut? _'But, he is only trying to do what's best for me, right?' _

"…dare…against…What…elsa…"

"…needs…wrong….Monday…" Her father grabbed a plate and threw it down.

Elsa just ignored them, as her parents arguing had become a regular thing. She focused on the tv, only able to see blurry moving colors and shapes. Suddenly, she felt herself falling. She landed hard on her bed moments later. What had just happened? Her head was hurting and her arms were stinging. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, feeling a bump on her head. When did that get there? Where was she? When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw the familiar surrounding of her room in the castle. How had she gotten here? She didn't voluntarily go. Eh, maybe Anna or Kiri wanted to have some outside time. Elsa decided to take a nap while she was safe in her bed.

Nassiri was having fun. She had dragged Arcana with her to co-host and was pushing Elsa parents. She was sitting on the back of the couch, kicking her legs. "Psh, like I care if you don't want me seeing him. I'm going anyway." Nassiri hopped down and moved toward the door.

"You are forbidden to see that supposed boyfriend of yours, Elsa!" Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You might be turning thirteen soon but that doesn't give you permission to date!"

"Like I care. I'm growing up and there's shit you can do to stop it!" NAssiri wrenched her arm free and continued to the door.

"Elsa please just stop this rebellious behavior!" Diane sighed.

"Screw you mom. You're too weak to even stand up for yourself against dad. So why should I listen to you?" Nassiri lauded as Diane ran from the room.

"Alright young lady, I've had enough of this attitude!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. "You will respect me and your mother! We are your parents and you will listen to us!"

Nassiri just raised an eyebrow. "You? My parents? don't make me laugh. You're a religious freak who uses exorcisms to cure puberty and mom is a weak minded fool. I don't consider either of you adequate parents." She laughed as his face grew red. "Tea kettle about to whistle!" 'Have fun Arcana,' she forced physical control to Arcana as Ian slapped Elsas body.

"She's a good girl, she'll listen! Please!" Arcana hid her face in her hands. "Anything but the pain!"

Ian dragged Arcy by her wrists into the basement. "It's been too long since this has happened. Maybe this will shock some sense into you." He strapped her to the table and went on the other side of the glass.

"No please! She's good girl! She'll always listen!"

"No she won't! She hates you and wishes you'd just die!"

"No, no that's not her talking! It's someone else! Please, She's a good girl! She'll listen forever!"

Ian could only hear a defiant preteen as he reached to the switch.

"Ian stop it! Don't! The psychiatrist warned against this!" Diane rushed in the room and tackled Ian.

"Diane what the hell are you talking about?"

Diane held Ians arms down with all of her body weight. "She said that certain triggers can cause certain behaviors and to not make it worse. This will surely make it worse. Why is this thing even here in the first place?!"

Arcy, hearing them arguing, cried. "She's sorry! She didn't mean to make them argue! It's all her fault…All her fault…" She curled her legs to her chest and did her best to rock back and forth. "She's sorry, she's sorry! Just stop the buzzing!"

Ian was getting increasingly pissed off. He could only think of how he wanted to deal with Elsas attitude. "Get off of me woman!" He rolled over, throwing Diane off of him.

"Ian I beg you, don't touch the switch! You'll only make whatever she has worse!" Diane stood and frantically ran to block the switch. She threw herself in front of it, clinging to the wall as best as she could so Ian couldn't touch it.

"Diane, I don't give a shit what some mental quack said about our daughter. They don't know her like we do and I certainly don't want any quack telling me what to do or what not to do with how I raise her!"

Diane groaned loudly. "This isn't raising her! It's endangering her! Can't you see that?! Look anther right now! She's hysterical and you haven't even touched the switch yet! She's terrified and I bet she's terrified of you!"

"How dare you!" Ian backhanded Diane, grabbed her arm, led her out the basement door and locked it. "Like she knows what's best. Her maternal instincts are clouding her judgement." He hit the switch for a few seconds, hearing the buzzing and cut off yelp of his daughter. Still she was talking in third person so he hit the switch again. After a few seconds, her screaming and crying had stopped.

Kiri had rushed to the outer world to save Arcy from the shocking, a little late but at least she was spared the second shock. She panted, strapped to the table. _'Things are spiraling out of control. I need to get him out of the picture…'_ She was still extremely dizzy from the rush to the outer world and her leg was still throbbing from being broken. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out his silhouette through the glass. _'Good, that's all I need.'_ Her fingers twirled a little, a snow flurry going to him. _'Freeze him…' _She could hear Ians cursing and Diane banging at the door through the intense ringing in her ears. She panted a few more times before throwing up on herself, the nausea finally becoming unbearable.

There was the sound of wood splitting and Diane finally got through, having used a butcher knife to slice through the door. "Elsa! Elsa! Oh my baby girl are you okay?! Oh dear you threw up all over yourself!" She hugged Elsa despite the vomit on her torso. "That's it! I've had enough! Your father is abusive and I'm not going to let this go on anymore!" She unstrapped her daughter. "Can you stand?"

"No, not, not really…Everything hurts…" Kiri swayed before Diane helped support her.

"Let's get upstairs. I'm calling the cops. This sick punishment has gone on long enough." She finally noticed there was no protest. "Where's Ian?"

"F-frozen…I…I panicked….it happened…" Kiri coughed up a little blood. She smelled like singed hair and it grossed her out. "I'll…I'll undo it…" She weakly flicked her wrist, Ian falling unconscious to the floor. She felt her knees give out and nearly brought Diane to the floor with her.

"Ok just hold on. I'll get the hone and come down here. You can't go up any stairs like this." Diane quickly ran back upstairs.

_'Arcy….I hope you're okay…I'm sorry, I took so long…I can;t…keep this up….I'll surely, die….'_ Kiri let herself lay down to regain her strength.

Diane ran back in, already on the phone with authorities. She was explaining everything while trying to put a pillow under Kiris head. She hung up and cradled Kiris head, placing the pillow and her daughter on her lap. "I'm so sorry Elsa. this wouldn't have happened if I had stopped him sooner. We'll get somewhere safe, I promise. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine…You did…everything you could. You're, not a failure…You're, a good mom…" Kiri let herself pass out from shock and pain. She woke up in a hospital, seeing an i.v in her arm. "Mom?"

"Right here honey! Oh thank god you're awake! You've been asleep for days! I was so worried you wouldn't wake up!"

Kiri turned to see Diane a mess. Her hair was a mess, there were more grays then before and it looked like Diane hand't slept at all. "Mom, are you okay? Have you slept or eaten?" Kiri felt her hands nervously twitching, it was probably Elsa watching from the kitchen window of the castle. She could feel Elsas anxiety and worry. _'Everything's fine, Elsa. Trust me.'_

_'Watch over her. I don't know when I can come back. Something's wrong and I can't leave the castle.'_

_'You can't? No matter what?'_

_'No. Anna and the quiet girl have no problem leaving but I can't. The doors won't open and neither will the windows.'_

_'Damn it. Just stay in your room. Don't come out unless it's for food. I'll try and help as soon as I can.'_

_'No you won't. She's mine now, Kiri.'_

_'Damn it Nassiri! Leave her alone!'_ Kiri got pissed off but she wouldn't let it show. That would only worry Diane more. Then she realized she had been spacing out on whatever Diane had been saying. While she had communicated with Elsa, the noises and voices from the real world had become muffled. "I'm sorry mom, I kinda spaced out. I'm still pretty groggy. What were you saying?"

Diane blinked and sigh slightly. "It's okay honey. I was saying that the cops have arrested Ian. They seized his electroshock equipment. He's been charged with domestic violence and child abuse. He won't be getting any bail and will be in jail for at least 10 years. We'll have time to find somewhere safe to go."

"That's good to hear." Kiri could breathe a little easier. That was one less trigger to deal with. "Mom, can we move to a new neighborhood? Maybe switch schools? There are some kids at school who do some trigger-y things and that's not good for me, right?"

"We can do whatever you like, Elsa. I just want to make up for the lack of protection over the years. I can't apologize enough for it."

"It's okay mom. Just make sure you take care of yourself too."

"I will, baby girl, I will."

Kiri went silent as she thought of what Nassiri could be doing while the girls were unprotected. They had no idea Nassiri was there, Elsa believed she was an angel and to make it worse, now Nassiri had free reign while Kiri tended to things in the real world. Elsa was in danger from her own creation and she didn't even know it. How could she protect Elsa when she wasn't there? _'I need a drink right now…'_ Kiri sighed as she relaxed on the hospital bed.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that! What will happen while Kiri is gone? What will Nassiri do? Find out in chapter 52! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	52. The Beauty's The Beast (Nassiri, Elsa)

_**Wow. That's all I can say. The positive reviews of this piece are overwhelming and mean so much to me! Thank you all! I hope I can continue to fascinate and entertain you guys up until the end. I can't thank you all enough for all the support and amazing reviews :') It simply moves me and brings tears to my eyes to know how much you guys love my work. Thank you so much! Okay, I'll stop babbling now. **_

_**TW: blood, panic attacks, hallucinations**_

* * *

Chapter 52-The Beauty's The Beast (Nassiri, Elsa)

Nassiri grinned. She had successfully trapped Kiri in the outer world. With Kiri stuck in reality, Nassiri could torment the girl as much as she wanted. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Elsa pace in the castle. Oh the fun she could have.

Elsa paced restlessly about. Why couldn't she get out of the castle? "This is weird and sorta scary. Anna and the other girl have no problems coming and going. But if I try, the doors don't open. Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough." She went back to the front door and yanked on them as hard as she could. She pulled a muscle in her arm trying to open the door and swore under her breath. "Maybe the window?" Holding her left shoulder, Elsa took a few steps to a window and tried to open it. It opened but when she tried sticking her hand out, she felt a slimy shock on fingers. "Ow! What the shit?!" Elsa couldn't see anything that might block her way or shock her. So why couldn't she get a single finger outside the castle. She went into the den and sat on a chair, tapping her fingers together. It didn't make sense. She should be able to leave. After all, she had created this new mental world in which she escaped. So it didn't make sense for her to be trapped.

Elsa watched as Anna left, skipping out to who knew where. The quiet girl, Aya, whose name had learned from some scattered papers left behind, was in her room. And apparently Kiri was stuck in the real world. Where was Elsas angel when she was needed?

"Oh you poor thing. Are you trapped in your castle?"

"Angel! Oh thank goodness you're here! I am and I don't know how to get out!"

"Oh dear, that's no fun," Nassiri grinned as she spoke to Elsa. She was laying on the roof of the castle, her panther tail swishing lazily behind her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Get me out of here! My mom needs me!"

"Oh dear, I wish I could but I can't."

"What?" Elsa felt all her hope shatter around her like a glass rose crashing to a cement ground. "Why not?"

"Well, there's a lesson to be learned here. And as your guardian angel, I'm forbidden to help you. You have to find a way out yourself."

"I can't! I, I don't know how!"

"Well, that's a shame." Nassiri slowly sat up. "I can't help you. It's against the rules."

"Rules? You have to follow rules?" Elsa was now thoroughly confused.

"Oh yes child. I am obliged to follow the rules made by the one true god. Even angels must obey them."

Elsa scoffed. "There is no god. He didn't save me when I needed him to."

"A pity you can't recognize the brilliant way he did help you." Nassiri lied. _'But all for the better. If you knew why we were all here, you'd crack even more.' _"child, this is a task that you alone must face."

"Angel please! give me some advice! I can't do this on my own! I'm only a kid still! I don't know all the answers!"

Nassiri ignored elsas pleas for help and advice. It was all part of her brilliant plan. She gently glided down to the front room window to secretly spy on Elsa. She was pacing again, a trail of frost left behind her as she walked. _'Let's make this interesting.'_ Nassiri flicked her fingers, some snow flying in through a cracked window. It followed Elsa and wherever she walked, ice spike formed.

"What? No! I didn't want ice spikes! The trail of frost was fine but not this! Stop it!" Elsa held her hand out at the ice spikes, but as Nassiri had made them, they wouldn't disappear. Nassiri just grinned and flicked her fingers, making ice trail up the walls of the den. "Shit! No! Stop it Elsa! This isn't how you stop the ice! You know how to do it! Kiri taught you how."

"Kiri taught you wrong, dear child," Nassiri spoke again. "She taught you how to use if to hurt people. You have no control over it."

"No, that's can't be true! When Kiri gave me the lessons, I was able to control it!"

"Do you know why that is?"

"Because I was able to control it with my will."

"No," Nassiri grinned. "Kiri can control the snow and ice you have. You thought you were learning, but she just made it appear that way. You've not once been able to control your powers."

"That's not true! It can't be! She was the first one to help me!"

"Angels are physically unable to lie, my child. I wish I were though. The truth can be painful." Nassiri was working her way to causing a rift between Kiri and Elsa that could never be fixed. If Elsa didn't trust Kiri, then Elsa would be a little toy in her perfectly manicured hands. 'Soon, soon.' She watched as Elsa paced even faster, more snow and ice in her trail.

"Kiri manipulated me? It can't be. She wouldn't. She helped me deal with Hans. But angels can't lie…So maybe that's true? I don't know what to believe anymore! I wish my life were easier!" Elsa stopped pacing and plopped down where she stood, rubbing her head frantically. Snow started falling as doubt and a tiny shred of fear snuck into her heart. Had the one person she and trusted this long been manipulating her? Was Kiri still the same cold person she was when they first met? Over the years it had seemed that Kiri had warmed up to Elsa, but maybe Elsa had just gotten used to Kiris cold attitude? There was so much doubt swimming around in Elsas head now. Who should she trust? Who could she trust? Why had all this started? When had it started? Elsa screamed and the snow around her started swirling around.

Nassiri raised an eyebrow. It was amazing what a convincing few words could do to a broken little girls mind. "Oh you poor child. I didn't mean to make you doubt her. I was just pointing out some things you may not have known. Be calm child."

"How can I? Kiri could be the person responsible for everything! And all this time I thought she was a friend!"

Nassiri seized the chance while the snow around Elsa was swirling. She threw in hail and made the wind pick up faster. She watched as Elsa shrieked and tried to run, but the storm just followed her. Nassiri made sure it followed her wherever she went. "Why are you running child? That never solves problems."

"It's hailing on me, that's why! it hurts and I'm scared!"

At this point, Elsas fear and paranoia fed into her powers, making ice spread up the walls and onto the ceiling. It sealed the castles front doors shut, sealing Anna out as she was coming back, while keeping Elsa and Ayalah in. Elsa ran frantically to the front doors, trying to open them again. Her hands slipped on the frozen knobs. "Oh no, not again! Not this, not now! I can't trap myself while I'm already trapped! No, no no!" She started pounding on the doors. "Someone, please open the doors! Let me out!"

Anna heard the cries of the one girl she heard called Elsa as she reached for the knob. Her hand retracted instantly, scared that the girl had made it into her own home. "Who are you? How did you get in my home?"

"It's my home too! I'm trapped inside! Please, help me get out Anna!"

"How do you know my name?!" Annas eyes widened.

Nassiri, moving to the front yard and behind a tree, called quietly to Anna. "She's here to get you Anna. She's after you. She's the reason you hear the voices and see the people coming for you. Don't let her out."

"I, I don't know if I should let you out. She tells me it's your fault I'm crazy! Don't touch me!" Anna backed up from the door. If she couldn't let Elsa out, how was she supposed to get in to her room? She glanced about the castle until her eyes came to a ladder. Anna, happy to find a way in that wouldn't let her enemy out, moved the ladder to her bedroom window. ""You're not coming to Elsa!"

"Anna please! Mom needs me! I need her! I'm scared and alone! Please, just let me out!"

Anna ignored Elsa as she climbed the ladder. She took her shoe off and used it to break the window. A rush of cold air hit her instantly as broken glass scattered everywhere. Anna gasped as she looked in her room. there was a thin layer of ice on the walls, floors and ceiling. "what, what happened?"

"It's Elsas fault Anna. She's trying got freeze everyone so she can escape." Nassiri called.

"Elsa…" Anna narrowed her eyes. She carefully climbed through her window, the ladder falling. Anna sighed heavily and carefully moved to the door of her room. She tried opening it but the knob only turned and turned. "What the? I'm, I'm locked in?! But how?!" She tried pulling on it time and time again but only managed in slipping on the ice and hitting her head on the corner of her bed. A few minutes later, she sat up and rubbed her head. Her fingers met a warm liquid and instantly she began freaking out. "B-b-blood?! Oh god, oh god oh god…No, I'm, I'm bleeding. It;s her fault! No, it hurts!" Anna clutched her head, dizzy. She opened her eyes a little to see the shadows moving a little. "The shadows! No! Elsa stop the shadows! No! Let me out! No! No don't touch me! Oh god I can see their words as they fall out of their mouths!" Anna watched in terror from the farthest corner of her room as the shadows moved closer. They were mouthing the words 'freak,' 'insane,' 'demented,' 'outcast.' And Anna could physically see the words falling out of the shadows mouths. As she began to panic and claw at her bedroom, her panic and anxiety fed into Elsa and spiked Elsas already high level of fear.

"This isn't happening! It isn't happening! No! I'm gonna freeze to death before I can get out! Someone please help! Let me out! Why is this happening?!"

Nassiri felt it was time to show herself. She casually flew to Annas window and landed, sitting on the windowsill. "Hello Anna."

"Who, who the hell are you?! You're one of them! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Anna scrambled to her feet to the opposite side of the room, slipping on the thin ice. "Don't come near me!"

"I don't have to." Nassiri held her right palm up, an ice spike forming in her hand. "I can hurt you without being near you."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"This." Nassiri waved her left hand, a torrent of snow swirling violently around Anna.

"NO MAKE IT STOP I'LL FREEZE TO DEATH! WHAT ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Anna shrieked as loud as she could over the howling wind in her room.

"Why don't you ask Elsa?" Nassiri threw the ice spike through the snow, hearing a sickening piercing sound followed by Annas agonized shriek of pain. Nassiri let the snow drop to see Anna with the ice spike in her stomach, bleeding badly. "One down. I will be the only one left." She casually entered Annas room and moved to the girl. "Never question why I do what I do." She took some of Annas blood from her body and rubbed it on her hands. "Nothing like a dramatic entrance with an intimidation factor." Nassiri kicked Annas door down and held her hands behind her back. It was time for Elsa to meet who she thought was her guardian angel. She walked down the stairs and saw Elsa curled in a ball on the floor, hands over her head. "Oh child, stand up."

Elsas had heard Annas shriek and had ran to the nearest corner, frightened. When she heard that familiar voice, her head lifted a little. "Angel? Is, is that you?"

Nassiri grinned. "My name is Nassiri. I guess you could call me an angel, if you wish."

"Are you who's been guiding me?"

"Indeed. Now, I want you to take a good look at me." Nassiri grinned.

Elsa was now frightened and bewildered. "Um, okay?" She watched as Nassiri spread her wings and let her ears and tail show. "What, what are you?"

Nassiri unfolded her hands from behind her back and held them in front of her as if to help Elsa up. "Don't you recognize your angel?"

Elsa shrieked and scrambled back from Nassiri. "Is, is that…Is that….b-b-blood? But, but…h-how…." Then Elsa realized what had happened. "What did you do to Anna?!"

"Don't ever question an angels righteous judgement, my dear."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Kiri was right! You're no angel!" She stood and ran from Nassiri into the kitchen, grabbing a knife.

"Oh, that's cute." Nassiri simply flicked her wrist and a small shot of ice knocked the knife from her hands. "You're mine now. You can't run from me now. Kiri is gone and you're trapped in here." She grinned, letting her two fangs show.

"No! I won't let you do anything!" Elsa shot ice back at Nassiri, only for it to be deflected back. It froze Elsas feet to the ground.

"Never fight an angel, you can't win." Nassiri sprinkled ice along Elsas legs as she approached, freezing her more in place. Elsa tried to unfreeze herself but in vain. NAssiri closed the distance between them and took Elsas chin in her hand, smearing blood on her. "Such a shame a pretty girl like you broke the way you did. You would have been fine if your father wouldn't have been such a freak. But I guess it's in genetics, isn't it Snowfreak?"

Elsas res widened. "H-how do you know that name?" Nassiris touch was colder than the ice on her legs and made her shiver.

"I've always been here. You made me what I am. Too bad you don't have the power to get rid of me. And you should know, your father loved to torture you until you screamed in agony." The cruel woman paced behind Elsa.

"No! That's not true! He didn't torture me!"

Nassiri casually strolled in front of Elsa and stared down at her. "Oh? You don't remember the electric shocks, the burning, the forced exorcisms? He thought you were possessed the whole time."

"No! My father loved me and would do what he could to protect me!" Elsa frantically shook her head.

"Too bad I can show you the truth," Nassiri spoke as she placed her hands on Elsas head, forcing the memories she had taken from Elsa back into the girls mound. she only let the shock therapy slip back in. She could feel Elsas body jolt as if she was actually being shocked. "Do you remember now? The shocking he put you through just to save his own ass? He was a religious freak and scared of what everyone else thought. what would people say if they knew his precious daughter was a snow witch?"

Elsa screamed, writhing in agony. "No! It hurts! Daddy why?! I though thou loved me! It burns! Make it stop!" She screamed in agony a few seconds before she went limp and fell to the floor.

Nassiri laughed maniacally. "Just as I had planned. You can't handle the truth. You're too weak and breakable. Such a pity this wonderful magic is wasted on a filthy human like you." Nassiri broke the ice on Elsas legs and picked her up. "Let's get you to my place." She carried Elsa over her shoulder, taking her to her home.

Anna lay on the floor, bleeding and crying. She had managed to pull the ice spike out and wrap her torso, stopping her blood loss. But everything was blurry and she was too light headed to move. She only hoped if she passed out, she wouldn't die. With her last waking breath, she made a plea to anyone who could hear. "Please….someone save us….from the…psycho angel….Anyone…."

Kiri, who had been trying got sleep in the real world to get to the inner world, heard Annas weak plea and felt her searing pain. "God damn it Nassiri!" She cursed, enraged that she was unable to reach to reach the others to help.

* * *

_**Oh I just love making things angsty and dark. It's my specialty. Hope you guys enjoyed it and weren't disappointed! We're coming to an end shortly, though. I'll see you guys in chapter 53! thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	53. The First Step (Kiri, Diane)

_**Wow. Well, I'm expecting a baby with my fiancée. A month in as of today (3-9-15). But worry not, that won't delay any updates for my loyal readers. And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Notes: sometimes the one fronting can think they're speaking internally to themselves or the core/another alter when they're actually unaware that they're talking out loud. **_

_**TW: hypnosis**_

* * *

Chapter 53- The First Step (Kiri, Diane)

There was no way Kiri could sleep. She had felt Annas wound and heard her desperate plea. Nassiri was planning to be the only one left, even if that meant killing off everyone else. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was 11:21 p.m. Monday was only 39 minutes away. Which meant the doctors appointment was in 12 hours. But how would Kiri handle things while not showing signs of worry for the others? After all, the point of Kiri and the others was to protect Elsa without raising suspicion. Although, Arcy, Aya and Nassiri didm't necessarily do their job right. Then again, it could be that they didn't know what their purpose was. Kiri sighed and rolled over. After what felt like hours, she finally dozed off.

Kiri found herself floating in the void. That was a god sign. If she could get in the void, maybe, just maybe, she could get to the inner world. She ran around, searching for the dim light that would show her the way. All she could seed, or couldn't see, was darkness. She was weightless and it annoyed her. It was hard to get anywhere when you felt like you were floating. She rustled her hair in frustration, black and red strands falling over her eyes. "God damn it! I should have locked Nassiri in a prison when I had the chance! Who knows what she's doing to the girls right now! Why did she have to be created?!" Kiri sat down in the void, tapping her fingers. How could she get to the girls and protect them? There had to be a way. Kiri kept running in the void, but anywhere there seemed to be a light, she hit an invisible wall. Her frustration kept growing. "No! I have to get inside! I have to protect them! No one else knows how dangerous that wicked vixen is!" Kiri shot ice and hail at everything around her in vain. There seemed to be no end to the darkness. "Why now of all times!?"

Nassiris chilling laugh echoed through the darkness. "Why? Because I can. And so I will."

"Show yourself Nassiri!"

She stepped out of the darkness, wearing a silver gown to her feet with a black cape behind her, wings half extended. "Long time, no see Kiri. What's wrong? Don't you want to come home anymore?"

"Of course I do you vile woman. And you know the reason I can't." She crossed her arms, narrowing her dark crimson eyes at the angel.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Nassiri feigned innocence in her voice. "I have nothing to do with why you can't find your way in this place."

"Shut the fuck up! I hate you. What have you done to the girls?"

"The girls, the girls….Oh you mean the other alters that Elsa created? I haven't done anything to them, yet."

"That's a damn lie. I felt something happen to Anna and heard her cry for help. What did you do to her!" Kiri was losing her patience rapidly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna…Oh you mean the schizophrenic redhead! Simple, I stabbed her."

Kiri couldn't help the deep growl that escaped her throat. "Why!?"

"Annoying child was having a panic attack while being in my way." Nassiri yawned and placed a manicured her hand on her hip. "So, I took care of her."

Kiri jumped on Nassiri and punched her a few times in her face. "How dare you hurt them! It's my job to protect them!"

Nassiri rolled over and threw Kiri off with her legs. She stood with a deep sigh and brushed herself off. "And yet here you are, incapable of being where you're needed most."

"I swear if you lay a hand on Elsa I'll murder you!" Kiri scrambled to her feet.

"Elsa, Elsa…Oh! You want Elsa? Well here's your precious snowflake!" Nassiri swept her cape to the side, revealing Elsa unconscious underneath it.

"What did you do to her?!"

Nassiri shrugged. "I only showed her a little bit of truth from her childhood. She couldn't handle it."

"Of course she couldn't! Why do you think we exist?! We're a way-"

"For her to escape the traumas of her real life," Nassiri mocked in a sarcastic voice, her hand moving like a mouth. "Yeah, do you think I care? As long as she's around, I can never be free. I'm an angel, not a slave to a frightened little freak of a child. Now, if you'll excuse me," Nassiri picked up Elsa and vanished in the darkness.

"…sa….lsa….Elsa….Elsa!"

Kiri opened her eyes in reality to see Diane staring at her very concerned. Kiris head felt like it was going to split as she slowly sat up. Her vision and stomach were both whirling, thrown goof her balance. "Mom? What, what time is it?"

Diane raised an eyebrow. "It's almost 10. I came in to wake you up and you were thrashing about. I've been trying to wake you for…" She glanced at the clock. "Eight minutes. Are you alright? Was it a bad nightmare?"

_'You could call it a type of nightmare,'_ Kiri sighed. "Yeah. I can't remember what though. Isn't my appointment today?"

"Yeah it is. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am. I wanna know what's wrong with me." Kiri slowly stood. "Do we have any medicine for nausea? My stomach is doing a spin cycle in my body."

"Of course baby girl. Just stay right here. Get yourself dressed and I'll get you some medicine to take with peppermint tea." Diane left the room in a swift motion.

Kiri rubbed her head. Anna was fatally wounded, Elsa was unconscious and in Nassiris hands and who knew where Aya and Arcy were. Were they safe? Had they run off? Had Anna survived the attack? Kiri paused for a moment. She had grown fond of the girls she lived with without realizing it. What a twist that was for her. But, it was for the best that she cared. Someone had to look after them. But she wasn't there to protect them. The guilt weighed heavily on her. Sure, she had spared Arcana from being shocked again but in doing so she had locked herself out of the inner world. It was a win-lose. Diane returned and handed her a cup of tea with a small white pill. She smiled as Kiri took the medicine and drank the tea. "Thank you. Just give it a few minutes to work okay?" Kiri stood and went to the closet to get dressed. She chose a black off the shoulder long sleeve t shirt, dark blue jeans and heeled boots. She went to the bathroom and turned the light on to brush her hair. Staring in the mirror, Kiri felt an odd sense of depersonalization. _'I can never get used to seeing this white hair and blue eyes. It's so odd to look in the mirror and see a 4'7" preteen…'_ Kiri brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail on her head. She brushed her teeth and walked out. "Well, whenever you're ready, I guess."

"Alright baby girl. and I want you to know that no matter what we find out, I'll always love you and support you."

_'If only Elsa were awake to hear that.'_ "Thanks mom. Let's go."

Kiri and Diane got in her moms sedan and drove to the psychiatrists office. Kiri kept reminding herself that she had to act like Elsa to keep things looking normal. But suspicion was already raised and that was bad. Elsa didn't know what was really going on, so how would she handle it when, or if, she found out? It would be harder for Elsa to come back to reality if she was ever told the nature of her condition. That was if she could ever rescue Elsa from Nassiri. _'God I only pray I can. I let her down when she needed me most…'_ Guilt washed over Kiri as they parked and headed into the building. Diane checked them in and they sat down. Both were silent as the only sounds were muffled conversations and the clock ticking.

"Elsa Delanor?" A nurse came out form a door, calling her name.

"Right here. Let's go Elsa." Diane stood up, Kiri following her into the back. The nurse led them to din as office, telling them Dian would be in shortly. "Alright elsa. I want you to cooperate with whatever Dina tells you to do. Can you do that?"

"Sure." Kiri was too deep in thought._ 'Anna, can you hear me?'_

_'Huh? Who's there?'_

Kiri sighed deeply. At least Anna was alive._ 'It's me, Kiri. how are you doing?'_

_'I'm, I'm weak. and hungry….So very hungry. I've been trapped in my room for days…'_

"What? How long?"

_'I think it's been 2 days now,'_ Anna replied._ 'Kiri, did you know about that psycho?'_

Kiri sighed. "I'd been trying to keep her away from you guys but I failed. I'm sorry." Kiri was unaware that she was speaking out loud. She believed she was only speaking internally to Anna. And due to that, she didn't notice that Dina and Diane were silently listening to her talk to herself.

_'Kiri, are you good?'_

"I am, I've been trying to protect you of some time."

_'Thank you. Please don't go anywhere.'_

"I won't Anna. Find a way out of your room and get something to eat. Even if you have to climb out the window." Kiri finally noticed the silence. "What?"

Dina tilted her head. "Elsa, who's Anna?"

Kiri blinked, looking to Dina. "What do you mean?"

"You've been talking to yourself for a couple minutes and just mentioned the name Anna. Who is she?"

Kiri cursed herself silently._ 'Crap. Was I not speaking internally?'_ She sighed. "Anna is an imaginary friend of mine. She's like a little sister I never had."

"I see," Dina replied, writing on a notepad. "And where does Anna live?"

"She lives in a castle." Kiri replied.

Dina nodded and wrote a little more. "Diane, how has her behavior been since this Friday?"

"Well, she was fine up until her father tried his usual treatment. Then she became hysterical and started talking in third person."

Dian wrote more. "And what was her fathers 'usual treatment' like?"

"Well, He would either hit her, sprinkle holy water on her while reciting biblical quotes but I think his favorite method was…" Diane gulped down the lump in her throat and wiped her eyes. "His most favored method was electro-shock therapy and exorcisms."

"Oh my. What a horrible way to treat someone, especially ones own child, who has a mental condition."

Diane placed her fence in her hands. "Please tell me whatever is wrong with her can be fixed."

"Ms. Delanor," Dina picked up glasses from her table and put them on. "Based on what you told me Friday and the behavior changes I saw in person myself, I don't believe this is something that can be easily fixed. It will take time to diagnose her and possibly longer to treat her, depending on what my evaluation finds." She stood and moved to a longer chair. "Elsa, please come and lay on this chair." Kiri silently go up and laid down. "Alright, now what I'm going to do is purely voluntary. You can refuse it at anytime."

"What are you going to do to her?" Diane got up to stand by Elsa.

"I'm going to try hypnosis. Perhaps we can find some more clues as to her condition if she is more relaxed." Dina turned to Kiri. "Now Elsa, I'm going to swing a pendulum in front of your eyes. I want you to focus on it and breathe deeply." Dina picked up a pendulum form the stand by the chair and swung it. "Breathe deeply and follow the pendulum. Feel yourself relaxing and freeing yourself from worry."

Kiri watched the small crystal swing back and forth. "Okay, now what?" She was breathing very deeply and relaxing.

"You said Anna lived in a castle. Are you able to get into it?"

Kiri, despite her best efforts, felt herself relax. "No. Not right now."

"are you usually able to get in it?"

"No problem. In and out as I please."

Diane stared intently as her daughter talked. Dina wrote down what was said before going on. "Elsa, how long has Anna been around?"

"She's been around for years. I didn't like her at first but now I care about her."

"Why didn't you like her?"

"She was too hyper and social for my taste. I'm a closed off woman who prefers privacy."

"Woman?" Dina looked to Diane. "Elsa close your eyes and imagine yourself gently floating on a steady river. The only sounds are the calm river along the rocky shore and serene bird calls. Close your eyes and imagine yourself falling to that serene place. Are you there?"

Kiri was silent for a few moments as she did what she was told. "..yes. I'm there. It's calm and peaceful. Very beautiful. I would love to have an outdoor read here with a nice bottle of Chardonay and a ranch caesar salad."

"Elsa, you're only 12. You can't drink."

"No, I'm not." Kiris voice was light and relaxed as she fell under the trance and totally relaxed.

"Then how old are you?"

Now Diane was confused. Elsa had been 12 and would 13 in two days on Wednesday. How could she be any different age? "Dina, what's going on?"

Dina held up a hand to silence Diane. "How old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"You're 25? But that can't be. You're only 12,Elsa."

"Elsa is 12, I'm 25."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Dina looked to Diane. "this is much deeper than it looks." She returned her attention to Elsa. "If you're not Elsa, then who are you?"

"My name is Kiri."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kiri. I am Dina, and I'm here to help you. Where is Elsa?"

Kiri sighed lightly, still feeling like she was on the peaceful river. "She's in the castle with Anna."

Dina turned her attention to Diane. "Ms. Delanor, I'll need more than this appointment to diagnose her. Now Kiri, when I count to three, you'll come back to reality gently. You've been very helpful to us and to Elsa. We all appreciate it. One, two, three."

Kiris eyes opened slowly. She looked around, knowing what all she had said. Diane was staring at her with wide eyes and her hands on her mouth. "I'm sorry Diane."

Dina stood and went to her desk. "Elsas condition is worse than I believed. I can't quite for sure say which it is yet. I'll need more evaluations to further gain insight into the situation. But from the looks of it, Elsa just might have borderline personality disorder."

Kiri didn't say anything. She knew the diagnosis was wrong but saying anything more than she already had could put her and the others in a place they didn't want to be in. As it is, Kiri was regretful that hypnosis had made her spill a little bit of truth. She simply stayed on the chair as Dina scheduled another appointment.

"Remember what I told you about triggers, Diane. Avoid them at all costs and write down significant behavioral changes. I'll see you next Monday." Dina once again gave Diane an appointment slip. Kiri silently followed Diane as they confirmed the appointment and headed to the car.

A few minutes passed before Diane spoke. It was clear by her cracking tone that she was unsure of what to think. "So, um, Kiri, was it? Um, do you mind me asking how long you've been here?"

"Since Elsa was 6."

"I see. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kiri felt just as awkward as Diane now that Diane knew who she was really talking to. "It's both, actually. It's too complicated to explain. But Elsa is safe." Kiri lied for the last part, if only to make Diane feel better. She could only hope Elsa was awake and had managed to escape Nassiri.

"Um, Kiri, I'm sorry if you saw anything that Elsa had to go through…"

"It's okay Diane. Sometimes I would take her place so she wouldn't have to go through it."

"Oh um, like how you're here now?"

Kiri scratched her head. "It's a lot more complex than that. Right now Elsa is busy in the castle so I had to come. But yeah, kinda like how I'm here now."

"Well, um, nice to meet you formally for the first time?" Diane was trudging for conversation

"Same to you. Don't worry, if it's too awkward to talk to me, you won't have to."

"Oh okay."

And so for the rest of the ride home, the only sound in the car was the quiet radio on a music station and the sound of traffic as they drove home. Kiri only hoped that the other girls were alright in her absence.

* * *

_**The first step in recovery is the willingness to seek help. Elsa is on her way to getting better. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 54!**_


	54. Light and Shadow (Kiri, Inner world)

_**Hey guys! Hope you're ready for an intense update! Sorry for the wait, life and all. I'm now 2 months pregnant and hoping it goes well. But enough of that, you guys are here for the story, not my life XD Enjoy!**_

_**TW: co-hosting**_

* * *

**Chapter 54-Light and Shadow (Kiri, Inner World)**

Once home, Diane sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, tapping her fingers. Kiri sat on the couch, staring at a blank tv. Now what? She had revealed herself, granted it was under hypnosis. Should Kiri try to comfort Diane? Should she give her distance? What was the proper thing to do? Kiri sighed and looked to Diane. The woman was pacing now. "Diane, why don't you sit down? Pacing won't help you feel any better?"

"I don't know if I can. All this time, Elsa had been telling the truth. At least I think she was. You aren't a demon are you?"

"No, I'm far from it. I'm just as human as you. I only have an ability to control her snow."

"You do? Why didn't you teach her to control it?"

Kiri rubbed her eyes. "I did. But her emotions can also trigger it. And if her emotions are stronger than her will to control it, the snow gets out of hand."

"I see. So, you've been here for almost 7 years now correct?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"With how Ian was treating her already, that would have made things worse. In fact, he's part of the reason I exist."

"So it's his fault?"

"A vast majority, yes. See, Elsa has an escape mechanism, the castle. When she can't handle her real life, that's where she goes. And then I come out."

"And you deal with it?"

Kiri nodded. "Pretty much. Although when I first came around I wasn't as warm to Elsa as I am now and I tended to terrorize you and Ian with her snow. But after about 4 months I warmed up to the squirt."

"I see. Is there more than jus thou? Cause I've noticed that you talk and sometimes Elsa just goes completely silent, or childish or horrid."

"I can't say. Mainly for safety reasons. Mine and Elsas. You'll meet any others when it's time." Kiri had to word her response carefully. She couldn't reveal the others. That was something the others had to do. though she had a feeling that Nassiri would enjoy revealing herself. Nassiri! How were the girls faring? Now worry flooded over Kiri as she laid down on the couch and tried to nap. Any time she could rest, she tried relentlessly to get into the castle. This time was no different. There was an icy barrier that Kiri couldn't do away with. It kept frustrating her more and more. No matter how much Kiri tried; or what she tried, she just couldn't get through. She paced the void, hands on her lower back. "What is going on in there?"

Elsa woke, groggy and sore. Where was she? It didn't feel anything like her room in the real world or the castle. she was on a cold ground, dim light filtering through a window. Her eyes slowly blinked, her vision clearing. She slowly sat up and looked to the window with a huge yawn. The window was coated with frost, thick snow falling outside. "What? What's happened? Where am I?" She went to stand up and walk to the window, only to feel something loose on her wrist tighten as she got close to the window. "What?" She looked to her wrists, seeing wrist braces chained from her to the floor. "What?! What is this?! Where am I!?"

"Glad you asked," Nassiri answered, her wings covering her entirely. "This is what was designed for me. But I've decided you are a much better fit for this place. It's distant, secluded and lonely, like you."

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just say, you should have listened to Kiri when she still had a chance to protect you." Nassiri stepped back slowly, laughing. "Sweet dreams Snowfreak." She opened the door and walked out, locking it behind her.

"No! Let me out! Somebody! Help! Please! I'm trapped!" Elsa frantically tried pulling on her restraints but got nowhere. "Somebody please! Help me! I've been locked up by a psycho!" Elsa kept pulling on her chains until her wrists bled. "No….No no no no no!" Elsa fell to her knees and covered her eyes, sobbing heavily. "Why? Someone…help me…." Frost and ice were starting to cover the floor and walls, slowly creeping up to the ceiling.

Anna winced as Aya wrapped the bandage around her waist. "Thanks. Man am I lucky I found you. I might have bled to death if I hadn't. Hey, doesn't your bedroom door say Ayalahs room? You have a pretty name. My name is Anna."

Aya rolled her eyes, this girl could talk. But she did have a point. If Aya hadn't have found her when she did, Anna might have bled to death. who had done this to her? Why? What could they have possibly gained from doing something so life threatening? Aya finished wrapping the bandage and handed Anna her clothes, turning so the girl could get dressed. After a few seconds, she turned around. Aya tilted her head and pointed to Annas side, using her finger to air trace a question mark.

Anna blinked and stared for a few seconds before it seems to register that Aya had non-verbally asked a question. "Oh who did this?" Aya nodded. "It was weird. I was having a hallucination and shadow things were moving and I kept hearing voices. Then on my window was this really beautiful angel. But she was scary. Her wings were black and she had strange marks all over her. She shot me with a spear of ice and walked out of the room, locking it from the outside somehow." Aya motioned around her face and hair. "Uh….looks?" Aya nodded and got something to write with and on. "Well, she was tall. About 6 feet tall I'd guess. and she had really long bright red had, with the brightest piercing green eyes I've ever seen. She also had a weird black tail."

Aya nodded and finished writing it down. She tore the paper from the notebook and stuck it to the fridge. So, there was a strange angel like woman on the loose who was willing to hurt them for no reason. How could they protect themselves? Where was this woman as they spoke? And where was the little white haired girl that often frequented the castle? And the older woman with the streaked black hair? Had the angel gotten to them too? How could she find out the answers without saying anything? She looked to Anna, who was braiding her hair. Of course! Anna could go to whoever was with Diane and ask for her! Then she could come back and tell her! But how would she get Anna to go outside? Aya motioned for Anna to follow her, walking to the front door. She pointed from Anna to the door, opened it and pointed to the void. She made a few hand gestures, trying to communicate that she should talk to whoever was with Diane. But from Annas expression, it wasn't registering. So Aya tried it simpler. She walked Anna to the void, made hand motions of talking and pointed again to the void.

"Oh! Go see who's in control and ask what's going on?" Anna smiled as Aya nodded. "Okay, I'll try." Anna walked out to the void.

Kiri sat at the dinner table, toying with the food on the plate. It was an almost eerie silence as her and Diane sat across from each other. Kiri was still unsure of how to talk to Diane know that Diane knew who she was. She sighed, trying to eat passed the huge lump of worry and agitation in her chest. Her left hand started tapping rapidly, as if impatient.

"Gee that food looks good! I just wanna eat it!"

"What the? Who?"

"Hey, lady! I forgot your name. What's going on?"

Kiri blinked. Despite Anna only talking in her head, Kiri was unintentionally voicing what Anna was saying. "Uh, bad things."

"Bad things, like what? Let me eat a bite of food and tell me."

"You dummy I can't-" Kiri was cut off as Anna ate a big helping of mashed potatoes. Kiri looked form the plate to Diane, to see her staring. After swallowing, Kiri sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." She left to Elsas room. "Anna what are you doing?! Diane already knows about me but be careful! She doesn't know of the rest of you yet."

"Why wouldn't she know of me? I am her daughter after all."

"What? No, you're…" Kiri sighed. "Ok so what's going on? Are you guys okay? What happened to you, Anna? I felt some seriously bad pains a while back."

Anna tapped her chin, making Kiri tap hers. "Well, this crazy angel lady attacked me. I was freaking out and then she came along and stabbed me with an ice spear. You then talked to me, I managed to get out of my locked room and found Elsa. But then a strange voice told me that she was responsible for everything and I started freaking out again. I'm not sure what happened after cause I blacked out for a short while but when I came to, Elsa was gone, there was a trail of frost and Aya was helping clean me up."

Kiri felt a huge knot of stress unwind but another took its place a few seconds later. "Well, at least you're alright. You said you blacked out and when you woke up Elsa was gone?"

"Yep, she was gone and there was frost."

"Frost…Listen Anna, the angel you saw is very dangerous. She'll stop at nothing to be the only one of us left! You have to stay away from her! She already has Elsa, god I hope that kid is okay. She's still just a frightened child at heart. You keep Aya and Arcy safe. For some reason, I'm locked out."

"Locked out? What do you mean?"

"I'm in control right now and I can't get back in the castle. The angel, Nassiri, is blocking me. She knows I'm trying to protect you guys and trying to kick her ass. She's keeping me out with some kind of invisible wall that I can't break down. Lock all the windows and doors, don't go out unless you absolutely have to. And if you do, go in groups and take something to help defend yourselves. Don't purposely try to find her, it will end badly for you. Just stay safe for now okay? I'm still trying to get back in every chance I get."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'll handle things out here. You just make sure everyone knows what's going on."

"Can do! Thanks lady!"

Kiri felt her migraine ease up as Anna left to go to the castle. So Nassiri had made her first move. Kiri sighed and rubbed her eyes. She needed to get back there. She was needed. "Elsa, please be okay…" She left the room to go explain to Diane what had just happened. She sat at the table and sighed. "Uh sorry. Sometimes, with what Elsa has, random thoughts are spoken and well, yeah…" It was hard to explain without revealing the existence of the others.

Anna ran from the void to the castle. She made sure to watch the skies for the angel named Nassiri. She ran into the doors, forgetting to open them. Her nose started bleeding but she put that aside. After getting in, she found Aya pacing in the kitchen. "Aya! It's uh…The dark haired older lady in control. And she says that angel is highly dangerous. Her name is Nassiri and according to the older lady, Nassiri will stop at nothing to be the only one left of us. There was a few other things…What were they…" Anna tapped her fingers together, thinking. "Oh yeah! We have to stay safe but more importantly, Nassiri has Elsa! I thought Elsa was a bad person but I guess she's not. We have to stay safe somehow. Oh god what if Nassiri comes and gets us? What if uh…" Anna snapped her fingers. "Kiri! What if Kiri can't get back in? Oh yeah Kiris locked out of the castle world by Nassiri too. What if we can't get Elsa back? What if Kiri can never come back? What if Nassiri gets us? What should we do?"

Aya rubbed her eyes. Anna was starting to panic. she lightly tapped Annas forehead and silently stared at her, barely shaking her head. This wasn't a time for panic. She rubbed a spot just above the bridge of Annas nose, wiping the blood from Annas nose with her sleeve. Aya sighed lightly and gently guided Anna to a chair to sit. She sat in front of Anna, motioning to take breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. Anna was sobbing and shaking her head, not paying attention. So Aya stood and went to the linen closet, grabbing a blanket. From there she went to the kitchen to make some peppermint tea. with the tea ready, Aya walked out, placed the blanket over Anna and handed her the tea. She gently placed her hands on Annas shoulders as Anna drank the tea, trying to convey that they'd be fine.

"Thanks Aya. Panicking isn't going to help us. I mean we're only stuck in here with a psychopathic fallen angel who wants to kill us, that's no reason to panic. Well it is but it sin't going to help us in any way." Anna sighed deeply as Aya nodded. "You're right. I need to stay calm. that dirty angel would probably enjoy seeing me freak out. Thanks, thanks." Anna slowly drank her tea, wrapping up in the blanket.

Back with Elsa, she was curled in a ball on the icy floor. "I'm going to freeze to death…I'm going to freeze….This is how I die…I don't wanna die…I'm too young to die…" That was such a cliched line. "I'm going to die before I'm 13. Please, someone…help me…" It was still lightly snowing in her room, but outside a heavy blizzard was surrounding her building.

"Elsa! Elsa can you hear me?!"

"Kiri! Thank god! I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you! I'm sorry!"

"Now isn't the time to apologize. You need to calm down. I can feel the frost of your room and your powers are leaking out into the real world. Calm dow. Remember what we talked about. Your emotions can control your powers too. If you can calm down, you can escape."

"But how Kiri? I'm chained in a dark room! I have no clue where I am!"

"It doesn't matter if you're chained or where. Your snow and ice can get you out. Focus hard. Focus on the chains and see them being covered in ice so thick, the chains break under the weight. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, I'm so scared and alone."

Kiri smiled a little as she talked to Elsa. "You're never really alone. I'm with you and so are the others. We're always with you. You can do this, Elsa, I believe in you."

Elsa wiped her nose on her shoulder with a light sniffle. "You do?"

"I always have, girl. You can do this. Now, can you move your fingers and hands?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so what you need to do is aim your hands at the base of the chains. Find where the chains attach to the wall or floor or whatever and aim your powers there. Keep using them until you can't anymore. The ice will make the chains so heavy, they'll break off the walls under the weight."

"Alright…" Elsa squinted into the thick darkness and found the chain base on the floor. "Here goes everything," she sighed heavily and did as Kiri told her. "Can you help me Kiri?"

"I'm helping as much as I can. I'm just glad you can hear me."

"Me too," Elsa kept aiming at the chain base, all her snow and ice encasing it thickly. After a few minutes, she let her arms drop, panting heavily. "Okay…what now?"

"Pull. Pull with all your strength. You can do this. You're a strong and brave young girl. You can get through this. Who's strong and brave?"

"I'm strong and brave?"

"I can't hear you." Kiri hoped her encouragement could break Elsa free.

"I'm strong and brave." Elsas voice rose a little.

"Who is?"

"I'm strong and brave!"

"Who's strong and brave?" Come on Elsa, build your confidence, Kiri bit her lip.

"I'm strong and brave!" Elsa shouted, running the full length of the chains and pulling as hard as she could. "I'm strong and brave! I'm strong and brave!"

"Damn right you are, Elsa! You got this!"

"I got this!" Elsa kept pulling, falling forward with the sound of heavy clanking on the floor. "I…I did it! I did it!" Elsa was ecstatic. "Oh my snow I did it!"

"I knew you could do it Elsa. Is there a window in your room and if so, can you reach it?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Let me guess, break it and climb out?"

"You got it!"

"I'm escaping this god forsaken dungeon. Thanks so much Kiri."

"You did it all on your own, snowflake."

Elsa took hold of her chains and threw them at the window, hearing the glass break. "Hell yeah! I am outta here!" She scrambled up the wall, out the window and into the blizzard. "Holy….I did this, so I can stop it…Maybe. I'll just run for now." And Elsa took off. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she was free. "Thank you so much Kiri. You're my guardian angel."

Kiri smiled, a little teary eyed. "Glad to help, snowflake."

* * *

_**Well, how was that? Nothing like some confidence boosting huh? Kiri is warming up to everyone, despite her cold personality. But hey, in the face of danger, alters gotta stick together right? Hope you enjoyed the update! See you in chapter 55! And as always thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	55. Have You No Shame? (Nassiri)

_**Ok before you guys start wondering and asking why I wrote the diagnosis for Elsa a few chapters back, it's because D.I.D is often diagnosed as something else before further therapy and treatment accurately find the diagnosis. So don't bite my head off for that. As for this next chapter, we're focusing on Nassiri and who she really is/what she wants. I hope you guys are ready for a closer look at the dangerous alter in this piece!**_

_**TW: forced alter take over, forced co-fronting/forced fronting, sex/rape, emotional trauma**_

* * *

Chapter 55-Have You No Shame? (Nassiri)

She heard the sound of breaking glass in her den while drinking wine. She sighed heavily and set the glass down carefully. There was no need to waste good wine on a rotten brat who refused to take her place in the inner world. Nassiri casually walked to the dungeon, knowing what she'd see. As expected, when she opened the door, there was a blast of snowy air from the swirling snow that had gotten caught in the windy room. the chains were broken and the glass window was broken. but she could see blood on the window sill. elsa was injured. An injured child getting lost in her own self-inflicted blizzard. "What an easy find. But it can wait. She'll be wandering for days before she find her way to a any trail." Nassiri decided to change her clothes. A gown was not good blizzard protective clothes. She'd casually follow Elsas trail in a little bit. "Elsa…" she narrowed her eyes, hating how such frightened child could have been her creator. Flashbacks went by Nassiris eyes, making her grimace. She could see the kids taking bullying too far, hear the insults, feel the injuries. and then there was Ian. His religious bullshit is what had really led to her development. Elsa was so desperate for an angel to save her and lash out at the person causing the problems. But that had backfired. Elsa saw herself as the cause of the problems so Nassiri was after her. Nassiris purpose was to rid Elsa of the problem, even if Elsa saw herself as the problem.

Every cruel thing done to Elsa, all the wanting to lash out and be cruel back yet too scared to do so, all the anger and hate and pan. That was all Nassiri was. Just an angel of destruction meant to rid of the problem. And Elsa was the problem. One memory in particular was the strongest with Nassiri. It had been pushed away from everyone else's memory and forced into hers. It was the day Elsas class had taken a trip to the zoo. elsa had just gone to Disneyland and met Princess Aurora. A photo dear to Elsa had been destroyed by Hans and his friends. That was the turning point that had really solidified Nassiris creation. There was so much rage, hate and pain from that one act. So much need to lash out yet too afraid to fully fight back. Nassiri was the violence in Elsa. Nassiri walked passed a room as she entered the hallway, hearing sobbing and muttering. She peeked in to see Arcy curled in a ball in the farthest corner.

"Good girl, must be a good girl. Be good and nothing happens. She must always listen. Always and forever listen and be nice. Daddy doesn't punish her if she listens. Mommy isn't hurt if she listens. Everything is her fault."

Nassiri scoffed. Arcana was the part of Elsa that took blame and guilt. Nassiri knew who each alter was to Elsa. Kiri was the protector she needed, Anna was the social girl she wanted to be, Ayalah was the silence that Elsa was sometimes forced into, Arcana was the guilt and Nassiri was the violence. All the pieces fitting together. "Hm…I'll have some fun before I track down that brat." Nassiri changed her path, heading to the front door. "Time to go see my boyfriend." Nassiri decided to go see Hans. It had been long enough and she missed him. He was just like her and she loved it. And she was a bit of a masochist. AS Nassiri entered the void, she reached into it and felt a hand. Kiri must be trying to get in again. she alkyd into the void completely, sure enough seeing Kiri punching and shooting ice at the icy barriers. "Forget it. Only the snow I made can break the barrier."

"Nassiri! Why you disgusting little bitch! I should have your head on a stick for the shit you've done!" Kiri started to run at Nassiri.

"I have no time for you." Nassiri side stepped and laughed as Kiri ran straight into the barrier. "Now, you'll be stuck here while I have some fun. Goodbye." She ignored Kiris cursing as she entered Elsas body in the real world. "Ah, home sweet child. Time for some fun. What time is it?" She sat up slowly, letting the headache, nausea and tunnel vision subside. "Still not used to that." When her vision cleared, she looked around. She was in Elsas room in Ians home. "So despite him being in jail, we still live in his house. That's not fucking stupid at all." She easily found the desk clock. "Ok look, it's April 7th, Elsas birthday. She's officially 13. Oh it's still dark out. I think I'll just sneak out and see my baby." Nassiri took all the clothes from Elsas closet and examined them. "Hm, too prudish, too long, too girly, too cutesy, too nerdy. God doesn't this kid have any taste in clothing? Ugh. I'll just have to improvise." She rummaged through the desk drawers until she found scissors. "This should do." Nassiri took a dark black and red dress and cut the chest and sleeves off, making it a tube top. She cut the length of the skirt so it sat 2 inches above her knees. "Much better." She discarded the kitty pajamas with a frown, throwing them against the wall. "What a childish thing to wear." She put on the dress and went to the bathroom. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror, Nassiri shook her head. "This stupid white hair. Can't do shit with it, it's so thick." Nassiri spent a few minutes brushing it before she managed to get it half up. "Well, at least it's decent. Though if I looked anything like myself, I'd be fucking sexy." She threw on a bit of lipstick and some eyeliner, grabbed a pair of low heels from the closet and causally walked out the front door. Nassiri didn't care that Diane was asleep on the couch. she'd do what she wanted and no one would sot her. She wanted freedom and fun alongside blood and violence.

Nassiri easily walked her way to Hans' house, making her way around to his window. She knocked on it and waited a few minutes, seeing Hans sleepily poke his head out.

"Wha? Who?"

"Hey baby! It's my birthday and I wanted to be with you."

"What time is it?"

Nassiri shrugged. "I dunno, when I woke up it was like 1 something gin the morning. I got ready and left. So now it's probably like 1:30 or something. So, ya wanna help me celebrate my first year as a teenager? I thought we could do something…special, if ya know what I mean." Nassiri traced her hands over her body and grinned at Hans.

He blinked a couple times before his groggy mind registered what she meant. "Oh hell yeah! I've been waiting to get my hands on that body for a while now! Hot damn baby I'll be right out!"

"Don't keep me waiting."

_'Nassiri what the hell do you think you're doing?!'_

_'Whatever the hell I want to and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Kiri. So shut up and enjoy the show.'_

_'I'll find a way to get free of this god forsaken void and imprison you like you should have been years ago!'_

_'Keep dreaming princess. Right now, I'm a grown woman with physical needs and he's just the one to satisfy them.'_

_'Don't you dare get in bed with him!'_ Kiri practically hissed.

_'I hadn't thought to go that far but now maybe I will. Put your claws up kitten, you can't touch me.' _

Nassiri grinned as Hans jump rout of his winnow and held her. "Damn you look good in that. Did you get all dolled up for me?"

"You know it hot stuff. So, I was thinking we could skip all the stupid bases and get right to what we both want."

Hans tilted his head. "Oh? You mean just get straight to bed?"

Nassiri grinned. "Yep. Lets face it, we're both humans with basic physical needs," she slid her hand under Hans top and caressed his chest. "I'm done waiting. I want you."

"I won't argue with that. I'll get some money and get us a motel room. No one ever has to know."

Nassiri shook her head. "But where's the fun and thrill without the risk of getting caught? Let's go to my room. I haven't had a chance to throw out all my stupid kiddy decorations yet but I think we'll be too focused on each others bodies to think about that."

"Hans grinned. "You sure are a crazy girl. Really living up to your nickname of Snowfreak."

"Oh I'm a freak alright. Let's go to bed so I can show you." She led him back to her house and into Elsas room. "Get out of those clothes now, sexy. I'll do a strip for you." After Hans had gotten naked, Nassiri sexily stripped out of her clothes and pushed Hans onto the bed. "So baby, what do you think?"

Hans stared at Elsas body, seeing just how much older her body was than her actual age. "I thin you're the sexiest girl I've ever seen," he replied, caressing his hands up and down her chest.

Nassiri grinned and let he pleasure sink in. "Damn right I am. And I'd better be the only girl you ever see like this while we're together."

"You will be," Hans said as he kissed her neck. "How do you want to start this?"

"Baby, do whatever you want with me and I'll take my turn."

"Hell yeah," he sat and placed her on his lap, kissing down her neck and chest while his hands scratched down her back. "You're so beautiful, Elsa. I didn't want to admit it when we were kids, but you're beautiful."

"Don't talk," Nassiri moaned, "just please me."

_'NASSIRI YOU DISGUSTING FUCKING BITCH! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB! GET HIM THE FUCK OFF OF ELSA BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!' _Kiri was furious.

_'Can't talk, too busy being pleased like I want.'_ She ignored the rest of Kiris rant about revenge and death threats to feel Hans' mouth on her breasts. "Mmm, that feels good." She pulled on his hair and scratched down his back, being turned on by his muffled moans. "Do whatever you want with me," she whispered to him.

Hans looked up at her form her stomach and licked his lips. "Whatever I want?" Nassiri nodded. "Alright then. Get on your back baby, I wanna show you how much I love you."

Nassiri raised an eyebrow. Had he really just said he loved her? Oh if only he knew who it was he really loved. "I love you too baby. Now show me." She didn't really love him, just the danger he represented to the others.

Hans grinned and spread her legs, getting in between. "It amy hurt a little bit but that's fine. It's your first time, and honestly mine, too. So I'll take it easy."

"Don't go easy babe. I like a little pain and love. Do it how you want." She moaned as she felt Hans penetrate her. "Oh god that feels so good!" She moaned, reaching up to claw at his chest. _'Snow, go track that little brat and bring her here. Grab Arcy too. Keep them just outside the void until I say. Don't let them move anywhere else.'_ Nassiri felt a little chill inside as she felt her command of Elsas snow listen and go. Hans started off slow and gentle, easing into it to ease his nervousness. "Don't worry baby. This will only make us closer." she whispered, sitting up on her elbows to lick his lips.

Hans panted after her tongue left his lips. "Dear god you're so seductive. I want you more!" He laid on top of her and thrust a little faster and harder, making out with her while his hands groped her breasts.

Nassiri felt the cold chill return and grinned. _'Good. but I'm not done being pleased yet. They'll experience their first time soon enough.'_ She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Don't stop baby. I want more!"

"I'll give you more baby, I'll give you more," he went a little harder and moaned more.

Nassiri got a brilliant idea. She could stay in control while having the other gils get laid too. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? The thought of Elsa and Arcana squirming and crying in silent misery for it to stop just made the se seem hotter to her. 'Snow, force them to front as well.' She'd make sure only her voice was spoken. "Oh Hans, faster!"

_'Hans?! What's…Oh god it hurts! Make it stop! What's happening?! Why?! NO MAKE IT STOP! KIRI! MOM!'_

_'No, no Arcana doesn't like this. Pain, bad pain. she feels pain inside. No, it hurts! Make it stop! She'll be good!'_

_'NASSIRI YOU SICK AND TWISTED FUCKING VIXEN! I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS TRAP AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THOSE POOR GIRLS GO THROUGH THAT! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY GETTING THEM RAPED!'_

_'That's the thing about rape. If consent is given beforehand and no is never heard verbally, it isn't rape. So guess what? It's a fucking orgy.'_ Nassiri moaned loudly, pulling Hans mouth down to her chest. She moved her hips to match his rhythm.

_'MOMMY MAKE IT STOP! WHERE ARE YOU MOMMY!? MOMMY PLEASE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH HIM LIEK THIS! OR AT ALL!"'_Elsa was hysterical. _'No, I…I can't…I can't take it…It hurts so much…'_

Arcana was curled tightly in a ball, holding her stomach. 'The pain…She'll behave and never complain! She'll eat all the food, no matter how gross! Please make it stop! She'll listen! She promises! She can't take the pain!'

Hans went a little faster, holding up Elsas legs to get in deeper. "God damn you feel so good Elsa. I'm glad my first time was with you."

"Same for you sexy. Less talking, more sex-ing."

_'SEX?! WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO! STOP IT! MAKE HER STOP! I'LL GIVE ANYTHING TO MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! WHY CAN NO ONE HEAR ME?! PLEASE STOP IT!'_

_'Arcy…She can't…She can't take it…too much pain…too much blood….'_ Arcana fainted, making Nassiri grinned.

_'Weed out the weak. I didn't think Elsa would last this long.'_

"Where do you want me to finish, baby?" Hans question brought Nassiri back to the pleasure she was getting.

"Why not make our first time special? Keep going and don't stop until you're done in me."

Hans blinked, shocked. "Are, are you sure? This is our first time and already we're doing this without protection."

"I'm sure baby. I haven't gotten my period yet so there's very little chance of anything bad happening."

"Well when you put it like that," Hans laid on top of her, his hands caressing her breasts as he licked her neck.

A noise outside the door caught Nassiris attention and she grinned. Hans tried to get off but she held him to her, moaning as she moved her hips. She wanted to get caught. The adrenaline rush and pleasure would make it so much better. The door swung open and Diane screamed, seeing her daughter having sex. "ELSA RAILENE DELANOR! WHAT ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLANET ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Tch, what does it look like? I'm having sex." She looked to Hans. "Don't stop baby and I'll make it worth your while."

Hans, now guilty and totally embarrassed, found it hard to keep going. Scratches down his back and teeth on his neck made him moan and move his hips instinctively. A few seconds later he was done and panting.

Diane, furious, grabbed Hans and threw him clear across the room into the wall. "I DON'T GIVE THE FAINTEST OF SHITS WHO YOU ARE BUT I'M CALLING THE GOD DAMN COPS ON YOUR ASS! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU JUST RAPED MY DAUGHTER!"

"No he didn't," Nassiri sat up, not even caring to dress herself.

_'Oh god mom saw all that…She thinks I'm…Oh god…No, I'll never….Oh god…she'll never trust me now….No…no….the pain, the blood, the sex…I can't….I can't do it….I need someone…anyone….I can't…Can't bare….'_ Now Elsa was panicking.

_'Well, she stayed awake for it all. That'll be a fun memory to recover in therapy.'_ Nassiri stood and stretched. "Wanna know what happened?" She walked between Hans and Diane, rubbing on her boyfriends bare chest. he was shaking and she held him. "I woke up around 1, decided to go see my boyfriend and figured I might as well celebrate my first teen year in bed with him. I was ready and so was he."

Dianes fists were balled so tightly, she was slightly bleeding from the nails in her palms. "I. DON'T. GIVE. TWO. SHITS! READY OR NOT, YOU WERE NOT TO HAVE SEX UNTIL YOU WERE AT LEAST 17! I CAN UNDERSTAND HIGH SCHOOL BUT YOU'RE BARELY GETTING TO JUNIOR HIGH NEXT YEAR!" She turned her vicious gaze to Hans. "YOU! STAY THE FUCK HERE! I'M CALLING YOUR GOD DAMN PARENTS TO TELL THEM WHAT A FAILED PARENTING JOB THEY'VE DONE WITH YOU!"

"That'll just reflect back at you for having a sexually active 13 year old that you appear to have no control over."

Diane had heard enough. She turned and stomped to Nassiri. Nassiri, grinning, forced Elsa to front while she watched. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS BULLSHIT YOU'RE PULLING! ONE MINUTE YOU'RE A NICE GIRL AND THE NEXT, YOU'RE THIS DISRESPECTFUL…SLUT WHO SNEAKS OUT TO GET FUCKED BY OLDER GUYS!" She threw Elsa down and slapped her hard, leaving a bright red mark that even made her hand sting. "YOU ARE GOING BACK TO THAT THERAPIST TO FIND THE CAUSE OF THIS LUDICROUS BEHAVIOR!" She took hold of Hans, threw a towel from the floor at him and dragged him out of the room.

"But…but mom….It, it wasn't me…." Elsas face was throbbing as she cried hysterically. "I'm…I'm impure….I…what…What happened…I, I need…I need to get out….I can't stay here….I can't….I'm not safe…Even more, no…Nowhere's safe…I have to escape…" Elsa forced herself out of her body, not caring where she ended up. She just needed to escape.

Nassiri, taking control back, laughed maniacally. Everything had gone just as she had planned.

* * *

_**Okay so this chapter was intense. I hope it wasn't too bad for some of you guys. and that was a look at Nassiri and how she is. Hopefully her character makes more sense now. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 56!**_


	56. Shattered (Nass, Kiri, Elsa, Aya)

_**I apologize if any of you were triggered in any way by my last chapter. It was meant to further the plot and give insight into Nassiri. There won't be anything like that in this chapter. :)**_

_**TW: alter switching, hallucinations**_

* * *

Chapter 56- Shattered (Nass, Kiri, Elsa, Aya)

Nassiri laughed until her sides hurt. Things had gone as planned and even better. She'd gotten what she wanted: pleasure, thrills and to torture her two favorite guinea pigs. Nassiri wrapped herself up in a blanket as she walked out of her room. As she walked out, she decided to have more fun. Why not make Hans turn on her? He'd outlived his use and she no longer needed him. Nass could hear people talking and yelling in the living room. Diane wasn't kidding when she threatened to phone officers. Nassiri decided she's let Hans take a fall and laugh later. She detoured into the bathroom and wet her eyes sniffling in water to cough and have her nose drip. She ran out and into the living room, cloning to Diane. "Mom! I'm so scared! I was sleeping, and, and I woke up…And he was doing things….Hurtful things! I tried to scream…" Nassiri sniffled, wiping her nose on her hand. "He kept my mouth shut…I couldn't scream and he laid on me so I couldn't move….He said….if I went along with it…He wouldn't do it again….I'm, I'm sorry I lied…I…I was just so terrified!" Nass fell to her knees and pretended to cry into her hands.

"Elsa, are you sure that's what happened? You gave me a totally different story earlier." Diane crossed her arms, looking from the officer to Elsa and Hans.

"Yes, I'm sure. He said if I listened and said what he wanted me to say, he would never come back. I just, I just wanted to survive…I wanted it to be over….I did what he said…I was so scared…I had no idea what was going on….Please believe me! Please!" Nass held Dianes leg and forced herself to cry. "So much pain, so much blood…" She laid on the floor on a ball and curled up, hearing Hans curse her and Diane sigh.

"Well, she is only 13 and I haven't explained anything sex related, so it is possible that she was just doing what she was told. Either way, I want to press charges on him for breaking and entering and rape. Take him away. My daughter and I have some serious issues to discuss."

"Alright ma'am. Come with me, young man." The officer led Hans out, a medical blanket around him to keep him covered outside.

Nass, still playing Elsa, kept curled up in a ball crying. Diane stared at her daughter, inner rage conflicting with the maternal instinct to comfort her. No matter what had happened, she needed to get her daughter back to that psychiatrist and fast.

Kiri paced the void, her heart racing. Elsa AND Arcana had just been severely traumatized and she wasn't able to stop it. Was it getting darker? She looked up from the area beneath her feet, glancing around. the darkness seemed to be suffocating. She tried ignoring it as her heart kept racing. She'd never once been alone or felt so isolated. Was the air getting thinner? Nassiri was making it clear that she was unwanted in Elsas life at all. Who else felt like that? Why wouldn't her heart stop racing? Nass was a threat to everyone, she'd just traumatized two girls at once, ruined Elsas life in the real world and here Kiri was isolated in a darkness so thick she could barely see her hands. Isolated, threatened and unable to help anyone-even herself. Kiri paced faster, breathing faster. what was wrong with her? She was normally so calm and collected, even completely tranquil during most times of turmoil. So why now of all times was she starting to feel like she was helpless and scared? Scared…That was a new emotion. It was overwhelming and making her feel even more isolated. Who knew when Nassiri would strike again. Kiri feared that the next time she encountered Nassiri, she wouldn't be able to stop her. She had already shown that she could easily overpower anyone in her way. And with those wings, it made her twice as deadly. She stopped her pacing and crossed her arms behind her back, trying to calm herself.

"Calm down, Kiri. There's no reason to start panicking. I mean, you're only trapped in a void that you can't find an exit to while a demonic entity terrorizes the girls you're supposed to protect. How bad could it be?" Saying it out loud only made it that much worse. "It's fucking horrid! I can't escape this and they need me! Who else will protect them!? As it is, Elsa is who knows where and Arcana…Oh god that poor 8 year old just endured such a traumatic event and without even knowing what's going on! I failed them! I failed everyone!" She tried to keep her thoughts calm but the feeling of failure and severe guilt kept making it worse. Images of Nassiri torturing the girls while laughing flashed in her mind. Elsa being encased in ice, Anna being speared to the ceiling with ice spikes while Nassiri caused her hallucinations terrorizing Arcy with threats of electric shocks, tranquilizing Ayalah to force her to sleep and trigger her sleep paralysis… "I can't let that happen! But how can I possibly be of help here? I can't even help myself to escape this place and defend them! Gah I feel so useless!" Kiri fell to her knees, hand pulling at her dark black hair. "Why can't I escape?! They need me…" For the first time, Kiri felt tears in her eyes as the guilt and fear for the other girls overwhelmed her. She had never once been alone and now that she was, she felt useless and afraid. Nassiri could be anywhere, doing anything at anytime to anyone and she was useless to stop it. "I have to break free, I have to. I'm no good to anyone if I'm panicking and crying…" Kiri reminded herself, trying to push down her rising anxiety. "I'll just run at this barrier until it gives. I'll give it everything I've got."

Kiri stood and wiped her eyes, panting. "Alright barrier, let's see how much you can stand." She backed up until she felt the barrier behind her and lifted her skirt and ran as fast as she could until she hit the wall. It knocked her back onto her ass but she didn't let that dyer her. Once again she stood, backed up and ran into it again. She could have sworn she felt it crack a little. Panting, she wiped hair from her face. "Progress. good." she raised her hands at it and threw icy spikes at it, seeing each shatter and fall to the floor in a sparkle of light silver blue pieces. She narrowed her eyes. "Small ice won't do it. I need to create a huge ice spear and throw it with all my strength and use the snow and wind to move it faster." Kiri held her hands at the floor, creating an ice harpoon. When it was finished, she picked it up, backed up all the way again, ran and threw it. She used a power stream of snow to make it move faster. With a crack, it flew straight through, pieces of black ice falling to the floor as the harpoon kept sailing through the air. "Did, did I do it?!" Kiri ran after the harpoon, nothing stopping her. "YES! I'M FREE!" She ran enthusiastically, her panic and anxiety clearing as she finally approached the inner world. "Oh no…." No matter where Kiri looked, all she could see was an intense blizzard that wasn't letting up. "Elsa…" Kiri ran as fast as she could, heading to the castle.

Elsa couldn't see anything. It was all white. She ran relentlessly, her tears freezing to her face. Snow and hail pelted her, but that wasn't what was bothering her. What had just happened….it had happened…to her….and…And she, she couldn't handle it. She had to run. The castle wasn't safe, the real world wasn't safe. So where was safe? She needed a new place, someplace that only she could get into. A large gust of wind knocked her over into a bank of snow. "this snow…I can't see where I'm going…" Elsa didn't want to leave her castle. It was hers, after all. But no place was safe. She stood, terrified, confused and in pain. "I hate my life!" She stomped her foot on the snow, a solid ice snowflake forming underneath her. Elsa gassed and stared at it. "If I can't have that castle, I'll just make my own." Elsa imagined herself building a castle. She danced around the way she envisioned herself doing it in her mind. She could hear the sons of ice crackling and opened her eyes, amazed that walls were forming around her. elsa closed her eyes and kept doing what she was doing in her mind. She didn't stop until the castle in her mind was finished being built. with a heavy sigh, Elsa opened her eyes. The castle she was standing in was an exact replica of the one in her mind. There was a fountain, stairs and doors just how she had pictured them. "My castle." She walked to the front doors and slammed them, walking away.

Nass sat in the chair, staring at Dina. It was early Tuesday morning, maybe about 8 am. Diane had rushed them in on emergency status.

"Elsa, tell me what caused this sudden switch in behavior?"

Nass rolled her eyes. "I'm a fucking teenager. It's called puberty and I'm just now getting into it. It's not my fault she doesn't know how to control me."

"Silence Elsa!"

"Diane, let her talk. what makes you feel the need to act out like this?"

"I want to. I have wants and needs ya know? I am human."

Dina sighed. "I don't know if hypnosis will work again. the first time was purely an experiment to see if it would actually work. But with this one, I'm not sure it will. She seems more guarded and distant."

"What do you mean 'this one?'"

"Did you forget my diagnosis? I said Elsa shows signs of borderline personality disorder. It would seem this personality aspect is more of a detached and careless persona. I highly doubt wed get any information from her."

"Hey what do you know? You can get at least one thing right." Nass sat back in the chair, picking at something under her nails. "You want to know an interesting tid bit? Elsa is gone. And I don't think she's ever coming back." She threw her head back in laughter.

"What do you mean Elsa is gone and not coming back?" Both Diane and Dina asked.

"You walked in on what was going on. Elsa was there as well, only screaming for it to stop and that it hurt. After practically being raped, I doubt that girl will ever find her way back here, let alone want to come back."

Dina tilted her head. "Interesting how you refer to yourself in the third person and say you're gone yet you're here. Granted it's in a different mental state but you're here."

"Psh, whatever you say doc. If you could physically see what's going on in this little head, you'd be shocked." Nassiri shed and put her arms back behind her head.

Diane rubbed her forehead. "Ok so I walked in on her with a guy in bed, she got cocky, moments later she was frightened, crying and apologetic and now she's back to cocky. I have no idea what's going on. I know this isn't Kiri. Kiri has shown she respects me. Totally different from this cocky little bitch next to me."

Dina sighed. "I understand your frustration Diane but names and attitude won't help." She looked to Nassiri. "Will you at least tell us who you are?"

"You wish," Nass scoffed. "I'm not cooperative like Kiri. I hate this life, hate why I'm here and hate the girl who made it happen."

Dina stood and turned off the lights. "Young lady, I don't know your name or why you're so biter. but if you can go back to the castle and bring back Kiri, that would be beneficial."

"Please. You don't even know what you're doing. You can't control me, hypnotize me or tranquilize me into doing what you want. I'm not so easy as Kiri. And to prove it," Nass stood up and started trashing the room.

Dina groaned and called someone on her phone. A few seconds later, someone rushed in and restrained Nass. Another person cuffed her and gave her a calming shot of medicine. "I hate resorting to that, but when patients start getting violent, it's necessary." Dina rubbed her eyes. She waited a few seconds, watching as the girl went from trying to escape the cuffs to leaning back on the chair, eyes half closed. "Elsa, are you with us?"

Nassiri, fed up with the way she was being treated and hating the doctors office, left Elsas body to return to the inner world. It was about time she went back anyway. Entering the void, she could feel that her barrier was gone. Black ice shimmered on the floor. "So, you escaped. But can you survive the blizzard of Elsas mind?" She smirked as she passed by Aya on her way home, throwing the mute girl into the void. "Have fun cleaning up my mess."

Diane stared at Elsa, who remained silent and motionless. "Is, is she okay?"

Dina, watching Elsa intently, stayed silent until she moved. "Welcome back."

Aya stared at her surroundings, bewildered. How had she gotten here? She was walking in the inner world, heading back to the castle and then she blacked out for a few seconds, coming to here. She doubled over, stomach cramps and pain between her legs overwhelming her. What had happened? Why did she feel like she was stabbed? Her legs were sore, her back hurt and she felt extremely sick to her stomach. A pulsing migraine made Aya clutch her head, panting.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

Did she look alright? No, she was fine, just doing a new dance craze called the cramp that was sweeping the teenage population. Of course she wasn't alright! Wasn't she a doctor? Even if she was a mental doctor, physical pain should be a universally recognizable thing but hey guess not all doctors were smart. She looked up, glaring at Dina. She shook her head and pointed to her stomach.

"Your stomach hurts?" Diane guessed.

Aya rolled her eyes. Hey we have a winner! At least someone was understanding her. she breathed deeply, the migraine subsiding. At least that was one problem gone. Now she just had to endure these cramps and figure out why the hell she was seeing a psych. Aya looked to Diane and tilted her head. She stared, an eyebrow raised.

"Um, well if you're wondering why you're here, it's because your behavior has gotten extremely dangerous." Diane sighed.

Her behavior dangerous? All Aya did was sit in silence and draw and write. What was so dangerous about that? Paper cuts? Self-expression leading to depression or repression? What was so dangerous about her behavior? Ayalah rolled her eyes and sat back, the cramps easing. She sighed heavily, panting lightly. What was that all about? She hadn't eaten anything that disagreed with her. Why did she feel so tired? Aya couldn't sleep. If she slept, the creatures came. Her sleep paralysis would kick in. Ayalah never slept, staying awake with caffeine, cold showers, pills and mentally stimulating exercises. Her eyelids kept threatening to fall as she yawned deeply. Ayalah couldn't fight it anymore. She just felt too exhausted to stay awake.

Ayas eyes darted open. She looked around. The room was the same but darker. Diane and Dina were there, but their skin was melting off slowly. Oh god! What had happened to them?! who had done it? Ayas eyes moved to look at herself and her skin was melting too. What?! No! Who had done this! why?! Why weren't they screaming?! Their faces slowly turned to her, she could hear the bones in their neck creaking. She looked up and they were grinning at her. Had they done this?! Why?! All because she wouldn't talk?! A movement caught her attention but she couldn't turn to look. She could only see the shadow of whatever it was. There were squishy sounding steps and rattling noises. the sounds got closer until they were right in front of her. Whatever it was stopped and bent down, its face a hideously disfigured combination of a skeleton and melted dragon. Its eyes were gone and the teeth were rotating. It opened its mouth and moved toward her.

Ayalah fell out of the chair flailing and panting. What had just happened? Was that real? What, what was all of that? Aya looked around and panted, frowning. She wouldn't have fallen asleep if Diane hadn't have brought her to this place. Anger quickly flood over her and she kicked the chair. That didn't satisfy her anger. She picked it up and threw it out the window, hoping to communicate her displeasure in the situation with them.

"Elsa please calm down!"

She wasn't Elsa! Couldn't they tell! She looked nothing the girl in the pictures around Dianes home. Why did they keep calling her that name? She stomped around the room, ruffling her hair. Guilt quickly replaced anger and she sat on the floor, head hanging low. She hadn't meant to lash out like that. It was just, just frustrating. She tried to avoid sleep because the terrors came. But they didn't know that. There was no way they could, especially since she never talked. So she settled for drawing. She grabbed some paper from the printer on Dinas desk. She took a pen from the cup and began drawing. The image of the melting dragon skeleton hybrid still fresh in her mind. She drew it coming after her strapped in a chair while sleeping.

Diane was looking at what she was drawing. "Is this why you woke so violently? This thing coming after you?" Diane took the paper, Aya groaning a bit before she stared at the floor. Diane handed it to Dina. "What does it mean?"

Dina, putting on glasses, carefully examined the drawing. "Well, I'd say it means her nightmares are intense enough to paralyze her It's all in the symbolism. See how she's asleep in the chair and strapped in? That shows me she can't move when she sleeps. The creature represents a deep seeded fear of something, probably sleep because of the terrors she sees."

"You got all of that from a drawing?"

"I've been doing this a long time, Ms. Delanor. Sometimes the deepest meaning aren't given through words." Dina examined the drawing closer. "I notice something deeper in this. The girl in the drawing looks different than Elsa. She appears older, with longer hair. Perhaps this is another clue to the puzzle we're trying to figure out. I'll add this to her file. For now, just get Elsa some food. I'll write a prescription to stop the parasomnia." Dina scribbled on a prescription note pad and gave it to Diana. "Elsa needs her sleep and if these night terrors continue, it will put a risk to her mental health."

Aya stood slowly and shuffled, her head still low. She followed Diane out of the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Why did Diane steal her drawing? What could she gain from it? And why did Dina feel the need to add it to her file? And for that matter, why did she have a file? Aya sighed as she went with Diane.

Kiri ran through the blizzard, trying to see anything that wasn't white. She couldn't even see the light of the sun, or the moon. It didn't matter which one was out. What mattered was finding Elsa. She hadn't been in the castle, Anna hadn't seen her and Arcy was too traumatized in the corner of her room to speak. So kiri had once again gone out in the blizzard. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me Kiri! Where are you?! Please answer me! I'm here now! I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier! I really am sorry! Elsa!" She screamed into the wind, her voice barely audible over the swirling and howling of the snowstorm. Kiri ran until she tripped and fell down a snowy hill, landing in a thinly frozen river. "Oh god, cold. Cold cold cold." She stood and ran out of the river, looking for any kind of cave to take shelter in. "Elsa, please be alright." She drudged through thick snow until she found a cave with a deep enough hole for her to hide in. "I only hope I can find her before I freeze to death…" Kiri muttered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and stay warm. "Elsa…"

* * *

_**What a chapter! One of the longest ones so far! So much going on! I hope you enjoyed it! We're coming close to the end of it all. But I'm not nearly done with your feels yet }:3 Nah j/k, I won't be that evil with the feels. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 57!**_


	57. Break Through (Kiri, Anna)

_**Ok so I'm currently researching diagnosis and treatment ofDID a bit more right now, so bare with me as I type this chapter. If you have any info to help me out, please let me know in a review. In the meantime, here's chapter 57!**_

_**TW: co-hosting, hallucinations, panic attacks and alter switching**_

* * *

Chapter 57-Break Through (Kiri, Anna)

Kiri woke with a jolt, surprised she had fallen asleep but more surprised she had stayed alive. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching. There were sticks and leaves stuck in her hair and she was extremely sore from sleeping on the uneven cave ground. She put her own uncomfortableness aside to focus on why she was out in the first place: to find Elsa. She was grateful to have grabbed a long cloak from her closet when she stopped in the castle. It had kept her a little warmer while she slept. Standing and stretching her spine, Kiri wrapped the cloak around herself and left the cave. She'd dreamt that she could use the blizzard to her advantage to find Elsa. "Snow, lead me to Elsa. There's no time to waste." A swirling torrent of snow started weaving a spiral pattern in the air in front of Kiri. "Thank god. Thank you dreams." With a new lead, Kiri followed the snow. "I'll find you Elsa. Just don't leave where you are. Stay safe."

Anna blinked, confused. Her vision was fuzzy and she felt dizzy. Where was she? She rubbed her eyes and looked around. After a few seconds, she recognized her room in her moms house. but something was different. The posters that usually hung on the walls were torn and and scattered across the floor, the desk was a mess and there was trash everywhere. "Who did this to my room?" Anna got out of bed and began picking up papers front the floor. "Hey, there's some drawings here." She examined the artwork, recognizing Ayalah in them. "Hey, is this Ayas? I mean she's in it. But so is this weird demon thingy. Wow, she's chained to a bed. That's kinda depressing." She picked up more papers, seeing some signed by a girl named Arcana. "Arcana? Who's she?" The papers were scribbled with words and drawings that looked like they were done by a child. "How did these get here? They aren't mine and Aya draws better than this." Anna put the papers on the desk and went to get changed. She looked in the closet to see that most of the clothes were either cut or too revealing for her taste. "What the?! When did these clothes get here? And who cut the other clothes?" Now Anna was confused and a little scared. Was someone trying to tell her she wasn't welcome? Maybe it was time to reach out to her mom. She stayed in her pajamas as she walked into the living room.

"Mom? Are you here?"

"I'm here, what is it Elsa?"

Why did Diane sound so mean? Had she done something wrong? "I was wondering about something. I woke up and my room was a mess. And my clothes are either ruined or not what I like to wear. What's going on?"

Diane turned to her from the paper. "Are you serious? You really have no idea what's been going on?"

"Not a clue. I've been in the castle for quite a while and have no idea what's been going on."

Diane examined her closely. "Hmm…How long have you been in the castle?"

"I dunno, a couple months or so? What day is it?"

"It's the 7th, your birthday."

"What? My birthday isn't the 7th. How could you get my birthday wrong?"

Diane now tilted her head. "When is your birthday then?"

"June 12th. Please tell me you at least know how old I am."

"You're 13, aren't you? At least you should be."

"I am 13. And I hope I should be. So what's been going on?"

Diane motioned for her to sit on the couch and sighed as she did. "We've been seeing a psychiatrist for about 3 weeks now. I've been concerned about your drastic changes in behavior."

"A psychiatrist? I don't remember….Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. The first time we went, you were talking in third person and then all sweet, the second time you went from cocky and disrespectful to completely silent and having nightmares when you fell asleep in the office. They were bad enough to give you sleep paralysis. You even drew one out. So you were given medicine for the night terrors. Speaking of which, has the medicine helped?"

"Well, I don't have night terrors so I'm pretty sure the medicine isn't doing anything. But since I am seeing a professional, there is something I'd like to talk to him or her about."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, ever since I can remember, I've had this really bad hallucination problem. Like I'll see shadow people moving, see words falling out of their mouths, hear voices and sometimes I can even feel things touching me even if I'm completely alone. It's really unnerving and I wanna know if anything can fix it."

"Really? Why didn't you mention that when we were there earlier?"

Anna blinked. "We were there earlier? Well, like I said, I wasn't here until just a few minutes ago so I hadn't had a chance to. Can we go back?"

Diane sighed. "I'll get on the phone and see if she can get us back in today." She got up and went to the kitchen, dialing Dinas number.

Anna sighed and rubbed her eyes. What all had she missed while she was gone? And why did she feel like she was gonna hurl? Her head throbbed and she was slightly dizzy. The last time she felt like that was when she came back here from the castle. Maybe there was a link between the two? She wouldn't think too hard on it. Still the papers, drawings and clothes concerned her. Whoever had been in her room last had left a message of some kind. But why do it by trashing the place? Couldn't they just leave a note like a normal person? But then again, what was normal? Anna didn't know anymore. Between the psycho angel and freak blizzard, normal seemed to be too much to ask. Anna went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, going out to have breakfast. "So mom, can we go back to the doctor?"

"You're lucky. She normally doesn't do appointments like that. But I explained to her what's going on and she agreed to see you. It's going on 11 now so we can leave after we eat. She scheduled us in for her only opening at 1."

"It's 11?! Are you kidding me?! That's how long I was asleep?!"

"Well, yeah. You don't remember taking one of your pills and going to sleep in the car?"

Anna shook her head. "Not at all. And I hate pills, why would I take them?"

"Yeah, we need to see Dina." Diane prepared lunch for them and the two ate in silence. It took about 20 minutes to eat, 10 minutes for Anna to find something decent to wear and then they were off. Diane had told her to grab the papers she talked about and they were off. "We're here, Elsa."

Anna held her tongue about the name, there were more important things on her mind. She felt cold all over and her hands kept fidgeting. Why were her hands moving? It was like they were searching for something. She tried to keep them still but was unsuccessful as they walked into the doctors office. They arrived a little after 12:30, so there was a bit of a wait. Annas hands kept searching until they came across paper and some crayons. Anna watched, bewildered as she scribbled like a child. The shapes of a lamp, window, lightning bolts and angel statues were messily scribbled on paper. The angel was circled with red and the words "bad," "scary" and "hurting" were written next to it. Once again the name Arcana was signed to it on the bottom. Annas hands finally went still and Anna stared at the paper. She picked it up and showed it to Diane. "Hey mom, what does this mean?"

Diane took the paper and examined it. "Hm, well, it looks like a room filled with lightning and an angel statue. But the angel is bad? I'm not sure. We can have Dina look at it." It was then that she noticed the name on the bottom. "Who's Arcana?"

Anna shrugged. "I seriously have no idea. My hands just went crazy and did that and well, there it is. They'd been moving on their own for a while up until that was done."

"Hm, weird." Diane was about to say something else when the nurse called them back. "Let's go."

Ann nodded and followed Diane back. Everything was new to her. Even though Diane said she'd been there before, Anna couldn't remember it at all. She nearly ran into a wall, not paying attention to where she was going. She looked around and saw Diane entering a room and went in after, the nurse closing the door. "Are you sure I've been here before? I don't remember it at all."

"I'm positive. In fact, this makes twice today you've been here."

Dina joined them, knocking before entering. "Hello again. So, what brings you back in so soon?"

"Go ahead and tell her."

Anna nodded and looked to the woman. "Well, miss, I've actually been really troubled lately. I see things, hear things and feel things. And sometimes when I see things, I see words falling out of peoples mouths, as if they're on caption or something. It happens a lot. And it's really scary. Is there anything we can do about it?"

Dina blinked. "You don't remember my name?"

"Nope. First time I've met you."

"Hm, interesting," Dina wrote down on a notepad in Elsas file as she sat at her desk. "What else is going on?"

"Oh yeah!" Anna handed the woman the papers. "Well, I woke up and my room was a mess and my clothes were ruined. These papers were scattered on the floor and that one with the angel statue happened while we were waiting. My hands had been moving on their own until that picture was done." Anna relayed, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. Why was she so cold? There was no wind or ac blowing on her. And why did her arms wrap around herself. "She must be good, or the angel hurts her. The angel knows who's bad." Annas eyes widened. Why had she said that? "The angel, she's bad. She hurts her. She makes the room small. She needs to escape, to get out. A way out, she needs to get out." Anna felt herself getting up and looking for something. What was she looking for? "Uh, I have no clue what's going on," Anna told them. Her hands found a book and grabbed it. She walked around until she could see a window and then hurled the book at it, the glass breaking. Anna fell to her knees, the mysterious force controlling her gone. "Holy crap. I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Dina sighed. "And again with the window. It's fine. We'll find out what's going on. Now Diane, you said she had been in the castle for a couple months?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Please come over here. Don't worry about the window."

Anna got up and sat back down, feeling incredibly guilty for breaking a window. Why had she felt the compulsive need to break it?

"Do you remember anything that happened here while you were in the castle?"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"I see," Dina tore a page of her notepad off and handed it over to her along with a pen. "I want you to write down basic info about yourself for me. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Anna nodded and began writing.

"Diane, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"Well, she told me her birthday was June 12th, she couldn't remember being here before, told me the clothes in her closet weren't what she liked wearing despite having picked them out herself, was bewildered when I told her the date and time and said she didn't remember taking the pills. Elsa also told me she doesn't have night terrors so the medicine wasn't doing anything. She took them in the car on our way home earlier so I don't know how she doesn't remember."

"Very interesting," Dina took more notes. "Have you finished your basic information?"

"I have," Anna gave back the pen and paper.

"Hm, this is, different. Well, I think I know why she doesn't remember anything of what you just said. According to what she just wrote, her name is Anna, she's 13, born on June 12th, with red hair, teal eyes and freckles. Now then, Anna."

"Yeah?"

"Well she responds to the name. Are you sure this is you?"

"I'm positive."

"You are aware you don't have red hair, teal eyes or freckles right?"

"Yes I do."

"Hm…" Dina rummaged through her desk, taking out a mirror. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Anna took the mirror and looked in it. "I see red hair, teal eyes and freckles. I look like me. I don't know what you're going on about with it. I look like me." She gave back the mirror, confused by why she had to look in it.

"Hm, interesting, very interesting." Dina replied, stuffing the mirror in a drawer. "Would you be alright with me asking some questions?"

"Uh, sure."

"Anna, how long have you been here?"

"Wait what? I'm confused. What do you mean?"

"I mean, how long have you been in the real world and not the castle."

"Oh, uh, I dunno, a while? Like, I dunno, I've seen a couple birthdays so a few years?"

"If you've seen a few birthdays, why aren't you older?"

Anna shrugged. "I dunno, guess I'm stuck at 13? I'm fine with it, I'll never get old and wrinkly."

Dina couldn't help but smile at that response. "Well, I'll give you that one. Getting old sucks. Now, when you go in the castle, do you see any other people?"

Anna blinked. Should she tell her? The voices and people in her head were why she had come here in the first place. "Well, yeah."

"And how many are there?"

"I've seen 3. There's a girl with white hair, a blonde silent girl and an older woman with black and red hair."

Diane tilted her head. "There's others?"

"Apparently so. Anna, have you ever heard them talk?"

"Well yeah. Except the blonde one. She never talks. Which I don't get. How can you go through life just totally silent? Anyway, I always figured the other people were just part of the hallucinations I have."

Dina took some more notes. "I see. Do you know the names of these other people?"

"Hm, well the white haired girl is Elsa as I've heard others say, the blonde is named Ayalah and the black haired woman is Kiri."

"You know Kiri?"

Anna blinked. "Yeah. I hallucinate her, so I think I should know them."

"But I thought-"

Dina cut off Diane. "You say you hallucinate. What kind of hallucinations do you have?"

"Terrifying ones. I'll see weird shadow people moving, weird creatures that try to get me, I'll hear people talking when no one is around, and sometimes I can feel people trying to touch me. And right now, my body thinks it's freezing when there's not a trace of cold air in here." Anna replied, shivering again. "And sometimes, Kiri or Elsa girls will talk to me or to each other. It's been going on for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm, very intriguing. Anna, are you the one who wanted to come back?"

"Yeah. Mom told me that I had been coming here for a while-even though I don't recall it. So I figured I could talk to you about the hallucinations. They make me feel horrible about myself. I can't eat without the voices and shadows telling me that my eating is a burden and I need to get the food out. So I'll eat, wait a while and make myself puke it up. That usually stops the voices for a while."

"Bulimia? Well, that's a new one," Dina mumbled, writing it down. "What usually triggers the hallucinations and voices?"

"Well, every time it starts, people are whispering about me or laughing at me. One time in the castle, my room started frosting over, I got locked in, heard a voice whispering things and that started it."

_'Look at you,'_ Nassiris voice echoed in Annas mind. _'You're having bad dreams and scary day dreams and you drag your stressed out mother to a psych. It's just your imagination. I could have told you that. As for food, well you just can't handle your food. Don't you feel bad? Just look at Diane.'_

Anna gazed at Diane, seeing gray streaks and dark bags under her eyes. _'Mom…'_

_'See how much worry and trouble you've caused her? It's your fault you know. You can't handle your own imagination.'_

"No, that's not true. It's not my fault."

_'Yes it is. You can't handle your food or imagination so you worry your mother. Shame on you!'_

"Stop it! I can handle it!"

Dina was staring at Anna. "Anna, what are you talking about?"

"The voice, it's back. Make her stop!"

"Her?" Both the adults asked.

"It's always a mean woman who starts it off. She says horrible things. And, and I'm so cold…" Anna started shivering. Was it just her or was there frost on her hands? She shook her hands, trying to shake it off. "Is, is there frost on my hands? There's frost on my hands! I'm gonna turn to ice!" Anna held out her hands.

"Uh, Anna," Diane tried to talk to this new girl, "there's nothing on your hands. You're seeing things."

"How can you not see it mom?" She put her hands on Dianes. "You don't feel how cold they are?"

"No, they feel warm to me."

"Anna, please calm down. You're not going to turn to ice. It's not possible."

"My hands, my hands are frozen. I can't move them! Why can't I move them?"

_'See what you've done? Now you're seeing things and dragging an innocent woman into this,' _Nassiri grinned, happily causing the hallucination just to start shit.

"I'll freeze to death if I stay here! I have to get to my room! It's warm there! I have an electric blanket. I have to get to my room!" Anna started panicking as the images of ice on her hands started creeping up her arms. "Make it stop! I can't move my hands! I need to leave! I need to go to the castle! It's the only warm place!"

Dina held up her hand to stop Diane from talking as she watched Anna. She raised an eyebrow as Anna went still for a few moments. "Intriguing. I've never seen this in person before. Diane, do you know what's going on with Elsa right now?"

"Uh, she fainted?"

"Oh no. Quite different. I believe the hallucinations and panic attack were too much for 'Anna' to deal with. She dissociated."

"Dissociated? What does that mean?"

"It means she left the real world to go to the castle she was talking about. The castle is in her mind. Now if my assumption is correct, someone else will take her place."

"I'm totally confused."

"Just watch." Dina turned to Elsa and so did Diane.

"Huh? God damn it! I was so close!"

"Hello."

She looked to Dina. "Oh, hello Dina. Has it been a month already?"

"Hm, interesting. You know me and have recollection of our previous appointment. Kiri, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hello again. What did you mean you were close?"

Kiri blinked and sighed. "Elsa ran off in the inner world. Something else happened and I can't find her. I was following a trail to try and talk to her. But, well, now I can't."

"She ran off in the inner world? How vast is it?"

Kiri shook her head. "I can't say much else. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Elsa is still in danger. She doesn't even know how vast the inner world is, she can get lost." It wasn't a complete lie. Elsa didn't know the vastness of the inner, but neither did Kiri. But Kiri couldn't reveal Nassiri, not until she had a way to stop her. But maybe the answer was in front of her. Perhaps if Nassiri were revealed it would draw her out and Kiri could trap her? It was worth a shot. Anything to save the girls from that psycho. "And the angel is still on the loose."

"Angel?" Dina shuffled through the papers, handing over Arcys latest drawing. "Does it have anything to do with this drawing?"

Kiri examined it and sighed. "Everything. The angel is a threat. She's out to destroy Elsa." Kiri turned to Diane. "She's the one you caught with Hans early this morning, not Elsa. Her name is Nassiri and she's dangerous."

"How is she dangerous?" Dina asked, pen in hand.

"She's tried killing Elsa and attacked Anna."

Dina stopped writing. "She attacked Anna? How so? There were no hospital bills brought to me."

"She did it in the inner world, where no one would know."

Dina turned to Diane. "Ms. Delanor, this issue goes far deeper and far darker than I thought. I would like to schedule weekly meetings with Elsa and her friends. Something like this is time critical. I fear her condition is far worse than I first diagnosed."

"Alright," Diane sighed, staring at the girl who was supposed to be her daughter. Just how bad was Elsas condition?

* * *

_**Woo! Getting closer and closer to the end. Hope you guys are enjoying the read. It's definitely a labor of love to keep updating. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you dearies in chapter 58!**_


	58. Relapse (Elsa, Alters, ?)

_**Things are getting interesting aren't they? Let's see what happens!**_

_**TW: denial, co-hosting, alter switching, self-harm**_

* * *

Chapter 58-Relapse (Elsa, Alters, ?)

Elsa felt safe in her castle. No one could get her. In the blizzard, no one could find her. She was safe. She laid on the bed of ice and snow, panting and rubbing her head. "That hand't happened. Nothing recent had been happening. It was all just a terrible nightmare within a nightmare. Elsa was safely asleep in bed, her parents were together and she was in school at Arendelle Junior Academy. There was nothing wrong-no vices, no other people, no snow. Nothing. Everything she thought had happen chad just been a dream. "Yeah, it's all just a dream," Elsa reasoned, throwing herself deep into denial. "I'm just asleep after having snuck into the living room to watch a terrifying movie. And it's messing with my dreams. That's it. I'll wake up anytime soon now, I just know it." Denial, deep deep denial. No one was living in her head, there was no castle, no crazy angel and no one but her in her mind. "While I'm dreaming, I may as well make my bed more comfortable. I need to get blankets and sheets an stuff." She braced herself for the 'dream blizzard' and left her castle. A small path of snow and wind cleared, revealing a path to the local superstore. Elsa followed it, getting to the building in about 10 minutes. She walked in to find it empty. "Well, I guess everything is free then?" She grabbed a cart and went through the store,grabbing food, bedding and other living supplies. "This is a weird dream but I'm okay with that." She humbly shopped around, grabbing whatever she needed. Satisfied with a full cart, Elsa left the store. Once again the snow gave her a path back to her dream castle. She hummed calmly and walked back. Once back, she began putting everything away. "Well, I must be asleep for a really long time to have a dream this long. Oh well, maybe I'm just so tired I fell asleep on the couch or something. Either way, with free stuff, I'm not going to complain."

Nassiri was hovering over Elsas castle, observing her behavior. "So, she's in complete denial about everything-even us. That just makes things more fun for me." She flew to the void, ready to throw out whoever was in control. That was when she heard it.

"Her name is Nassiri and she's dangerous."

"Kiri, you bitch. You just ruined my fun in the real world. No matter, I can still have fun. Let's play a game. It's called puppet and I'm the puppet master." She walked into the void and only put her arms and head into the light, seeing what Kiri was seeing. She was back at the psychiatrist. Throwing her voice to sound like Elsa and using the snow to imitate Elsas presence, Nass grinned.

Kiri was sitting silently until her arms flew around. Her eyes started darting around until they rested on a pair of scissors. "I can't live like this anymore!" She heard herself saying. But it wasn't her. It felt like it was Elsa. "I can't do it anymore. It's too much!" Her hands grabbed the scissors. Before Kiri could stop who she believed was Elsa, the scissors were plunged into her stomach. "GAH!" Kiri bent over as blood poured from her stomach.

"Kiri! Are you alright?!" Diane rushed to her side.

"N-no…" Kiri winced and gasped. Her hands pulled out the scissors and stabbed her side this time. She shrieked in pain and fell to her knees.

"Kiri, what's going on?!" Dina was looking through her desk for something, pulling out a camera and recording it. "This is remarkable. I've never seen something like this before. Kiri, are you in control of your actions?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking in control?! I totally thought it'd be a great idea to try and kill myself and Elsa. Yeah sure, call a fucking ambulance you imbecile!"

Diane dialed 911 on her phone and told them what was happening.

"Kiri fought the urge to slice the scissor blades across her neck, only to have it slice across her wrist. "No! Elsa stop! This isn't the answer!"

"I can't take it anymore! It's too much! The people, the voices, the snow…"

_'Oh no…Did she just…'_

"Snow?" Dina turned to Diane, confused. "What does she mean snow?"

"Um, well," Diane was fumbling for an explanation without revealing her daughters powers. "Um, maybe it's a metaphor for something? Like uh, the pressure and stress are burying her like snow?"

Nassiri waved Kiris hands around, making snow start swirling in the room. "No! No! Stop it! The snow just makes it worse!"

Dina gasped and backed up. "Oh my word…" She dropped her camera and stared.

Diane turned a pleading gaze to Dina. "Please don't tell anyone about this! Kiri is helping Elsa learn to control it. Just, as she explained to me, when Elsas emotions are strong enough, the snow reacts and please please please don't say anything about this! I beg you!"

Kiri fell limp to the floor, panting and dizzy. Nass had let go and stopped the snow, now retreating back to the inner world to find her favorite play thing. "Please….Help….Dying…." Kiri gasped out.

"Uh um right. I, I won't say anything. Right now we need to get her medical attention. The ambulance will be here shortly no doubt." There was a knock on the door, paramedics entering.

"What happened here?" A female emt asked.

Dina sighed and straightened her posture. "I was treating my client and she had an episode. She is in need of emergency services before she bleeds to death."

Kiri tried her best to stay awake as they discussed Elsas information but she was too weak from the blood loss. She passed out, finding herself floating into the void. What had happened? She couldn't remember. Last thing she knew, she was speaking with Dina. The rest was just a blank fuzz up until now. Well, while she had the chance, she may as well try finding Elsa again.

Elsa was laying on her bed, writhing in agony. Her stomach, side and wrists were hurting. But why? She had just woken up from a wonderful nap. Had she slept wrong? That would explain why her wrist hurt but what about her stomach and side? Did she eat something her stomach didn't agree with? She sat up and doubled over, panting and groaning. What was wrong with her? Elsa felt something warm on her arms and hands and looked, shrieking. "B-b-b-blood?! But, but how?! When? Oh god! I, I have to get help! I can't! This is a dream…" Elsa winced in pain. "But, it feels so real. Better…be safe…." She stood and stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "What's…going on….?"

Kiri heard Elsas shriek not far from her. She followed the sound and came across an elegant ice castle. "wow…That's skill…" Kiri marveled ply for a few seconds before she rammed the doors open. "Elsa! Elsa are you in here?!"

Elsa heard a voice calling her. "Who's…there?"

Kiri followed the sound of Elsas voice upstairs into a hallway. "HOLY SOCK PUPPET IN A SAUSAGE FACTORY!" Kiri ran and picked up Elsa, taking her into the bedroom. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know… I was sleeping and woke up, then this…"

"Okay just hold still. I'll find something to close the wound with. Just keep pressure on the wounds." Kiri frantically searched the surrounding rooms, finding a needle and thread and rubbing alcohol in the bathroom. She went back in to tend to Elsa. "This will sting but just bite a pillow alright?" Elsa nodded and grabbed a pillow, biting onto it. Kiri used dry areas of the towel to apply rubbing alcohol to the wound, Elsas muffled groans telling her it was working. "Ok I'll do my best to stitch the wounds closed." She threaded the needle and began stitching the wounds. Elsa kept groaning in pain into the pillow, biting as hard as she could. It took Kiri almost an hour but she managed to disinfect and close the wounds. "Okay, that should stop the bleeding. Just don't move at all."

Elsa finally spat out the pillow. "Thanks. I might have died if it weren't for you."

"No problem."

"Who are you anyway? How are you in my dream?"

Kiri blinked. What was Elsa talking about? "It's me, Kiri. Don't you recognize me?" Kiri stared at her, concerned.

Elsa shook her head slowly. "No, I don't. I've been asleep and dreaming for a long time. I've never seen you before."

"Oh no," Kiri whispered. The trauma with Hans and thrown her into a total relapse and severe denial. Now she didn't even recognize her protective alter. "This isn't good." Kiri rubbed her face, resting her elbows on her legs. "Nassiri what have you done?"

Nassiri paced her home, grinning. Not only had she caused a huge scene with Dina, but she managed to divert the pain and injury of the scissor attack from Kiri to Elsa directly. She was one step closer to completing her goal. While the cat was away, the mouse would play. She went to a back room, opening the door.

Arcana cowered in the corner away form her. "Please don't hurt her! She'll listen! She promises! Just don't make the pain happen! She'll listen always! She'll obey! It's her fault and she knows but she'll listen anyway!"

"good girl. You're going to the real world to have some fun."

"Yes angel, she'll do what you say. Just don't hurt her," Arcy crawled out on her hands and knees, being kicked in her side as she left. Arcy cried quietly as she crawled into the void. "It hurts…"

Diane paced anxiously beside Elsas bed, worried about when her daughter would wake up. It had been two days already and still Elsa wouldn't wake up. Dina had told her to call when her daughter woke up, but the doctors didn't think it would happen soon. She sat and suppressed the urge to cry. What had happened the last few days? Elsa was jus spiraling out of control. Her grades had not just slipped but plummeted, she had her virginity stolen and there was something severely messed up with her head. She heard Elsa groan and immediately called Dina. After the call was done, she rushed to Elsas side. "Elsa? Elsa can you hear me?"

"It hurts…It hurts everywhere….So much pain….She doesn't like it…" Arcy began crying again as the migraine and nausea set in. "It gets worse…She's never safe…Draw…She must draw…Red, all red…That's all she sees…Red and black…." Arcy searched frantically for something to draw with and on. Dina, having told Diane to carry such things with her, handed them to Arcy. Arcy took them and frantically scribbled on the page. She scribbled the image of a room with only one light shining on a silhouette. The silhouettes only colors were red and black. she scribbled hands and claws all over the room, with lightning bolts from the hands. "Black and red makes the pain happen. She doesn't like it….It hurts, it hurts so much!" She spotted Diane and grabbed her hand, pulling her down. "Save her from the angel! The angel makes everything red and black and pain and red….." Arcy broke down crying.

Dina knocked on the door and looked at the two. "So, what behavior does she have now?"

Diane sighed. "I think this is the artist. She drew again. This time a silhouette with hand and red and black and lightning." Diane used her free hand to hand over the new drawing.

Dina looked at it, raising an eyebrow. "This one is signed with the same name. Hm, I wonder…" She sat down by the other side of the bed. "Is this Arcana? Can you hear me?"

"She can…She can hear…And she hurts…She hurts everywhere….So much pain…Red and black…But it's her fault, she deserves this…."

Dina tilted her head and talked softly. "Arcana, what is the red and black?"

"No, no she can't say….She gets hurt if she does…She draws, it's the only safe place she has…" Arcy sniffled and held onto tighter to Diane.

"Arcana, you're alright. No one here will hurt you. We only want to help you."

"She can't trust anyone. Everyone hurt her…It's all her fault…"

_'Child, nothing is your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of,_' a soothing voice cooed in Arcys mind. '_You're not to blame for anything. You're a poor child who's been abused far too long. I won't let it happen again.'_

For some reason, the soothing voice calmed Arcy enough to stop crying and look at Dina. "She says it's not my fault. But it is. At least that's what she thinks…Save me from the angel…The red and black hurt so much….All the lightning hurts…"

Dina nodded. "Don't worry Arcana, we're here to help you. Nothing will happen to you."

"Thank you. Ms. Lady, she's scared. Very very scared. The room is so small…It's hard to breathe…"

"but this room is very big, Arcana."

Diane stood by the girl. "It is."

"Not this room, the dark room. Red and black and lightning all over the dark room. It's too small. It's scary…Like she can't move without hurting herself…Please, save her!"

"We will Arcana, we promise." She looked to Diane. "Did they do extensive scanning?"

Diane nodded. They did. The mri's and cat scans showed nothing physically wrong, blood tests came back normal and the x-rays showed no signs of head trauma." Diane handed over the medical file and sat beside Arcana, stroking her hair to help soothe the shaking child as she scribbled.

Dina read the papers extensively. "Well, this rules out any physical conditions. Has she ever been on any drugs or had any alcohol use?"

"None aside form those sleeping meds you recently gave her."

"Hm, so there goes substance abuse," she sighed. "Diane, I have an important task for you. Write down what all happened in her childhood. The more I know about her and her past, the better I can diagnose her condition. I have a strong suspicion already but I don't want to nail it down until I know if anything in the past might have played a part in it. I know you said her father was fond of electroshock therapy and exorcisms. Write down everything. And have Arcana do the same. If any other 'persons' come forward, ask them to do the same as well." she stood and walked to the door. "Remember, time is crucial."

Diane sighed and nodded. "I can do that." She turned to arcana, who was drawing in red and black on her arms and hands. "Arcana, do you think you could do something to help me help you?"

"She doesn't know. She thinks so. What is it nice lady wants me to do?"

"Can you write down everything you remember?"

"She doesn't know how to write, though."

That threw in a kink. "Well, could you do your best to draw what you remember then? I can buy you all the papers and crayons you want and need to do so."

Arcana stopped drawing on herself for a few seconds. "She thinks she can. when does nice lady need it?"

"As soon as possible. I can go to the gift shop and buy it right now if-"

"Don't leave her alone! that's when the red and black comes! Don't go!"

Diane blinked and nodded. "Alright, we can wait until they let you go."

"Thank you nice lady."

"You're welcome, Arcana." It felt weird to be calling her daughter a different name. The stress and situation weighed heavily on her shoulders. _'My poor daughter. What's happened to you to make you like this?'_

Kiri paced back and forth in the castles den while Elsa slept. Elsa had no recollection of her alters or of the inner world. She believed everything was a dream and that any minute she'd wake up. should Kiri tell her the truth or let her live in the delusion, in danger of reality at any moment? She didn't know what to do. And how was it that Elsa hadn't caused the injuries if…."Fucking idiot! Nassiri of course! She's getting more and more dangerous the longer she's free. Haven knows what she's done with poor Arcana! And Aya and Anna…I hope they're alright…This is getting too out of hand for me to handle."

"You won't handle this alone. Not anymore. Let me take care of that wicked angel. She's gone unpunished long enough."

"What the fuck?" Kiri quickly son around, searching for the source of the mysterious echoing and strangely soothing voice. "Who said that?" Despite the new voice, Kiri felt a sense of serenity fall over her.

"Don't worry, my child. You tend to Elsa and I'll tend to Nassiri. You won't handle both alone anymore."

There was something in the voice that calmed her nerves. "Are you here to help me or hurt us?"

"Heavens no would I hurt anyone! It's not in my nature to hurt an innocent soul. The only one I'm after is Nassiri. She's been causing too much trouble for far too long."

Kiri only hoped this new one could handle Nassiri. "She's more dangerous than you think."

"I'm well aware of how dangerous she is, Kiri. and it's nothing I can't easily handle. Met with ones reflection, one must face the truth."

"That's…strangely prophetic. I only hope you're right."

"Don't worry for me. Tend to our precious snowflake and I will handle the vixen."

"You're another one?"

"Indeed. Her true guardian angel. Do not worry for me. All you must do is protect the snowflake at all costs. I will ensure Nassiri is dealt with harshly as is right."

Kiri sighed heavily. "As you say. Don't let me down."

"I shall try not to."

Kiri felt the serene feeling leave. So, there was another. No doubt as a result of what happened with Hans. If not everything else added on to it. "Tend to Elsa, I can do that."

Nassiri grinned as she sipped on her wine. "Oh this world is my domain and I have too much fun. Little Arcy is forced to a world she hates, Elsa is unconscious here and Kiri trapped taking care of her. Anna and Aya have been locked in that ridiculous castle for a week, not leaving even for food. They listened to Kiri but left themselves as sitting ducks. The perfect targets for more torment by my hand." She finished her wine and stepped outside her home, casually making her way to the castle. She jumped and sat on the roof. "Hmm…." she sent little torrents of snow around, trying to find an opening. The snow went into the chimney. "Oh goody. They lock doors and windows but forget the chimney can open and close. Perfect." Carefully she walked over to the chimney and placed her hands on it, shooting down an enormous amount of snow from her palms. She could hear Anna start shrieking and was sure Aya was a bit worried. Anna opened a window and started shoveling snow out with her hands. Nass took the opportunity and dove in the window. "Hello again!"

"You!" Anna stumbled back, falling into the snow. "Leave us alone! What did we ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"No, I wanna know! What did we ever do to you?!"

"I said enough!" Nassiri blasted Anna into the opposite wall with a huge gust of snow. It knocked her unconscious as she hit the floor.

Aya, silently gasping, ran to the kitchen. She had to fight and defend herself. whoever this psycho was, she had to be dealt with. Sure she had been told not to but she wasn't about to let someone push her around. She was 16 for crying out loud!

Nassiri noticed Aya grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen and scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Feed me to death?" She flicked a shot of ice at Aya, which was quickly deflected. It almost hit Nassiri. "Oh, you wanna play? I'm all for that."

Aya narrowed her eyes as the woman got closer. She deflected another ice shot, that one breaking a nearby window. Windows were just things, Aya rolled her eyes. And this woman was nothing more than a bully with a superiority complex. She wouldn't back down. Aya blinked and let sight of her, spinning around only to be held up by her throat. She tried to hit the woman with the pan but it was yanked from her. The clang rang out in Ayas ears whens he was hit with it, her vision spinning.

"Now to deal with you," Nassiri tossed the pan aside and raised her hand, claws out.

Aya tried to pry the woman's grip from her throat as her vision started fading. Before she was struck, a blur of red and white knocked the woman off of her. What was that?!

"Take Anna and run my child. Don't look back and don't stop. Get to safety. Find Kiri and stay with her. I'll handle this vixen."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TOUCH ME YOU BITCH!?" Nassiri shrieked, enraged.

Aya, looking around, found Anna on the floor, pulled her on her back among with a blanket. She unlocked the front door and ran out as fast as she could.

"YOU LET MY TOYS GET AWAY!"

"I don't care, I'm here to stop you."

Nassiri was pissed. She felt the tackle and could hear the voice, but couldn't see anyone. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

"Death wish or not, your reign of terror has come to an end." The woman partially stepped out of the shadows.

Nassiris jaw dropped. "You, you…YOU FUCKING FAKE! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

The woman simply stepped aside and Nassiri tried to tackle her. "It's no use. I know every move you'll make before you make it." She tripped Nassiri as she ran at her again. "See? You let rage blind you and dim your intelligence." She stood on Nassiris back. "Your reign of terror is over." Nassiri threw the woman off of her and into the wall. It caught her off guard and more so when ice was shot at her. But it didn't keep her form getting to Nassiri. Once again she tackled her, pinning the woman down onto her stomach. She broke Nassiris wings in multiple places to send her body into shock. It worked and while Nassiri screamed in pain, she grabbed Nassiris hands and chained them behind her back. "Go ahead and try to freeze those off. I dare you."

Nassiri hissed and frosted her hands over, only to be given a severe electric chock. She shrieked in pain and panted.

"Not fun when you're the one getting it, is it?" She hoisted Nassiri up and held a dagger to her throat. "You'll come with me or you'll die. Simple."

"You don't have the guts to-KYAAAA!" Nassiris cocky attitude was cut off by a slice to her side. "O…okay…"

"I don't believe you." She grabbed Nassiris wing right where the broken bone was protruding. Once more Nassiri shrieked in agony. "Now, come with me or I'll twist this bone until I can slide it out of your wing."

Nassiri, crying in excruciating pain and just wanting the pain to end, panted. "Fine. I'll come. But who are you?"

"I'm your downfall, Nassiri." She led the cruel angel out of the castle and into a separate building. "This was specially designed for vindictive, cruel and destructive people like you." She unlocked the door and shoved Nassiri in using her broken wing bone. "Enjoy your stay, you're never coming out." The door was locked and she crossed her arms, glaring at Nassiri. "A shame you can be called an angel."

Nassiri ran at the door and placed her hands on the bars, feeling a jolt of electricity go through her body. "Fuck! I'll get out of her, I will."

"If you try, you'll be electrocuted to death. But go ahead and try." The woman leaned against the wall, pulling a nail file out of her pocket. She filed her nails and ignored Nassiris threats. She sighed and shook her head. "All words out of anger. Pity such a pretty face hides such evil." But no matter that the woman was evil. What mattered is that she was where she belonged and everyone was safe.

* * *

_**EEEEE! This was such an intense chapter! I hope you guys agree. Only so many chapters left to the end :3 Hopefully you'll stay with me to the end and into a possible sequel. Anyway, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 59!**_


	59. Recovery (Arcana, Elsa, Meet Astrania)

_**What a ride the last few chapters have been. Thanks for sticking with me and my girls as we go through this. Have a nice easy chapter.**_

_**TW: alter switching**_

* * *

Chapter 59-Recovery (Arcana, Elsa, Meet Astrania)

Diane sat by Arcana as the girl drew out various things. This poor child was so badly frightened of living her own life that she referred to herself in the third person. What kind of things happened to make such a thing possible? She sighed as she returned to her list of childhood facts about Elsa. So far she had written down that Elsa was severely bullied, showed early signs of depression, complained of nightmares, was emotionally and sometimes physically abused by her father, had panic attacks and there was the recent thing with that boy, too. Looking at everything she had seen and been told while Elsa was growing up, Diane realized just how much she had failed to protect Elsa. _'No, I didn't fail. I tried. It isn't my fault. Ian was controlling and manipulative. It's his fault, not mine.' _Whatever was wrong with Elsa, it was all Ians fault.

Arcana sat in the bed, scribbling on sheets. She and done two pages already. The first had a room with a statue, hanging light and window with lightning on it. The second was a red and black silhouette with huge hands outstretched, lightning coming from the hands. Her third drawing was of a mean looking man holding a burning stick and book. "He makes the burning on her, he makes the funny smells. She can't move, though she wants to run. She's held down and can't move. She has to be a good girl." She finished the drawing of the man and started drawing a very small room with one window high up by the ceiling. "So small, she can't move..Hard to breathe, she can't take it…" The doctor came in while Arcana was scribbling and gave Diane Elsas discharge papers. she took them and began reading after he gave simple instructions and left. She didn't see Arcy get up and start moving around the room. "It's too small, the room is too small…She can't breathe! She has to get out! She has to!" Arcy went to the clear window of the e.r wall and began pounding on it.

"Arcana stop!" Diane ran and held her, stroking her hair. "You're okay. The room is big and you can move. We can leave soon, okay? See the door open," Diane opened the door. "No one is keeping you here."

"Okay…Okay….As, as long as she can leave and breathe…"

"Would you like to draw?"

"Yes, she would."

Diane sat her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Draw what you see Arcy. Draw what you see."

"She's sees red, and black, and red and white…The red and black is mad. It wants out. It wants to kill…It's terrifying!" Arcy scribbled a barred door with a red and black shape behind the bars. Outside the doors was a black and white figure. "Red and white keeps red and black in. She keeps her safe. She's grateful."

Diane nodded. "I'm glad she keeps you safe."

Arcy kept scribbling as they left the hospital and went home.

Kiri sighed as she stood beside Elsas bed. When would she wake up? It had been at least 3 days. Had she sewn the wounds wrong and Elsa bled to death? No, that couldn't be it. If Elsa were dead, everyone else would be too. Was she in a coma?

"Don't worry for her. She'll be fine."

Kiri turned to see a tall woman who looked like Nassiri, but with white wings, cougar ears and bright green eyes that shone with kindness.

"You, you look like Nassiri."

"A sad thing, indeed. But do not worry over her anymore. She has been locked away in a place she cannot escape. We can focus on Elsa. Kiri, go to Aya and Anna. They are lost in the blizzard. I cannot fare well in the snow. And I fear my similar appearance to their tormentor will drive them from me. Go to the others and bring them to safety."

Kiri nodded. "I'll make sure they get here safely."

"Thank you," she turned to Elsa as Kiri left. "You poor unfortunate thing. A shame a thing like this has happened to you. Fear not, sweet snowflake, I'll potent you." She stroked Elsas hair and kissed her forehead. Kiri returned with Aya and Anna, taking them to the kitchen to warm them and feed them. The woman stood by Elsa and stroked her hair. "You really are something special Elsa. No matter what anyone tells you or does to you, you're special. You have a beautiful gift and a loving mother. And no matter what, no one can take those things from you. But now Elsa, you need to wake up and be there for your mom. She needs you and you need her."

Elsa groaned a little, stirring under the blanket. "Hm?"

"Time to go home Elsa."

Elsa sat up, hearing a soothing voice. "Home?"

"Time to wake up now," She smiled.

Elsa blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking around. "Huh? Who are you?" She saw the woman's white wings. "Are you my guardian angel?"

"You could say that. Call me Astrania, or Astra if you like. You've had a nice vacation but it's time to wake up now."

"Okay, I guess it's been a fun dream," Elsa slowly sat up and stretched. "Have you been looking after me this whole time?"

"I have with the help of another. But it's time to go back now. Follow that little light trail." Astrania gestured to a shimmer of light.

"Ok pretty lady. thank you!"

"My pleasure Elsa,"

Elsa followed the shimmers and before she knew it she was falling into a black space. But she wasn't scared. It was all part of the dream. She'd wake up and be just was soft cushions underneath her, a nice fuzzy thing on top of her and it smelled nice. Elsa yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stretched and let her grogginess subside a bit before moving. She was a little bit nauseous and had a slight headache but otherwise she felt fine. How long had she slept? Her long dream was nothing but a fuzzy memory now. She let out a huge yawn and go out of bed, going to her closet. There weren't many clothes but she found a cute dress and flip flops to wear. She went into the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth and went out into the living room. Where was her mom? "Hey mom, are you here?"

"Elsa, is that you?" Her moms voice came from her room.

"Of course it is silly. Who else would call you mom?"

Diane sighed heavily. Her daughter was back. "I'm in my room sweetie, come on in."

Elsa skipped happily into her moms room ."Hey mom, what's up?"

Diane blinked, staring at Elsa. "Uh, not much. How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good, woke up a little nauseous but that's ok. How are you feeling?" She sat down on the bed by her mom. "Whatcha doing?"

Something was up with Elsa. Did she not know anything of what had happened recently? "Oh uh, I'm just making a list of memories from your childhood. Why don't you do the same? It can be a bonding activity."

"Oh okay! Got some extra paper and a pencil or something?"

"On the dresser," Diane replied.

Elsa grabbed both and sat in front of Diane. She wrote down her memories of Disneyland, her birthday celebration with dad, making friends at school, the field trip to the zoo, spending the fourth of July with her parents at Six Flags, going to Kongeparken Family Park, getting a pet she named Slinky, having fun in parks and going swimming, drawing and playing with her dolls and transferring to high school early for being so smart. Not a real eventful childhood but a good one. "Wow, I had a good childhood," she smiled.

What was she talking about? Diane looked at Elsas list. She was baffled to see that there wasn't a single mention of what her father had done, what other kids had done or anything bad at all. It was confusing but Diane agreed. "You have baby girl. And I'm glad I could help you have it."

"Hey mom, is dad at work?"

The question caught her off guard. "Elsa, we need to go somewhere. I'll tell you what happened to your father on the way."

Elsas mind was blown when she was told that her father had done some bad things and had to be taken to jail for a while. Diane refused to say what exactly had happened, though. It led Elsa to wonder. Had he messed up at work and flown a client to the wrong country, causing them to be stranded because they didn't have a passport? Had he forgotten to put money in the drawer and his boos thought he stole it? Did he get in a fight and lose and now he had to sit in a jail cell cause he hurt someone? The possibilities were endless.

"Elsa, we're here."

Elsa blinked and looked out the window, focusing her eyesight. "Where are we?"

"We're at a doctors office. We've been coming here for a while. Just cooperate with Dina, okay?"

"Uh okay?" She was clueless but followed her mom inside.

Arcana was entering the castle, slowly getting used to it. "She likes this place, this place is big. She can get used to this. she must thank the nice lady for telling her how to get here."

"You can thank me now, dear." Astrania smiled as she walked out of the den to the entranceway.

"Red, the red! No! She'll listen! She promises! Just don't hurt her!" Arcy curled up, expecting to be hit. But nothing happened. She looked up to see the woman sitting on the floor, hands in front of her. "What's red lady doing?"

"Showing you I won't hurt you. I'll sit here and let you approach me." She spread her white wings. "I'm red and white, not red and black. Would you like to feel the feathers?"

"Lady has feathers? She doesn't know…She thinks it's a trap."

"I don't blame you. Tell you what, I'll turn around and spread my wings. You can come and touch them and I won't look at you. Does that work?"

"It sounds safer. She would like to touch and feel soft…" Arcy watched as Astrania covered her eyes, turned around and spread her wings. Slowly, Arcy crawled forward. She poked the feathers, tilting her head. "White. The white is soft. Very soft. She likes it very much."

"I'm glad you do. What's your name little one?"

"Her? Her name is Arcana. And she really like the white. So soft~" Arcy pet Astranias wings. "What's lades name?"

"My name is Astrania. You can call me Astra. I'm red and white. And red and white is good."

"She does feel calm and safe around lady Astra. She never felt that way before, she really likes it!"

"I'll make sure Arcana always feels this way."

"Thank you lady Astra," Arcy sat under her wing, feeling like things would be alright for once. "But what about red and black?"

"I took care of red and black. She won't her Arcy anymore."

"THANK YOU!" Arcy gave Astra a hug, making her smile.

Elsa sat in Dinas office, confused. "I don't know why I'm here. I feel perfectly normal. I had a great childhood with a lot of fun, my parents love me and I made friends. What's wrong?"

Dina handed over a couple of Arcys drawings. "Do you recognize these drawings?"

Elsa stared at them, baffled. "No. they look like they were done by a 7 year old. and they look really sad. Why would I recognize them?"

"Because you drew them. Do you recognize this writing?" She handed over a few pages of a diary.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today was horrible. School was the worst day. Francis kept shoving me around. I tripped once and landed in a mud puddle. He took pride in rubbing my face in it, saying it was the closest to shit I would be lucky enough to taste. Then he pulled me up by my braid and threw me into one of his friends, who thought it'd be funny to hit me a couple times with a rock. I hate this school and I hate my life! I just wish I had some way to escape it all!'_

Elsa blinked. "That's, that's my writing. But I don't remember that day at all. Now that I think about it, most of my childhood memories are just a blur."

"That's not a good sign, Elsa. You're only 13. You should be able to recall your childhood with clarity. Saying that most of it is a blur is a bad sign."

"A bad sign? Of what?"

"Elsa, I have a video to show you." Dina took out her camera and hooked it up to her camera. She selected a recent video, clicked another video and turned the screen to Elsa. "Watch closely. This is during a session I had with you once. It's a mix of security footage and personal footage on my camera."

Elsa turned to her attention to the screen. She saw herself sitting silently until her arms flew around. Her eyes started darting around until they rested on a pair of scissors. "I can't live like this anymore!" She heard herself saying. "I can't do it anymore. It's too much!" Her hands grabbed the scissors and plunged them into her stomach. "GAH!" Elsa bent over as blood poured from her stomach.

"Kiri! Are you alright?!" Diane rushed to her side.

"N-no…" Kiri winced and gasped. Her hands pulled out the scissors and stabbed her side this time. She shrieked in pain and fell to her knees.

"Kiri, what's going on?!" Dina was looking through her desk for something, pulling out a camera and recording it.

The footage got closeer and more focused as it switched to the personal camera footage. "This is remarkable. I've never seen something like this before. Kiri, are you in control of your actions?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking in control?! I totally thought it'd be a great idea to try and kill myself and Elsa. Yeah sure, call a fucking ambulance you imbecile!"

Diane dialed 911 on her phone and told them what was happening.

There was a self-imposed struggle with the scissors by Elsas neck that only ended in a slice across her wrist. "No! Elsa stop! This isn't the answer!"

"I can't take it anymore! It's too much! The people, the voices, the snow…"

"Snow?" Dina turned to Diane, confused. "What does she mean snow?"

"Um, well," Diane was fumbling for an explanation without revealing her daughters powers. "Um, maybe it's a metaphor for something? Like uh, the pressure and stress are burying her like snow?"

Elsas hands waved around, making snow start swirling in the room. "No! No! Stop it! The snow just makes it worse!"

Dina gasped and backed up. "Oh my word…"

The footage cut off with a static screen. Elsas eyes were so huge they could have fallen out of her head. "Is that really what happened? That's actual footage of me? It can't be. I don't have any wounds where…" Elsa glanced down at her wrist, seeing a deep and dark scar. "but if that's there then…" She lifted up her dress skirt and saw scars on her stomach and side. "WHAT!? When did that happen?! I don't remember it at all! And why were you calling me Kiri?! Why did I answer to that name?! Where did the snow come from? What's going om?"

"That's what I want to tell you. Elsa, you have a serious condition. One that won't go away any time soon and can't be denied away." Dian looked to Diane. "I believe some psychotherapy is needed. Elsa, please come to this lounger and lay down. Now close your eyes and take deep breaths. what do you remember of your father?"

"He was a good guy, always looking out for me and providing for the family. He was very religious, too."

"Did he believe in exorcisms?"

"I think so, he said it was a way to cleanse the soul…" Elsas voice trailed off, a blurry memory clearing up as the word exorcism triggered her memory. "Wait, I remember something."

"What is it Elsa?"

"There's a room, a dark room. A lamp is hanging over my head. It smells funny, really funny. I want to cough but if I make a sound daddy yells at me. So I have to be quiet." Elsas eyes moved behind her eyelids as she watched the memory. "He's bringing something over to me. I don't like it, it smells funny and looks bad. I can't move though, no matter how much I try. I can't move. Wait, what's he doing? There's a bright red thing in his hand…Why's he bringing it closer to me? No! It's burns! Why daddy?! No make it stop!" Elsa whined for a few seconds before going silent.

"Elsa?"

"She'll be good. No more burning, no more funny smells. She stays quiet and still, like he tells her. Or He won't forgive her."

"Hello, Arcana. It's okay, you're safe. Open your eyes." Dina stoked her hair.

"Ms. Lady? Is she really okay?"

"She's really okay. No one will hurt Arcana anymore."

Arcana sighed. "Okay, she can calm down."

"Arcana, where did Elsa go?"

Arcana blinked. "Who? She only knows red and black and red and white."

Dina turned to Diane. "It seems we have someone who doesn't know of Elsa or what she is." Dina covered Arcanas ears. "Sometimes other people don't know there are other people in their head. Arcana seems to be an example of that. And it seems there's more than I first thought. But at least this is progress."

"If you can call this progress," Diane sighed.

"It's a step closer to accurate diagnosis and recovery." Dian stroked Arcanas hair and uncovered her ears. "Thank you for joining us, Arcana."

"Um, it's not a problem to her? As long as she can be safe."

"You are," Diane sighed. "Now what?"

"More psychotherapy, Diane. More psychotherapy."

* * *

_**Not much to say after this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 60!**_


	60. Diagnosis (Elsa Meets Kiri and Anna)

_**So, to help clarify things, most of the conversation between Diane, Dina and Elsa takes place while Elsa and her alters are in the inner world. **_

_**TW: co-hosting**_

* * *

Chapter 60-Diagnosis (Elsa, Meet Kiri and Anna)

"Arcana, can you go to the castle?"

"She does like the castle. The soft white is there. The soft white is nice." Arcy smile. "But she doesn't know how to get to the castle."

"That's alright. I can help you," Dina smiled. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Feel yourself falling away from your body. Falling gently, gently, slowly. do you see a dim light?"

"She does."

"Go to the light, Arcy. Can you walk toward it?"

"She can. Is it safe?"

"It is. Go toward the light. Are you in it?" Dina watched Arcy nod. "Good. Look around, can you see the castle?"

"Wow. She sees it and it's really pretty!"

"Good. Go ahead and walk in. You'll be fine."

"Thank you Ms. Lady."

"My name is Dina, Arcana. Have fun in the castle."

Diane was staring at Dina. "What just happened?"

Dina looked to her. "I helped take Arcana back to the safety of the castle. This way we can talk to Elsa." She turned back to Elsas still body. "Elsa, Elsa can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you," she muttered, sounding half asleep.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my castle. It's made of ice and snow."

"Good. Talk a walk around. Tell em what you see."

"I see all the stuff I made. There's a cool t.v, some books, a neat staircase I made, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Hey, there's a few people in my living room."

"What do they look like?" Dina inquired.

"One has black hair with red highlights, a redhead and the other is blonde. The blonde one is leaving, the redhead is going to the kitchen. Why are these people in my home?"

"Go downstairs."

"Uh, okay?" Elsa walked downstairs into the living room of her castle. She paused by the doorway, scared. "I, I can't do it. I'm too scared."

"That's ok Elsa," Dinas voice was echoey, as if she was on a concert stage in an empty arena and Elsa was on the opposite end. "Would you like to meet the black haired woman?"

"Is she nice?"

"She's very nice."

"Mom?"

"That's right Elsa. that lady is very nice. Kiri, can you hear me?"

Kiri looked up from her book. "Diane?"

"Yes, it's Diane. Can you do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Introduce yourself to Elsa."

Kiri turned around to see Elsa, poking her head out behind the door. "Oh, hello there. What's your name?"

Elsa looked around. "Uh, I'm Elsa. Who are you?"

"I'm Kiri."

"Elsa," Dina joined in. "Do you know who Kiri is?"

"Um, a person living in my castle?"

"No, she's a part of you, Elsa. She's the part of you that handles adult situations."

"What are you talking about? I can handle adult situations," Elsa frowned.

Kiri came closer. "You do most of the time, but there are times when it's too much for you to handle. And that's when I come in. This castle is where you go when you can't handle things on your own."

"No, this castle is a dream. All of this and you is a dream."

"No it's not Elsa," Diane told her. "It's all real. You made the castle and Kiri."

"but if it's real, why am I in this place and not the real world?"

"That's exactly what your castle is for, sweetie. Another place to go when real life is too much," Diane replied, looking to Dina.

Dina nodded, patting Elsas hand. "Your mom is right Elsa. That place is real. It's in your mind. Go ahead and talk to Kiri."

Kiri sat on her chair and waited for Elsa. Elsa cautiously approached and sat in a chair across from Kiri. What did you say to someone who was part of you but you never knew existed? She played with the end of her braid, nervous. "So, um, how long have you been here?"

"I've been a part of your life since you were 5. I've been protecting you and keeping you sane for 8 years. Anytime you couldn't handle something and came here, I went and handled it for you."

"what kind of things have you handled for me?"

Kiri tapped her fingers together, careful of what she could tell Elsa. "Dina, how much is safe to tell her?"

"Just little things from her childhood that won't worsen her denial or shock."

"hmm," Kiri made a snowflake in the palm of her hand.

"Whoa! That's so cool! How can you do that?!" Elsas eyes widened in amazement.

"It's another part of you, Elsa. One that I can control. And so can you."

"No, I don't have any powers. That's all you Kiri!"

Kiri sat in front of Elsa and held her hands. "Elsa, close your eyes. I'm going to help you remember your powers. The beautiful and unique part of you that shines brilliantly."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead and listen to Kiri, hon. She knows what she's talking about."

"Well, if you trust her mom, I guess I can too." She closed her eyes. "I guess whenever you're ready.

"Ok. Go back to when you were 5. You're in your room and your father has just yelled at you for getting into trouble at school. You lock the door and start crying. Do you see the memory, Elsa?"

"It's kinda fuzzy around the edges, but yeah I see it."

"Do you see the snow starting to fall around you?"

"I, I do. Why is it snowing in my room? The window is closed and it's summer."

"That's you Elsa. You have your great great grandmothers gift of snow. And the snow is reacting to your emotions. Your sad and feel overwhelmed and the sons starts falling."

"This can't be real. It's photoshop."

Kiri laughed. "You can't photoshop memories, Elsa. this magic snow is yours and it's real."

"But, but great grandma Swan never had any children, so how is it I have her magic?"

"Elsa, it's your mom. Can you hear me?"

"I can mom."

"Your grandma Swan did have children. I'm a direct descendant of hers. The magic skipped me and wen to you. You have her magic. It's a beautiful gift. Embrace it, Elsa."

"I don't know if I can accept it. It's almost too much."

"That's alright Elsa," Kiri patted her hand. "We can help you come to terms with it. Open your eyes and hold your hand palm up."

"Okay, what now?"

"Imagine a snowflake in your hand. One single shining snowflake."

"are you sure?" Elsa asked, unsure if she could do it. Kiri nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Well, okay…" She held her palm up and imagined a snowflake, hearing a hushed sparkle sound. Her palm felt cold and she opened an eye, seeing a single snowflake slowly spinning above it. "Oh…my…snow!" She stared, bewildered. "I, I have magic! I have magic!" She felt excitement flood over her. "This is possibly the coolest thing to ever happen to me in the history of ever!" She giggled as she watched the snowflake spin. She waved her hand over it, a few more joining the first. "No way! No way!" She laughed and threw the snowflakes up.

"Hey what's going? I heard laughter." Anna walked in the room, a salad in he hands. "Oh hey girl. What's up?"

"M-mom, who's the redhead."

"I don't know Elsa. I haven't met her yet. But I believe Kiri knows her more than me and Dina do. Trust what Kiri tells you."

Elsa turned to Kiri. "Who is she?"

Kiri sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Anna, sit down. This is something you need to know as well."

Anna blink and sat down." Um, okay?"

Kiri turned to Elsa. "Elsa, this is Anna. She's another part of you."

"Wait what?" Anna shook her head. "No, I'm my own person."

"That's true, Anna but you're a part of Elsa. I'm my own person but I'm a part of Elsa as well. Elsa," she turned to her, seeing her staring at Anna. "Elsa, Anna is the social butterfly in you. but because you were bullied so much, you couldn't find it in yourself to be social like you wanted. So Anna came to be."

"How can I be a part of her if I have my own memories?" Anna scratched her head.

"Because each one of you, each part of Elsa, has their own memories and unique abilities. Kiri, you're the adult. Anna, you're the social teen." Dina explained. "You're all your own person inside of Elsa."

Anna shook her head. "No, no that can't be. I look nothing like her!"

"You don't have to," Dian calmly explained. "That's the fascinating thing about this. You each have your own personality and looks."

"but how can this be?" Both Elsa and Anna asked.

"That's what I need to tell you. Tell all of you. Diane, Elsa, I have a diagnosis."

Diane gulped. "What is it?"

"It is my professional opinion that Elsa has Dissociative Identity Disorder."

Kiri sighed. "She does."

"What's that?" Elsa, Anna and Diane asked.

Dina straightened her spine. "Dissociative Identity Disorder is a serious and sometimes incapacitating mental health condition. When a person has DID, there is often two or more distinct personalities that repeatedly take control of someones behavior. Elsa has no substance abuse records and no physical head injuries to explain her lack of memories. And from the list of instances in her childhood and the drawings Arcana gave me, I believe there is enough childhood trauma to support this. Also the sessions I've had prior and the events you've told me about have shown me that there are more than two personalities. Your daughter has a severe mental condition that requires extensive psychiatric attention."

"So, the reason I have people in my castle is because I created them out of some trauma I don't remember? No, that can't be. This is just an elaborate dream and all of you are part of it."

"I agree with Elsa," Anna folded her arms, making Elsas body do the same. "I'm my own person with my own body! I don't live in someones head!"

"Elsa, sweetie, leave the castle and come to mom."

"Diane what are you thinking?"

Diane looked to the doctor. "Well, maybe a two person body control can prove it?"

"Oh, a co-hosting. Sure, it's worth a shot. Kiri, Anna follow Elsa."

All there joined the real world. Elsa grabbed her head, it throbbing immensely. "Oh god, my head feels like it's gonna split!" She held her stomach. "Oh god I'm gonna puke my insides out!"

"Oh god, what was the point of us all coming?" Kiri rubbed her eyes, Elsas hand following.

"Hey don't move my arms!" Anna protested.

"You mean my arms!" Elsa put her arms to her side and sat up.

"I wanna walk around, I feel restless," Anna got up and started pacing.

"This was a bad idea," Kiri sighed.

"Why am I moving? I just wanted to sit up not walk." Elsa forced herself to sit. She blinked as Diane and Dina watched her. "Wait, so it isn't just something made up. It really is real…"

"Anna, Kiri, please go back to the castle." Dina requested.

"But I want to be here and talk to you guys!"

"No Anna, Elsa needs to be alone."

Elsa felt pressure ease greatly from her head, her nausea subsiding greatly as well. "Oh that feels so much better." She sighed heavily and sat down, rubbing her head. "So this disorder…Can I take any medication to get rid of it?"

"Afraid not." Dina shook her head. "Because this disorder is so complex, medication would only affect you and not anyone else. It's not something medicine can cure. I can give you medicine for panic attacks and depression but if you yourself aren't taking them, it won't have any affect. In fact, it could harm the others."

Elsa sank into the lounger and covered her face. Could things be any worse?

* * *

_**Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Only a few more chapters left in this. Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 61!**_


	61. Angel (Elsa Meets Astra and Arcy)

_**This has been quite a thrill ride! but this is the second to last chapter! Enjoy it while you can! And for reference, Astrania is the gatekeeper alter. What that means is she can control who fronts based on the situation at hand. You'll see what I mean soon.**_

_**TW: alter switching**_

* * *

Chapter 61-Angel (Elsa Meets Astra and Arcy)

Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Dina."

"Ok. So, Dina, are you positive I have this disocial identity thing?"

"Yes Elsa. I showed you the tapes of the self-stabbing, you saw the scars but clearly have no memory of it. Your childhood memory list is vastly different from what your mom wrote. I've spoken with at least two of your other identities. I'm positive of it."

"Well, is it possible that I'm just that good an actress?"

Dina laughed a little. "Elsa, there's no way you could convince me this is an act. Where did you go to elementary school?"

Elsa blinked. "Uh…I was home schooled."

"Diane?"

"She went to Arendelle Elementary."

"I did?"

"You did, sweetie."

"And where did you go to junior high?" Dina asked.

"Snowbird Junior Academy."

"Nope," Diane shook her head. "Your grades were so high in the start of 7th grade, you were transferred to high school under a prodigy program."

Elsa blinked. "Okay so maybe it's not an act. But I feel fine. I don't feel like different people."

"Of course you don't." Dina stood and sat at her desk. "Often times, a person with DID doesn't feel like anything is wrong. They feel fine aside from time loss, depression, headaches and nausea. Elsa, have you ever recalled a time when you were sitting still but your hand would move on its own?"

"Like earlier? Yeah. I just figured I was jittery and my body was trying to get rid of energy."

"That's not the case at all. It's called co-hosting. It's when one or more identity takes control of a body part and moves it, whether they're aware of it or not. Have you ever had times when you would go to sleep, wake up and it's a different day, month or even year?"

Elsa scratched her head. "Now that you mention it, I have. I remember waking up once and I was 12. I had gone to sleep when I was 9 and woken up 12! I didn't think I could sleep through 3 years of my life."

"You didn't sleep through 3 years, you just weren't here in the real world. What happened is one of your identities took control for that time while you were safe in the castle in your mind. You weren't sleeping, just living life away from reality."

"So I was here but I wasn't?"

"That's what it sounds like," Diane took her daughters hand. "Dina, is there any sole cause of this condition?"

Dina referred to her file on Elsa on the computer. "From all the information you've given me and the drawings I received from Arcana, I believe most of the cause is her father."

"But, my father was a good person. He always made sure the family was provided for."

Dina sighed. "I think there's someone you should meet."

"Who?"

"Close your eyes. Go to the castle." Dina got up and sat by Elsa again. "Look for a small child. She looks young, about 8 or 9. Her name is Arcana. Call her."

"Uh, okay?" Elsa felt herself falling into blackness. She walked from there to the front doors of her castle. She walked in and looked around. She could see the girls Kiri and Anna and there were two others now. "Who's this red haired lady? And the girl under her wing?"

"You met Anna before, Elsa," Diane spoke. As before, her voice was echoing softly.

"No no, she's different. Anna is here watching tv. But there's a red haired lady with wings. I wonder what they're watching." Elsa sat by the tv and watched a scene on tv. It was a crime show of some sort and a gun was shot. The shot rang in Elsas mind, a fuzzy memory flashing by her eyes. Terror, sheer terror. She shook her head and ran from the tv. "No! No! I hate guns! I hate gun shots! It's terrifying! No, I can't be around it!"

"It's ok dear, it was just a small thing. No one will hurt you." The red haired woman had followed Elsa.

"Who, who are you?" Elsa took a step back, images of a red haired woman locking her in a room. "You…You won't take me! I don't want to go back to that room!"

Astrania sat down, Arcy crawling underneath her right wing and stroking the feathers. "I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go, Elsa. I'm here to protect you. All of you."

Elsa stared at the woman. "Who are you? And why does that girl pet your wing? Why do you have wings at all?"

Dina and Diane sat by Elsa, hearing the conversation as it was unintentionally spoken aloud.

"My name is Astrania. I'm your guardian angel. And this young girl is Arcana. She likes to pet my wings to feel safe and loved. I really don't mind. Sure, she's pulled a few but that's what kids will do. Eeep!" Astra squeaked as Arcana pulled another feather. She simply smiled and patted the sandy blonde girls head. "Silly Arcy." She turned back to Elsa. "I'm here to keep you safe. Granted I showed up a little late to do so but I'm here now and that's what matters."

"Astrania," Dina called.

"Yes ma'am?"

"How recent have you been here?"

"Oh my, only a few days. I was unable to stop...her from doing severe damage but she's taken care of now."

Diane turned to Dina. "Who's 'her?'"

"Oh dear, she's a terrible person. She wanted only to hurt everyone. Nassiri is locked up where she belongs now. And I will never let her escape." Astrania answered.

Dina nodded, going to her computer. "Miss Astrania, you said she's locked up. Is she the dangerous one that Kiri spoke of before?"

"Indeed. She tortured poor Arcana, caused such physical damage to Elsa, traumatized poor Anna. The only one's who were unaffected by her wrath were Kiri and Ayalah."

"Ayalah? Who's she?"

Astra turned to Elsa. "She's a mute, dear. She never speaks. She isn't here now. I believe she left to go see a movie. But she's a sweet girl. She was taking care of Anna while I was rushing to get to Nassiri."

"Why does she never speak?" Diane asked.

"I do believe it was out of the conditioning to be silent." Astra replied. "The conditioning was so strong and our poor snowflake was so scared, that Aya was nothing more than a fragment at first."

"A fragment?" Diane turned to Dina.

"A fragment is a part of someone that branches off but doesn't quite develop into its own person. Sort of like puzzle pieces. On their own they aren't a picture but as time goes and the pieces put together, it becomes a whole picture. Make sense?"

"I guess so." Diane rubbed her head. "I'm still thoroughly confused at this point but I'll go with it for Elsas sake. Have we ever met Ayalah?"

"You have, dear Diane. Do you recall times when Elsa would fall completely silent and not speak for anything? That was her."

"So it seems I missed an identity during a session."

"Don't fret, Dina. How were you to communicate with a mute? She won't even write. All she uses for expression is art."

A few pieces were falling into place for Diane. "The night terror drawings! That was Ayalah telling us something!"

"Indeed," Astra returned her attention to Elsa, who was sitting on the base of the stairwell in the castle. "Elsa, I want you to know that while I'm here, nothing will hurt you or anyone else."

Elsa stared, confused. _'This isn't real. There's no way this is real It feels too quick and too much. It isn't happening.'_

"It is happening, Elsa," Diane replied.

"What the? How'd you hear my thought mom?"

"I can explain that," Dina replied. "There are times when a dissociated person will unintentionally speak their thoughts or speak conversations with others that they believe are only in their head."

"Talk about no privacy," Elsa mumbled.

Astrania smiled. "Don't worry child. You haven't endangered yourself. All of us have made sure to keep you as safe as we can."

Elsa rubbed her face, groaning. "Okay, so according to Kiri, she's the adult part of me and Anna is the social one. Where does that place you and the little girl?"

Astrania smiled. "I'm the guardian angel you so desperately wished for years ago. I may be late, to which I apologize, but I'm here now. And Arcana here is the part of you that takes guilt and shame for everything."

"Why does she do that?"

"That's for another time, Elsa." Astra told her.

Elsa shook her head. "No, this is all too much. I don't want to deal with this. Not right now." She went upstairs to her room.

Astrania looked around to all the girls, Aya walking in just after Elsa had left the room. Who was best to handle what was going on now? There were no triggers around and surely Dina wanted information about Elsas childhood from the others.

"Soft. The white is soft and safe. Very soft. She likes it very much," Arcy smiled from under Astras wing.

Astra stroked her hair. "If you like it, you can stay under the white."

"She'd like that! She'd like that very much!" Arcy cooed, fluffing the feathers on her wing.

Astra smiled and tapped her chin. Perhaps Anna was best. After all, she herself had sought help from Dina in the past. "Anna, be a dear and go to the real world. I do believe they'd like to talk to you."

She heard the soothing voice and smiled. Anna stood, stretched and walked out of the castle. The snow that had been falling for hours had finally stopped. Now there was just a thick blanket everywhere. "Wow, talk about a white winter in spring." Anna wrestled her way through the snow and found her way to the void, tripping in. She jolted, literally falling into the real world. "Oh wow, that was a trip." She rubbed her head, groaning lightly. "I think I hit my head on something." She sat up, only to lay back down. "Okay, stomach disagrees with movement for now. Noted." She looked to her right and saw Diane. "Oh, hello mom. How are you?"

Diane blinked, completely baffled by this change. "Uh, hi Anna. I'm good and very confused. How are you?"

"I feel great!"

Dina laughed. "You certainly are the social butterfly, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me? I love to socialize! I can't stand the thought of being cooped up all day, not talking to anyone! Oh my gosh, when was the last time I talked to Melody or Shauna? Oh god they've gotta be so mad that I haven't said anything in so long!"

Diane blinked. "Who are they?"

"Oh they're some friends I made at school. Really nice girls. Oh hi lady, didn't see you there," Anna smiled to Dina.

Dina was staring, fascinated. "Hm, interesting. Say Anna, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. What do you need?"

"Well, I want to know more about you. What you like and don't like, what happens when you're nervous or scared, memories, that sort of thing. I want to know you better."

"Oh okay. Do you have anything I can write with?"

"Right on my desk." Dina got up and grabbed the notepad and pen, giving them to Anna. "Just let me know when you're done, okay?"

"Can do," Anna replied as she started writing.

Dina looked to Diane. "So, at first I thought there were only 3 identities at the most, but after speaking with another identity who seems to be new yet has extensive knowledge, I believe there are…" Dina counted on her fingers. "Let's see, Kiri, Astrania, Anna, Arcana, Nassiri and Ayalah…It seems there are 6 distinct identities."

"How do so many people exist in one person?"

Dina sat at her desk. "The human mind is a complex organism. If a child suffers trauma, they dissociate, or disconnect, themselves from the scene and pain, seeing it from someone else's perspective. Sort of like a movie. As time goes on, if the child is exposed to more trauma and not comforted, they comfort themselves through the dissociation. The environment and social influences also help develop the identity that the child is forced to be. Like how Astrania said Ayalah was created out of the constant conditioning of demanded silence, Anna was created out of the need to be social, Kiri made to be the adult Elsa was forced into being at times. Though I must admit Nassiri intrigues me. It is rare that a dangerous identity is created."

"What causes them to form?" Diane sighed. She was trying her best to understand.

"There are numerous reasons. The need to lash out or get revenge, self-hatred, rage. Mostly destructive feelings that go unsoothed can lead to the formation of a destructive alter." Dina returned to the file on her computer and typed in more information. "But one thing about them is clear: they will do whatever they want whether it hurts the host or not. And the host is the person with DID. In this case Elsa is the host and her identities are the alters."

"Oh…" Diane sighed heavily. She hadn't exactly comforted Elsa through her horrible childhood and religious tortures from her father. She had taken Ians side most of the time. Guilt flooded over her. Once again she reminded herself that it was Ians fault for being abusive and controlling. He wouldn't let her comfort Elsa when she cried or needed it. It wasn't her fault. Maybe like 2% but that was it at at most. She looked to Anna. "So Anna, do you really see me as your mom? The others don't. Well I'm pretty sure the little one, Arcy I think, called me mom a few times but not anymore. I digress, do you really see me as your mom?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Anna blinked as she looked up from her paper. "Sure, I don't look like you cause I look like dad but you're my mom."

"Don't worry about it, Diane. Strong enough emotions can transfer from the host to an alter. So, since Elsa has a strong daughter bond with you, so does Anna. The others probably don't have that link with Elsa." She turned to Anna. "Almost done?"

"Yep! Here ya go!" She placed the pen and paper on the desk.

Dina looked it over, intrigued. Anna liked to wear twins braids, which explained why she was undoing the single braid and restyling it. She was a 4'5" 95 pound 13 year old girly girl into frilly clothes, flip flops and pop music. She enjoyed chicken sandwiches, orange soda and chocolate, was outgoing and Dina noted she tended to be loud. When nervous, Anna would play with her braids and bite her lip. Her memories included hanging out with friends, hallucinations that terrified her, going to elementary school and occasional symptoms of co-hosting. So Anna had taken most of Elsas childhood on. "Interesting." Dina added the information into the subfolder 'Anna,' also adding in Annas admission of hallucinations and bulimia. "Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Anna sat upside down on the lounger, her feet on the headrest.

"You told me when you were here last that you had hallucinations and could feel things that weren't there. What did you mean?" Dina was ready to type the information in.

"Well, if I start freaking out, I can see the shadows turn into creatures, people start becoming deformed and look like they're trying to attack me, I can physically see words falling out of peoples mouths and sometimes it feels as if someone is holding me in place when no one is around me at all. And then there's the voices. They sound nothing like the other girls; except that one that I now know was the bad person Nassiri. I got off track. I hear voices that don't belong to anyone and they tell me awful things. I'll start feeling like people are out to get me, they're laughing or the shadows are trying to kill me."

With that elaboration, Dina could classify Annas mental condition as paranoid personality disorder. "I see. I wish I could give you something to help with it, but if you yourself don't take the medicine, it won't affect you."

"What do you mean?"

"Say you're in the castle and someone else takes your medicine in the real world. You won't feel a thing and you'll still have symptoms."

"Oh…Well could you anyway? That way when I'm here I can take them and not have to freak out or throw up? Food is delicious but the guilt and paranoia from the voices make me throw up what I eat cause they make me feel fat."

Dina sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, alright. I can prescribe you Xanax to calm the paranoia and some Zofran to keep you from feeling so nauseous that you have to puke. Would that work?"

"Any little bit helps," Anna smiled. "Thanks!" She took the prescription note from Dina and laid back on the lounger, feet up.

Diane turned to Dina. "Well, now what?"

Dina looked to the clock. "Well, we've made remarkable progress in the last hour and a half. I think we should call it a day for now. Remember, if any other alters front and you can recognize it, ask them to write down their memories and things about them. The more we know about Elsas alters, the more we can help her."

"I can do that," Diane stood and stretched her spine, a few bones popping. "Let's go home Anna. Thanks for all the help Dina."

"I'll see you again on Wednesday. Good luck!"

"Thanks, we'll need it," Diane chuckled as she led Anna out of the office and to the car. "So Anna, what would you like to eat for dinner?"

Anna thought for a minute, skipping along. "I feel like some kind of chicken sandwich and a double chocolate chip brownie."

Diane smiled. "Alright, to the store then home. Let's go." Diane walked out of the building, beeping the car alarm. The two got in the car and drove off.

Nassiri scowled from her prison. Who did that new bitch think she was?! What right did she have to lock her up like this? And what's worse is that she looked like an exact twin! Aside from the wings and ridiculous cougar ears. Nass reached out to the bars of the door again. "Kyah!" She retracted her hand, waving it to cool the harsh sting. "I have to get out of here somehow and I will. I just need a plan."

"You won't be planning anything, you cruel vixen." Astrania approached Nassiris cell. "As long as I'm here, you can't escape. And you never will."

Nassiri noticed Arcy on Astras back. "I see the tiny twerp has taken a liking to you."

"The red and black! She's a meanie face! She doesn't like you!" Arcana looked up from her drawing and threw a crayon at Nassiri.

Nassiri growled as it hit her forehead. "Watch it, brat. I still have the snow on my side."

"If that cell wasn't magic proof, you'd be correct." Astrania watched as Nassiri tried to make snow in the cell, only to have her hands freeze. "Like I said, it was made especially for you. Let's go Arcana. It's snack time."

"She likes snack time! She really loves grapes!" Arcy cheered, sticking her tongue out at Nassiri as they left.

"Don't push your luck brat. I will find a way out of here."

"Keep dreaming!" Astrania replied, waving a hand.

* * *

_**Oh man, I almost don't want to end this piece D: But it's coming to it. Only chapter 62 is left before I start the sequel. I hope you'll join me, Elsa and the girls into that journey. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	62. Finale (Elsa Meets Aya and Nassiri)

_**Oh my god guys. It's been quite a ride. We've seen everything that caused Elsas disorder and how her alters came to be and developed as their own people. It's been an emotional ride no doubt for you readers and I don't intend to stop. While this may be the last chapter for "The Storm Inside Of Me," the sequel "Control The Curse" will be out soon. Thank you all so much for reading, faving, following and leaving such amazing reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback and love you guys have given me! I can't thank all of you enough! Thank you so so much!**_

_**TW: flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 62-Finale (Elsa Meets Aya and Nassiri)

After dinner, Diane had no argument getting Anna to take the medicine. She was more then enthusiastic to take it. Anna now sat on the couch, watching tv as Diane did the dishes. "Hey Anna, would you like to go to a movie or something?"

"Oooh!" She sat up and bounced on the couch. "What'd you have in mind?"

"How about we go see that new animated movie? It looks pretty funny."

"Sure, why not? I wouldn't object to some time with my mom!" Anna smiled. "I'll go brush my teeth and get a jacket!" She skipped back to the bathroom.

Diane smiled and shook her head. At least she still had her daughter, even if she was broken into parts. No matter what, Elsa would always be her daughter-no matter which alter was present. Anna skipped back in and Diane started the dishwasher. She grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out the door with Anna. She would love and support Elsa and all her alters, no matter what.

Elsa laid on her bed in her room, sighing. She had a serious disorder but she felt fine. But she couldn't argue with her body being controlled by other people or the fact that she had met a few of the other people. But how could something like this happen? She needed to get out, go for a walk in some fresh air. She left the castle, not saying a word to Kiri, Astra or Arcy. She just needed some alone time. The weather was beautiful and the snow was melting, making everything look like it was covered in a shiny layer of gloss. It was relaxing. There was a nice cooling breeze, making the weather balanced. It smelled of fresh flowers blooming, mainly cherry blossoms and orange trees. It was sort of relaxing. Elsa walked along her inner world, taking in the scenery. She had made all of this? There was a movie theater, grocery store, multiple clothing stores, a park, a lake, a meadow and even mountains. It was truly beautiful. She came across another castle, this one looking like a princess castle. Elsa stared at it, trying to remember where she'd seen it before. Wasn't it Princess Auroras castle? That had to be it! Elsa smiled. She had adored Aurora as a kid. She decided to walk in, just to see what was inside. The den was fairly decent in size, the kitchen was stocked full of food, there was a backyard with a forest and a pool. It was awesome. Why weren't the others living here instead of crowding her private home? She shrugged and went upstairs, exploring the rooms. She found a room with her name on the door and walked in. Inside were posters of kittens, dolls, preteen clothes, coloring books and drawings of her and Kiri playing in snow. Elsa stared bewildered at the drawings. It was signed with her name in her writing. If she had met Kiri before, why didn't she remember it or even recognize Kiri?

She sighed and set them down, looking at the dolls. There were a dozen different Aurora dolls and an Aurora castle. "Man, I used to adore Princess Aurora in my childhood." On the wall, there was a signed picture of Elsa with Aurora. Elsa stood and stared at it, compelled to get closer. It was strange. The more she stared at it, the more sense of deja vu she got. Images shifted in front of her eyes until she was looking not at her room, but a barn stall. Where was this? Elsa watched everything like it was a movie. Elsa couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 in this memory.

_"We have unfinished business, Snowfreak." Hans told her._

_"What are you doing? We aren't supposed to be in here!"_

_"Yeah, and I was supposed to leave third grade when I was 8. But here I am at 9, for another year of third grade." Hans retorted._

_"Yeah, boss here is so awesome he got held back." Jaime grinned._

_"I don't see anything awesome about that. It just sounds like he's stupid to me," Elsa shrugged her shoulders._

_"I ain't stupid Snowfreak!" Hans pushed her down. "I'm just too awesome for 4th grade. So my teacher is keeping me back." He leaned down as Elsa sat up and grabbed her hair. "You're the stupid one, little shit!" He pulled her over to a really dirty corner and shoved her face in crap. "You wanna throw bad words at me then I'll throw them right back." Hans let go of her hair and kicked her back, making her body fall into the pile of crap. "You had some nerve to talk to me the way you did this morning. But I can take that nerve right outta you." He stood and looked to Jaime. "What'd you learn form spying?"_

_Elsa stood up and frowned, spitting out crap from her mouth. "EEEWWWWWWWWW!" She shrieked, spitting more out._

_Jaime looked from Elsa to Hans. "She's got some kind of photo in her backpack that's precious to her. I think if we find it and ruin it, we can break her."_

_"Good. Pierre, get her backpack. Let's find this photo."_

_"No!" Elsa screamed, grabbing her backpack and clutching it to her. She backed up until she was to the back of the stall. "You're not touching it! You can't break me! You're just…just….Bastards! You're all bastards for doing this to me!" She shrieked. "Leave me the fuck alone!"_

_Hans raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh? Yo've got spunk. I like that." He quickly walked back to Elsa and placed his hands on both sides of her head. "I can break you like a dried up leaf in autumn time. And I will." He smacked her, the sound echoing in the empty stall. He yanked her backpack from her and unzipped it, turning it upside down so everything fell out onto the dirty ground._

_"There it is!" Jaime pointed._

_Hans leaned down and picked it up. "Oh look guys. It's her and Princess Aurora. Guess Snowfreak wasn't lying about Aurora. But guess what Snowfreak?"_

_"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Elsa shrieked, tackling him. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" She punched him hard in his face, hearing a crack and feeling something under her knuckles snap. Her eyes filled with tears as she carefully took her cherished picture from him. "It's mine, you're an asshole and I hate you all!" Thunder rumbled outside after she spoke, the loud sound echoing in the entire stable._

_"What the hell?" Jaime climbed on top of a pile of hay and looked out the window. "It was sunny when we got here and now it's all cloudy."_

_Hans blinked and sat up, staring at Elsa. "It's strange isn't it? The weather is nice when Snowfreak is fine but get her riled up and angry and the weather changes. Snowfreak, you've got powers." He grinned. "This will be even more fun. How far can I push you before you snap and freeze me?"_

_Elsa glared at him, eyes wide and tears falling. "I HAVE NO POWERS YOU SICK FREAK!" She backed up again, trying to get away from them. "Even if I had powers, freezing you wouldn't work. You have no heart." Elsa spat, sneering angrily._

_"Oh! My fragile little feelings are hurt! How could you Snowfreak?" Hans stalked towards her. "Listen here you little shit. You're gonna get a lesson that you'll never forget and can't get anywhere else." He took hold of her hair and slammed her head into the stall wall. "Give me that damn picture!" He paused. "Oh now look. You have me talking like my drunk daddy. Shame," he slammed her head against the wall again. "On," he threw her down, "you!" He kicked her back. "Jaime, Pierre, take her arms. That photo will be ours." His friends took hold of her arms and held her to the stall wall. Hans yanked the photo from Elsa and stood beside her so she could see herself and Princess Aurora. "See this oh so precious photo? Not anymore!" He slammed it on the ground and rubbed it into a pile of crap. "But that's not all." He picked it up again and tore it into tiny pieces. "Listen here, Snowfreak," he took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "You listen to me, what I say goes. And if not, there'll be hell to pay. Understand?" Elsa just glared at him. "Well?" She made a face and spit splattered on Hans' face. "Ugh! You disgusting wretch!" He punched her in her stomach and kicked her head. "Hey Jaime, you have a brother right? What does he do when his girl acts up?"_

_Jaime blinked. "Oh easy. He does this." The brunette stood in front of Elsa and took hold of her throat. "You better listen to me you fucked up bitch!" He backhanded her._

_"Good. Let her go Pierre. I think she's learned."_

_Elsa fell into a pile of manure and clenched her fists. Her eyes were wide and filled with fury. "HOW DARE YOU!" She rushed at Hans and tackled him, pulling his hair and smacking him. She was on top for about 30 seconds before his friends grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Her head smacked against the wall hard. Hans noticed her lunchbox and opened it, pouring out the food that her mother had made, stomping it into the dirt. He left her there to suffer in pain alone, laughing at her and her torn photo. _

_"Like she could ever be worthy of meeting a princess."_

_"That Snowfreak is nothing more than a pesky brat. Rats are higher than her."_

_Elsa simply stared at the ground while thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside. Her breath was quick and shallow, her body shaking. "If only I were an adult. None of this would happen and I could punish those kids like they so deserve!" She growled, teeth grinding. Elsa slowly picked up her backpack and lunchbox. She slowly walked out into the rain, her hair falling over her eyes, casting a shadow on her face. She rejoined her class, looking around at everyone. She sneered, glancing at the teacher._

_The rain washed off the muck and shit from Elsa and her hair as the trip went into the farmers house. He gave them all something to eat but when Elsa looked to her sandwich and milk she didn't eat. Instead of eating, Elsa sat outside in the rain, her feelings storming inside her just like the weather. Ms. Jody walked out and sat by Elsa. "I got a call from your parents. They said that they would be late to pick you up from school today."_

_"Whatever," Elsa grumbled, her head dropping a little lower._

_After school, Elsa waited by a tree. It was still raining and it seemed to only get worse. Elsa rolled her eyes, watching as teachers and students left the school. Eventually she was alone on campus, or at least she thought so until she saw Hans approach her. "Leave me alone you ignorant child." She scowled, walking away. _

_"I don't think so. I love to mess with you. You're entertaining."_

_She sighed before she spoke._ _"Oh really? Scream at me again if you like. Throw your hate at me with all your might. Hit me cause I'm strange, hit me. Tell me I'm a freak and you're better than me." She glared at him, her voice low and monotone with hate. "What's with you boy? Think hard. A bully to young kids is all you are." Her eyes were bright with anger._

_Hans stepped back, stunned by her words. "Why you little…" He ran at her and went to punch her but she moved, his fist hitting the bark of the tree._

_Elsa blinked, seeing him go passed her. She hadn't told her body to move, hadn't told her mouth to say all of that stuff. But that was ok. She avoided getting hit._

_Elsa watched herself catch Hans' fist and push him back._

_"Listen here, kid. I'm not some little immature brat you can push around." Younger Elsa was now appeared confused as she ducked Hans and hit him several times. Before she knew it, he was out cold at her feet. _

_Elsa just stared at the knocked out kid before her. "Did…did…Did I do that?" She stared at her hands, a bit of blood on them. "EEEK!" She quickly wiped her hands and ran from Hans, to the other side of the parking lot. In a few minutes her mom drove up and she got in, quiet._

Elsa gasped and fell back, stumbling over a doll and landing on her back. Was that real?! She was breathing rapidly and her heart was racing. She had felt all the emotions and even tasted the dirt and shit. She felt something wet on her face and lifted her hand to her cheek. She was crying?! Elsa wiped her eyes and scrambled out of the room. She'd seen enough. Elsa ran from the princess castle, not wanting to see anything more. She ran out of breath and leaned on a building, panting. What was this building? It didn't look like a clothing store or home or anything else in the inner world. She walked around it, finding a barred door. "What the? Who's in here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Snowfreak."

Elsa gasped. "Is someone in there?!"

"No shit fucking sherlock." Nassiri rolled her eyes. Man her denial was more annoying now that she couldn't fuck with it.

"Well, why are you in there?"

"Some bitch thought I deserved it. I don't, though. I was just being me and having fun."

"Well that's no way to treat someone." Elsa crossed her arms. "Is there like a lock or something on here that I can pick to get you out?"

Nassiri stood and grinned. "Sure, I think there's a bolt or something on that side. Wanna try it?"

Elsa reached for the bolt and had almost unlocked it when she felt a rope around her hand and was pulled back, nearly falling over. "What on earth were you thinking, Elsa?!"

Elsa blinked, seeing Astra. "Oh uh, well this lady was locked in here. I was gonna let her out."

"Heavens no! She's dangerous! You can never let her out! She just wants to hurt everyone! You can never, for any circumstances, let her out!" Astra took hold of Elsa and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you understand me? Never ever, for any reason, let her out. You shouldn't even be near here!"

"Hey Nia, who ya talking to? She sees no one, just meanie face red and black." Arcy poked her head from over Astras shoulder.

"Don't worry bout it, Arcy. Just an imaginary friend." Astra returned her attention to Elsa. "That's Nassiri. She's evil and she's the one who caused the scars on your stomach, side and wrist. You cannot let her out-EVER!"

Elsa gulped and looked to Nassiri. Her heart was pounding from fear and guilt. "Oh damn…I, I'm sorry…I-I didn't know…I hadn't seen her before and she seemed nice….I won't let her out."

"Curse your fucking goody two shoes ways Astrania!"

"Hush vixen!" Astra picked up Elsa. "Come, let's go back home where it's safe." She flew her and Arcy back to Elsas ice castle. "There's one more person you have to meet. Her name is Ayalah. She's the blonde one." Astrania pointed to her once they walked in the front doors. "She's the mute part of you."

"A mute? That's the person who never talks right?"

Astra nodded. "Right. But she doesn't know about you. So she won't acknowledge you if you talk to her. Sort of how Arcana on my back here doesn't see you."

"But if she's a part of me, wouldn't she know about me?"

"Not necessarily. There are times when the people you create won't know about you or others. See how Kiri, Anna and Aya are together in a group? They know of each other and get along. Arcy here only knows about me and Nassiri. I know about everyone, but only Kiri, you and Arcy know me. I can communicate with everyone; however, the ones who don't know of me only hear a soothing voice in their minds. Think of it like this: if they don't know of you, they can't see you and can sometimes hear you."

Elsa scratched her head. "I guess that makes sense. But if they don't know about everyone, how do they coexist?"

"Just like normal people would. Oh dear, Kiri, put the bottle down. You've had enough."

Kiri sighed and stood. "You deal with the crap that's been going on and stay off the alcohol." She walked to the door. "I'm gonna get me a cigarette. I'm dying for one now that there's a liquor store here." She left the castle.

"I never knew Kiri was a smoking alcoholic."

"That's because she held respect for you and your body to not do those things while in control." Astra told her. "But as she just said, now that there's a liquor store, she can get what she needs."

Elsa sat on the couch and rubbed her eyes. It was a lot of information to take in. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Sleep well, Elsa."

"Nia, who's Elsa? She sees no one yet you keep talking to her. She's confused."

Astra took Arcy from her back, crossed her legs and placed Arcy on her lap, covering her with a wing. "Don't worry about it, Arcy. She's an imaginary friend I like to talk to." Astra winced as Arcy pulled another feather. She sighed with a smile. At least Arcy was relaxed and being the 8 year old she was meant to be.

Anna bounced along in the car beside Diane. "That movie was so amaze balls my mind has exploded! And that little squishy ball thing?! What was that?! They never addressed that! I have so many questions!"

Diane laughed. "Right? And how about the green guy? I mean, did he always talk like that or did he eat too much hot sauce?"

Anna laughed and sighed. "This was an awesome idea mom."

"Thanks. I figured we could use some time out after everything that's happened lately."

"And that's why you're mom. You know what's best," Anna yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a bit. It's been one huge long day of stuff and I'm ready to crash."

"We're almost there, Anna." Diane grinned. "Bet you can't make it to the house before falling asleep!"

"Oh I bet you I can!" Anna held her eyelids up for the rest of the drive. They pulled in the driveway and Anna laughed. "Oh! What'd I tell you! I so made it!"

"Alright, alright, you got me. I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow morning as your bet reward, okay?"

Anna yawned and stretched as she got out of the car. "Sounds good to me, mom."

"I'll tuck you in, let's get you to bed." Diane unlocked the door and followed Anna to her room. Anna changed into pajamas and laid in bed. "Did you have a good time tonight, Anna?"

"I did, mom. Thanks. I love you," She smiled, sitting up to give Diane a hug.

Diane couldn't help the teary eyed smiled. "I love you too, Anna." She laid Anna down and tucked her in. "Sleep well sweetie."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Anna." Diane walked out, closely the door softly behind her. She wiped the tear from her eye and went to bed herself, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_**Wow. I can't believe this is the last chapter. It feels so surreal. Ima cry guys, this work was so much a part of my life and yours. I just, the feels man. But at least we end on a tender note. Once again I'd love to thank each of you who took the time out of your days to check up on this work and leave your feedback. It all meant so much that I could help educate and enthrall all of you with my writing. You guys are seriously what drives us authors to keep writing and creating! We couldn't do it without you guys. I hope you'll follow me, Elsa and the girls to the sequel "Control The Curse." I will have the first chapter published soon. And as a bonus to you faithful readers, I'll publish my alter list that includes their traits and appearances. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading/faving and following my work over the near year that this piece has bee on this site. See you guys in the sequel!**_


	63. Alters and Disorders

Elsas Disorders: dissociative identity disorder, panic attacks, social anxiety disorder, detachment, denial

Elsas Alters

**Kiri**: 25 year old Transylvanian woman, pale complexion, black hair with red streaks usually worn down around her shoulders, red eyes, red lips, 5'4", 124 pounds. She wears light gowns of dark colors and stiletto boots. Her demeanor is very formal and mature. When talking, she usually has a monotone voice that borders on sounding bored or irritated. Her body language is very business like. She prefers to drink hot tea or cider and eat sashimi, salads and steamed rice. She isn't very tolerant of kids and has a strong loathing for abusers of any sort. Her ideal music is relaxing instrumentals. Should Kiri ever be nervous, she would show it by crossing her arms on her lower back and pacing. Afflictions: alcoholic, autophobia (caretaker alter)

**Anna**: 13 year old Norwegian girl, slightly tanned complexion with freckles on her face and shoulders, ginger hair usually worn in twin braids to her shoulders, teal eyes, pink lips, 4'9", 95 pounds. She likes to wear frilly clothes and flip flops. She has a very outgoing attitude and is very spontaneous with her movements. Her voice is somewhat loud and friendly, usually sounding perky. She likes to drink orange soda, eat chicken sandwiches and lots of chocolate. She loves to make new friends and listens to pop music. When Anna is nervous, she will play with the ends of her braids and bite her lip. Afflictions: moderate bulimia, paranoid personality disorder, dissociation from the body (middle alter)

**Ayalah (Aya)**: 16 year old American, light tan complexion, blonde hair usually worn half up, green eyes and light pink lips, 5'2', 112 pounds. She tends to wear an Evanescence zip up hoodie and jeans with black sneakers. When she does eat, it's usually a small amount of mashed potatoes or rice mixed with corn or shredded chicken. She likes to listen to alternative rock but is very constricted with her movements. Her hands are usually finger laced in front of her mouth. She's very withdrawn and shy. Beautiful pianist. When Ayalah is nervous, she pulls the hood of her jacket over her head and sits with her legs in front of her chest. Afflictions: bipolar, mute, parasomnia (sleep paralysis) (teen alter)

**Arcana****(Arcy)**: 8 year old American, light complexion, sandy blonde hair worn half up, dark blue eyes and pink lips, 4' 8", 90 pounds. She wears all dark colors mostly skirts, off the shoulder tops and ballet flats. She eats very little, usually just a sandwich and a banana. She doesn't like music and prefers silence. She's very withdrawn and flinches from the slightest touch. She avoids eye contact with everyone at all costs and keeps her arms wrapped around herself. Refers to herself in the third person. When she's nervous or scared, she tends to break things, like dishes or windows/curls into a ball and rocks back and forth. Afflictions: extreme claustrophobia, borderline personality disorder (middle alter)

**Nassiri (Nass)**: 2,575 year old angel (part panther), 5'11", 124 lbs, pale complexion, black markings that resemble a circlet on her forehead, black spiral marks on her arms, fiery red hair worn down all the time, prefers short tube top gowns/spaghetti strap tops, skirts and stilettos. She never eats anything. Nas listens to Within Temptation (mainly the "Ice Queen," and "A Demons Fate" songs) and Evanescence. She is a self-centered, uncaring person. If ever nervous, eye contact is avoided. When annoyed or offend, fingers lace in front of her mouth and one eyebrow raises. Afflictions: stockholm syndrome, cigarettes, constantly tries to kill Elsa to be "free" (abusive alter)

**Astrania (Astra, Nia):** twin to Nassiri in looks (except part cougar), she is loving, and selfless. She always wears her hair in a ponytail and wears classy gowns with short heels. She doesn't listen to music and sketches in a notebook. If she's nervous, she sits with her legs crossed and laces her fingers. Afflictions: insomnia, hypertension (twin alter/gatekeeper)

/-/

Awareness

Elsa—(in order of guided meet) Kiri, Anna, Arcy, Astrania, Nassiri, Aya

Kiri—all, knows she's an alter

Anna—Aya, Kiri, Elsa, doesn't know she's an alter

Ayalah— Anna, Kiri, doesn't know she's an alter

Arcana—tortured by Nassiri, always by Astrania, unaware she's an alter

Nassiri — all, hates being an alter

Astrania — all, aware she's an alter

/-/

Elsa-helvetica neue, Kiri-garamondo, Anna-wawati sc, Ayalah- n/a, Arcana-marker felt, Nassiri- apple chancery, Astrania-noteworthy


	64. VOLUNTEERS WANTED

_**7/24/16**_

Ok so what I'm doing with this is going through the chapters and fixing all the typo's and grammar issues. the fixed chapters are replacing the old ones. So if you want to read the updated chapters, go ahead.

_**7/26/16**_

So this is a big story to read through and to correct alone. Would anyone like to volunteer to help me? All you'd need to do is read through, find grammar/spelling errors and tel me where corrections are needed. I would email you the story file. P.M me if you're interested and give me your email.

Simple corrections guidelines: single quote lines, thoughts, should be italicized, apostrophes where needed, names capitalized (even if it's someone being called Mom/Dad).


End file.
